


The Crown Princess Of Charming

by noladyme



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme
Summary: Welcome to Charming - its name says it all.Cat needed a fresh start; and though she hadn’t planned on that being in the arms of the crown prince of this little town’s bikerclub - that was what happened.This Charming CA would either be the death of her - or a whole new life.(This story is obviously non-canon. It will include characters from multiple seasons; some of them having never met on the show. In this universe, Tara didn’t come back from Chicago. I’ve done this to get the story I wanted.)
Relationships: Jackson Teller/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Move, you goddamn piece of shit!”.  
My car had stalled just a few yards before a sign that read _Welcome to Charming – our name says it all._  
So far it hadn’t been very charming at all. Multiple cars were passing me and blaring their horns.  
“Do you think I just decided to park here?”, I yelled at a white Honda, with a blonde behind the wheel. She gave me the finger in response. “Shit!”.

I heard a roar of engines behind me; and a leather clad man on a motorbike pulled up next to my window.  
“You found a hell of a place to break down, luv’”, he said, with a Scottish drawl.   
“Yeah, thanks. I hadn’t noticed”, I sneered.  
“Pardon me, I was just stating facts”, he smirked.  
I frowned.  
“Sorry. I’ve just had a long ass drive”, I mumbled.  
“Mind if we take a look at it?”, he asked.  
I gestured for him to go ahead; and stepped out of the tired, beat up car; that had been my home for the last 4 days – driving from Chicago, to my new home in the town I’d chosen by its name alone. _Charming_.

I needed something charming at this point in my life – the last few years having been chaos – so I’d thrown everything to the wind; and had basically run away from the city, when I’d applied for, and been offered a job at Charming Middle School.

Behind my car, two more mc’s were parked – one of them a tall bearded man who sent me a friendly smile; and the other a blonde, lean guy, wearing a white t-shirt and white sneakers. _Interesting choice for riding a motorcycle_ , I thought.  
All three men had the same patch on their backs – a skull-headed reaper. The writing said _Sons of Anarchy – California_.

The scot had opened my hood, and was looking into the steaming entrails of my car. He let out a long whistle.  
“When was the last time you checked our oil, luv’?”.  
I decided to ignore his choice of nickname for me.  
“I have no idea. I just bought it a week ago; haven’t really done anything but drive it”.  
He smiled and shook his head.  
“Jackie!”, he called. The blonde man looked up; and took of his sunglasses – revealing a pair of piercing baby blues. “We’re gonna need the tow-truck”.

The blonde got off his bike, and joined the scot at the front of the car.  
“Shit”. He drew out the word, ending it with a full-on laugh. “Darlin’, you’ve killed it”.  
I sighed.  
“Great…”.  
“Were you going far?”, he asked.  
“Charming was my destination; but I didn’t even make it past the sign”. I ran my hand through my hair. “Shit!”.

Blonde guy called out to the bearded biker.  
“Ope! Call TM. Get Rat out here with the tow”.  
“We can’t leave her here, on the side of the road”, the third man answered.  
Blondie chewed his lip.  
“You up for a ride?”, he asked me.   
I was caught off guard.  
“What?”, I asked.  
“We’ll get your car back to our shop. You can wait there for it; and figure out your next step”.  
I shrugged.  
“Yeah, why the hell not”.

Blondie walked up to me and stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Jackson. Scottie here is Chibs; and the kind man calling a tow-truck for you, is Opie”.  
I took his hand and shook it. His grab on mine was firm, but gentle.  
“I’m Cat”, I said cautiously.  
He smiled brightly at me; a glint to his eyes that made me blush slightly.  
“Welcome to Charming”, he said. “Now, come on”.

He handed me his own helmet; and got on his bike; patting the seat behind him. I grabbed my purse from the front seat; leaving my keys on the left front wheel.  
 _Welcome to Charming, indeed_ , I thought, and got on Jacksons bike with him, looking for something to grab on to  
“You’re gonna have to hold on to me, Cat”, Jackson smirked.  
I put my hands on his waist – noticing his firm and muscular frame – and he started up the bike. The force of the engine between my legs made me jump a little; and I heard Jackson chuckle in front of me.  
“Don’t worry, I got you”.  
He revved the engine, and we rode in to town.

—

We drove into a big lot about 10 minutes later. I noticed a large amount of motorcycles; and more bikers clad in leather. They all wore the same patch as the three men I’d just met – though some said Nevada.  
There were two large buildings; one was an auto shop – _Teller Morrow_ – and the other seemed to be some sort of a clubhouse.

Jackson halted his bike at the end of the line of motorcycles; seemingly a spot reserved for him. I climbed off, almost stumbling; and he grabbed my hand to steady me.  
“You good?”, he asked. I nodded.

A tall middle-aged woman, with an amazing rack, came out of the office of the auto shop.  
“Jax; Clays been looking for you”, she said.  
Jackson smirked, and backed his bike into his spot.  
“What else is new?”, he said.  
The woman kissed his cheek.  
“I’m picking up the kid in a few. You need anything at home?”.  
“Milk. And coffee”, Jackson answered. He looked towards me. “Ma; this is Cat. Her car stalled just by the edge of town”.  
The woman looked at me; her eyes enquiring, but mostly friendly.  
“The one Rat and Juice went out for?”. Jackson nodded.

She shook my hand.  
“Gemma Teller”, she said.   
“Cat Rose”, I smiled.  
“You’re the new teacher down at the middle-school”, she said – more a statement than a question.  
I nodded.  
“Yeah, I am. How’d you know?”.  
“Gem knows everything”, the biker named Chibs said; and kissed Gemma’s cheek. “Hi, mom”.

I chuckled.  
“You seem a little too young to be his mom”.  
“Around here, I’m everyone’s mom”, she answered. “Though my only biological kid, is the cheeky blonde you rode bitch with”. I took that as meaning _Jax_ was her son.  
The cheeky blonde sent me a smile.  
“Gemma will take care of you from here on”, he said. “See you around, teach’”.  
I smiled in return; and Jackson walked towards the clubhouse.

I followed Gemma into her office.  
“What’s the _Sons of Anarchy_?”, I asked.  
“Sweetheart, stick around long enough, you’ll find out”, she said. “Coffee?”.  
“Yeah, thanks”, I smiled.

I didn’t see any of my new biker friends the rest of the day; as my car arrived not long after we did.  
A mohawked Latino named _Juice_ , of all things; informed me that my cooler was shot; and I needed a completely new starter. None of this made any sense to me; as I didn’t know anything about engines – but looking at the costs of repairs needed to have the vehicle function again; I decided to sell it for scrap.

“Too bad, honey”, Gemma said. “I had one of those as a teenager”.  
“You wanna buy it?”, I grinned.  
“I wouldn’t be caught dead in it”, she answered, and lit a cigarette; offering me one. I accepted. “Juice; is Tig still selling his old chevy?”.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t gotten a buyer yet. I think it’s ‘cuz it smells like wet dog”.  
I shook my head.  
“I won’t be able to afford it; with or without the smell”.  
Gemma winked at me.  
“I’ll get a you a good deal; and you can make payments”.  
I smiled.  
“I’m gonna like this town”.  
“We all do”, she smiled back.

—

Gemma gave me a ride to the motel I was going to stay at, until I found a new place. I got my four boxes and two suitcases out of her trunk and backseat; thanking her for all her help.  
“It’s me who should be thanking you. The school had been looking for a good arts teacher for over a year”.  
“I’m taking over 6’th and 7’th grade English as well”, I said.  
She laughed.  
“Mrs. Bloom finally decided to retire, huh?”, she said. “She taught both me _and_ Jackson”.  
“Wow…”, I grimaced.  
“I’m not that old”, she said.  
“That’s not…”, I began.  
“Just pulling your leg sweetheart”, she smiled. “See you around”.  
She drove off, and left me to settle in to my new temporary home.

I spent the evening scanning the newspaper for cheap rentals. Money was scarce; but I knew the motel needed to be short term – especially after noticing the thin walls inability to hide the sounds of my neighbors having kinky sex.   
Some woman kept screaming _Yes, Daddy!_ ; making it difficult to concentrate on my apartment-hunting .

In the evening; after ordering a pizza; I decided to take a shower. I let the water run for a bit; before stepping in – trying to ignore the metallic smell of it.  
Washing 4 days of roadtripping off my body; I finally felt clean enough to face my new situation.

I’d left Chicago in a hurry; leaving my furniture, and only bringing my most cherished belongings. I wanted to get as far away from the city as possible; but a ticket to Hawaii was out of the question on my teachers’ salary – and I wasn’t ready to go back to dancing at clubs.  
Most of my last cash had been spent on the now dead Ford; that I’d sold for scrap through TM.

Chicago wasn’t my home town; but I’d thought it was the place for me. I’d been proven wrong, when a relationship had gone wrong. Very wrong.  
I’d needed to get away from the guy in question; as his possessive nature throughout our relationship had ended up scaring me. Trying to get a restraining order hadn’t worked due to his own contacts within the court-system.  
I wanted a new life. Maybe Charming could be the base for that.

Stepping out of the shower; I wrapped myself in a towel. There was a knock on the door, and I went to open it.  
Outside stood Jackson; a grin the size of the county on his handsome face.  
“You’re not pizza…”, I said.  
“Not the last time I checked”, he chuckled. “You left behind some paperwork at TM”.  
I looked down at my lack of clothing.  
“I should get dressed”, I smiled. “Come on in. Sorry about the mess”.  
He stepped inside.  
“It’s fine, darlin’. You should see my place”.

I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, and a tank top from an open suitcase; and went into the bathroom.  
“Do you usually order pizza in just a towel?”, he called after me.  
“Only if the delivery-guy is really cute”, I called back. _Shit… now you’re flirting with the biker. Good one, Cat_.  
“I’ll have to change professions”, I heard him mutter.

I stepped back into the room, fully dressed.  
“What’s the paperwork?”, I asked.  
He handed me an envelope.  
“Just a signoff for the scrapping of the car”, he said. “It’s too bad. My mom had one of those back in the day”.  
“She told me”, I smiled. “Coffee?”  
He smiled.  
“Nah, sorry, I gotta run again”.  
“Too bad”, I said. _Dammit! Stop, you idiot_.

He chuckled.  
“It’s good to have some fresh blood in town. I hear you’re starting at the school. You’ll be teaching one of Opie’s kids. Ellie – sweet kid”.  
I signed the papers he’d handed me, and gave them back.  
“I’ll remember to give her good grades”, I said.  
“Yeah…”, he answered sadly. “She’s been through it. Her and Kenny both. Their mom died a year back”.  
“I’m sorry to hear that”, I answered earnestly.  
“Donna was a good mom. And a good old lady”, he said.  
“What’s that?”, I asked.  
“An old lady? Shit, you are new in town”, he smirked.  
I shrugged.  
“Just not used to biker lingo”, I winked.  
“I’ll have to _get_ you used to it, then…”, he said with a smile.  
I chewed my lip, a rush of heat going through my body.

He remembered himself.  
“The car – the one you’re buying”, he said. “Tig will be down at the shop tomorrow night. You can pick up the keys then”.  
I exhaled; trying to calm down my budding crush on the gorgeous man in front of me.  
“Thanks. I’ll be there. 7 pm good?”.  
“We should be done with church by then”, he said.  
“Tomorrow’s not Sunday”, I answered.  
He chuckled.  
“Not that kind of church”.  
I narrowed my eyes playfully.  
“Biker lingo…”, I said.  
“Biker lingo”, he smirked.

We stood there for a while, both unsure what to say; before Jax broke the silence.  
“Tomorrow; it’s Gemma’s birthday. There’s gonna be a party at the clubhouse”, he said cautiously. “If you wanna stick around for a while…”.  
“Maybe”, I smiled.

“ _Yes Daddy! Slap that ass!_ ”, we heard from next door.  
We both laughed.  
“If I’m not mistaken; Tig might be right next door. But it’s probably not a good time to disturb him”, Jackson said.  
“I’ll wait”, I agreed. “See you tomorrow?”.  
“I’m looking forward to it”, Jackson winked; and walked out the door; giving me a final grin; before closing it behind him.

 _Cat. You can’t have sex with the biker_ , I told myself. But the warm sensation streaming though me, told me I’d probably have a problem sticking to that, if I had the opportunity.

—

The next day I slept in; enjoying the feeling of being in an actual bed for the first time in days.  
I did some light shopping for groceries – the fridge in my motel room not being very big. The people I met seemed friendly enough, though a bit standoffish. I figured it was because I was new in town.

Walking back towards the motel; a group of bikers rode by – one of them being Opie. He lifted a hand in a wave at me.  
I noticed that the bikes were ridden almost in a procession; with a leader in front; and everyone else keeping to their assigned position in the group. It was led by a grey-haired man with a prominent jaw. He looked at me, and nodded. I nodded back.

Back in my room, I had a light lunch; and decided to figure out what the hell one wore for a birthday party at a biker club.   
I figured some skinny jeans and an off the shoulder, black t-shirt would have to do. Putting on my favorite necklace – a silvery hand with an eye in the middle; a Hamsa symbol – I let my hair hang lose; and put on a little makeup. Black cat eye; and red lips. It usually did the trick.  
 _You’re actually dressing up for the biker now_ , I smirked at myself.

I was early; so, I tracked down a coffee shop to sit and read a book. My shoulder bag usually had at least one volume in it. This week, it was American Gods, by Neil Gaiman.  
I was completely concentrated on my book; when suddenly Chibs and a large curly haired man stepped in to the shop.  
“Well, look who we have here!”, Chibs smiled. “Bobby, this is the young lady who killed her car just outside town”.  
I grinned.  
“Thanks”, I said. “I needed a reminder of my bad mechanic skills”.  
“I aim to serve, madam”, the scot grinned.  
Bobby stuck out his hand.  
“Welcome to town, my lady”, he said; and kissed my hand chivalrously.  
“Careful Bob. VP’s got his eye on this one”, Chibs said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”, I asked.  
“Don’t worry about it”, Bobby grinned.

I took a sip of my coffee, and shook my head.  
“What are you doing here?”.  
“Coffee run for church. It was a long night”, Chibs winked.  
The man behind the counter handed over some coffees to Bobby; who pulled out his wallet.  
“Your money’s no good here”, the barista said.  
Bobby nodded.  
“How’s your mom?”, he asked.  
“Much better, thanks”, the man answered and smiled. “I’ll pay you back”.  
“We know you’re good for it, Gary”, Chibs said. He looked at me. “See you later?”.  
I nodded.

The bikers left the shop; and drove off towards TM.  
The barista walked up to me with my check.  
“Welcome to town”, he said warily. “Look… Samcro; they’re a part of this town; and they do a lot of good. But they’re in to some pretty bad stuff as well. Be careful”.  
He didn’t wait for an answer; but just went back behind his register.  
I frowned, and tried to wrap my head around his words.  
I paid Gary, and left the shop myself.

I decided to do some light sightseeing. It was Saturday; so most of the small shops closed early; but I made my way to the middle-school that would be my new place of work the coming Monday. The trek was a bit longer than I’d anticipated; so I was glad that I had a newish car set up for me.  
The building wasn’t large, but I figured it was large enough for the amount of kids in the area. The look of it gave me some peace of mind. It would be an easy start, I thought. And I was looking forward to it.

—

Walking back towards TM, I stopped by a florist who was closing up. I got a nice bouquet for Gemma, and walked into the auto-shop lot.  
The place was bustling with people. At least 20 bikes were parked in the lot; and everywhere people were shaking hands, and grabbing wrapped presents out of their cars. The men were all clad in leather; except for a man in a sheriff’s uniform; and the women were mostly wearing miniskirts and dresses – their boobs on display as much as possible.

I didn’t recognize any faces, and felt a bit anxious, before someone grabbed my shoulder.  
“Hey, darlin’”, Jax was beaming at me. He leant in and kissed my cheek; his stubble and short beard scratching my chin in a delicious way. “I’m glad you made it!”.  
“Yeah, me too”, I smiled.  
He took my hand, holding it confidently.  
“Come on. I’ll introduce you”.

We walked in to the clubhouse. It smelled like motor oil and whiskey, and the air was heavy with smoke. It should have put me off; but I was enjoying it. It reminded me of my former profession as a dancer, and the kind of trouble I’d gotten in to then.  
Jackson let go of my hand, and put his own on my lower back, leading me to the bar counter.  
“You remember Opie”, he said; gesturing at the tall bearded man. With his helmet off, he was now wearing a hoodie, and had a beautiful blonde on his arm.   
Opie shook my hand and smiled at me friendlily.  
“This is Lyla”, he said softly, and gestured at the woman.  
“Nice to meet you”, she smiled. I thought I recognized her face from somewhere, but I couldn’t make the connection.  
“Cat”, I smiled, and shook her hand.

Jax led me on.  
“Chibs and Juice, you know as well; and I’m told you already met Bobby”. The men both nodded at me.  
“Then there’s Happy…”. A tall menacing man sent me a warm smile.  
“Piney; Opies dad”; Jackson said, gesturing at an elderly man with an oxygen tank hanging from his shoulder. Jackson looked at a scrawny looking guy, and a tall heavy man standing next to him. “Those are the prospects. They don’t matter”. I scrunched my brows at him. “Trust me”, he chuckled.

We walked towards a dark-skinned, kind looking woman, holding a beautiful baby in her arms.  
“Hey Neeta”, Jax smiled, and took the baby from her; holding it to his chest. His face was glowing with pride. “And this is my boy. Abel”.  
I let the baby hold my finger, and smiled at his chubby face.  
“Hi, Abel”. Jacksons eyes met mine; gleaming. “Is… his mom…”, I tried – fearing the answer.  
“Not around”, Jax answered. “It’s better that way”, he said meaningfully.  
I nodded. It wasn’t the time.

Abel started fussing. Jax took a baby-blanket from a diaper-bag on a table.  
“Did you bring…?”, Jax said, before Neeta handed him a bottle. Jax smiled warmly in thank you. He put the bottle to Abel’s mouth. “Here you go, little dude”. He bounced the baby up and down softly.  
“You’re good at that”, I smiled.   
“My mom would have my ass, if I wasn’t”, he grinned. “Besides, he’s my little man”.  
I stroked a finger over the baby’s forehead.  
“He’s perfect”.   
Jax looked at me proudly.  
“Yeah”, he smiled.

I looked around.  
“Where _is_ your mom, by the way?”.  
“Shit, yeah”, he said, looking at the watch on his wrist. Jackson kissed the top of Abel’s head, and handed the bottle back to Neeta.  
“Gemma and Clay will be here in 5”, he called into the room. “She doesn’t know why she’s here. So quiet the hell up!”.  
There was a rumbling of an engine outside.  
“Shit, they’re early!”, Bobby said. “Turn off the lights!”.

Someone hit the lights; and about ten seconds later the door opened.  
“Goddammit, Clay”, Gemma grumbled, as she walked in. “You promised to take me to dinner, you jerk!”.

“ _Surprise!_ ”, everyone yelled; and the lights turned on again. Gemma stood, mouth agape; flanked by the grey-haired man I’d seen on the road earlier; and a black-haired man with piercing eyes, I figured was Tig.  
“Oh my God!”, Gemma cried out. “You assholes!”.   
She laughed, and began hugging the people around her.  
Jackson walked up to his mom; and embraced her warmly; Abel still in his arms. Gemma kissed first Jackson; and then the baby, taking him from Jax’s arms.  
“You guys are dicks”, she said; happy tears in her eyes.  
The grey-haired man – Clay – put his arm around her waist, and kissed her warmly.  
“Happy birthday, baby”, he said.  
“At least you remembered it this year”, Gemma pouted playfully at him.

She looked towards me, a sense of wonder in her eyes. I smiled, and mouthed _happy birthday_. She mouthed me a thank you in response; followed by a warm smile.  
For a second her eyes shifted from me to Jackson, and she narrowed her eyes at him; whispering something in his ear. He laughed in response, and looked at me, biting his lip. He nodded at his mom, and walked back to me.

“Do you want a drink?”, he asked.  
“Please”, I said, smiling nervously.  
“Don’t worry, babe, you’re here with me”.  
I laughed.  
“Maybe that’s why I’m worried”.  
He winked at me.  
“In that case, you should be worried. Word around the street is, I’m dangerous”.  
He kissed my cheek again, and put his arm around me.  
“Rat, get this lady a beer”.  
The scrawny prospect handed over a cold bottle, and I took a welcome sip of it.

Opie joined us.  
“You’re teaching my kid this year”, he said.  
“Yeah, Jackson told me”, I answered.  
The tall man looked a bit uncomfortable.  
“She’s been having some issues… It’s been messing with her schoolwork”.  
I smiled comfortingly.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be a hard-ass”, I said.  
Opie smiled softly.  
“Thanks”, he muttered.

Jax looked at his friend.  
“I told Cat about Donna”, he said. Opie nodded and met my eyes.  
“So you get it”, he said.  
“I do”, I said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help”.  
Opies expression warmed.  
“Thanks”, he said. “Cheers”, he said, raising his bottle at me. We clinked our beers, and both took a sip.

Opie looked meaningfully at Jax.  
“We got that thing, brother”, he muttered.  
Jackson frowned slightly, and looked at me.  
“I need to do some business”, he said, and put a strand of hair behind my ear. “Be back in a bit”.  
He walked off with Opie, leaving me to sit on a stool by the bar.

The black-haired man walked up next to me.  
“I hear you’re in need of a car”, he said, accepting a beer from the larger prospect. “I’m Tig”.  
“Cat”, I answered.  
“I know”, he winked at me. “It’s a piece of shit old chevy, but it’s better than the one you came to town in”.  
“Anything is better than that”, I laughed.  
He handed me a set of keys.  
“80 a month for a year work for you?”, he said.  
“That’s cheap”, I said, frowning slightly.  
“We take care of our own”, Tig said, and patted my shoulder. “By the way; if you get sick of the VP, let me know”, he smirked.  
I laughed again.  
“Sure, _Daddy_ ”, I grinned.  
“So the _was_ you, next door”, he chuckled.  
I shrugged, and nodded.

Juice stepped up to stand on the other side of me.  
“Hey”, he said, giving me a crooked smile, and a lifted brow.  
Tig tapped him over the head.  
“Hands of, Juicy!”, he said. “Jax territory”.  
The young biker took a step away from me.  
“Sorry”, he laughed nervously.  
I shook my head, laughing.  
“This place is weird”, I said.  
“Welcome to town”, Tig said; and clinked his bottle to mine, taking a sip of beer. I joined him in the drink.   
We took a shot of whiskey together, before Tig’s attention went to a busty brunette in the corner.  
“Excuse me”, he muttered; and sauntered off, leaving me alone again.

I decided to look for a friendly face in the crowd, being a bit uncomfortable on my own. Jax hadn’t come back for his _business_ yet, and I was worried he’d leave me alone all night.  
Lyla was standing with another woman, looking like they were gossiping about something. She caught my eye and waved me over.  
“How are you holding up?”, she asked. The other woman walked off; climbing on to Happy’s lap, where he was sitting on a couch.  
“Uhm…”, I began. “I just got in to town, and I’m already having drinks with the local biker gang. I’d say I’m a little out of my comfort zone”.  
She smiled friendlily at me.  
“You’ve already bagged the vice president. You’re doing just fine”, she said.  
“I haven’t bagged anyone”, I smiled.  
“He’s known you for 2 days, and already invited you to his mom’s birthday. I’d say you’re a bit more than some crow-eater”, Lyla responded.

I took another sip of my beer.  
“What’s a crow-eater?”.  
Lyla chuckled.  
“Ok, quick lowdown on the women in the club”, she began. “Most of the women in here, are what we call crow-eaters. They hang around the club, make the men feel good about themselves… you know”.  
“An easy lay”, I muttered.  
“Yeah”, Lyla smiled. “Some of us are what you’d call old ladies. We’re the ones who have locked our men down. See this…”. She showed me a tattoo of a flying crow on her shoulder. “This means no one but Opie touches me”.  
“Doesn’t it feel weird to be… marked, like that?”. I grimaced. “Sorry… I didn’t mean…”.  
“Don’t worry about it, honey. I get it”, Lyla responded. “This is just my way of showing everyone around me that I belong to Opie; but _also_ , that Opie belongs to _me_ ”.

She smiled, and took my hand, squeezing it.  
“You seem nice, so I’ll let you in on a secret. This life… it’s not easy; but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love Opie – and his kids. He takes care of me and my boy”. She looked at me meaningfully. “But if you’re unsure about whether this is your idea of a good life; you should walk away. I mean that in the nicest way. Please don’t take it as anything else”.  
I gave her a crooked smile.  
“I’ll take it a day at a time”.  
She nodded.

A hand grabbed mine. Jax was standing next to me.  
“Hey”, he said softly. “Come say hi to my mom”.  
I followed him over to Gemma.  
“Hey sweetheart”, she said. “Thanks for the flowers. They’re beautiful”.  
“You’re welcome”, I smiled.  
“This is my husband, Clay”, she said, and the man at her side shook my hand. His eyes were deep and menacing; and I was unsure whether to be afraid of him or respect him.  
“Welcome to town, teach’”, he said.  
“Thanks. It’s been good so far”.   
Clay nodded at me, and looked at Jax.  
“Did you finish that business?”.  
Jackson clenched his jaw.  
“It’s done”, he said. “I made the call”.  
“Good”, Clay said. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t blow back on us”.

Gemma patted his chest.  
“No club business on my birthday, baby”.  
Clay smiled at his wife, and kissed her again.  
“Yes, ma’am”, he muttered.   
Gemma looked at Jax.  
“Do you need me to take the baby tonight?”.  
Jax looked at me, and then back at his mom.  
“Would you?”.  
“You know I love taking him”, she smiled. “Make it my birthday present”.  
Jackson chuckled.  
“Shit, I’ll take back the diamond necklace then”, he said. He took my hand. “Come on, let’s find somewhere quiet”.  
My breath hitched, and I followed him out of the clubhouse.

We sat down by a picnic table just outside the door. Jax had brought us a pair of freshly opened beers.  
“You doing ok?”, he asked earnestly.  
“Yeah”, I smiled. “Just … a bit out of my element”.  
He bit his lip and looked at me enquiringly.  
“What element is that?”, he asked.   
“I dunno… I usually don’t go to mc-parties”.  
He chuckled, and took my hand.  
“I’m glad you’re here”.  
“You don’t even know me”, I said quietly.

He sighed.  
“Tell me, then”.  
“What do you want to know?”, I smiled nervously.  
“Whatever you want to share”, he shrugged.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
He looked at me with a genuine warmth.  
“Because I’ve been thinking about you ever since you wrapped these hands around my waist, and it sent chills down my spine”. He took my other hand, linking his fingers with mine. “Where did you come from?”.

I didn’t know how much to tell him. I was still mentally sore from my ordeal with the guy in Chicago – but his serious expression made me trust him.   
“Chicago”, I said. “I was a teacher there as well. It didn’t work out…”.  
“Why?”.  
I sighed.  
“The city can wear a girl down”, I smiled theatrically. “And there was… a guy. He didn’t know how to take no for an answer”.  
Jacksons jaw clenched.  
“What’d he do to you?”, he almost growled  
“At first he was fine. We had a few dates, before he suddenly proclaimed his love for me”.  
“You didn’t feel the same way?”, Jax asked.  
“No. I mean; back then, he was friendly, had a steady job… He saw himself as a catch; and I guess he was. But I just didn’t care about him like that. He was… possessive. I tried to call it off, but he acted like I’d never said anything, and continued dropping by at my school; sending me flowers; and showing up at my apartment at all hours of the day”.  
Jackson bit his lip.  
“Sorry… I guess you’re off men for a while”, he said, and met my eyes again.  
I smiled.  
“No. Just him”.  
“Good to know”, he muttered. “But why didn’t you get a restraining order?”.

I sighed again.  
“I tried… he has connections. When he didn’t like my way of handling things, he let the word spread in the school council that I had an issue with drugs”.  
Jax shook his head angrily.  
“Asshole”.  
“Yeah”, I agreed. “I managed to get the drug accusations of my record – but it was too late, and I was fired”.  
“So you came to Charming”.  
I nodded.  
“I looked at names of towns on the west coast; and Charming seemed promising”, I smiled. “There was an opening as a teacher the elementary school; so I applied – and they must have been desperate, ‘cuz they gave me the position with just a phone interview”.

He squeezed my hands again.  
“I’m glad you’re here”.  
“Me too”, I muttered.

Jax put his hand on my cheek, and stroked my temple.  
“So if you’re not off men… mind if I give it a shot?”.  
I bit my lip, trying to stifle a smile, and shook my head.

He leant in, and stroked his nose against mine. Our lips brushed each other for a second; and he kissed me.  
I parted my lips slightly, and the tip of his tongue met mine.  
He put his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. He smelled like leather and some musky cologne; a warm smell that fit him perfectly – and his kiss tasted like the beer he’d been drinking, and mint chewing gum.

He exhaled deeply and pulled back a bit.  
“Do you want to get out of here?”, he asked softly.  
My body was screaming _yes_ , but I was desperately trying to control myself.  
“Jax… I just moved into town. We’ve known each other for 5 minutes… I don’t think…”.  
“I get it”, he smiled. “I’m not expecting you to jump in to bed with me. But I do want to see you again”.  
“I’d like that”, I smiled.

Our lips met again.  
“You taste like… pancakes”, he smiled.  
“Is that good?”, I smiled.  
“It’s perfect”, he said against my lips, kissing me deeply one more time.

The door opened, and Juice stepped outside with a ginger girl.  
“Shit, sorry”, he smiled.  
“It’s fine, Juice, the table is yours. Just clean it up afterwards”, Jackson smiled. “Come on”, he said to me, pulling me with him.

“I think it’s time for me to go home”, I said softly.  
He looked at me with a kind smile.  
“You want a ride?”.  
I jingled the keys in my pocket.  
“I got a new car; remember?”.  
Jax groaned.  
“Shit; I would have loved to have these legs wrapped around me, in one way or another”. He slid a hand over my thigh; squeezing them gently.

Juice looked impatient; and Jax took my hand – leading me over to a black, classic looking Chevrolet.  
“Wow…”, I said.  
“I popped an air freshener in there for you. It had a pretty gnarly smell”, Jax chuckled.  
“Thanks”, I smiled, and looked at him warmly.

Getting into the car – immediately thanking Jax an extra time for the air freshener; as it was needed – I rolled down the window.  
“Thanks for inviting me”, I smiled at the blonde man.  
Jax took the hand I had resting in the window-opening, and squeezed it – winking at me. His face suddenly dropped.  
“Shit, Cat. I didn’t get your number…”.  
I grinned, and rattled of my digits, and he punched the number into a flip phone from his pocket.  
 _Who uses flip phones anymore?_

Jax leant in, and planted a final soft kiss against my lips.  
“Bye”, he whispered, and bit his lower lip.  
I smiled and started up the engine. My new car purred, and I had a wide smile on my face, as I left the lot – sending a final look towards the picnic table, where Juice was face deep in the red-haired girls cleavage.

 _Welcome to Charming_ , I grinned to myself, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, I got up early; excited for my new job – and admittedly still reeling from the night I’d had at the clubhouse with Jax.  
He’d texted me before I even got back to motel; and when I looked at my phone in my room, I blushed.  
\- thanks for coming tonight. Miss you already – J  
I’d answered immediately.  
\- I’m sure there are crow-eaters enough at the clubhouse to hold you over ;-)  
5 minutes later my phone vibrated.  
\- None of them taste like pancakes. Or have your pretty eyes.  
I was grinning like an idiot.  
\- Goodnight, Jackson :-)  
\- Night, babe ;-)

I’d spent the Sunday relaxing and watching bad tv; once in a while answering a text from Jax.  
They were mostly just thinking of you, messages; a few of them with raunchy subtext – but they kept the fire in my belly burning.

This morning I put on my favorite knee-length summer dress. Even though it was October; California was still hot; and the dress was cool enough to make the heat bearable; but still conservative enough for work.  
I decided to leave the top button undone. Now shame in flaunting the ladies, I smiled to myself.  
My necklace on, and a light makeup – and I was off.

My “new” chevy ran like a dream, and I arrived to my first workday in style – if you consider classic cars and dog-smell, style.  
My new coworkers were all friendly; and there was a bouquet of pink roses on my desk when I walked into my class-room. There was no card attached.

Last period was 6’th grade English. During roll-call, I noticed Opie’s daughter – Ellie – at the back of the room. I sent her a knowing smile; and her lip twitched in response. She seemed shy.  
After 45 minutes of analyzing The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe; class was dismissed.  
Ellie walked up to me, once all the other kids had left the room.

“Miss Rose?”, she said quietly.  
“What’s up, Ellie?”, I smiled.  
“Lyla wants to know if you can come over for coffee tomorrow”, the girl said.  
“Tell her I’d love to. At your house?”.   
Ellie nodded.  
“Lyla’s kind of my stepmom”, she muttered.  
“She’s nice”, I smiled. Ellie smiled.  
“Yeah, I think so”.  
I packed up my things to finish for the day.  
“So, after school tomorrow?”, I asked. Ellie nodded. “I’ll give you a ride home then”, I said. “You can show me the way”.  
The girl grinned at me.

As I left my classroom, I was met by by the principal.  
“Mr. Thoms!”, I said.  
“Please, Catherine, call me Ray”, the man smiled.  
“Ray”, I grinned.  
“I just stopped by to see how your first day went”, the man said.  
“It’s been great. The kids are amazing; and you’ve all been so welcoming. Thanks for the flowers on my desk!”.  
Ray looked in to my classroom.  
“They’re lovely, but I don’t think we got you any flowers”, he smiled awkwardly.  
“Oh… must have been some of the kids”, I said.  
“Must have”, the principal answered. “Well; once again, welcome. I think you’ll be a good addition to the staff. I know there was an issue with your records, though…”.  
I flushed red.  
“Yes. I… there was a misunderstanding at my old school”, I said. “I promise you won’t have any problems with me, sir”.  
Ray nodded, and clenched his jaw.  
“I’m sure we won’t… nevertheless; I’m afraid you’ll have to do regular drug-testing”, he said. “I’m sorry, Catherine, but it’s out of my hands”.  
I nodded.  
“I understand. I’ll do whatever’s necessary”, I said. “But I must admit I’m confused. I thought those accusations were erased from my records”.  
Ray shrugged.  
“I received an addition to them l this morning. I was told they’d been forgotten in the transfer”.  
I frowned.

Ray shook my hand; and smiled.  
“Don’t worry. We all have our pasts to deal with. It’s the teacher you are now that matters”.  
He walked to his office; and left me behind – deeply confused; and extremely frustrated.

\---

The next day I had coffee with Lyla at Opie’s house. He had left on some club business, the night before.

“Is it hard to just sit here, and not know when he’ll be home?”, I asked, sipping at the perfect cup of caffeine she’d made. “This is good!”, I added.  
“Thanks. I used to work at a coffee-shop before I went into the business”. She didn’t mention what that business was. She continued. “It is hard, but I know his brothers have his back”.  
I frowned.  
“Why do they need to have each other’s backs?  
Lyla sighed.  
“What they do… it’s not always legal”.  
I nodded solemnly.  
“What about TM?”.  
She shook her head.  
“Being a mechanic doesn’t exactly pay well”, she smiled. “They do have the studio going for them”.  
“What studio?”  
“Cara Cara”, she said quietly. “Porn. It’s where I work”.  
I almost choked on my coffee.  
“I knew I recognized you”, I smiled. She seemed uncomfortable for a second. “I love your work”, I added.  
Lyla chuckled.  
“I didn’t think you’d be a fan of porn”, she grinned.  
“I have the internet”, I laughed. “But I’ll stay away from your movies from now on. It’d be weird, seeing as you’re Ellies stepmom”.

We laughed for a while.  
“You heard from Jax since the party?”, she asked.  
I nodded.  
“We talk… He texted me this morning. Just a hello”.  
She smirked.  
“He likes you”.  
“He doesn’t know me”, I muttered.  
“He knows enough, I think”, she replied. “I haven’t seen him like this before. He’s usually a one-night kind of guy”.  
I bit my lip nervously.  
“We didn’t…”, I muttered.  
She put her hand on top of mine.  
“Still… he’s different around you”, she said. “Softer”.  
“I’d hope not”, I smirked.  
Lyla widened her eyes at me and chuckled.  
“Slut!”, she giggled.  
I shrugged.

Finishing our coffee, and saying goodbye to the kids – lending Ellie my copy of Coraline – I left Opie’s house, and walked over to my car.  
I could have sworn that I locked it, but it was open when I got there.  
“Weird”, I muttered to myself; but it was old, and I figured something was wrong with the locks. I’d have TM take a look at it.

\---

Once at the garage, I was met by Gemma, who was carrying Abel on her hip.  
“Hey, sweetheart”, she smiled. “Chevy treating you ok?”.  
I smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, but I think something’s wrong with the locks. I locked it, but it was open when I got back”.  
Gemma frowned.  
“That sounds weird… let the guys take a look at it”, she said. “Coffee?”.  
“I just got here from coffee with Lyla”, I said. “Still amped on caffeine”.  
Gemma chuckled.  
“Well, this little guy kept me up all night”, she said, and bounced Abel on her arm. “So I’m having a cup. Follow me”.

Gemma told one of the guys in the garage to look at my locks, and we walked into her office.  
“Could you take him?”, she said; and lifted Abel of her hip; handing him to me.  
“Uhm… yeah”, I said; taking the baby in my arms. “Hey little man!”, I smiled at the beautiful boy.

Gemma nearly downed a full mug off coffee in one go.  
“Wow; he did keep you up”, I laughed.  
“He’s like his dad – always at it at all hours of the day”, Gemma grinned.  
I frowned, and sat down on the little couch; still holding Abel in my arms.  
“Doesn’t he live with Jackson?”, I asked.  
Gemma nodded.  
“I take him when the guys need to do some work”, she said. “Jax’ll be back in a little while. Probably having had less sleep than me”.

Abel began fussing; and I shushed him, kissing his forehead.  
“You better get used to that, if you’re sticking around”, Gemma said earnestly.   
“I… don’t know what… it’s new”.   
Gemma nodded; and looked at me softly bouncing Abel on my arm; holding him against my shoulder.  
“You’re good with him”, she said.  
“Who?”, I smirked.  
“Both of them”, she said. “Keep it up”.

We talked about this and that for a while – Gemma letting me in on the story with Jax’s father, and how he’d passed away from a motorcycle accident. She seemed sad about the loss; but made it clear she was happy with Clay.  
“He’s as stubborn as an ass; but I’m even more so”, she smiled proudly. “He started the club with JT – Jackson’s father”.  
“And now Jax is the VP”, I said; feeling Abel fall asleep in my arms.  
“Yeah”, she smiled. “I guess that’s how it goes”. I nodded.

A bearded mechanic stepped in to the office.  
“Gem’; I can’t find anything wrong with the lock. Are you sure you locked it, miss?”, he said to me.  
I frowned.  
“Must have turned the key the wrong way…”, I said.  
Gemma narrowed her eyes at me.  
“It’s been a long couple of days, huh?”, she said.  
“Day’s. Weeks. Months…”, I chuckled, and handed back Abel to her. He was fully asleep. “I’m gonna take off. What do I owe you?”.  
“Not a thing”, Gemma smiled. “See you later, Cat”.  
I nodded.  
“See you”.

I drove back to my motel room, and made myself a light dinner; exhaustion taking over me in spite of the coffee Lyla had made.   
I went to sleep early; hearing motorcycles driving down the street outside.

\---

I woke up to my phone ringing.  
“Hello?”, I rasped.  
“Hey, Cat”. I could practically hear Jax’s smile through the phone.  
“Hi”, I answered. “What’s up? What time is it?”.  
“7 am. I’m outside. Buy you breakfast?”.  
I stumbled out of bed.  
“You’re outside?”.  
He chuckled.  
“Yeah. Come on. The guy at the reception is giving me the stink eye”.  
“I’ll be there in 5”, I said.  
“See you”. He hung up.

I threw on what was cleanest – jeans, tank top and a cardigan – and grabbed my workbag.  
I decided mascara and eyeliner would have to do today. Jax was just going to have to deal with the dark circles under my eyes.  
I brushed my teeth, and was out the door.

Jax was leaning against his bike; when I got outside. His eyes lit up when he saw me.  
“Hey, darlin’!”, he grinned. He put one hand on my waist, and another on my cheek; pulling me in for a light kiss. “You smell nice”.  
“I call it eau de just got out of bed”, I chuckled.  
“Hot”, Jax jeered.  
I made a pfft sound; and took the helmet he handed me.

He drove us to a diner near my school. We got in a booth; Jackson deciding to sit next to me, instead of on the other side of the table.  
The way he sat was almost protective. He put his arm behind me; and shielded me from the window.  
“Is something wrong?”, I asked.  
He frowned.  
“Nah, it’s nothing”, he said. “Just wanted you close”. He kissed my cheek.

We ordered coffee and waffles; with enough chocolate syrup to feed a small country – Jax’s exact words to the waitress.

“How’ve you been since last time I saw you?”, he asked.  
“Good. Work’s busy”, I said; trying to look sincere.  
“Why don’t I believe you?”. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
I sighed deeply.  
“They’re making me do mandatory drug testing because of my records”.  
He frowned.  
“I thought you got that erased”, he said.  
“Me too”, I muttered. “It’s fine, though. Ray’s been good about it. I’ll do tests every fortnight for 6 months, then once a month for the rest of the year”.

He took my hand.  
“I’m sorry, darlin’”, he said quietly, and kissed my knuckles.  
I smiled.  
“I’ll be ok”.

Our food arrived not long after; and Jax chowed down as if he hadn’t eaten in days.  
“Hungry, huh?”, I grinned.  
“Hell yeah. I haven’t had proper meal since the buffet at my moms party”.  
I pulled a face.  
“Aw, man. I missed a buffet…”.  
“It was good”, he teased. “I get it though. I was coming on a bit strong”.  
I blushed.  
“I didn’t mind”, I muttered.  
He squeezed my thigh.  
“Good. I’ll keep it up then”.  
His words sent delightful shivers through my body.

We chatted about our last couple of days; with Jax making an impression of Abels face when he’d tried to feed him mushed peas the night before.  
“I’m telling you; the kid looked at me like I was trying to poison him!”.  
I laughed.  
“At least he’s not pushing peas up his nose, yet”, I grinned.  
“What?”, Jax laughed.  
“I had a 6’thgrader do that at lunch on my first day at the school”, I said. “His friends dared him. He got it so far up there, I had to have him do a handstand; as I tried to get it out”.  
“You’re a hero, babe”, Jax grinned.

We enjoyed the last of our coffee; as Jax put my hand to his lips again.  
“I know this is still really early; but there’s something here – right?”, he said; looking at me earnestly.  
I bit my lip.  
“I think so”, I said.  
He slid his index finger under my chin, to raise it – and kissed me softly.  
“I want to give it a shot. I know you’re new in town, but… I dunno”.  
“What?”, I asked.  
“This is going to sound like a bad movie; but I think you were meant to come here. I was meant to meet you”. He kissed me again; and stroked my cheek. “I’m not going to pressure you in to anything; I know you’ve had enough of that in your life”.

I sighed, and turned my face to kiss his palm.  
“When you’re around I feel safe and happy”, I said. “And I really like spending time with you… and your kid”.  
He smirked.  
“Yeah, Gemma told me you stopped by TM. Got the little dude to fall asleep within minutes”.  
“I hope I don’t have the same effect on his dad”, I smirked.  
“I’m sure you’d be able to keep me up all night”, Jax chuckled.  
I bit my lip, and blushed.

The waitress came over with our check, and we got on Jax’s bike, so he could drive me to work.  
We said goodbye with a long kiss – making some kids walking by drop their jaws.  
“Bye, Cat”, Jax whispered in my ear.  
He didn’t drive off until I was inside.

\---

At the end of the school day, Jax had promised to pick me up again. I was waiting in my classroom as promised; when Opie showed up – filling out the doorframe.  
“Hey, Cat”, he said. “Jax was held up, so I promised to give you a lift home”.  
I hid my disappointment, and smiled at him.  
“Thanks, Opie”.  
“No worries”, he said. “I’m picking up Ellie too”.

We walked down the hall.  
“How’s she doing?”, Opie asked quietly.  
“Ellie?” asked. He nodded. “I haven’t known her any longer than a couple of days”.  
Opie sighed.  
“Can you say anything?”.

I bit my lip.  
“She’s ok, I think. She’s really trying to improve her schoolwork; at least in my class”.  
“Well, she likes you”, he smiled. “Told me to read that Caroline book to her”.  
“Coraline, yeah”, I smiled. “It’s a good one”.  
“Could you find us another one?”, the tall man asked. “We almost finished it already. I know she’s too old for bedtime stories…”.  
“I’ll look at my collection”, I smiled. “And you’re never too old for bedtime stories”.

Opie stopped me just before the main doors of the building.  
“I’m worried about her. Kenny too”, he muttered.  
“They lost their mom. They have every right to be acting out or feeling sad… so do you”, I said.  
He sent me a crooked smile.  
“I guess so”.  
I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“Look, Opie…”, I began. “From what I’ve been told about your kids… Ellie is a perfectly strong and healthy pre-teen. She’s got a lot to work through; but she’s doing it. It’s not going to be ok tomorrow… but maybe the day after. You know what I’m saying?”.  
He nodded at me, and smiled again.  
“Thanks, teach’”. Opie squeezed my hand. “You’re a good one”.

\---

Opies house was on the way to my motel; so he dropped of his kids with Lyla, before driving me home.  
He walked me to my door; a move I thought was kind – if a bit overprotective.  
“Promised Jax”, he smiled shyly. I nodded.

My door was unlocked. My breath hitched a bit, before I stepped inside.  
On the nightstand stood a vase with a dozen pink roses.  
I breathed heavily; and grabbed the card attached.  
\- A dozen roses for my Kitty Rose. J.

“Jax ain’t never been much of a poet”, Opie chuckled.  
“It’s not Jax”, I muttered. “Will you get rid of them for me?”.  
Opie frowned.  
“Sure…”, he said. “Is something wrong?”.  
I shook my head.  
“No. It’s nothing. Really”. I tried to smile. “I’m just allergic”.

Opie narrowed his eyes, and took the vase.  
“See you around”, he said. “Put on the security chain, ok?”.  
I nodded.  
“Bye”.

As soon as I had put on the chain, I called the motel reception. The woman on duty told me she’d accepted the flowers from a delivery-guy; and that she’d put them in my room herself. She was sure she’d locked the door; and apologized profusely.  
I thanked her, and hung up.  
He’s not here, I repeated to myself. He’s not here…

About 15 minutes later, my phone rang. I picked it up hesitantly.  
“Yes?”  
“Babe, are you ok?”. Jax’s voice was worried.  
I exhaled deeply.  
“Yeah. I’m fine”.  
Jax wasn’t satisfied with my answer.  
“Ope said you were out of it”. I didn’t answer. “Cat? Talk to me”.  
“Flowers”, I said. “H-he sent me flowers”.  
I could hear him grind his teeth in rage.  
“Stay there. I’m coming to get you”.  
“Jax, no”, I said. “I’m fine. He’s not here”.  
“Cat, I’m not gonna…”.  
“Stay where you are, Jackson”, I insisted. “Opie said you were in the middle of something. I’ll see you around, ok?”.  
His voice shifted.  
“Are you mad at me?”, he asked.  
“No, Jax… I’m just… It’s been a long day. I need to get some rest”.  
“Yeah”, he muttered. “Sorry I wasn’t there”.  
“It’s ok, babe”. I tried to show my smile in my voice. “I know you would have been, if you could”.  
He sighed.  
“Yeah, I would”, he said.   
“Jax, I need to take a nap”. My head was spinning from exhaustion.  
“Ok. I’ll call tomorrow”.  
“I’d like that”, I muttered. “Bye”.  
“Bye…”.

\---

I got a good morning text shortly after I woke. I was relieved, as I’d been worried, I’d pushed Jax away after our conversation.

\- Good morning, beautiful. The kid just puked on my sneakers; and I thought of you.  
\- That’s flattering. Good morning to you!  
\- It was green. I think it’s the peas. Your tits looked amazing in that tank top yesterday.  
\- Try potatoes instead. Thanks. So did yours.  
\- My tits? Yeah, I try.  
\- Have a good day, Jackson ;-)  
\- I will if I get to see you at some point.

I was hoping he’d have time to see me that day – with all his business dealings.

My wish was fulfilled that same afternoon.  
Ellie was giving me back Coraline; and I lent her Pippi Longstocking.  
“I know it’s about a 9-yearold; but it’s really good. Give it a chance”.  
Ellie smiled and thanked me.

“Hey!”, someone said from the door. Jax was smiling brightly at us. “Your dad is outside, Els’”.  
The girl whispered bye, and walked by Jackson, earning a kiss at the top of her head from her dad’s friend.  
“See you later, sweetheart”, Jax smiled at the girl.

The lanky biker walked in to my classroom.  
“Wow”, he said. “It even smells the same”.  
I chuckled.  
“Your old classroom?”, I asked.  
“Yeah”, he smiled. “It hasn’t changed much”.

He walked up to a table in the back; wiping the surface.  
“Ha!”, he called out in glee. “Even the same desk”.  
I walked up next to him, and looked at what he was smiling about.  
Someone – probably Jackson himself – had carved the words Jax SOA into the surface.  
“Badass”, he chuckled.

I laughed.  
“So nothing’s changed, huh?”, I smiled.  
He put his hand on my cheek.  
“Well, the teacher didn’t look this cute”, he smirked; and leaned in – pecking softly at my lips.  
Heat went straight to my core; and I shook myself – clearing my throat.  
“I need to finish up”, I smiled, biting my lips.  
“Yeah…”, Jax muttered, and slid his other hand around my waist; kissing me again. “I think I remember there being a broom closet down the hall…”.  
I chuckled.  
“I’m not getting fired the first week of work!”, I said.  
He exhaled.  
“Ok”.  
He kissed my cheek, and stepped away.

I packed up the rest of my things, and we left the room. Walking down the hall I sent a friendly hello to a coworker. She looked from Jax to me, and smiled knowingly.  
“You’re pretty famous around here”, I said.  
“Yeah… I set the bleachers on fire once”, he said, almost proudly.  
“I’ve set a few fires myself”, I smiled.  
He looked at me in wonder.  
“You?”, he chuckled.  
I looked at him with mock menace.  
“There are things you don’t know…”.  
He slid his arm around my shoulder.  
“I’m sure there are, darlin’”.

Once outside, Jax walked me to my car. I saw Ellie getting into a truck with Opie; and waved at them. Ellie smiled, and waved back, and Opie looked at his daughter with pure love.  
“He seems nice”, I said.  
Jax nodded solemnly.  
“He’s my best friend since we were in diapers. I trust him with my life”. His eyes were earnest and warm.

“Why did you decide to drop by?”, I asked.  
“I missed your face”, he smiled. “And, I gotta leave town for a few days”.  
I bit my lip.  
“Where are you going?”.  
He shook his head.  
“Best you don’t know”, he said. “Not everything I do is… auto-parts”.  
I nodded.  
“I kind of figured that out on my own”, I muttered.  
He looked at me nervously.  
“Is that a problem?”, he asked.  
I shrugged; not knowing what to say.  
“You’re not the only one with a past… but I doubt mine is as dark as yours”.

I bit my lip; and he stroked my cheek.  
“If you want to pull out of this; I get it”.  
I shook my head.  
“We just started this”, I said. “Can we just figure it out as we go?”.  
“Sure”, Jax smiled; and leant in to kiss me again.

Our lips were like made to meet. He nibbled at my top lip, as I suckled at his lower one. He groaned against my mouth.  
“Shit, Cat”, he breathed. “You’re making it hard to walk away from you”.  
I smiled; and pecked at his lips once more, before pushing against his chest; forcing him to step back. He squeezed my hip for a second before letting go.  
“All right”, he said. “I’ll call you, ok?”.  
I nodded.  
“When will you be back?”.  
“Sunday, hopefully”, he said. “See you then?”.  
“Sure”, I smiled. “Take care”.  
He raised his chin at me, and grinned.  
“Always”.

Jax got on his bike, and drove off.

\---

The next day dragged along. Jax called me in the evening, but sounded very far away, and like he had his mind on other things.  
“Sorry babe. Things are… busy”.  
“I get it. Just be careful, and call me tomorrow”.  
I heard a loud pop; like firework.  
“I will. Bye”. He hung up.

Saturday; I went to lunch with Lyla. It was good to have a new friend; Lyla was funny and intelligent - and she had the best advice on getting the tastiest caffeine kicks.  
I didn’t hear from Jackson all day.

He neither called or texted Sunday morning or afternoon either. I was getting nervous that he’d changed his mind; and even more nervous that something had happened to him.  
Finally – at around 5 pm – my cell rang. I didn’t recognize the number.  
“Hello?”, I said.  
“Hey, darlin’”, Jax’s voice sounded.  
“Hey…”, I answered with relief.  
“Sorry I didn’t call before. It’s been a day…”. He sounded tired.  
“Are you ok?”, I muttered.  
“Yeah, just happy to hear your voice”, he answered. “I’ll be back in town at around 8 pm. Is that too late for a drink?”.  
“What, at the clubhouse?”, I asked.  
“Yeah”, he said. “I need to drop off some stuff there”.  
“I’ll be there”.  
I heard him sigh in relief. It made me smile.  
“Good… I missed you”, he said.  
“I’ll see you there”, I smiled.  
“See you, Cat”. He hung up.

At 8.15 I arrived at TM. I’d walked; hoping for a ride home from my knight on his mechanical steed.  
Jax was smoking a cigarette on the picnic table where we’d shared our first kiss. He looked tired.

When he saw me, he stood up, and walked over to embrace me. His arms enveloped me; as if he was drawing energy from me.  
He smelled my hair.  
“I missed you, dollface”, he muttered; and lifted my chin to kiss me.   
I pecked his lips softly; putting my hands on his firm, flannel-covered chest.  
“You’re never gonna settle on a nickname for me, huh?”, I smiled.  
“How can I, when you’re all the things I call you?”, he smirked; and met lips again. “Let’s get you a drink”.

We walked in to the clubhouse; which was a lot less crowded than the last time I’d been there.  
In the light of the room, I saw that Jax had a bruise on his cheekbone.  
“What happened?”, I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“Business deal that could have gone better”.

I saw that both Happy and Juice’s faces were bruised; and Chibs was stitching up a wound on Tig’s shoulder.  
“Jax…”, I said. He took my hand.  
“Don’t worry about it”, he smiled. “We’re fine”.  
I sighed.  
“Is this normal?”.  
“Lately, more so”, Jackson muttered. “Can we just have that drink now? I want to think about something else”. I nodded.

We had a beer together; Jax’s hand resting on my knee as we sat by the bar. He let his thumb stroke my leg, sending small warm signals to my core. I bit my lip.  
“Do you need a ride home?”, Jax asked. I noticed the clock nearing 10.  
“Don’t you have to get home to Abel?”, I said.  
“Mom’s got him until tomorrow”, he smiled.  
“Then, yeah. Thanks”, I smiled.

\---

We drove back to the motel.

Jax walked me to my door, holding my hand all the way.  
“You gonna be ok?”, he asked softly.  
“Yeah…”, I said; running my thumb across his jawline. “Do… you want to stay?”.  
He raised his brows at me.  
“You know I do, darlin’”, he said. “But, like I said a couple of days ago… I don’t want to push you into doing anything you’ll regret”.  
I sighed.  
“I… had a couple of days to think”.

He exhaled deeply and gave me a crooked smile.  
“If I go in to that room with you, we both know what’s going to happen”.  
“Would it make you think less of me?”, I asked.  
“Not at all”, he said honestly. “But you have to be sure, because if I… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself”, he chuckled.

“Then come in. And don’t stop”.  
I grabbed a hold of his cut; and pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned against me.  
“Shit, babe… what are you doing to me?”, he muttered against my lips.  
“Nothing good, I hope”, I smirked.

I opened the door, and stepped inside, waiting for him to follow. He bit his lip, and his blue eyes searched mine for a second – before he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Why?”, he asked.  
“Because whatever I don’t know about you, can’t outweigh what I’ve seen so far. You’re a good guy, and I think…”.

He interrupted my sentence by kissing me; and pulling me flush against his body.  
“Let me know if you change your mind at any point”.  
I nodded.  
“Don’t worry”, I smiled. “Just keep kissing me”.  
He smiled brightly, and put a hand behind my head; pulling my lips to his again. Our tongues met; and the soft touch of his, sent shivers down my spine. What else can you do with that tongue?

Continuously kissing me; he backed me towards the edge of the bed. I felt it against the back of my knees; and almost fell backwards; Jacksons hand on my back the only thing keeping me standing.  
He shrugged off his cut; leaving him in his blue flannel and a t-shirt. I ran my hands up his torso; relishing in the sensation of his firmness – and then pushed his shirt down his shoulders, helping him take that off as well.

Jackson grabbed the hem of my top; and pulled it up. I raised my arms in the air, so he could pull it off me.  
He looked down at my chest.  
“Yeah… that’s just about the most perfect thing I’ve seen all week”, he smirked.  
“Just about?”, I teased.  
“You’re still wearing a bra”, he said.  
He ran his hands down my sides; stopping at the tattoo on my left rib.  
“You’re inked”, he smiled.  
“I’ve got a few”, I answered.  
“I’ll have to go exploring”, he said; pulling up my hand to his face, kissing the tiny one on the inside of my wrist.

I tugged at his t-shirt; and he pulled it off quickly, leaving his torso bare. Abel was written in intricate lettering on his chest. I stroked my fingers across it, and smiled warmly.  
He caught my smile with his lips; stroking my arms.  
“Here’s another”, he said, finding the ink on the back on my arm. “That all?”.  
“Yeah”, I said. “No, wait. There’s one on my foot”.  
He pushed me down to sit on the bed; leaving me face to face with the growing bulge on the front of his jeans.  
“Which foot?”.  
“Right one”, I smiled.

He crouched down in front of me, and pulled of my right ankle-boot and sock.  
“Cute”, he said, sliding his index finger over the tiny lettering on my foot. It tickled, and I giggled.  
“Sorry”, he laughed.  
“It’s fine”, I said; and pulled his head towards me to kiss me again.

He tugged at my lower lip, and I brushed my fingers down his back. Moving his lips to my neck; I could lean forward and see the large tattoo there.  
He nibbled gently at my skin; and a rush of blood went to my core; making me moan a little.  
“Did I find your spot?”, he breathed.  
“Mhmm…”, I said, biting my lip  
“I’ll keep that in mind”, he chuckled.

He stood up again; and I hooked my fingers into his waistband. His breath caught, and I felt the fabric twitch from his growing erection. He undid his belt-buckle for me; and I unbuttoned his jeans; tugging at them. He pulled them off; and was now standing in front of me in a pair of white boxers – pitching an impressive tent.  
I bit my lips in glee; and wrapped my hand around his clothed member.  
Jackson gasped.  
“Shit, babe. I’ll let you play with it all you want, but I want you naked first”.

He pushed me to lie down; leaning over me – supporting himself on his elbows – to put his lips to mine. He put a hand on my breast; and kissed and nibbled at the lace on my bra.  
“Can I take this off?”, he asked; his eyes searching mine.  
I supported myself on my elbows, and his hands slid behind me – unhooking the unwanted garment. He pulled it off me, and stared at my breasts in wonder.  
“Wow…”, he said. “That is… something”, he muttered.  
He pushed my breasts together; and wrapped his lips around my nipple, tugging at it softly.  
I gasped at the sensation. Sparks flew straight from my nipple to my core, and I mewled in response.

Jax began kissing down my stomach, ending up at the waistband of my jeans.  
“I guess asking is kind of redundant at this point, huh?”, he smirked up at me; and I grinned at him.  
He unbuttoned my jeans; and tugged at them; as I lifted my hips, to help him maneuver them off me.  
Quickly discarding my other boot and sock; he pulled of my pants completely; throwing them behind him.  
I was now laying before him in nothing but my panties.

He looked me over, and narrowed his eyes.  
“You said there was no more ink”. His fingers stroked the small tattoo on my thigh.  
“Woops”, I smirked. “Forgot”.  
He tsk’d at me.  
“How am I going to be able to trust you’re not hiding anything else?”, he said; and squeezed the skin around my tattoo; making me jolt from the sweet pain.  
“There really isn’t”, I laughed.  
He hooked his fingers into my panties; tugging at them.  
“Need to be sure…”, he muttered; and pulled my underwear off me; leaving me finally naked. He raised his brows, and smiled crookedly. “That’s… better than a tattoo”.  
I giggled in response.

Jackson slid his hands up my thighs; letting his fingers rest on my hips – his thumbs stroking my soft curls.  
He exhaled deeply.  
“This right here… I could get used to this”, he smiled; and kissed the soft skin just above my pubic hair.  
His warm breath against my private parts, made me jolt again. He lowered his lips to my folds; and placed a soft kiss on my bud.  
“Shit”, I mewled.  
I heard him chuckle; and his tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves – before he gently slid his finger between my labia; stroking up and down. His tongue replaced his finger; taking the same path.  
I put my hand on his head, grabbing at his hair.  
“Don’t worry; I’m not going anywhere”, he smiled against me; before continuing his slow assault on my folds.

His finger began tracing the outline of my entrance. I was gasping and moaning. My walls were already throbbing from want.  
His finger made its way inside me; soon joined by another.  
Jax flattened his tongue; and licked upwards; before his lips closed around my nub; suckling at it.  
“Jax…”, I gasped.  
“Mhmm…?”, he mumbled; not taking his lips away from their target.  
“Just… more… don’t stop”.

My legs were twitching; and he used his free arm to hold down my hips. I looked down at him; and his eyes were smiling devilishly at me.  
He suckled a bit harder; and his fingers crooked – pushing at my front wall.  
“Please…”, I breathed.  
“Mmm…”, he responded.

The fingers inside me pushed harder and faster; though still carefully. He was trying to figure out what made me tick.  
His tongue massaged my labia, and he flicked it over my clit, drawing a loud moan from me.  
My walls clenched around his fingers; and I came undone.  
I cried out, as I orgasmed against his face.  
Jax lapped up my juices, and slowed down his movements again, letting me ride out my pleasure.

He looked up at me.  
“How was that?”, he smiled.  
“Holy shit”, I gasped, and laughed. My body was trembling; and he climbed up next to me; gently pulling his fingers out of me in the process.  
He wiped his face and beard of my juices; and kissed me gently.  
I wrapped my leg around his hip; and ran my hand down his torso; palming his penis.  
My arms and legs we’re still shaking slightly; and I massaged his bulge.  
“Do you want…”, I began.  
“Some other time, babe”, he smiled. “Gives me something to look forward to. Right now; I want to get inside you”.  
He stood up and pulled down his boxers; making me gawk at the perfect specimen in front of me.  
“I’m ok with that…”, I smiled, and bit my lip.

I moved back on the bed; so my feet were no longer on the floor.  
Jackson crawled over me; his hardness poking at my thighs. He stroked my cheek; and I pulled his face down to kiss him; running my tongue across his lower lip.  
“Careful. This might end sooner than I’d want it to”, he groaned. I chuckled; and took a hold of his penis; guiding it towards my warmth.

Making his tip slick with my juices; I pushed him against my entrance. He slid into me slowly – letting me adjust to his size.  
“Shit, you’re tight”, he breathed.  
“Maybe you’re just big”, I moaned.  
“Keep talking, baby. I’m liking the words coming out your mouth”, he chuckled; pushed into me fully – bottoming out.

We moaned in unison.  
Jax began moving; grabbing my thigh, to put my leg around his hip.  
His thrusts were controlled – gentle.  
My hands on his back; I could feel his muscles working under his skin, as he pulled his body back and forth on top of me. I pulled him towards me; wanting to feel his weight. His chest touching my nipples made me moan.

Jax moved his hand from my thigh to my ass-cheek; digging his fingers into it.  
“Let me know if I’m too rough”, he panted.  
“More”, I breathed, and he smiled in response; bottoming out again. “Oh… God!”, I mewled.  
“It’s just me, babe”, Jackson chuckled. “I’m liking this look on you”.  
He kissed me deeply; and I ran my nails down his back; feeling his hardness fill me up perfectly.

Jax pulled out of me; leaving me aching for more.  
“Turn around”, he whispered. I rolled over; and he ran his hand down my back; before squeezing both my cheeks. “Perfect”, he said; and kissed the dimples at the small of my back – before guiding me to get on my knees; chest still on the mattress.

Jax pushed in to me again; hitting that perfect spot his fingers had found before. I cried out in pleasure.  
“Good or bad?”, he asked.  
“So good”, I panted. He chuckled behind me; and began thrusting again; putting more force into his movements. “Baby”, he gasped. “You…”. He couldn’t finish the sentence; but continued thrusting.

I was grabbing on to the pillow, and lifting my head – making my back arch for him.  
“Goddamn”, he moaned. He grasped my butt-cheek again, before giving it a light slap.  
“More”, I mewled. He laughed, and spanked me harder.

I tightened the muscles in my core; drawing a gasp and a hiss from Jax.  
“Do it again”, he moaned. I repeated the move. “Shit, babe”, he gasped; and pushed hard into me.

His hand moved from my ass to my front; finding my clit, and stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon I didn’t need to clench my muscles on purpose; as he was drawing me nearer to my undoing.  
I cried out as I came for a second time; clenching hard around Jax’s cock – which made him thrust in to me with relentless want. He was moving towards his own high.

“Shit, Cat. You’re gonna make me…”. He cried out; and came inside me.

I was still clenching around him as he gently pulled himself out, and laid down next to me; sweaty, and with a grin on his face.  
“Wow”, he panted; and pulled me towards him; kissing my forehead. My body was trembling from the pleasure I’d just felt.  
“Yeah”, I breathed; trying to control my breath.

Looking down his naked body, his eyes went wide.  
“Crap. I didn’t ask…”.  
“The pill”, I said. “And I’m clean”. I smiled.  
“Me too”, he smirked.

He kissed my lips, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I tried to pull away.  
“I want to get cleaned up”, I muttered, smiling crookedly.  
“Let me get it”, he said, and stepped out of the bed, walking naked into the bathroom. “Gotta piss anyway”.  
“Prince Charming”, I chuckled.  
He laughed at me, over his shoulder; and closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

I laid on the bed; still panting – when my phone rang in my jeans pocket on the floor. I crawled across the bed to get it. There was no caller id.  
“Hello?”, I said.  
“Hi, kitty”, a voice I recognized breathed.   
My whole body froze.  
“You can’t call me. My number is unregistered”, I said with bated breath.  
“Yes, it was hard to track down you down”, the voice said. “But, you know – my job gives me a few perks”.  
“I don’t want to talk to you…”, I said.  
“Catherine, listen… I know we’ve had our differences. But let’s move beyond that, ok? Did you get the flowers I sent your school? I sent some to the motel as well, just in case. Congrats on the new job!...”.

I hung up.  
I heard Jax flush the toilet, and wash his hands. He stepped back into the room with a wet washcloth for me. Seeing my expression, his eyes went dark.  
“What’s wrong?”, he demanded.  
I looked at the phone in my hand.  
“He…”, I began. I started breathing heavily. Jax took the phone from me, looking up the call list. His lips drew back in a snarl.  
“Was it him?”.  
I nodded, on the verge of tears.

Jacksons expression softened when he looked at me. He climbed onto the bed; and wrapped his arms around me – holding me impossibly close.  
“Hey, hey… it’s gonna be ok. He can’t get you here”.  
“H-he sent flowers to my job”, I stammered. “He knows where I am”.  
Jax kissed the top of my head.  
“No more running, baby”, he said. “You’re with me now. You’re safe”.

He gently cleaned me off; and tucked me in.  
“Will you stay here?”, I said.  
He smiled warmly.  
“I’m not going anywhere”, he said quietly; and got under the covers with me – wrapping his body around mine.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing; and Jax running his fingers through my hair – my body relaxed.  
“You should take a personal day tomorrow”, he said; his baby blues looking deeply into my eyes.  
“I can’t”, I said. “I just started… I have to go on like everything is normal. It’s the only way I’ll…”. I shook my head; unable to finish my sentence.  
Jackson sighed; and chewed his lip.  
“I’ll drive you to work tomorrow”, he said. “I need to stop by my house first; see the kid”.  
“I don’t have to be at work until 10”, I said.  
“Good”, he smiled. “Gives me a little more time with you”.

He kissed me softly, and stroked my jaw. I ran a finger over the bruise on his cheekbone.  
“I like you, Jackson”, I whispered.  
“I like you too”, he smiled; and put his forehead to mine. “Get some sleep, doll. I’ll be here in the morning”.

I slept better than I had in a long time, that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was woken by the sound of Jax talking quietly on his phone. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“… and I want Phil on her at all times”, he muttered.   
“Jax?”, I said.  
He looked at me.  
“Let me call you back”. He snapped his phone shut; and leant over to kiss me. “Did you sleep ok?”.  
“Yeah”, I said. “What was that about”.

Jackson frowned and sighed.  
“I’m gonna have one of my guys stay close to you for a few days. Just until we know, what this guy is planning on doing”. I shuddered. He stroked my cheek. “Hey. It’s ok. You’ll be safe. The prospect will be by the school all day; and I’ll pick you up afterwards”.  
“Phil?”, I said. “The big guy, with the glasses?”. Jax nodded. “You want him hanging out in front of a middle school all day… that’s not creepy”.  
“I didn’t think of that”, Jax chuckled.

I sat up, and took his hand; kissing his knuckles.  
“I’ll be fine Jax. Last night was just… a scare”, I said. “I know Josh. I’ve dealt with him before”.  
“Josh?”, Jax grimaced. “Sounds like a dick”.  
I smiled.  
“You’d be right”.

I began to get out of bed; but Jax grabbed my wrist; pushed my shoulder to lay down again.  
“It’s only 6.30. We got time”, he smirked; and laid himself on top of me; pecking my lips cheekily.  
“Oh, really?”, I smiled; and ran my hands down his strong arms.  
“Let me get under there…”, Jax whispered; and moved the covers from between us; to put them over us both.  
His fingers found my folds; already moist from his kisses and his soft voice.

Our lips and tongues moved more frantically; and before long; Jackson was inside me again; moving slowly – trying to gage my limit; as I was still slightly sore from the night before.  
His eyes searched mine.  
“Ok?”, he whispered.  
I nodded and smiled; and Jax kissed me.

—

30-40 very pleasurable minutes later; we were cuddled up on the bed; Jackson resting his head on my chest, and letting his index finger circle the outline of my nipple.  
“This here… I like this”, he smiled.  
“What; my boob?”, I chuckled.  
He raised his head; and pushed my breasts together.  
“I like both your boobs”, he smirked; and kissed first one, then the other. “I was talking about laying here with you”.  
I pulled his face to mine; and kissed him; nibbling lightly at his lower lip.  
“It’s pretty high on my list too”, I smiled.  
He rubbed his nose to mine, and pecked my lips.

“We should get dressed”, I whispered.  
Jackson groaned; and wrapped his arms around me – rolling over, so I was now laying on top of him.  
“That’s the worst idea you’ve had all morning”.  
I laughed and stroked my fingers across his forehead.  
“It’s still early. I can have plenty more”.

Jax grabbed my ass-cheek and pulled me impossibly tighter into his grasp. I felt his cock twitch against my stomach again.  
“Jax…”, I moaned. “As much as I’d like to spend the day letting you screw my brains out; I have a job, and you have a son you haven’t seen in 3 days.

Jackson sighed.  
“You’re right”, he smiled. “Let’s do it”.  
He rolled me off him and got out of the bed; before turning to me; flaunting his semi-hardon.   
“Quick BJ?”, he smirked. I threw a pillow at him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going…”.  
I climbed out of bed myself, walking towards the bathroom for a quick shower.  
“You’re a horndog; Jackson”, I smiled over my shoulder.  
“It’s all for you, babe”, he called after me.

I got cleaned up; and let Jax step into the shower after me; fighting of his attempts to get me to join him.  
We got dressed; and drove towards a part of town I hadn’t been in yet.

Stopping in front of a nice, small house; Jax let me get off, before parking next to Gemma’s car in the driveway.  
He took my hand.  
“This is me”, he said; and we walked towards the door.

Inside, I was met by the welcome smell of coffee and toaster waffles.  
“Mom?”, Jax called out.  
“I’m in here!”, Gemma’s voice answered.  
“Go grab some coffee, babe”, Jax muttered, and gestured towards the kitchen.

The house was warm – homely. I felt completely at ease in it; as if I’d been here 1000 times before. Had it been my own home; I’d have changed the curtains – but it wasn’t my place.  
I grabbed a mug from one of the pantries; and poured myself some coffee – placing myself by the window, so I could look outside.  
The neighborhood was quiet, it seemed. Well-trimmed lawns, and well kept, modest houses.

Looking down; I noticed a baby-bottle waiting to be cleaned in the sink. I picked it up, and rinsed it out; before putting it in the steamer.  
“You didn’t have to do that”, Gemma said from behind me.  
I turned to face her.  
“I was just standing here, anyway”.  
She smiled at me kindly but warily.  
“Did you both spend the night at the motel?”, she asked. I smiled nervously. “My son is a grown ass man. He can do what he wants. Just make sure you know what you’re getting yourself in to”.  
I frowned slightly, avoiding her eyes.  
“Abel?”, I muttered.  
“Him too…”, she said.

Gemma grabbed a mug of coffee herself; and sat down by the table.  
“It seems everyone thinks I should back off Jackson…”, I said quietly.  
Gemma shook her head.  
“Not at all, sweetheart”, she said softly. “Just… take care of that heart of yours, ok? My boy has a soft spot for good people – which means you must be one”. I sent her a crooked smile. Gemma continued. “I haven’t seen him this caught up in someone in a long time – if ever”.

“What are you talking about?”, Jax asked, as he stepped into the kitchen carrying Abel.  
“Girl talk”, his mother answered, and got up from her chair. “Neeta will be here in 30 minutes. See you later, baby”.  
She kissed Jacksons cheek; and sent me a smile; before leaving through the front door. I saw her drive away.

“You good?”, Jax asked; standing next to me.  
I smiled at him.  
“Yeah”, I said. “She’s just protective”.  
He frowned.  
“I’ll talk to her”.  
“Actually, she was trying to protect me”, I chuckled.  
He laughed.  
“Well I am a dangerous biker”, he said.  
He was standing, bouncing a baby on his hip; with a nappy over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, you’re badass”, I grinned.

He leant in and kissed me softly.  
“Can I hold him?”, I asked.  
Jax’s eyes lit up.  
“Yeah, of course”.  
He handed me Abel, and I lifted him into the air; before lowering him to my face.  
“Hey baby. Remember me?”. The baby giggled in recognition.   
Jax looked at me cautiously.  
“Will you be ok with him, while I change?”. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before.  
“We’ll be fine. Just hurry. I might run off with him. He is the cuter Teller”, I smiled.   
Jax smirked at me; and kissed Abel’s head.  
“Don’t steal daddy’s girl; ok, buddy?”, he said, and walked towards his bedroom.

I made funny faces at Abel for a little while; before Jax stepped in to the kitchen again – looking every bit the hot biker I’d met a few days before. A crisp white t-shirt was covering his torso; over which he’d put a gun-holster.  
I grimaced a bit at the sight.  
“It’s part of the package, Cat”, he said softly. I nodded with a hesitant smile. “Are you going to be ok with that?”. He sounded worried.  
“I can’t say yes; because I don’t know why it’s necessary”, I said.

He stepped over to me; wrapping his arms around both me and the baby.   
The sensation was unfamiliar; but strangely comfortable. I was standing in the arms of a gorgeous man; holding his son in my own.  
“If this is what I think it is…”, Jax said, “… What I hope it is… I’ll let you know everything you want to”. He kissed my forehead. “Ok?”.  
I nodded.

Neeta let herself in to the house.  
“Hello?”, she said softly.  
“Hey, Neeta”, Jax said. “We need to run. He’s already eaten, and I just changed him a little while ago”.  
The woman smiled warmly, and took Abel from my arms.  
“You need anything from the store today?”, she asked.  
“Nah; we’re set. Thanks”, Jackson smiled. He grabbed my hand. “Let’s go”.

He kissed Abel’s head again; and we walked out of the house.  
Getting on the bike behind Jackson was becoming like second nature; and I quickly got comfortable in my seat.  
“A little closer”, Jax said over his shoulder; pulling at my arms; so I was wrapping them around his torso, instead of just holding on to his waist.  
“Are you afraid I’ll fall off?”, I said.  
I heard him chuckle.  
“Nah, you ride like a queen. I just like it when you rub up on me”, he smirked.  
“Horndog”, I chuckled.  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet, darlin’”, he said, and revved the engine; driving us down the street.

—

I slipped into a nice routine, my second week in Charming. I spent my days at the school making friends with my coworkers, who all seemed very nice. Ray hadn’t told anyone about my record; which I thanked him for when I met him in the hallway.  
“New job; fresh start”, he’d smiled.

My afternoons shifted between coffee-dates with Lyla – who had a much more flexible schedule than me – and grading book-reports. Jax had business in Oakland all Tuesday; so I didn’t see him until Wednesday night – when he showed up with a pizza and a sixpack of beer.   
We hadn’t eaten or drank much; but in stead ended up under the sheets; passing out from exhaustion a few hours later.  
At 5 am; he kissed me goodbye, and gone home to take over Abel from his mom.

We texted throughout the day – but it was frustrating to know I could only have him with me part time. I tried not to let it show in my messages.

I picked up my mail from the reception. I’d received the check from the scrapping of my old car, and a yellow envelope. I went to my room to open it.  
Inside the envelope was a picture of me, from my dancing days. I was dressed in a black corsage, and red frilly panties – a seductive grin on my face.  
On the back of the picture someone had written a message.

What do you think will happen, when they all find out who you REALLY are?

I tore up the photo; throwing it in the trash. I was about to call 911; when I realized they couldn’t do anything. I’d been through it before.  
“Sorry, miss. There’s nothing we can do, unless you have tangible evidence that this man is a danger to you”.  
“He’s an FBI agent! He knows how to hide evidence!”  
“Like I said… sorry…”.

I wanted Jax. I didn’t even really know him, but at that moment I wanted him beside me so badly, I could taste it.  
I counted the minutes until it was 10 pm – the time Jax had promised to call. Just knowing that I would hear his voice, made my breathing relax.  
This is still nothing. He’s not here. If he was, he’d show up himself.

When my phone rang; I picked up at the first ring.  
“Jax?”.  
“Hi, kitty…”.  
“Leave me alone, Joshua!”, I yelled.  
“I can’t, honey. You know I can’t. I just want what’s best for you… for us”.  
“There is no us. Don’t call. Don’t send flowers or pictures. We’re done”.  
“Is he there?”  
I didn’t answer. Josh’s voice boomed.  
“Is he there, I said!”.  
“Yes…”, I said; hoping my lie would put him off.  
“No, he’s not. I know when you’re not telling the truth, Catherine”. I heard him sigh. “This is such a breach of trust, honey…”.

I hung up; and ran to the door – putting on the security chain, and turning off the lights.

When my phone rang again, I didn’t recognize the number; so I didn’t pick up. 5 minutes later Lyla’s number flared up on the screen; and I answered the call.  
“Hello?”, I said quietly.  
“Baby?”.  
I exhaled in a sob.  
“Why didn’t you pick up?”, Jax asked.  
“I didn’t recognize the number”.  
“Did he call you again?”, Jackson growled.  
“Yeah…”, I whimpered.  
He let out a long breath.  
“Are you at the motel?”, he asked.  
“Yeah, I put the chain on. Turned off the lights.  
“I can’t come over, I’m so sorry”, he said with sadness and anger in his voice.  
“I’m safe here”, I said.  
“No, I want you at Opie’s”.  
“Aren’t you already there?”, I asked.  
“No, I’m at Cara Cara. Using Lyla’s phone”.  
The thought of him in a porn studio, while I was hyperventilating; made me sick.  
“Ok”, I muttered.  
“It’s business, Cat. I know it sounds bad, but it’s life or death right now. I’m meeting some people”. He sighed. “Look, I’m calling Opie right now. He’ll pick you up…”.  
“No, Jax. I can’t be around his kids right now”.  
“Shit!”, he yelled. “Ok, listen to me. Pack whatever shit you need; get in your car – and drive straight to TM. There’s a dorm at the clubhouse”.  
“What am I gonna say?”.  
“Chibs is there. Tell him you’re waiting for me. He won’t ask questions”.  
“Ok”  
“Bye, babe”. He hung up.

—

I arrived at TM 15 minutes later; having sped, and run two red lights.  
As Jax had said; Chibs was in the clubhouse; greeting me with a big smile.  
“Hello, my love. How can I help you this fine evening?”.  
I was desperately trying to calm my breath.  
“I’m waiting for Jax. He said to go to the dorm”.  
Chibs narrowed his eyes at me.  
“Aye… everything all right?”.  
I searched for an answer; coming up short.

Chibs walked over to me, and took my overnight bag.  
“Come on”, he said; and I followed him down the hall; to a room furnished with a bed, a desk and a couch. “It’s in here”.  
“Thanks”, I muttered, as he put down my back, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
“I’ll get you a cup of tea. Jackson will be here in a couple of hours”.  
I nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Chibs sighed.  
“Don’t know what’s wrong, luv’; but you’re safe here – no matter what it is”. He lifted his cut; showing me a gun strapped to his side. “All right?”.  
I tried to smile.

A little while later, Chibs came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.  
“Out of tea. Hope this is ok”. He set the cup on the nightstand, and kissed my forehead. “There are nudiemags in the desk if you need a good read”, he smirked.  
This time I did smile.  
“Thank you Chibs”.

He nodded; and answered his phone, that had been in his pocket.  
“Yeah?… Yeah, she’s here…”. He turned his back to me, and walked down the hall. “You know I will… right… No, just me… I won’t”.  
His voice faded away, and I stood up to close the door after him; not feeling the necessity to lock it.  
I drank my hot chocolate; and got under the covers fully clothed – falling into a restless sleep.

A few hours later I was woken by the bed dipping.  
“Shh, babe. It’s me”, Jax whispered.  
He gently undressed me; not making a lewd remark, or touching me in any sexual way. He was just gentle.  
Once he was done, he undressed himself; and crawled under the sheets – pulling me into him.

“It’s not supposed to be like this, Jax”, I whimpered.  
“What isn’t?”, he asked.  
“I don’t want you to have to take care of me like I’m a wounded animal”.  
“But you are wounded”.  
“I hate that you have to see me like this… weak”.  
He kissed my forehead.  
“You’re not weak, baby. But you’re not safe either”. He sighed. “I’m gonna have Phil with you tomorrow. No discussion. He’ll keep a low profile”.  
“Ok”, I whispered.

He held me tightly until I fell asleep again.

—

The next day I woke up to Jax kissing me.  
“Hey”, he whispered.  
I smiled softly at him.  
“What time is it?”, I asked.  
“7.30”, he said.  
“Shit, I have to be at work in an hour”.  
“Phil picked up your work bag at the motel”, he said. “He swore that he didn’t go through your underwear”.  
I chuckled.

“Thank you, baby”, I smiled.  
“You’re welcome, darlin’”. Jax kissed me softly again. “After work, come back here. If I’m not around, someone else will be. Just tell ‘em…”.  
“I’m waiting for you”, I said.  
He smiled.  
“Good girl”.

He kissed me deeply one last time; before he had to run off for something.

I noticed the prospect they called Fat Phil, driving behind me in the TM tow-truck; on my way to work. He lifted his hand in greeting when I parked my car, and went in to the school. He, himself, parked a little down the street.

I found it difficult to concentrate on my classes; even getting to the point of checking my phone for unanswered calls while the kids were asking me questions.  
I didn’t know whether I was waiting for Jax to call – or Josh. None of them called.

When I started the old chevy, it stalled a couple of times, before I could get it running. Phil stepped out of the tow-truck to see if I was ok. I shook my head at him; and he got back behind the well. I mouthed a thank you; and the kind looking big guy smiled at me.

—

Arriving at TM; I parked the chevy by the shop. I didn’t see Jax anywhere; but Tig was having a cigarette next to an oil-can.  
“Living on the edge, Tig?”, I smiled.  
“You know it, sweetheart”, he grinned. “Car acting up?”.  
I shrugged.  
“She stalled a few times after work”.  
He took the keys from me.  
“I’ll look her over quick”, he said. “Here comes your prince”. He nodded in the direction of the clubhouse. Jax was walking out the door with Chibs and Happy.

A white Honda rolled in to the lot; parking near the clubhouse. The blonde who had given me the finger my first day in Charming; stepped out. She was wearing a barely-there denim skirt, and a tank top that didn’t cover her bra. Her presence certainly made me feel over-dressed – in my jeans and Ramones t-shirt.

“Who’s she?”, I asked Tig.  
He clenched his jaw, and looked at me almost apologetically.  
“Bad news”, he muttered. “Cara Cara”.

I walked towards Jax, who hadn’t seen me yet; but the girl made her way to him before I had a chance. He finally noticed me, looking over her shoulder; as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.   
I swallowed bile, and walked closer.

“You left this at my place, honey”, she purred. Handing him an SOA t-shirt. “We’re you trying to tell me something?”.  
Jax clenched his jaw.  
“No, Ima. I was just in a hurry to leave”, he said. “And that was weeks ago”.  
She ran a finger down his chest with a pout on her painted lips.

“Jax?”, I called out.  
The girl turned around.  
“He’s busy”, she sneered.  
“I can see”, I answered, with a sarcastic smile.  
Jackson tore himself loose from her; and walked over to me, taking my hand.  
“Sorry”, he muttered.  
Chibs looked at the blonde.  
“Go home, Ima. No one’s in the mood for the claps tonight”.  
Ima sent me a venomous look; and went back to her car to drive away.  
“Let’s go inside”, Jax said quietly. I took my hand from his; and walked in front of him into the clubhouse.

Once inside, I sat down on a couch by the wall; accepting a beer from Phil.  
“Thanks for hanging out today, Phil”, I smiled at him.  
“No problem, ma’am”. He walked back behind the bar.

Jax sat down next to me.  
“You have a smoke?”, I asked.  
He grabbed one from his packet, and lit it; before handing it to me. He lit one for himself.  
“I’m sorry, darlin’. You shouldn’t have had to see that”.  
“What? That you’ve had sex with someone else? I knew you weren’t a virgin”, I scoffed.  
He bit his lip.  
“Still…”, he muttered; taking a drag from his smoke.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“Her, though?”, I said.  
He frowned.  
“Yeah, I know”, he said. “It’s not a good look”.

I stifled a laugh.  
“She got a crow tattooed somewhere?”, I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“If she does, it’s not mine”.  
“I’m never getting one of those things”, I said.  
He gave me a half smile.  
“You’ve got ink”, he retorted.  
I raised my brows at him.  
“You’d have to get me drunk, and hold me down”.  
“That can be arranged…”, he smirked.

Jackson slid his arm around me; and pulled me in for a kiss. I put my fingers to his lips.  
“Please tell me you got tested afterwards…”.  
He grimaced.  
“I did… even the painful ones”.  
I grinned at him; and kissed his lips.

I took a sip of my beer; and Chibs joined us; having brought a drink for himself and Jackson.  
“VP”, he muttered; handing him the beer. They clinked their bottles, and drank.  
Jackson leant back in the couch; and playing with the hair at the back of my neck.  
“You don’t like porn stars, babe?”, he asked. “What about Lyla?”.  
I smiled brightly.  
“Lyla’s a doll. I love her”, I said, and took a sip of my own drink. “And her movies”.

Jax’s eyes widened, and he grinned widely at me. Chibs laughed out loud.  
“She’s a keeper, Jackie!”, he proclaimed loudly. “Ever thought of going in to the industry yourself, luv’?”.  
Jax stared at him with mock menace.  
“I’ve done my stint in underwear”, I smiled. “But I never got naked”.  
“This I have to hear”, the scot chuckled.  
“Another time”, I winked at him.

The sheriff from Gemma’s birthday stepped into the clubhouse.  
“Hey fellas. Got a beer?”.  
“You off duty yet, Unser?”, Bobby said from his stool at the bar.  
“When am I ever?”, Unser answered, accepting the cold brew from Phil.

The sheriff walked over to where we were sitting. He stuck out his hand at me.  
“I didn’t get to introduce myself at the party last week”, he said, as I shook his hand. “Unser. Sheriff of this… shithole”.  
“I dunno”, I said. “I like this town”.  
“Well, Samcro’s got you under their wing, so you’re set up”.  
“I’m Cat”, I said.  
“The school teacher”, the sheriff smiled. “Welcome”.

“Unser!”, Clay called from a doorway to what looked like a meeting room. “I need you”.  
“Duty calls”, the sheriff muttered; and joined Clay.  
I leaned back against Jacksons arm.  
“You’re working with the sheriff?”, I said quietly.  
“When we need to…”, he said. “Don’t worry about it”. He kissed my cheek.

My ordeal with the photograph and phonecall, disappeared into the very back of my mind; as I spent the next hour in Jax’s warm embrace – listening to stories from the road, and laughing at dirty jokes; even telling some myself.  
At one point, even Clay joined us.  
“How you doing, teach’?”, he asked.  
“I’m good”, I smiled. Jax squeezed my thigh; before noticing Tig calling him over.  
“I can see that”, Clay smiled.

Jax left me with Chibs and Clay; Juice taking his seat – though keeping his hands to himself.  
“I don’t know what you’re doing to that boy”, Clay said. “But he’s awful happy these days”.  
I smiled and blushed.  
“It’s the dirty jokes, Clay”, Chibs said. “Girls got a mouth on her”.  
Clay laughed.  
“Tell us one”, Juice said.  
“I think I’m fresh out”, I chuckled.  
All three men booed me; and demanded I think one up.  
“Ok, ok…”, I said. “Why does Santa have such a large sack?”.  
Chibs halted me.  
“Bobby; this one’s about you!”, he cried out. Bobby sauntered over. Chibs smirked at him.  
“Bob, why does Santa have such a large sack?”, he said.  
Bobby shook his head.  
“I dunno, tell me”.

“He only comes once a year”, I said; to a roar of laughter.

Jax came over to us. He looked worried.  
“Cat, I need to talk to you”.  
I took his hand and followed him outside to my car; which Tig had parked in one of the spots by the clubhouse. He handed me the keys; patted Jax’s shoulder, and walked towards the door.  
“I’ll tell ‘em myself”, Jax called after him.  
“Sure thing, brother”, Tig answered.

I looked at Jacksons concerned face.  
“What’s wrong?”, I asked timidly.  
Jax showed me a small grey box.  
“Tig found this in your car. It’s a GPS-tracker”.  
I shook my head.  
“Where did it come from?”, I said.  
He raised his brows at me, and shrugged.  
“I was hoping you could tell me”.

I stepped back from him.  
“What are you saying?”, I sneered.  
He grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.  
“I’m not saying anything, babe. I don’t…”. He sighed. “We’ve been getting some heat lately; with our business”.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“What business?”, I said.  
“Cat…”, Jax began.  
“No, Jackson! What business?”, I demanded. “If you’re going to put your heat on me… suggest that I’m somehow…”.  
“I’m not suggesting anything”, he said softly.  
I tilted my head; and looked deep into his blue eyes.  
“Tell me”.

Jax sighed.  
“It’s guns”, he said. I parted my lips, stifling a gasp. “We mule guns and… other things. It’s why I leave town for days at a time… The ATF is on to us… we think”.  
“Shit…”, I whispered.  
He chewed his lips, before putting his hand to my cheek.  
“If you want to walk away; there’s your car. GPS-free. I won’t hassle you; or do anything about it”.

My heart was racing.  
This is bad, Cat. Run!

I took a deep breath.  
“I’m not going anywhere”, I said.  
He put his forehead to mine.  
“Thank you”, he whispered.  
“Don’t ever accuse me off…”.  
He pulled back and shook his head profusely.   
“I would never…”, he insisted.

I slid my arms around him; and he held me close; kissing the top of my head. I breathed deeply again.  
“I need to tell you something”, I said.  
He looked at me.  
“That guy… Josh…”. I swallowed. “He’s FBI”.  
Jackson looked dumbfounded.  
“Shit”, he breathed. “That’s why you couldn’t get a restraining order”.   
I nodded.  
“He had too much pull”.

Jax shook his head.  
“Last weekend, a deal went south; when we were interrupted by the feds”.  
I sighed. That’s why he’d been bruised.  
“I did that…”.  
He pulled me tighter against me.  
“No, baby. No”, he said. “We don’t know this has anything to do with that… But – if you and I are going to do this – I need to take this to the club”.  
I swallowed.  
“I’ll go with you”.  
He shook his head.  
“No, Cat”, he muttered. “You don’t need to be a part of this”.  
“I might already be…”, I said.

He sighed, and nodded.

—

Ten minutes later Jax had most of his brothers sitting around the large wooden table, in their meeting room. I figured this was where they held church.  
It was clear women weren’t allowed at the table, so I’d taken a seat in a chair behind Jackson.

Clay folded his hands.  
“Why’d you ask for this meeting, VP?”. He looked towards me. “This young lady here is beautiful, but we don’t usually allow old ladies at the table”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“This isn’t church, Clay”, he said. “This is information. And it’s not to leave this room”.  
“Nothing ever does, Jackie”, Chibs said.  
Jax nodded.  
“Our situation with the Irish last weekend… I think I might know why the feds showed up. I’m not sure; but it looks like Cat might be involved”.  
Happy turned to look at me – fire in his eyes.  
“Cool it Hap’. Hear Jax out”, Clay said.  
“She’s innocent in this; and she didn’t know what she brought with her when she came here”, Jax said; and turned to look at me. “Tell ‘em”. His expression was encouraging.

I sighed, and looked at the floor.  
“I came here from Chicago… actually; I ran here from Chicago”, I began. “I’d been seeing a guy who… he wasn’t a good guy”.  
I noticed Chibs smiling at me.  
“Go on, luv’”.

I continued.  
“His name is Joshua Kohn. We went on some dates; and he… wanted more than I was willing to give. I tried to break it off; but he began stalking me… One time, he tracked me down at work; and when I tried to make him leave; he got violent”.  
Jax’s face turned to rage.  
“You didn’t tell me that”, he said.   
I looked at him timidly.  
“I didn’t think it would matter. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with him again”.

“So he hurt you”, Clay said matter-of-factly.   
“Yeah”, I nodded. “He planted a story about drugs on me; to threaten me to come back to him. But it didn’t work… obviously”.  
Tig shook his head.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you sweetheart, I really am”, he said. “But that doesn’t explain the GPS in the chevy”.

“He’s FBI”, Jax said.  
It was like all air went out of the room.  
“I’m worried he’s trying to get to me… through you”, I said. “I’m sorry…”.

“It’s not your fault, teach’”, Clay muttered. “We’ve been getting heat even before this… But the feds. We need to figure this out”.

Jax put both his hands on the table; and sat up straight.  
“Cat is my old lady”, he declared. A rush of heat went through my body; and I didn’t know whether to smile; or go hide under a rock. “I take responsibility for her”.  
“We all do, son”, Clay said. The rest of the table muttered in agreement. “This club is nothing without family. We are a family”.  
“Thanks, brother”, Jax said. “But what’s the next step?”.

Clay sighed, and clenched his impressive jaw.  
“Like you said; we don’t know if what happened with the Irish has anything to do with Jax’s old lady. So for now; we play it safe. Treat it as we see it”. He looked at me. “We’ll keep you safe, sweetheart. This guy isn’t going to get to you. If he shows up; and it turns out he’s also to blame for our situation with the feds – well, it’s two birds with one stone when we get rid of him”.  
“We’re not just going to get rid of the FBI, Clay”, Tig said.  
“That’s for church. Tomorrow”, Clay answered; and stood up. “3 pm. Juice brings donuts; he’s behind on his dues”.  
Juice shrugged an apology.  
“Take your girl home, Jax”, Clay said. “She looks like she needs some tlc”.

They all stood up, and began leaving the room. Chibs walked around the table; and gave me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
“Don’t worry, my love. We’ve got you”.  
“Thanks”, I muttered.

Once everyone had left the room; Jax put his arms around me.  
“How are you holding up?”.  
“I just told six armed criminals that I might have brought the FBI to their doorstep”, I said. “I’ve been better”.  
He kissed me softly, making me melt into his arms.  
“You have nothing to worry about”.  
“Because I’m an old lady?”, I chuckled.  
“You’re my old lady”, he smiled; and kissed me again.

“This has got to be the weirdest two weeks for anyone, in the history of time”, I said.  
“Welcome to Charming”, Jax smirked. “Let’s go”.

—

I left my car at TM; and Jax drove me to his house on his bike.  
He unlocked the door; and followed me inside; hanging his cut on the coat-hanger by the door. I put my jacket next to it.  
“I’m gonna take a shower”, he said; and kissed my cheek. “Wanna join me?”.  
I smiled softly.  
“Yeah”.

He took my hand, and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
I hadn’t been in this end of the house. To my right I saw the door to a nursery; and to my left; what I thought was Jax’s bedroom.

Once in front of the bathroom door, Jax halted; and put his hands on my waist.  
“If you just want to sleep; I’ll understand”.  
I shook my head.  
“I need something to take my mind of things”, I smiled.  
He smiled, leant in; and kissed me. My lips parted; and his tongue found mine – softly letting them both brush against each other.

As I pulled back and met his eyes, I suddenly noticed specs of green in them. It made them even more deep and soulful.

He pulled off his t-shirt, and stepped into the bathroom. I followed his lead; and pulled of my own. He gently turned me around, and undid my bra for me; pushing the straps down my arms, kissing my shoulder gently.  
As I shrugged off my jeans and panties; he followed suit – and we were both naked.

Jax turned on the shower, and stepped inside, giving me a hand to follow him.   
The water was a perfect temperature. Warm enough to heat up my body; but not so hot it scolded me.  
Jax pulled me close, and kissed my neck; before pulling back to look at me.  
He smiled warmly.  
“Yeah…”, he said, and nodded.  
I smiled back at him.

He pulled out a bottle of soap; and squirted out a little of the liquid in his hand.  
“Turn around”, he said.  
He began washing my back gently; lathering up the soap. It was a masculine scent. Jax’s scent. And I loved it.  
He slowly ran his hands up and down my back, before running them over my bottom; and to my front, stroking over my stomach – concentrating on cleaning me off. This was all for pleasure; but also, to relax me.

His hands moved up; sliding over my breasts; covering them in the lather from his hands. His fingertips traced my nipples, finding my nipples erect; and gently tugging at them.  
I stifled a moan; and leaned back towards him – feeling his erection fold upwards against my back.  
Jax lowered his lips to my neck; and kissed the spot he had found those nights before; drawing the same moan from me he had gotten then.  
“I’m gonna use this against you, you know”, he chuckled against my skin,  
“Do whatever you want, just please don’t stop”, I breathed.

He ran his tongue in a trail down my neck; and turned me around by my waist – grabbing my lips in a kiss.  
I slid my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer – heat radiating from my core, through my body.  
I pulled my head back.  
“Let me wash you”, I said.  
He nodded, and handed me the soap.

I squirted some of it into my hand; and lathered it up: Running my hands over his chest; he smiled at me, and rested his hands on my hips.  
I worked the lather down his toned stomach, relishing in his firmness; and the stifled moans from his mouth. My hands slid around his waist, as I stroked his back; from his shoulder blades down to his ass – working them around the cheeks.

His cock twitched against my stomach.  
“Sorry”, he muttered with a grin.  
“No you’re not”, I smirked.  
“Yeah, you’re right”, he chuckled.

I slid my hands to his front; grabbing a hold of his hardness. He hissed in pleasure.  
“Stand still, Jackson”, I chided. “I’m trying to wash you”.  
“Yes ma’am”, he breathed; and moved his hands down to my ass. “Just gotta hold on to something”, he said.  
I giggled; and began stroking his length, slowly grabbing a firmer hold of it.  
“Shit, baby”, he rasped.  
“You think you can go twice?”, I breathed into his ear.  
“I’m up for a trial… oh!”, he gasped; as I let my other hand grasp his scrotum; massaging his testicles softly.

Jax had to put his hands to the wall to not topple over. I rubbed my breasts against his chest; and moved my hand faster. He looked down at his member in my hand; and furrowed his brow in pleasure.  
“Baby…”, he moaned. “Please…”.  
“Please, what?”, I said.  
He let out a long breath; and inhaled again; clenching his jaw and closing his eyes.  
“Don’t stop…”, he moaned.  
I moved my hand faster.  
“Look at me, Jax”.  
He opened his baby blues again. His pupils were blown; and his breath erratic.  
I felt his balls clench up; letting me know he was close.  
I bore my eyes into his; before with a final thrust with my hand; he came – spraying his seed up both our torsos.  
“Shit!”, he groaned. “Baby. How the hell… you’re… wow!”, he gasped and smiled at me.

I washed us both off with the water from the shower; and kissed him.  
“My turn”, he growled. “Get you ass in bed”.

He turned off the shower, and I stepped out of it; grabbing a towel to dry myself off.  
Suddenly I was lifted into the air; and with a firm hold around my waist; Jax transported me into the bedroom – laughing along with my shrieks of glee.

He threw me on the bed.  
“Jax; I’m dripping wet!”, I yelped.  
“Are you?”, he said; and crawled over me. “Let’s find out”.  
Two of his fingers sunk into me.  
“Oh, God!”, I yelped.  
“I thought we established it was just me”, he chuckled; and began rubbing his palm against my clit, as he massaged my front wall. “You’re right. You are wet”.  
I grinned at him; and he kissed me passionately; quickly drawing me towards my own extasy.

As I came on his fingers; he positioned himself between my legs.  
“I can go twice, as it turns out”, he breathed; and pulled out his fingers – replacing them with his penis.  
He sank into my still clenching warmth with a groan.

—

A good while and two orgasms later; I was resting against Jax’s chest.  
“Where the hell did you learn that?”, he chuckled.  
“I’m a mystery”, I smirked.  
He grinned, and kissed the top of my head. His fingers were drawing circles on my back.

“Actually, there’s something else I haven’t told you”, I said quietly.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“What? You a CIA plant now?”, he asked.  
“Nah, nothing like that”, I smiled. “It’s just, before I became a teacher… I used to dance”.  
Jax narrowed his eyes at me.  
“Dance?”.  
“Yeah”, I said. “I did burlesque”.  
Jax sat himself up a little; making me have to get off his chest. I sat up myself; pulling the covers over my chest.

“What, like stripping?”, Jax asked. He didn’t seem angry – more like amused.  
“No… it’s more a performance and an act, than just pulling off your clothes to get someone off”, I said.  
“So like that chick – what’s her name – Dita something?”.  
“Yeah”, I muttered. I bit my lip, not meeting his eyes.

Jax exhaled and took my hands.  
“Babe… I don’t know how to tell you this…”, he said. “But that’s probably the hottest thing I’ve heard you say. Ever”.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“What?”.  
“Please tell me you have pictures… Or video!”.  
I smiled crookedly.  
“I thought you’d be pissed when you found out”, I said.  
“Shit, no!”, he said. “Darlin’, the thought of you writhing around on a stage in nothing but a corset and panties, makes me hard as a rock! Seriously, feel it!”.  
He took my hand, and put it over his groin. He was right. I pulled back my hand, and laughed.

“I thought that would make you jealous; make you think I was a slut”, I said.  
“Oh, I would be jealous as hell”, he said. “But I would also know, that I’m the only one that has access to this gorgeous body”. He kissed my hand. “I’m the last person to slut-shame anyone. I’m lucky my dick hasn’t fallen off from the shit I’ve put it through”.  
I groaned.  
“Thanks, now I’m reconsidering our lack of condoms when we have sex”.

He pulled me to him again. I loved the feeling of his naked torso against mine.  
“Did you like it? Dancing?”, he asked.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Honestly?”. He nodded. “I loved it. Would have done it still, if it wasn’t for my teaching gig. Schoolboards tend to dislike it when you moonlight at a job that requires you to dance in your underwear”.  
He chuckled.  
“You can perform for me, any time”, he smiled. “Seriously… do you have video? And can I show the guys?”.  
I smirked.  
“Yes… and maybe”.

He smiled victoriously.  
“Show me!”.  
I did a naked run to the bathroom, and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I found a video from a few years back; where I was dancing with a folding chair as a prop.  
I pressed play, and handed Jax my phone.

Within seconds his jaw dropped.  
“How’s that… ok… now you’re upside down!…”. His eyes were ablaze with wonder. “So that’s where you got it from!”.  
Once the video was over; he put my phone on the nightstand.

“Ok”, he said. He grabbed my waist; and almost threw me down on the mattress; climbing on top of me.  
“Round three”.

My squeal of delight was stifled by his mouth on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning, and I didn’t have anywhere to be – except in the arms of the gorgeous man, who was currently playing the part of big spoon to my little one.  
We slept as long as we could, and cuddled quietly after that; before the prince of Charming suddenly declared that he had to piss like a racehorse; and did the naked run to the bathroom.

While he was away, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand.  
No calls. No messages.  
I exhaled in relief. Maybe he’d gotten the message.

Jax reentered the bedroom; and sat on the edge of the bed; taking my hand.  
“I was thinking”, he said. “This whole back and forth between here, the clubhouse and the motel… it’s not working for me”.  
I sat up with a concerned look on my face.  
“What are you saying?”.  
He sighed.  
“Ever since that first night we slept together… if you’re not there when I wake up; it feels wrong. It would be easier if you just moved in here”.

My jaw dropped.  
“Jax, I…”.  
“I’m not asking you to marry me, babe”, he said earnestly. “I just think this is the right move… for both of us”.  
“You’ve known me for two weeks”, I said. “Most of that time you’ve spent on the road, or having to take care of your son – which for the record is exactly what you should be doing…”.  
“That’s my point”, he smiled. “With you here, I can see you as much as I want… and you’d be safer”.

I clenched my jaw.  
“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me”, I muttered.  
He pulled me into his arms; and kissed my shoulder.  
“I don’t… shit, Cat. Don’t take it like that. I’m sorry!”. He sighed. “I want you here with me, because I’m crazy about you. The fact that it’d be easier to protect you is just a bonus”.  
I pulled back.  
“I hate the thought of you seeing me as broken. That’s not how I want to start a life with you”.  
He shook his head.  
“I don’t see you like that at all. I see a woman who dropped in to my life, and swept me of my feet. You just happen to have baggage”. He smirked. “Hell, you haven’t seen half of my baggage yet”.  
“You’re really selling this moving in together thing”, I chuckled.

He laughed.  
“Come on… Are you gonna make me beg?”.  
I shrugged.  
“It wouldn’t hurt your case”, I smirked.

He got off the bed, and knelt down on the floor – stark naked, with a grin smeared across his face.  
“Cat Rose”, he said, taking both my hands. “I’m on my knees – dick sweeping the floor – asking you to please leave that rathole you call a motel room; and move in to this nice house with me”.  
I laughed.  
What the hell am I getting myself in to?  
I sighed deeply.  
“Ok, yeah. Let’s do it”, I smiled.  
Jax’s face lit up.  
“Yeah?”, he breathed.  
I nodded and bit my lip.  
“But just for the record; it’s not exactly sweeping the floor”.

Jax’s face dropped; before he feigned menace.  
“Oh yeah?”, he said.  
I shrugged, and smirked.  
He crawled onto the bed; and yanked the covers off me; before beginning to tickle me.  
“Take it back”, he demanded.  
“No!”, I shrieked, and tried to fight him off.  
“You will…”, he growled; and continued his attack; moving one arm around me; to hold me against him, so I couldn’t get away.  
I laughed uncontrollably; unable to stop him.  
“Ok! You have the biggest penis I’ve ever seen”. He continued his assault. “It’s massive! Like a third arm… Please Jax!”.

He let me go; and as I regained my breath; he kissed me softly.  
“That’s all I wanted to hear”, he said sweetly. “You hurt his feelings”.  
I pouted.  
“Lay down, and I’ll make it up to him”.  
Jackson narrowed his eyes, and smiled in surprise.  
“Really?”.  
“You just saved me from having to live in that rathole I’ve been calling a motel room”, I jeered. “I’d say you deserve a thank you…”.  
I ran my fingers down his chest and stomach; before gently wrapping them around his beginning erection.  
“Lay down”, I breathed.

Jax got on his back; his head on the pillow. I straddled his legs; and stroked his thighs. They were firm from riding his bike so much; and the muscles tightened even more from my touch.  
With a sweet smile, and a lick of my lips; I lowered my head, and ran my tongue over the head of his penis.  
He hissed in pleasure.

I wrapped my hand around him; and slid him in to my mouth, feeling him grow harder by the second.  
I moved my mouth up and down around him; sucking all the while. Jax was groaning quietly, his hands searching for something to hold on to.

I took his right hand, and placed it on my head; pushing his fingers to hold on to my hair.  
“Shit, Cat…”, he gasped.  
I looked up at him – continuously sucking at him; but now letting him control the movement of my head.  
He pushed me down until I felt him at the back of my throat – and when he felt me begin to gag; he pulled me of him; still holding on to my hair.  
“You good?”, he panted.  
“Yeah”, I said. “Again”.  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
“Baby; you’re gonna be the death of me”, he said; and lowered my head again – grabbing himself, and sliding into my mouth.

He pulled me up and down shallowly; before once again lowering me all the way down. I couldn’t take all of him, but I let my hand stroke the last inches.  
He continued this movement; a strong hold on my hair. Shallow. Shallow. Deep.  
His moans and grunts made me wet, but I wanted him to have the pleasure for now.  
This continued for a few minutes, until he couldn’t take it anymore; and quickly pulled me up and down five times; and then thrusting as deep as I could take him – coming down my throat; and crying out.

He lifted my head up, and pulled out of my mouth. I swallowed with a pleased smile.  
“Shit, woman…”.  
Pulling me by my hair to his face; he kissed me roughly – then attacked my clit with his fingers – making me come within seconds.  
I cried out a moan myself – my walls clenching deliciously.

I collapsed next to him.  
“Goddammit, I think I love you”, he panted.  
“You’re just saying that, because I give good head”, I chuckled.  
“Well, that’s not a bad talent to have”, he smiled.

—

A short while later, I stepped into the kitchen, re-showered and dressed. Jax had lent me a clean t-shirt with the Samcro reaper on the front. He’d just brewed a fresh pot of coffee.  
“That’s a good look on you”, he smirked; handing me a mug.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“Still not getting inked”, I said.  
He chuckled.

I sat down at the kitchen table.  
“I’m hungry”, I said.  
Jax grinned.  
“You just had breakfast”, he said; and sat down across from me.  
“Sorry, but I don’t think 100 million of your little soldiers are going to hold me over until dinner”. I poked his thigh with my bare foot; and he grabbed my ankle.  
“No more tickling!”, I yelped.  
He laughed, and let go.

The front door opened; and Gemma came in; carrying Abel in a car seat.  
“Hey”, she said.  
Jax got up, and kissed his mother’s cheek.  
“Thanks for taking him again, mom”, he said.  
She smiled.  
“My pleasure”.

She sat the cat seat on the kitchen counter; and Jax unbuckled his son; picking him up; and kissing his forehead.  
“Hey, little man”, he said quietly. “I missed you”. The sight made me smile.

Gemma grabbed a mug of coffee; and sat down in the chair Jax had occupied before.  
“Clay filled me in last night”, she said, and looked at me. “I’m sorry, Cat. I had no idea”.  
“No one did”, I muttered. “Just Jax. I didn’t tell him everything either”.  
Gemma sighed.  
“Maybe it’d be better if you moved in here with him”, she said.

“We already talked about it”, Jackson said; bouncing Abel on his shoulder. “Cat’s checking out of the motel today”.  
I almost choked on my coffee.  
“I am?”, I coughed.  
He shrugged.  
“I know we didn’t exactly put a date on it; but it makes sense”, he said.  
Gemma nodded.  
“He’s right, sweetheart”. She poured out the rest of her coffee in the sink; and grabbed her purse. “I’m late for the salon. Dinner tonight? Our place. Everyone’s coming”.  
Jax nodded.  
“7? We’ll be there”.

Gemma walked over to me; and kissed my cheek.  
“Take care”, she said, and walked out the door.

“Jax…”, I said, meeting his eyes. “Today?”.  
“You don’t have work today. It’s as good a time as any”, he said, moving the car seat to the laundry room. “I’ll call Neeta. She can take the kid while we go to the motel to pack you up”.  
I sighed.  
“I paid for the week. I don’t have to move out until tomorrow”, I muttered. “And I really don’t want to deal with it yet”.  
“Deal with it?”, he said. “You make it sound like a jail sentence”.  
He looked disappointed.

“Don’t do that”, I said. “Don’t make this into a thing about me not wanting to live with you”.  
He shrugged.  
“Well do you?”.  
“Yes!”, I said. “But I spent the last 2 days in a constant state of fear. I just need to take a day to… get straight”.  
He frowned.  
“I’m sorry”, he said. “I get it… but you do still need to get some stuff today – unless you plan on wearing a reaper t-shirt to dinner at my mom’s”.  
I sighed.  
“Can’t you just get a prospect to bring one of my suitcases?”, I said.

He grinned widely.  
“You’re becoming more of an old lady every minute”, he winked. “I’ll have Rat pick something up”.  
“He needs my key”, I said.  
“Nah, he can pick the lock”, Jax said; and walked down the hall with Abel.  
“Of course he can”, I mumbled.

I grabbed my mug, and followed Jackson to the nursery. He was undressing Abel; getting ready to change his diaper. I leaned against the door frame.  
It was a strange sight to see this tattooed biker in a wifebeater; carefully wiping and changing a small baby – all the while cooing and making silly faces. It was heartwarming. And it made me think of something we hadn’t discussed.

“I know you think me moving in here is right for us; but what about him?”, I said.  
“It’ll be good for him too”, Jax muttered.  
“How so?”, I asked.  
Jax looked at me over his shoulder.  
“Come here”, he said, beckoning me with his head. I stepped up next to him; looking at the smiling baby.

Abel was wearing only a diaper, and I noticed a large scar on his stomach. Jax ran his finger over it.  
“Abel was born with his guts outside. His mother thought it was a good idea to OD on crank while she was 7 months pregnant with him”.  
I gasped quietly.  
“I didn’t know”, I whispered.  
“I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to feel sorry for him. He’s a fighter… like you”. Jax looked at me meaningfully. “You’re good for me… and I know you’ll be good for my kid”.

Jax began dressing Abel in a onesie; and I sat down on the pullout couch in the nursery to watch him.  
“Time for a nap, buddy”, he said; and put Abel in his crib. Sitting down next to me, he took my hand. “I know this is a lot to deal with. The baby; my club; the guns… but I want you with me. With us”.  
I sighed deeply.  
“I want that too; but I need to make something clear”, I said earnestly. “I’m not his mom… I will take care of him, love him and protect him… but you can’t change where he comes from… no matter how bad it is”. I bit my lip. “And I don’t want you to be with me because you’re looking for a replacement for her”.  
Jackson put his hands on either side of my face, and looked at me with serious eyes.  
“You’re not that. I swear”, he said. “But you can’t fault me for being happy that the woman I’m falling for, happens to be good for my son as well”.

I grinned at him.  
“You’re falling for me?”, I said.  
His forehead furrowed.  
“Darlin’… you are smart; funny; sexy… and you can do some serious damage to a folding chair. What’s not to fall for?”.  
I laughed, and bit my lip in embarrassment.  
“For a badass biker, you have a way with words, Jackson”.

His lips met mine softly; before we left the nursery quietly. Jax took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.  
“I want you to do something for me”, he said; opening the bottom drawer in the dresser. “I want you to carry this”.  
He put a small handgun on the bed. I stepped backwards.  
“Jax, no. I can’t…”.  
“Please, babe. I need you to do this”, he pleaded. “Look…”.

He began demonstrating the use of the gun.  
“This is the safety. When you need to use it, turn it like this”.  
I was shaking my head.  
“No. I’m not…”.  
He took a hold of my wrist, and pulled me towards him.  
“Cat… I’m not asking”, he said with a hard voice. “This is for your protection”.  
I took a deep breath; and clenched my jaw.  
“Ok”, I whispered, my voice shaky.  
Jax nodded.  
“Safety off, yeah? Pull the hammer, point, and shoot”. He pointed the gun towards the mattress, and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. “Now you do it”.

With a trembling hand; I took the gun from him.  
I pulled the hammer; pointed at the mattress, and pressed the trigger.  
The click from the gun almost made me topple over.  
“Shit”, I whimpered.  
Jax put his arms around me.  
“Good girl”. He kissed my forehead. “You’ll be fine”.

Letting go of me; he got a magazine filled with bullets, and slid it into the handle of the gun I was still holding.  
“Can I put it down now?”, I whispered.  
“Keep it in your purse”, he muttered.  
I nodded.

“Shit, I think I need a drink”, I breathed.  
“It’s not noon yet”, Jackson chuckled. “I can roll you a joint”.  
I laughed nervously.  
“I’d say yes, but I have to take a drug test on Monday”.  
He smiled.  
“Shit, I forgot”, he chuckled. “If Bobby brings brownies tonight, don’t eat ‘em”.

I sat down on the bed, putting the gun next to me.  
“You don’t see how absolutely insane this is?”, I laughed. “Your son is sleeping in the next room; and you’re teaching me to shoot a gun, which…”, I checked, “… oh yeah; has the registration filed off!”.  
“It is what it is, babe”, he said, and sat next to me; kissing my shoulder. “Are you gonna be ok?”.  
“I’ll have to be, right? If I want this… You…”.  
He half smiled, and kissed me.

—

Jax left for church a few hours later, leaving me with Abel; who I insisted I could take care of alone.  
“I’ll need to learn, right?”, I smiled. He’d kissed me goodbye – and muttered a few words to Rat, who was watching tv in the living room.  
He’d arrived in my car, with a nervous smile, and one of my suitcases.  
I got dressed in a button up flowered dress.

“You look nice, ma’am”, Rat said; when I joined him in the living room.  
“Thanks, Rat”, I said. “But please call me Cat”.  
Rat nodded.

I got him a cup of coffee, and went to feed the baby; when there was a knock on the door.  
Rat sprang up, and got to the door before me; gun in hand.  
“Rat, relax!”, I hissed, holding Abel to my chest.  
“Sorry”, he muttered.

He opened the door slightly.  
“Delivery for Catherine Rose”, a man’s voice said. Rat took something from him, and closed the door in the man’s face.  
“This is for you”, he muttered. He held out a bouquet of pink roses.  
My breath hitched.  
“Throw them out”, I said.  
Rat frowned.  
“Sure… but there’s a card”. He handed me a small envelope. “Can I give them to my mom?”, he asked.  
“Whatever. But I don’t want them in my house”, I said.  
My house, I thought. This is my house.  
I placed Abel in his high chair, putting some building blocks in front of him.  
Sitting down myself; I carefully opened the small envelope, and pulled out the card.  
\- I forgive you. It’s time to move on from this. J.  
What the hell did that mean? And how did he know I was here?  
I wanted to call Jax, but it was 3.15, and I knew all phones would be off during church.  
“Rat?”, I called out.  
The scrawny man stepped into the kitchen.  
“Yes ma’am… Cat”, he smiled.  
“How long do club meetings usually last?”, I asked.  
“It depends… why?”.  
I sighed.  
“We need to go to TM”.

I picked up Abel, and Rat got the car seat.  
We were out the door within minutes.

—

Pulling up at TM, we were met by Gemma – hair looking amazing after getting her highlights freshened up.  
“Hey, sweetie. Do you need me to take the baby again?”.  
“No”, I smiled nervously; bouncing Abel on my arm. “I need to talk to Jax”.  
“Tell me what’s wrong”, she demanded.

I gave her the note from Josh; and pulled the baby to my chest; holding on to him tightly.  
Gemma read the card.  
“What does it mean?”, she asked.  
“Hell if I know”, I said.  
“Come on”, she said; and I followed her into the clubhouse.

Jackson was sitting and smoking a cigarette at the bar when we came in. He put out the butt, and stepped over to us.  
“Hey, darlin’”, he smiled. “What’s wrong?”.  
Gemma handed him the card.  
“This came to the house. With flowers”, I said.

He read it with a bewildered face.  
“This is good”, he said. “This could mean he’s backing off”.  
I scoffed.  
“I don’t know Jax”, I said with a sigh. “How did he know where to send it?”.  
Jax ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I don’t know. No one but the club knows you were there; and they wouldn’t talk”.  
“I know”, I muttered. “So is he watching me?”.

“Rat!”, Jax called to the prospect. “Were there any strange cars around the house? Anyone come by?”.  
“Just the delivery guy”.  
“What did he look like?”, Jax demanded.  
“20’s. Black…”.  
I shook my head.  
“Not him”, I said. “But he knows people… Shit!”.

Gemma took Abel from me; and left us to go talk to Clay. Rat sauntered off to do whatever it is a prospect does; when they’re not playing bodyguards for terrified women.

Jax sighed.  
“We do nothing. For now”, he said quietly.  
“Ok”, I whispered.  
“You’re gonna be fine. Did you put the gun in your bag?”.  
I nodded.  
“It’s in my purse in the car”.  
“No”. He shook his head. “You keep it on you. Ok?”. His eyes were hard.  
I met his gaze.  
“Yes, sir”, I said with a frown.  
He grinned.  
“I like the sound of that…”, he jeered.  
“Sorry, I’m not feeling very sexy right now”, I muttered.  
He put his arm around my waist; and leaned in.  
“Well, you look it”, he whispered in my ear. “You have no idea what dress does to me”.  
His hand ghosted my ass; and I bit my lip – heat spreading from my core.

“Yo, Jax!”, Juice called. “Can we give it to her now?”.  
“Shit. Yeah!”, Jax grinned. “The boys got you a housewarming present!”.  
I looked at him incredulously.

Juice ran off down the hall, and returned a second later, carrying something large behind his back.  
“Now let me be the first to say; I am so happy to that you two crazy kids have – finally, after all this time – decided to stop living in sin!”, Chibs said heartfeltly.  
“It’s been two weeks, Filip”, Jax said. “And we’re moving in together. Not getting married”.  
“Yet!”, Gemma sneered from her chair. She was feeding Abel a bottle.  
I grimaced.

Tig stepped forward.  
“Either way, doll. Welcome to the family. This is from all of us”.  
Juice pulled out their present.  
“Tada!”, he said with a grin on his face.

It was a folding chair – with a big red bow on it.  
There was a roar of applause.

“Jax!”, I yelled, and punched his shoulder.  
He laughed.  
“I might have mailed the video to Juice from your phone, while you slept”.

Bobby stepped up, and took my hands.  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart!”, he smiled. “I haven’t seen dancing that sweet, since my Vegas days”.  
I flushed red.  
“It’s after noon. Can I have a drink now?”.

“Champagne?”, Juice asked.  
I sighed.  
“You found the other video as well”.  
“It’s on YouTube”, he smiled.

I walked up to him; took the chair, and made it twirl under my hand.  
“I still got it”.  
“Yeah!”, Happy grinned. It was the first time I’d ever heard him speak, and I sent him a smile.

I made a curtsey, and put the chair against the bar. Phil handed me a beer.  
Jackson sat on a stool; and pulled me against him.  
“So, what’s the verdict?”, I asked. “Church…”.  
Jax sighed, and lit another cigarette.  
“Well, Juice wants me to dump you. But that’s because he wants to be your rebound. Remind me to kick his ass for that”, he chuckled. “We’re gonna amp up security here, and around our house”.  
His use of the word our made my knees weak, and I stifled a smile.  
“So you think there might be a risk of something happening?”, I said.  
“We don’t know. But the feds showing up like they did… even if it has nothing to do with that asshole, it’s still bad. Either way; no one blames you for anything. Not that they would”.

I looked around the room. I couldn’t help but feel a bit uneased.

“What would have happened if I wasn’t with you”, I whispered.  
“You are…”, Jax said.  
“Yes, but… what if I wasn’t? What if I was just some chick who moved in to town; and brought the FBI with me?”. I looked at him seriously, wanting an answer.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“It still wouldn’t be your fault. And we don’t kill women”.

His words made me shiver.  
“Who do you kill?”, I muttered.  
He shook his head.  
“Another time, Cat”, he said.

“Put out that cigarette, and burp your kid”, Gemma said, walking over to hand Jax his son.  
He let go of me; and took Abel – putting him over his shoulder.  
“I need to get home and start cooking”, Gemma said, and looked at me. “Wanna come help me?”.  
“I’m a crappy cook”, I smiled.  
“I’ll have to rethink that wanting you to get married thing”, she scoffed with a smile. “Come on. I’ll let you peel the potatoes”.

—

I went with Gemma to her house; bringing Abel with us. Rat followed on his bike.  
Gemma was a beast in a kitchen; and I was scrambling to follow – but she didn’t chide me once. She even gave me a few tips; feeling it necessary after I told her about the time I’d literally burnt a cup of tea.

At 6.30, a roar of bikes was heard outside. Jax arrived in my car; having left his bike at the shop.  
We sat around Clays and Gemma’s large dining table; having a delicious meal. All through dinner; Jax held my hand whenever he wasn’t stuffing his face.

I felt warm. Loved. There wasn’t a sour face among the people surrounding me.  
Opie had arrived with Lyla and their kids; and Ellie had her nose buried in my Pippi Longstocking. She finished it during desert; and came over to hand it to me.  
“Keep it, Ellie”, I said. The girl thanked me; and Opie sent me a warm look.

This was right. Good. It was home.

Around 10.30; we packed up a sleeping Abel; and left in my car. We passed by TM for Jax’s bike; and he followed close the rest of the way home.  
Jax put his son to bed, and joined me in the kitchen. I was filling the dishwasher; when he stepped up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist.

“Hey”, he breathed, and moved my hair to kiss the back of my neck. “Did you stay away from Bobby’s brownies?”.  
“Yeah… but they smelled like heaven”, I sniggered.  
He pressed his body against me.  
“You smell like heaven”, he whispered.  
I turned around in his arms; and put my own around his neck.  
“You’re drunk and high”, I smiled.  
“Stone cold sober, baby”, he grinned.

He exhaled deeply; and looked down my body.  
“That dress…”, he sighed, and bit his lip. “Shit; the bed is too far away”.

I yelped, as he grabbed my bottom and carried me over to the kitchen dining table.  
“Jax!”, I gasped. “What are you doing?”.  
“Christening the house”, he said, and sat me down; placing himself between my legs.  
“You’ve lived here forever”, I laughed.  
“Not with you”, he answered. “And I’m gonna have sex with you in every room; until every wall in this place has had a good view of your perfect tits”.

He began unbuttoning my dress. I pulled him in, and kissed him; moaning slightly.  
“Shh, baby. I’m focusing here”, he grinned; and unwrapped my torso; leaving me in my bra. That disappeared quickly, with almost a flick of his wrist. He let out a long sigh. “Kitchen walls… meet; tits!”.  
“Jackson!”, I shrieked, and covered myself with my arms.  
“Nope”, he said; and forced my arms to the sides.  
He grabbed on to my left breast; and latched on to my nipple; making me gasp. He repeated his attack on my right breast; before meeting my lips and tongue.

“I’m gonna do you on this table, now. You understand?”. His face was hard.  
“Yes”, I whispered.  
He grinned menacingly.  
“I don’t think I heard you”, he snarled.  
“Yes, sir”, I said; looking straight into his blue eyes.  
“There we go. Stand up”.

I stood up in front of him. He raised the skirt of my dress, that was still hanging from my hips; and hooked his fingers into my panties – pulling them down; and kissing my thigh in the process. I stepped out of them.  
He stood up, holding my underwear up in front of him.  
“I’m keeping these”, he said; and stuck them in his pocket.  
His fingers lifted my chin, and kissed my lips gently; before turning me around with force, and – with a strong hand on my back – bent me over the table.

I heard him unbuckle his belt; and rustle with the fabric of his jeans. His fingers lifted my skirt, and without warning, he pushed in to me with a groan.  
“Please…”, I gasped.  
“Please, what?”, he breathed.  
“More!”, I groaned.  
I heard him chuckle; and he pulled out a little, before slamming into me again. His hand went to the small of my back; and his thumb went between my cheeks – probing at the ring of muscle there.

He began thrusting steadily. No sweet words or softness – and I was loving every second of it.  
Jax leaned over me, and moved my hair from my face.  
“Do you want more?”, he rasped into my ear. “I want to hear you say it, darlin’”.  
“Y-yes, sir”, I mewled.  
“Shit”, he chuckled, drawing out the word. “There ain’t a chance in hell I’m ever letting you go”.

He pushed into me with force, and smacked my ass.  
The delicious sensation of his hardness moving in and out of me was enough to push me over the edge; and I cried out on pleasure.  
“That’s it, baby”, he groaned, and sped up his movement; nearing his own end. “Keep going, just like that… Ahh!”.  
He came inside me; and collapsed on top of me.  
He breathed heavily for a moment, before pulling out of my warmth.  
“Tomorrow we do the laundry room”, he smirked, and stood up – underlining his words with another smack to my bottom.

It took me a minute to regain the strength to stand. When I did, he was leaning against the counter – pants still undone, but penis wrapped safe behind his boxers.  
“You don’t play fair”, I grinned, and pulled my dress off completely; throwing it on the floor. “I’m gonna take a shower”.  
“Want company?”, he smirked.  
“No, I’m good”, I said. I nodded towards my clothes on the floor. “Clean that shit off my kitchen floor, Teller”. I walked naked down the hall towards the bathroom.  
“Yes, ma’am”, he called after me, with a chuckle.

—

We had a good night’s sleep – Jax only getting up once to soothe a crying Abel; who needed a changing.

The next morning, Jax’s phone rang early. He untangled himself from my arms, and answered the call.  
“Yeah?… Shit… No, I’ll be there. When?… Ok… No, I need him here… Bobby… Yeah, I get it… See you there”.  
He hung up, and sighed deeply.  
“I have to go”, he said, and kissed the top of my hair. “I’ll call Neeta; have her take the baby”.  
“I can take him”, I yawned.  
“You need to go to the motel, and pack up”, he said. “I was gonna have Phil go with you, but Clay needed him. Go to the clubhouse and wait for me. I’ll take you myself, when I get back”.  
I sighed.  
“No, I’ll go myself”.  
“Cat, no…”.  
“It won’t take long. 30 minutes. I’ll go in; pack up the car, and go to the compound straight after that”.

He clenched his jaw.  
“Bring the gun”, he said.  
“Yes, sir”, I smiled, and kissed him.  
He smirked, and pulled me close.  
“I was serious when I said that I think I love you”.  
I grinned.  
“I think I love you too”, I whispered.  
We lost ourselves in a deep kiss for a minute; before we heard Abel fussing over the baby monitor.

A little while later we said goodbye to Abel and Neeta; and gave each other a goodbye kiss; before driving in opposite directions.

—

It was weird driving in to the motel parking lot. There was a sense of finality to it.  
I was starting fresh for the second time within weeks – but this time I had an actual home to start anew in.

I let myself in to my room, and smiled at the crumbled sheets – the sign of the last night I’d spent there with Jax.  
Most of my things were still in boxes; I only had some laundry laying around; and quickly packed them up; taking a couple of trips, back and forth between the room and the car.  
Taking a final look around the room to check if I’d forgotten anything, I was about to go check out; when the door sprang up behind me.

Four men wearing ski masks sprang into the room.  
“Hi, kitty”, one of them jeered.  
I was about to scream; when I took a blow to the face from one of them. I fell to the floor; and he straddled me; holding me down.  
I scratched at him; pulling at his shirt – revealing a tattoo of a swastika on his arm. There was a name next to it – Linda. I imprinted the tattoos in my mind.

“Get it done!”, one of the other men hissed, and the man swung at me again. I turned my head just in time to miss his blow.  
My purse was on the floor a few feet away, and I reached for it – when the man on top of me got up; and pulled me by the hair, to throw me on the bed.  
I scrambled to get away, but one of the others, took a hold of me.  
“This town is dangerous lady”, he said. “You should have stayed where you were”.

The man that had sat on me, began unbuckling his belt; when another stopped him.  
“Darby said…”, he began.  
“Shut up, you idiot!”, the man holding me said. “But keep your damn pants on”, he said to the other.

I scratched at him, managing to wrestle free from his grasp; and throwing myself at my purse – going for the gun inside.  
Someone kicked me in the stomach; and I folded in to myself; gasping for air.  
“Please”, I gasped.

One of the men was guarding the door.  
“Finish up!”.  
Two of them held my arms, while the third sat on my legs, and pulled out a syringe, filled with a brownish fluid.  
“No…”, I begged; sobbing. “Don’t!”.  
He lowered the needle to my arm.  
“It doesn’t need to go in the vein; she just needs it in her system”.  
“Just let me do it!”, the man with the syringe growled.

He punched the needle into my arm; and I screamed – one of the men covering my mouth. The needle emptied into my arm; and I soon went slack.  
The room started spinning.

“It’s done”, someone said.  
“Who is this bitch, anyway?”.  
“Doesn’t matter. It’s 500 bucks”.  
“Shit, I’ve seen her with Samcro. That’s Jax Tellers old lady!”.  
“Goddammit, let’s get the hell out of here!”.

I heard them scramble, and leave the room – slamming the door behind them.

I told my body to move; but I had no control. I couldn’t lift my head – I could hardly see. Everything was a blur.

And then it went black.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes were closed; and I couldn’t open them. I felt like I was floating above the floor; and my heart was beating a million miles per minute.  
My mind was fighting for control over my limbs. I was shivering.  
To someone used to being on drugs, the sensation might have been a good one. For me it was terrifying.  
Get up! Get up, you stupid bitch! Move!  
I couldn’t.

I was in and out of conciousness; but after a while it felt like my head was finally clearing, and I began to see light through slits of my eyelids.  
I could hear everything around me. The air condition was clicking above the door, and I began counting the drips from the tap in the bathroom.  
Still floating in the air; I could also feel every inch of the floor touching my body; and my clothes against my skin. It became so intense, I wanted to turn it off.

I managed to open my eyes completely, and looked down my body. The needle was still in my arm, and I wanted to remove it, but couldn’t lift my hand to do so.  
Though I lay completely still; every heartbeat made the room around me shake visibly. Like I was in ground zero of an earthquake. I was the earthquake.  
My eyes began to sting, and I realized I hadn’t blinked in over a minute. I told them to close, and they thankfully complied.  
The dripping from the tap, and the clicking of the AC became louder. My head was pounding from the sound.

I don’t know how long I laid there. It felt like 5 minutes – and at the same time, a decade.  
I occasionally opened my eyes – beginning to regain control over my body.  
Lifting my shoulder from the floor; I forced myself to roll over – ending up on my stomach.

Through the window I saw the lights fade outside.  
How long have I been here?  
There was a knock on the door. Each tap was like an explosion in my ears; and I opened my mouth to tell it to stop.  
“Cat?”. It was Opies voice.  
“Her car is still here”. Juice was there as well.  
Why are they here? I was busy with trying to wake up my limbs; and get down from the cloud I was floating on. I didn’t have time for guests.  
The knock became a pounding.  
“Cat? Are you in there?”.  
Stop yelling, Opie. It’s hurting my ears.  
The door crashed open; and Opie was standing in the room.  
“Shit; call Jax. Get him here, now!”. He knelt down next to me; putting an arm around my shoulder; pulling me into a seated position. “What happened? Cat?”.  
He yanked the needle from my arm; and put it on the floor.

“Linda”, I rasped.  
“Linda? Who’s Linda, sweetheart? Talk to me”.  
“Arm… Linda”, I tried.

Opie held me against his chest.  
“We’re going to the hospital”.  
My eyes widened.  
“N-no hospital!”, I sobbed. “My job…”.  
“You need help”, Opie said.  
“No. I’m dead”.

I closed my eyes; and felt his hand on my cheek.  
“Cat; stay awake!”.  
“He’s on his way. Close by”. Juice had entered the room.  
“Let’s get her onto the bed”.  
I felt them lift me, and the softness of the mattress hit my back.  
“Jax…”, I said.  
“He’s coming”, Juice said. “Ope, get some water”.  
Someone held a glass to my lips, and I felt something cold trickle into my mouth. Opening my eyes, I saw Juice’s worried face.  
“Come on, dancing queen. Stay with us”.

There was an engine sound outside, and shortly after, Jax was in the room.  
“Cat!”.  
He ripped me from Juice’s arms; and cradled my face with his hand. His eyes were the picture of pain.  
“Cat, baby. I’m here…”.  
“I’m dead”, I mumbled.  
“You’re not dead. You’re here. Stay with me, baby; please!”.

I felt him pull me towards his chest; but couldn’t reciprocate his embrace.  
“We need to get her to the hospital”.  
“No!”, I sobbed.  
Opie shook his head.  
“She said something about her job”, he muttered. “Jax, there was a syringe in her arm…”.

My eyes closed again; and Jax tried to pry them open.  
“Don’t got to sleep. Open your eyes”.  
“Linda…”, I whispered. My tongue felt like it was twice as big as normal.  
“Who’s Linda, baby?”.  
My head tilted backwards; and a hand held it up for me.  
“Tell me who Linda is!”, Jax demanded.  
I opened my eyes again. Jackson was almost sobbing.  
“No, Jax. It’s ok…”.  
“It’s not ok, baby. I’m getting you out of here”.

He tried to lift me of the bed; but his body was shaking; so Opie – who’s hand had been behind my head – took over.  
“Get the car, Juice”.  
The young biker ran out the door.  
“No hospital”, I pleaded.

“I’ll take her to the cabin. She can come down there – away from whoever did this”, Jax said.  
Opie began walking out the room.  
“Jax; are you sure she didn’t…”.  
“Ope, look at her. She’s beat up!”, Jax growled. “Someone put that needle in her arm”.  
“Ok, but you can’t drive, man. You’re reeling”.  
“You drive; I’ll be in the back with her”.

I was transported to the backseat of my car. Juice had moved my stuff around so it would fit me and Jax.  
I was leaning against Jackson’s chest; and he was continuously talking to me, and kissing the top of my head; trying to get me to stay awake.  
“Get Chib’s to go to the cabin”, Opie called to Juice. “My pops is up there already; call him as well”.  
“Chibs?”, Juice asked.  
“He’s the closest thing we have to a doctor. Just get him”.

Opie started the engine; and the roar woke up my body. I jolted.  
“Jax!”, I yelled.  
“It’s ok, I got you”, he shushed me.  
Opie began driving; and the sensation of the movement, made me feel like I was suddenly falling through the air; with nothing holding on to me.  
“I’m falling!”, I screamed. “I’m falling down!”.  
Jax held me tightly; pulling me onto his lap.  
“You’re not falling. We’re going somewhere safe”.  
“Don’t let go…”, I sobbed.

“I’m not letting go. Ever”.

\---

I blacked out. It wasn’t sleep; but I still fell in to a nightmare.  
In it; I was screaming into the dark – but not a sound came out.   
Hey kitty… my Catherine… I won’t lose you… I’ll do anything…  
His hands were grasping for me; and caught my wrist. He threw me against a wall.  
You’re not leaving me. We’re meant to be.  
His hand went to my throat; and began choking me. I struggled and sobbed.  
Just let me go. Please, Josh!  
I can’t. I won’t.  
He punched me in the gut; and I toppled over.  
No more. Please!  
“No more!”, I screamed; waking from the sound of my own voice.  
Jax stroked my cheek.  
“It’s over, baby. Shh…”.

We were pulled over in the forest somewhere, and Opie opened the door for us.  
It was the middle of the night; and I drew in fresh air.  
“Where are we?”, I breathed.  
“At our cabin”, Jax said. He and Opie pulled me out of the car; and Jax ran to the door of a small house; letting Opie carry me.

“Piney!”, Jax roared. “It’s us. Open up!”.  
The door opened, and Piney stepped aside to let us enter.  
I hardly noticed the room we stepped in to; too occupied with trying to calm my breath.  
“She’s tweaking, man”, Opie said.  
Jax opened a door and I was placed on a bed inside a smaller room.  
“I saw this shit with Wendy”, he snarled. “I can’t leave her alone. She might hurt herself”.

He shrugged of his cut and flannel shirt; and then stripped me of my shoes and jeans; tucking me in under the covers.  
“You’ve got to stay with me, Cat”, he said. “Whatever they gave you might make you see things; but it’s not real; ok?”.  
He got onto the bed with me, and put his arms around me, holding me tight.  
“Just try to relax your body”.

My muscles were tensing up, and I was beginning to feel the pain from the kick to my abdomen and ribs.  
I sobbed uncontrollably.  
“I can’t. It’s too much”.  
“You can do it”, he insisted. “I know you can. You’re strong”.  
Tears began streaming from my eyes.  
“I’m sorry…”, I cried.  
He shook his head.  
“No, this is my fault, baby. I shouldn’t have let you go on your own”, he sighed. “I’m so sorry…”.

“Jax, Chibs will be here tomorrow. He’s stuck in Oakland for now”, Opie said, from the door. “Do you need anything?”.  
“Quiet. And keep it dark and cool in here. She needs fresh air”. Jax stroked the hair away from my face.  
Opie opened a window, and pulled the curtains closed.  
“What about the shaking? She’s so bad, she might fall of the bed”, Opie muttered.  
He was right. My body was convulsing; and Jax had to grab on to my arm, so I wouldn’t knock over the lamp on the nightstand.  
“I’ll hold on to her until she comes down”, he growled. “And get a bucket. She might get sick”.  
Opie left us to get the bucket; and Jax put a leg over me; embracing me, to hold my arms down.  
Putting the bucket by the bed, Opie left us alone, answering a call on his cell. He closed the door behind him.

“What’s happening?”, I whimpered.  
“You’re coming down from the meth”, he whispered.  
“Meth?”, I said.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“I’ve seen it before”.  
Wendy. Abel’s mother.  
“You did this for her as well…”.  
“Too many times”, he sneered.  
“I’m sorry…”, I whispered.  
He shook his head.  
“This is different. You’re different”.

I began weeping quietly. Jackson shushed me; and held me even tighter; stroking my hair.  
“Sleep, Cat”, he whispered.  
“You told me to stay awake”, I sniveled.  
He chuckled slightly.  
“You’re speaking in full sentences. I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine”, he said. “Rest”.

He put one arm under my head, so I was laying against his shoulder; and held my body close; absorbing the jolts from my muscles.  
“Just sleep”.  
I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself.

Falling in and out of sleep, I noticed people around the bed.  
At one point, someone pried my eyes open to check my pupils.

“You have more experience with this, than I do, Jackie”, Chibs’ voice said.  
“Check her pulse again, man!”, Jax said.  
“It’s racing, I already told you”.

Someone stroked my cheek.  
“Cat?”.  
“Mmhmm?”, I mumbled.  
“How do you feel?”.  
“Not dead. Pain”, I croaked.

“Go back to sleep, luv’”.  
“Ok”.

I was out seconds later.

\---

When I woke, I was alone in the bed. The door was open, and I heard voices from the front room.  
“… awake yet. She’s been out all day”. Opie sounded worried.  
It sounded like Chibs was with him.  
“There’s not a lot we can do but wait”, he said. “I’m more worried about what was in that shit, other than meth. It might not have been clean”.  
“I know, man…”, Opie muttered.

I opened my eyes.  
“Good morning, sweetheart. Or should I say, afternoon…”, a gravely voice said.  
In an armchair in the corner sat Piney. He gave me a relieved smile. “Guys. She’s back!”.

Opie and Chibs came in to the room.  
I sat up in the bed, and immediately felt a rumbling in my stomach.  
“Oh… God…”.  
Opie rushed to my side, and held my hair. Chibs lifted the bucket to my mouth – and I threw up violently.  
Opie rubbed my back.  
“That’s it, lass”, Chibs smiled. “Let it out”.

My body shook; and I let out another hurl.  
Once my stomach was empty, and pained from my muscles contracting; Chibs gave the bucket to Piney, and handed me a glass of water.  
I drank the whole glass; and let it settle in my stomach.  
“Well, that was attractive”, I muttered.  
Opie – who was still rubbing circles on my back – chuckled.  
“You should have seen Donna when she was pregnant with Kenny”, he said. “It was vomit city for 7 months straight, before she finally got over the morning sickness”.  
“I’m not pregnant”, I muttered.  
Chibs smiled crookedly.  
“No, but you did get something else nasty shoved inside you, my love”.

I took a deep breath; and put my feet on the floor.  
“Where’s Jax?”, I asked.  
“Just outside”, Piney said. “I’ll get him”.  
“Is he ok?”, I said.  
“A bit of ptsd is all. He’ll be fine”.  
Piney left the room.  
I tried to stand up; but almost toppled over. Chibs caught me in his arms.  
“Carefull, Cat. You’re still under the influence”, he chuckled.

Jax came in to the room; almost running to take me in his arms. His face was white; and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
“Sit down, baby”, he whispered. “Can you get her something to wear?”, he asked the others, and Opie grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt from a drawer.  
“We’ll leave you to it”, he muttered, and they left us alone.

“How are you feeling?”, Jax said; as he sat me down on the bed again.  
“Like someone beat me up, and drugged me”, I said. He tried to put his arms around me, but I shrugged him off. “I just hurled all over Chibs and Opie. I smell like shit”.  
“Yeah, you do”, he smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up”.  
He put my arm around his shoulder, and supported my weight as we walked to the bathroom across the hall from the room, I’d slept in.

“I can clean myself”, I grumbled, and sat down on the toilet.  
“Just stop complaining, and let me help you”, he said.  
He pulled my top over my head; and removed my bra and socks for me.  
“Stand up”, he said.  
Once on my feet, he pulled down my panties, and helped me step out of them.

He looked me over with angry eyes. I had bruising covering my stomach and left side. He touched my skin softly, and I winced.  
“Sorry…”, he muttered.

I took a quick look into the mirror. My right eye was swollen; and my cheek was black and blue. I had to look away.

Stepping into the shower, I turned on the water; making it as hot as possible. I was freezing for some reason.  
“It’s the come-down”, he said; as if he’d read my mind.  
Jax unwrapped a new toothbrush from the cabinet, and put some toothpaste on it. I took it; muttering a thanks.  
He sat down on the toilet, and looked at me as I showered.  
“I’d join you…”, he smiled.  
“Don’t…”, I said. “Not now”. I couldn’t deal with his jokes - my head was too scrambled and upset.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and got out of the shower, accepting the towel he handed me.  
“Cat…”, he began.  
“No, Jackson”, I said.  
“You’re going to have to talk about what happened”, he said; voice hard.  
I put on the sweatpants, and tied the string, to keep the Bobby sized garment from falling off my hips.  
“This was him, Jax”, I said.  
He handed me the t-shirt.  
“I’m not sure…”.

I looked at him with rageful eyes.  
“They said kitty. That’s what he calls me!”.  
Jax let out a long breath.  
“Ok…”, he said. “Was he there?”.  
I shook my head, and put the t-shirt on.  
“No… he wouldn’t let someone else…”. I couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“What?”, Jax growled. “What happened?”.  
I looked at him, and parted my lips; tears welling up in my eyes.  
“Did any of those cocksuckers…”, he began.  
“No!”, I whimpered. “One of them began taking his pants off, but he didn’t… the others stopped him”.

Jax looked ready to commit murder.  
“I’m gonna kill them”, he yelled.

I began full on sobbing. His expression softened; and he took me in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you”.  
“You didn’t. It’s just…”. I didn’t finish. “Everything’s gone to shit”.  
He stroked my hair.  
“No. No, baby”, he breathed.  
“I’m gonna lose my job!”, I whimpered.  
“Gemma called you in sick”, Jax said.  
“I was supposed to take that test today”, I cried against his shoulder.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and held me in front of him, to look at me seriously.  
“Your job is the last thing on my mind right now; and it should be the last thing on yours”.  
“What am I going to do?”, I said.  
He sighed.  
“For now, you’re going to get something to eat, and then tell me what the hell happened yesterday”, he said. “We’ll figure the rest out from there”.

\---

Jax helped me into the front room of the cabin. During the day Opie, Chibs, Piney and Juice had taken turns checking on me – and Jax, I thought to myself. It looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.

Someone had brought burgers and fries; and I attacked my serving with a fervor – famished.  
“Coke?”, I said, mouth full.  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”, Juice chuckled. Piney smacked him over the head, and Opie handed me a large cup of soda.

“Cat, you need to tell me what happened”, Jax said. We were seated at the dining table; Jax having taken the seat around the corner from me. “All of it”.

I swallowed a bite; and met his dark eyes.  
“There were four of them…”, I began.  
“Mother…”. Chibs growled.  
“Let her talk, man”, Opie said.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“Ski masks. I didn’t see their faces. Their clothes weren’t special… I wouldn’t recognize them”, I said. “They punched me; and kicked me, when I tried to get away”.  
Jax was literally grinding his teeth.  
“She’s bruised all over”, he snarled.

I sighed.  
“Can I have a cigarette?”, I said. Opie gave me one, and lit it for me. I took a draw from the smoke; and coughed from the pain streaming from my ribs. Jax reached for the cigarette in my hand; but I pulled it away. “Just… let me”, I said.  
He exhaled, and took my free hand in his.

“Tell us more, darling”, Piney grumbled.  
“I don’t know what to say… it wasn’t good”, I muttered. “They held me down; and one of them…”. I looked at Jax, and could see that he understood this was also the guy who had wanted to rape me.  
“He jabbed my arm with a needle. Then… You saw the rest”.

“Did they say anything?”, Jax asked.  
“They talked about money. 500 bucks. A name, maybe…. Darcy?”.  
Jax’s eyes lit on fire.  
“Darby?”, he growled.  
“I think so…”.

He slammed his fist into the table; making me jump from my seat.  
“He’s dead”, he said. “I’m going to kill him myself”.  
“Jax; we just cleared our beef with The Nords”, Opie muttered.  
“This isn’t beef. This is beyond anything…”. He couldn’t finish his sentence; but instead stood up; and kicked his chair into the wall. “Was he there? Was Darby there?”, he demanded.  
“No…”, I whimpered. “They just talked about him. Said his name”.

Chibs got up, and put a calming hand on Jacksons shoulder.  
“Jackie. Get your head straight, brother. Your woman is sitting there; scared out her mind”.  
Jax’s body language immediately relaxed; and he looked at my terrified face.  
He crouched down next to me; and turned my body to face him.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered; and put his forehead to mine.

Piney raised a brow at us.  
“We need more than Darby’s name being mentioned”, he said. “Is there anything else you can tell us?”.  
I shook my head. Jax stood back up, and got behind me – putting his hands on my shoulders.  
“We don’t need anything else. Darby’s never stuck with a truce before”.

Juice looked at us ponderingly.  
“Who’s Linda?”.  
“What?”, I said.  
“You kept repeating her name. Even in your sleep…”.  
I frowned.  
“I can’t help think it’s creepy you all watched me sleep…”, I said.  
Juice stifled a grin.  
“Who is she, though?”.

I suddenly remembered.  
“The guy with the needle. He had a tattoo… It was a swastika – with the name Linda next to it”.  
Opie took the half-smoked cigarette from my hand; and puffed it once, before putting it out.  
“That asshole, Ollie. His girls name is Linda”.  
“Ollie?”, Chibs said. “Isn’t he the one who Darby had cooking out by Chestnut Road?”.  
“Yeah”, Opie muttered.

“We got our proof”, Jax said.

I stood up; and stumbled towards the bedroom.  
“I’m not feeling good”, I muttered.  
“You gonna vomit again?”, Juice asked.  
I sent him a menacing look; and continued down the hall.

I fell into the bed. My head was spinning.  
“Cat?”.  
Jax was standing in the doorway; looking at me nervously.  
“Can I go back to sleep now?”, I whispered.  
He frowned.  
“Talk to me”.  
“What do you want to hear?”, I said. He came over to sit by me on the bed. “That I’m ok?... I’m not”.  
“I know”, he said. “What do you want me to do?”.  
I sighed.  
“Put me on the back of your bike; and take me far away; where I can feel safe”.  
“Shit, I’ll go get it right now”, he smiled softly. “But is that what you really want?”.  
I shook my head.  
“I just want this to be over”.

I looked at his exhausted face.  
“Did you sleep at all?”, I asked.  
“I’m fine”, he breathed.  
“You’re not”, I said. “You’ll do anything for me?”.  
He nodded; and chewed his lip.  
“Lay down next to me, and sleep”. I tried to smile.  
“Babe, I need to…”.  
“Sleep”, I insisted.

He let out a long exhale; and walked over to close the door.  
I laid myself down; and he took off his shoes – joining me on the bed. We laid face to face; and I stroked his forehead. He was tense; and his eyes were darting; looking anywhere but at me.  
“Are you mad at me?”, I whispered.  
“No”, he said. “It’s not…”.  
“This wasn’t your fault”, I said. “You didn’t do this”.  
He finally looked at me. There were tears in his eyes.  
“I could have lost you. I just got you; and I could have lost you… When I saw you laying there…”.  
I kissed away a tear that had begun running down his cheek.  
“I’m here, baby”, I smiled softly. “You have me”.

He stroked my cheek; and kissed me gently.  
“I love you”, he whispered.  
“I love you”, I smiled. “Now sleep”

I ran my fingers across his forehead, letting them slide down his cheek; before pulling him towards me, so his head rested against my chest. Stroking his hair softly; I listened to his breathing calm down. He fell asleep within minutes – and I followed him soon after.

\---

The next morning, I woke before Jax. My old man’s legs were tangled with mine; and he looked at peace.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Jax?”. It was Gemma.  
Jax jostled, but didn’t wake.

I slipped out of his grasp; and got out of bed; quietly making my way to the door – opening it.  
Gemma’s face was pained when she saw me.  
“Oh, baby”, she muttered, and pulled me in to her arms. “I’m so sorry”.  
I returned her hug.  
“He’s asleep”.  
Gemma nodded; and we walked to the front room; sitting down at the table. She poured me a cup of coffee; and I took a cigarette from Jax’s cut; that was hanging from the chair I was sitting on.

“Are you ok?”; Gemma asked.  
“Hell, no”, I chuckled. She half smiled at me. “Where is everyone?”.  
“Juice is sweeping the perimeter; and the others are on their way back to Charming”, she said. She looked down. “You’re gonna hate me for asking, but are you preg…”.  
“No”, I interrupted her. “I’m not”. She nodded. “Jax isn’t the only one with a little ptsd, huh?”, I asked, and took a draw from my cigarette.  
“Can you blame me?”, she smirked.  
I shook my head, and smiled.  
“Is Neeta with Abel?”, I asked.  
“Lyla’s got him for the day. She sends her love”.

We sat a while without talking.  
“You know they’re gonna have to do something about this…”, Gemma suddenly said.  
I nodded.  
“This is…”. I ran a hand across my face. “I’ve never seen him like that. He’s going to kill someone… for me”.  
Gemma frowned.  
“And you don’t want him to”.  
“No”, I whispered. “I don’t want that on my hands”.  
“It won’t be, the club will make sure it isn’t”.  
“You don’t get it Gemma”, I said. “I’m the reason this is happening… I brought this on him”.

Gemma took my hand.  
“This life isn’t for everyone”.  
I looked down.  
“Do you want me gone?”, I whispered.  
She squeezed my hand.  
“You’re the best thing that’s happened for my son in a long time”, she said. “If you left… it would kill him”.  
I chewed my lip; and tears welled up in my eyes.  
“I love him”, I said.  
“I know”, she said. “And you need to remember that, for what’s coming”.  
I sighed.

“How do you do it?”, I said. “How do you deal with the blood and the death?”.  
She took a sip of her coffee, and shook her head.  
“One day at a time, sweetheart”.

Jax stumbled into the room; rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey”, he said, and kissed his mother’s cheek; before stepping over to me. He kissed me gently; and stroked the bruises on my face with a light hand. “How’d you sleep?”.  
“Like someone coming down from meth”, I said.  
He frowned.  
“Not funny”, he muttered.  
“Kind of funny”, I said.

Jackson grabbed a mug of coffee himself.  
“Jax said you called me in sick”, I said.  
“Told the office you were in a car crash”, Gemma replied.  
“What car?”. Jax and Gemma looked at each other without a word. “What car, Jax?”, I repeated with a firm voice.  
“I had Tig drive my bike up here. He took the chevy”, Jax muttered.  
“What?”. My heart dropped. “What did you do to my car?”.  
“We’ll get you another”, he said; and lit a cigarette.  
“I don’t want another car”, I yelled. “I want my car. Call him and get it back!”.  
Jax took a deep draw of his cigarette.  
“It’s already trashed”, he said.

Gemma stood up, and picked up her purse.  
“I’ll let you talk. I just came to check you were ok. There are groceries in the kitchen, and fresh clothes in a bag by the door”. She smiled softly. “Let me know if you need anything else”.  
“Thanks, ma’”, Jackson muttered.  
“I love you”, she said, and walked out the door.

I looked at Jax with hard eyes.  
“You can’t make decisions like that for me”, I said.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“I made a call”, he said.  
“A shitty one”, I sneered.  
“Careful”, he grumbled.  
My breath hitched.  
“Or what?”, I muttered. “Is this part of being an old lady? Bending over and taking it?”.  
He looked at me with a coldness that made my whole body shiver.  
“Last time I bent you over, you seemed to be fine with it”. There was no jest in his eyes.

I stood up, and went to go back to the bedroom. Jax grabbed my wrist.  
“Cat…”. I froze. “Sit down”.  
I sat back down slowly; tears welling up in my eyes.  
“Please…”, I whispered.  
His face dropped.  
“Baby… what did you think was gonna happen just now?”.  
I shook my head.  
“Nothing. I’m not… I-i’m sorry”, I stuttered.  
Jax’s face went white.  
“No, darlin’. No!”, he breathed. He took my shaking hands, and tried to pull my rigid body towards him. “I wouldn’t… Please don’t ever be afraid of me!”.  
My body was stiff, and I couldn’t meet his eyes.  
“You’re angry…”.  
“Not with you! Shit…”.

He knelt on the floor in front of me, and put his hands on either side of my face; trying to get me to look at him.  
“I’m so sorry… I would never hurt you”. My eyes flickered towards his. He looked anguished. “Is that what he did to you?”, he whispered.  
I looked down again.  
“He only beat me once. That time at my job”, I said. “But there was always something there”.  
Jax straightened his back, and put his arms around me. His hand went to my head; and he stroked my hair.  
“I’ll never hurt you like that. No one has the right to do that to you”, he breathed into my ear. “To anyone”.  
“Why did you say careful?”, I whimpered.  
“I didn’t want your heartrate to go up. You’re still reeling”.  
“I’m sorry”, I sobbed.  
“Don’t say that. You don’t have to say that to me. You haven’t done anything wrong”. He sighed; and gently kissed my lips. “I’m sorry about your car… I should have talked to you about it. I have to make decisions sometimes…”.  
I nodded, and sniveled.  
“You should have”, I muttered. “But I get it”.  
He smiled softly.  
“I love you, Cat”.

I tried to smile.  
“I want to go home”, I said.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Not yet”, he said. “Until we know for sure this is about the club, and not about you; you have to stay here”.  
“Stay safe…”, I muttered. I wiped my eyes, and sighed.

Juice came in to the cabin then, looking like he hadn’t slept all night.  
“We’re good”, he said.  
Jax stood up.  
“Thanks, man”, Jax said. “You good? You look like shit”.  
“Haven’t slept for more than 36 hours”, Juice chuckled. “Haven’t done that since I used to do coke”.

I gasped.  
“Juice!”, I said. “Have you ever done a drug test?”.  
The biker laughed.  
“Hell yeah. Did them once a week in the halfway house”.  
Jax looked at me bewilderedly.  
“Why?”, he said.  
“How long after you take a drug, will it stay in your system?”.  
Juice shrugged.  
“Depends on how often you take ‘em”, he said. “Up to a week, I guess… if it’s just a piss-test”.

“Shit!”, I cried out. “I have to wait a week before I can do the test for work”.  
“Don’t worry about that now, Cat”, Jax said pointedly.  
“I am worried. I’m gonna lose my job; Jax!”.  
He took my hand, and tried to calm me.  
“We’ll talk to Unser. Get him to write out a report on your accident; saying you were tested at St. Thomas”.  
I shook my head.  
“They can double check…”, I said.  
“They’re not going to question the sheriff”, he answered. “Don’t worry about it. Just focus on getting better”.

Juice stifled a yawn.  
“Go get some sleep, man”, Jax said. “Take the other room”.  
Juice looked grateful; walked in to the second bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

I stood up and stepped into Jax’s arms. He held me close; and I closed my eyes – leaning against his shoulder.  
He kissed my neck; his beard tickling me slightly – making me giggle.  
“What?”, he asked.  
“Your beard is tickling me”, I said.  
He pulled his head back, and smirked.  
“I’ll shave it, when you get crow-inked”.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“Lucky for me, I like your beard”, I smiled.

He frowned.  
“What am I going to do about you, dollface?”, he said. “Is it really such a big deal for you?”.  
I stroked his cheek.  
“I don’t like the thought of being marked like that”, I said. “I don’t want people to look at me and just think there goes Jackson Tellers old lady”.  
He chuckled.  
“You could get a tiny one… in a place only I will see”. He slid a hand over my bottom, and squeezed gently.  
“I’m not getting my ass tattooed!”, I said.  
His hand went further down, and between my legs.  
“There are other places”, he breathed in my ear.

His fingers roamed my clothed folds; and my breath hitched.  
“Jax! Juice is right next door!”, I whispered.  
“He’s probably already out cold”, he said, and continued his pressing of my warmth.  
“What was that about not getting my heartrate up?”, I said.  
“We can go slow”, he smirked.

He pressed his body against mine; and a familiar tingling began spreading through my groin.  
I couldn’t help myself; and parted my legs; letting him continue his assault on my privates.  
“Come on, old lady”, he grinned at me. “These sweatpants are giving me a serious hard-on”.

Old lady!  
“Jax!”, I gasped.  
He was nibling at my neck.  
“I know”, he said. “Come on, baby…”.  
I pushed his hand away, and stepped back.  
“No!”, I said. “I remember something”.  
He furrowed his brow.  
“What?”.  
“The men… they didn’t know who I was, when they first came in”, I said. “Once they realized I’m with you; they almost ran out of the room”.  
“Darby didn’t tell them”, Jax said.  
“Maybe he didn’t know either”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“It doesn’t matter either way”, he scoffed. “He’s still a dead man”.  
“It does matter, if it means someone had him do it. If Josh…”.

Jax’s phone rang in his pocket. He picked up.  
“Yeah?”. His face went from questioning to hard within seconds. “You sure?... yeah, Juice… No, he’s out cold. I need someone else here… Happy?”. He looked at me worriedly. “No one closer?... Because he’s goddamn scary; and she’s still… yeah. Ok. I’ll be there”.  
He hung up, and looked at me.  
“I have to go”, he said apologetically. “Happy’s 30 minutes from here; he’ll come back up Juice”.  
I shuddered.  
“Ok”, I said.  
Jax put his arms around me again; and kissed me.  
“You’ll be fine. Anyone comes near that shouldn’t, and they’ll be dead”.  
“I don’t doubt it”, I muttered.

He sighed, and put his forehead to mine.  
“I love you”, he whispered.  
“Say it again”, I demanded.  
“I love you”, he smiled.  
“I love you too”, I breathed; and kissed him.

Jax got his shirt and his cut; and walked towards the door.  
“Keep this locked”, he said; and handed me the bag Gemma had left for me. “Your purse and gun are in the bedroom”.  
I nodded.  
“Where are you going?”, I asked.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“Chibs got info on Ollie”.  
I shook my head.  
“Jax, no…”, I pleaded.  
“I’m just gonna talk to him…”, Jax said earnestly. He sighed. “I have to make a short run first. Oakland. I’ll be back tonight”.  
“Guns?”, I said.  
“Yeah”, he muttered, almost apologetically. “I have to go”.  
I nodded.  
“Be careful”, I said.  
“I promise”, he smiled. “Lock the door”, he repeated.  
“Yes, sir”, I said.  
He smirked; and left the cabin.

As I locked the door; I heard him start up his bike, and drive away.  
I quickly showered and got dressed in my own clothes. Gemma had brought things for both me and Jax; so I put on some jean-shorts; a tank top; and the blue flannel Jax had worn the night we’d first made love.  
It smelled like him; and calmed me down.

30 minutes – almost to the second – later, I heard another bike pull up. I sprang to the bedroom, and grabbed my handgun; before hesitantly looking back into the front room.  
The door unlocked, and Happy walked in – looking anything but happy. He closed and locked the door behind him.

I slowly walked into the room.  
Happy looked at my bruised face; before noticing the gun in my hand.  
“The safety’s on”, he said with a gravely voice. “Wanna play Uno?”


	6. Chapter 6

Once I’d beaten Happy at Uno six times, and let him win three; he made me scrambled eggs and bacon for lunch.  
“My mom worked the night shift; so she’d make me breakfast for lunch; after she woke up”, he said.  
“That’s a lot of words out of your mouth at once”, I grinned; as he put the plate in front of me.  
“I talk to people; when I don’t want to kill them”, he grumbled; and sat across from me.  
“So all this time you wanted to kill me?”, I muttered.  
“Nah, but you were always busy either screwing Jax, or tweaking on meth”.  
I chuckled.

We watched a movie – The Karate Kid – and Happy insisted that the real hero of the movie was Johnny Lawrence. I didn’t fight him on it. After that; it was another few rounds of Uno.  
We didn’t talk much; but I felt safe and somewhat relaxed.  
Juice woke up at around 5.30; and joined us for dinner – sloppy joes. I was beginning to crave some vegetables; but Happy was a good cook, so I smiled and endured.

I checked my phone a few times during the day. No messages.  
“Did Jax call any of you?”, I asked the two leather clad men lounging on the couch.  
They both shook their heads.  
I was worried. I pulled out my phone to call Jackson – when suddenly Happy’s phone rang. He looked at the caller; and picked up.  
“Yo… yeah”. He looked towards me. “Alive… yes… I’ll be there”.  
He handed the phone to me.  
“It’s your old man”.  
I yanked the phone from his hand.

“Jax?”, I breathed.  
“Yeah, baby”, he answered. “How are you feeling?”  
I walked into the kitchen, to have some privacy.  
“I’m ok”.  
“Did you eat?”, he asked.  
“Happy fed me. Twice”, I smiled.  
“Bacon and eggs?”. I could hear him smile.  
“Yeah…”.  
“You’re in the clear”, he chuckled. “He likes you”.  
I sighed.  
“When will you be here?”, I said.  
“I’m sorry… I’m not gonna be able to make it”, he replied. “Oakland got crazy. I’m stuck until tomorrow morning”.  
“In Oakland?”, I said. It might as well have been a million miles away.  
“Yeah”, he muttered. I heard talking in the back.  
“Is anyone with you? I’m worried”, I asked.  
“They’re all here. Opie, Chibs and Tig. We’re all good”.

Behind me, Happy was having a hushed conversation with Juice; and with a short look in my direction, he left the cabin.

“Happy’s leaving”, I said.  
Jax cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, I think Clay has him on something else. He might join us out here later”.  
“What’s going on?”, I asked.  
“Don’t worry about it, darlin’”, Jax said. “Everything is under control. You still got Juice there. You’re safe”.  
I shook my head.  
“I know. That’s not…”. I bit my lip. “I wish you were here”.  
I heard Opie call out his name.  
“Yeah. Sure, babe. Look, I gotta run”.  
“Jax?”.  
“I love you. Bye”. He hung up.

I looked at the phone incredulously. Something felt off.  
Is this what you sound like when you lie, Jackson?  
I went into the front room.  
“Happy had to run”, Juice smiled nervously.  
“Where?”, I asked.  
“I don’t know… something about his mom”.  
“Huh… why are you lying, Juice?”.  
He scoffed; and tried to laugh me off.  
“I’m not lying”.  
“Jax said Clay needed him”, I said.  
“Yeah, that’s what I said”, he smiled.  
“Bullshit”.

He shook his head.  
“Look, we don’t… you’re not supposed to know club business”. He tried giving me a hard face.  
“Where’s Jax?”.  
“He told you already. Right?”, he asked.  
“Yeah, and he was lying as well”, I said.

A truck pulled up; and someone got out of it. Juice got his gun from its holster; and gestured for me to move down the hall.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Open up; I got rations!”. It was Tig’s voice. Juice opened the door for him, and he stepped inside. “Beer and donuts”.

I walked up to him.  
“Where did you come from?”, I asked. “Did Jax send you?”.  
“No, but I figured they’d need backup up here; after he showed up at the clubhouse earlier, with Darby’s guy”.

I had to swallow bile.  
“Give me your keys”, I said.  
“Cat, you can’t…”, Juice began.  
“Give me the goddamn keys to the truck!”, I yelled.  
Tig looked flabbergasted.  
“Woah, what the hell is happening?”, he said.

I saw that he was still holding the truck keys; and I ripped them from his hand.  
Juice grabbed my arm:  
“You can’t go”, he said meaningfully.  
“Why?”, I growled.  
Tig had finally caught on to what was going on.  
“Because you don’t what to see what he’s going to do…”.

My breathing was erratic; and my body felt like it was on fire.  
“I’m going… you’ll have to tie me down”.  
Tig grabbed my waist, and held me to his chest.  
“Ok. Juice, get the ropes”, he said.  
“Tig, we can’t tie her down!”, Juice yelped.  
I was struggling against Tig’s grasp.  
“You heard the lady…”, he muttered.

“Let me go!”, I screamed.  
“Cat, believe me; I’m trying to help you!”, Tig said.  
Juice was pacing the floor.  
“Tig, man. This is crazy!”.  
Tig didn’t release me.  
“Sweetheart; relax, and I’ll let you go”.  
I breathed deeply, and stopped struggling.  
“I have to go…”, I said.  
Tig let go of me; and turned around to adjust himself.  
“She’s a grinder”, he muttered.

Juice held his hands out.  
“Cat; Jax wants you here”.  
“I don’t give a shit about what he wants”, I sneered.  
“Just… please. Let me get you a beer; we can sit down and talk about it”, he smiled. “We can even play Uno. Happy says you like that”.  
I sighed, and nodded.  
“Give me the keys, darling”, Tig said.

I walked over to him slowly; holding out the keys in my left hand. His guard went down; and I slammed him in the face with my right fist; catching both of the men off guard. I kicked a chair at Juice; and ran out the door; no shoes, purse or gun.  
All I had were the keys to a truck; and a destination.

I threw myself into the front seat; and started up the engine.

\---

It took me a while to get my bearings. Road signs let me know I wasn’t as far from Charming as I’d thought.  
I sped down the road; as the sun had begun to set; and darkness fell.

Jackson… what are you doing?... please…  
I didn’t know what I was going to do. I couldn’t stop whatever was probably already happening… and I didn’t know if I wanted to. That last part made me sick to my stomach.

I was losing my way – still unfamiliar with the roads in the county – and I didn’t have my phone to use maps.  
In the rear-view mirror I saw Juice following me on his bike. Saying he looked pissed would be an understatement; but as he drove up next to me, and looked at me; his expression softened. He gestured for me to follow; and drove up in front of me – guiding me in the right direction.

We made it to Charming within an hour; and Juice turned to enter the TM lot. He got off his bike as I parked; and walked up to me. From a bag he’d brought; he gave me my sneakers.  
“You forgot your shoes…”, he muttered.  
I took them from his hands.  
“Where?”, I said.  
Juice looked towards the garage, and I slipped on my shoes quickly; before taking step towards the closed garage doors. He grabbed my arm and shook his head.  
“It’s not gonna be good”, he said pointedly.  
“I have to see…”, I said; and pushed his hand away.

I walked towards Gemma’s office door. I could hear yelling and screaming from the garage. My breath hitched; and I opened the door – stepping inside quietly.  
The door into the garage was slightly ajar; and the blinds in the window between the two rooms were shut.

With a shaking hand; I turned them.

\---

Inside the garage stood Chibs; Opie; Happy and Jax. A large man was tied spread eagle to a lift – holding him upright. He was bloody – beat up.  
Jax was shirtless; smoking a cigarette.  
“So, Darby paid you?”, he said.  
“Yeah, man. I told you. We split 500 bucks”, the man – who I guessed was Ollie – said.  
Jax spat at the ground. I saw that there was blood spatter on his torso; and his face was cold.  
“500 bucks, to beat up my old lady?”, he snarled. “Happy…”, he muttered.

Happy yanked a chain; and Ollies left arm went backwards – his shoulder popping out of its socket.  
Ollie shrieked.  
“Pop it back in…”, Jax said.  
Chibs stepped up to Ollie; and pulled his arm back into place again. Another scream.  
I was getting dizzy.

“You put your hands on my woman, Ollie…”, Jax said. He handed his cigarette to Opie; before punching Ollie in the face. “You drugged her…”. His fist met the mans gut. “And you were going to rape her!”.  
Jax kicked Ollie between the legs; and the man instantly vomited on himself and the floor.  
The sight made me jump; and I almost toppled over; when I felt Juice’s hands holding on to me.

Opie gave Jax back his cigarette; and poured a bucket of water over the beat-up man.  
“Why?”, Jax said calmly.  
Ollie began sobbing. Bloody snot was running out his nose.  
“Darby told us to”, he whimpered.  
“We’re at peace with The Nords”, Opie said.  
“We didn’t know…”, Ollie cried. “We didn’t know she was yours”.  
“Then why?”, Jax roared.  
“I-I don’t know, man… I just took the money”.

I heaved for breath; and stepped towards the door. Juice held on to me.  
“Don’t”, he muttered.

“Hap’…”, Jax said.  
“No! No, Please!”, Ollie shrieked. “I’m telling you everything I know”.  
“I know you are, Ollie”, Jackson said. His voice was completely calm again. He gestured at Happy. He yanked another chain; and Ollies other shoulder popped. “But you’re still going to die…”.

I tore myself from Juice’s grasp; and opened the door – stepping into the garage.  
Ollie looked up; and met my eyes. He parted his lips, and let out a breath.  
Jax turned around, and saw me. His face dropped.

Juice stepped in behind me; and Jax sent him a menacing look.  
“Sorry, man”, Juice muttered.  
“Get out of here, Cat”, Jax said.  
Opie walked over to me; and tried to turn me around, but I pushed him away; and walked over to Jax.

I looked him over. His chest was heaving; and I watched the tattoo on his chest rise and fall. There was blood sprayed over it; and he was sweating. I could literally smell the adrenaline on him.  
On his face I saw a small cut over his eyebrow; and I raised my hand to touch it; but he pulled his head away.  
“Leave, baby…”, he said softly. I shook my head.

I walked over to Ollie. I needed to know for sure.  
“I want to see his arm…”, I muttered. Happy looked at me with hard eyes; and nodded.  
As he lowered Ollies arm; I pulled it towards me.  
The swastika and the name Linda, looked exactly like it had when I saw him three days before.  
“Ok…”, I said.

I walked over to Jax.  
“Don’t kill him…”, I said. “Just make sure he can’t do to Linda, what he was gonna do to me”.  
Jax nodded, without meeting my eyes.

I left the garage through the office. Behind me I heard Ollie plead for mercy; and someone sliding metal against metal.  
There was a deafening scream; and I closed the door behind me.

\---

I drove the truck to the house; and used the hide-a-key Jax had told me about, to let myself in.  
It was so quiet. The tap in the kitchen was dripping; being the only noise I could hear.  
Walking to the sink; I left the truck keys on the counter; and turned the tap. The dripping stopped.

I walked through the house. It felt like years since I’d been there. Abel’s nursery was empty; and I figured Gemma had him.

In the bathroom, I looked at myself. My face was still bruised; but the swelling had gone down. I washed my face; and went into the bedroom – stripped down to my panties and tank top – and laid down on the bed. The sheets were still crumbled from the last night we’d spent there.

A little while later; I heard Jax enter the house. His keys jangled in the ceramic bowl in the hallway. His footsteps moved to the kitchen; and he moved the keys I’d left there.  
He walked down the hallway – paused for a second by the nursery – and went to stand in the doorway to the bedroom.  
“I’m just grabbing some clothes”, he said. “I’ll stay at the clubhouse”.  
I was looking at the wall.  
“No”, I said. “Clean yourself off; and get to bed”.  
“You don’t want me here”, he said.  
“You don’t tell me what I want”, I breathed.  
“Cat…”.  
“I swear to God; if you leave this house right now, I won’t be here when you come back. I’m gone”.

He stood there for a moment – just looking at me. Then he went to the bathroom. I heard his clothes hit the floor; and the shower turning on.  
I turned towards the window, breathing deeply.  
A moment later I heard him open a drawer in the dresser – putting on some boxers. The bed dipped; and he was lying next to me.

“He’s alive”, he said.  
“I know”, I answered; and laid on my back.  
“You shouldn’t have come. Juice shouldn’t have brought you”.  
I shook my head.  
“He didn’t”, I said. “I punched Tig; and kicked a chair at him. Split”.  
I heard him exhale deeply in the dark.  
“Tig… That’s where I screwed up”, he muttered.  
“No, Jax… I already knew from your voice”, I said. “You lied to me”.  
“Yeah”, he breathed. “I did”.  
“You said you’d tell me everything, but you lied”. I was fighting the urge to smack him across the face.  
“I couldn’t… I knew you wouldn’t be able to deal with it”.

I turned my head to look at him.  
“You have to stop telling me what I can and can’t handle”, I said. “I’m in this with you. You have to respect me enough to be honest”.  
He turned his head towards me, but didn’t meet my eyes.  
“Yeah. I know”. He sighed. “I’m not a good man, Cat. I do bad shit. Guns… That’s not all. I hurt people”. His jaw clenched. “I kill them”.  
I nodded.  
“Yes, you do”.  
His brow furrowed.  
“Why are you still here”, he whispered.  
I frowned.  
“Because there’s one of those things you said that’s not true”, I said. “You are a good man. In your way. You’re a good father. You’re loyal to your friends. And you love me… protect me”. I shook my head. “You do what you have to do. But don’t make decisions that involve me, without discussing them with me first. And don’t ever lie to me again”.

He looked at me.  
“I won’t. I promise”, he said. “Can I touch you?”. His voice was almost trembling; fearful of the rejection he was sure he was going to get.  
“Yes”, I muttered.

His lips parted; and he gently put his hand on my cheek.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”.  
I nodded.  
“I know”, I said. “You said you didn’t want me to be afraid of you. When I saw you at the garage…”  
“I scared you”, he breathed.  
“No. I understood why you were doing it. And I was ok with it”. I sighed. “And that scares me”.

His thumb caressed my temple.  
“I can’t tell you how to feel about it”, he said.  
“How do you feel?”, I said. “When you… do that”.  
He swallowed hard.  
“I don’t do that… not unless I have to”.  
“And you had to”, I whispered.  
He looked at me with pained eyes.  
“Yeah, I did. No one can do what they did to you”.

I looked down.  
“Did you like it?”, I whispered.  
“It’s not… I turn it off”, he muttered.  
“What?”.  
“Humanity”, he croaked. I met his eyes again. “And then… it’s a release”.

“Thank you”, I said.  
“For what?”, he asked.  
“For telling me… and becoming that. For me”. I put my arm around his back; and pulled myself into his arms. “Kiss me, Jackson”.  
Jax sighed; and put his lips to mine. His arms were warm; and I felt him relax against me – the mad-man I’d seen earlier leaving his body.

I hadn’t meant for it to happen; but my body responded to his kiss, the way it always did.  
I felt a fire in my belly; and parted my lips; suckling at his. Both Jax and my breathing became heavier.  
I couldn’t help myself. It felt so natural to pull myself closer to him; and I stroked his back with my fingertips – relishing in the small gasps I drew from him.

Jax’s hand went down to stroke my thigh; and he lifted it; to put it around his hip. His growing erection pushed against my groin; and I gasped.  
“Cat”, he breathed. “You don’t have to…”.  
“I want you…”, I whispered; and grinded my body against his.

His eyes searched mine; before kissing me again – this time parting his lips; and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned quietly.  
My hand slid down his side; and I let my fingers glide inside the waistband of his boxers – pulling them down. Jax lifted himself a little, and pulled them the rest of the way himself – kicking them off.  
His penis was fully hard; and when it pushed against my belly, he gasped slightly.

He slid his fingers between my legs; and moved my panties to the side – feeling my slickness. His touch made me whimper; and when his middle finger began tracing my entrance; I gasped.  
He slid it back and forth, drawing soft whimpers from me.  
I tugged at my panties; wanting them gone, to give him full access to me. He let me shrug them off; and returned to his task.  
His finger never entered me – as if he was afraid to penetrate me. Make me feel violated.  
I grabbed his hand; and pushed his finger into a curled position; pushing him into me. He looked at me, and a smile ghosted his face.

I took a gentle hold of his hardness; and began stroking him to the rhythm he was using for my vagina.  
We breathed almost in synchronicity; keeping our eyes on each other.  
We worked together – completely equal in the moment. None of us craved dominancy over the other; it was just two people working towards the same goal.

I felt the fire inside, beginning to take me over.  
Pushing at Jacksons chest; I got him to lay on his back again; and I positioned myself over him; holding on to his member; and placing the blunt tip at my entrance.  
I sank down onto him with a gasp.

Once he was fully inside me; I instantly unfurled, and came around him. His grimaced, as he tried to control his own extasy – not wanting to finish yet.  
My fingers dug into his chest; and he took a hold of my hips, to stop me moving, so he wouldn’t come too soon.  
I moaned on top of him; still clenching around him. Once my body relaxed, and I could control my breathing; I looked at him, and nodded. He nodded back; and we began moving together – slowly.  
I pulled my top off; and took off my bra – leaving my breasts bare for him.  
One of his hands found my left mound; massaging it gently. He used two fingers to gently tug at my nipple – which sent another smalt jolt through my walls. Jax gasped; but controlled himself.  
He was determined to draw out both our pleasures.

I rode him like this for a while. Our eyes still kept focusing on each other.  
Jax’s hands caressed my breasts and stomach; before he put them on my hips again, so he could follow my rhythm with his own.  
My hair fell in to my face; and he raised a hand to put it behind my ear – wanting to be able to see my face.  
His gaze was soft and warm – and there was such admiration in his eyes. He made me feel strong and wanted. Beautiful.

I slid my fingertips over his nipples; feeling his small shivers as I did so. It made me smile.  
It wasn’t a matter of dominance – not anything to with me wanting to control his pleasure. I was just so happy that I could make him feel this way. I wanted nothing more than for this man to be happy – and in that moment, I knew he felt the same about me.

After a while, my thighs began burning; and I found it difficult to keep up the movements. Jax saw me struggle; and pulled at my hand to lay down on top of him – letting me rest my muscles.  
He took over the task of thrusting into me; and stroked my back all the while. I ran my fingers through his hair; and left small kisses up and down his neck.  
His hips movements made my body sway back and forth in a comforting manner.  
“I love you so much”, he whispered in my ear; and his warm breath making my skin tingle – along with his pubic bone’s stimulation of my clit – made me come undone again. I whimpered loudly.

This time, Jax couldn’t hold back; and when I began clenching around him, I felt him tense up.  
He groaned hoarsely; and let himself come undone inside me.  
His arms tightened around me; and I grinded against him – trying to draw out the orgasm flowing through us both.  
In the end, I cried out; and Jax followed suit with a moan – before we both sighed deeply; and I went slack on top of his body.

He kept his arms around me; not wanting to let me go.  
“Don’t leave me”, he whispered.  
“Never”, I answered.  
His arms tightened; and we laid in a tight embrace for an eternity.

\---

We slept for a few hours, before waking to Jax’s phone ringing. He sighed, and went into the bathroom to collect it from his pants.

“What?... Good…”. He walked in to the bedroom again, and grabbed his boxers from the floor – putting them on with one hand. It was quite an impressive sight; and I smirked.  
He smiled at me softly.  
“No”, he continued into his phone. “No, it’s over… leave him”. I frowned at him. He looked at me with a calming expression; and shook his head. “We’ll deal with Darby tomorrow. I gotta take care of my family today… Yeah, Clay; I know… Look, I need this, man… Thanks. See you then”. He hung up; and threw the phone on the dresser; before crawling back into bed with me; pulling me back into his arms.

“Do you have to go?”, I said quietly.  
“Not today”, he said. “I’m staying here. We need a day without… anything”.  
“You should pick up Abel”, I said. He looked at me with wonder. “What?”, I said.  
“You’re amazing”, he smiled.  
I blushed; and hid my face against his chest.  
“He’s still at Opies”, Jax said. “I’ll call him, and have Lyla drop him off”.

We cleaned up, and got dressed – me in jeans and Jax’s flannel; which I’d decided was mine to use whenever he didn’t want it – and Jax in civilian clothes. No cut; no guns.  
An hour later; Lyla showed up at the door with Abel in his car seat. Jax thanked her with a hug; and she stroked my bruised cheek softly – wincing.  
“Sorry, sweetie”, she said. “Ellie misses you”.  
I thanked her; and she kissed Abel goodbye, before leaving.

Jax held his son to his chest – clearly having missed him.  
“Were you good for your auntie Lyla, buddy?”, he cooed.  
I walked into the kitchen; and began preparing breakfast as best I could; getting eggs and flour for pancake batter.  
“Let me do that”, Jax said softly; coming up behind me – and handing me the baby.  
Abel’s tiny hands grabbed at my face; and he let out tiny whines in glee.  
I love you, kid, I thought. Jax looked at us with pure love.

I watched him make the batter; and pour some on a hot pan.  
“You mom teach you that?”, I smiled.  
“Only when my dad or Clay weren’t around. Cooking is a woman’s job”, he joked.  
“I won’t tell anyone. They might strip your patch”, I grinned.  
He chuckled.

He made us coffee; and served me a mug with a soft kiss to my lips. Heating a bottle for Abel; he handed it to me; and I fed the baby for the first time; smiling at his little face.  
Once he was finished, he was yawning; and I carried him to his nursery; putting him down in his crib. He fell asleep seconds later.

Once back in the kitchen, Jax had set the table for breakfast; and we ate in silence – our eyes meeting occasionally with small smiles following.  
Once we’d finished; I began filling the dishwasher, and Jackson wiped off the counter.  
“Behold; the domesticated biker”, I grinned.

He walked up to me; and took my hand – pulling me towards the laundry room.  
“We’re a few days too late, but I made plans – remember?”, he smirked.  
I giggled, as he lifted me up; and sat me down on the washer. I stripped of the flannel.  
“Walls – meet tits”, I said; and Jackson chuckled, before leaning in for a deep kiss.

After a fun and intense session, we showered together, both too tired for another round; but as Jax said; “We’re preserving water”.  
He couldn’t help but press me against the wall for a passionate kiss – and I couldn’t find it in myself to push him off me.

The day was perfect. There wasn’t one phone call. No one came by. It was just us.

\---

“I need to figure out if I still have a job”, I said; as Jax was putting Abel down for the night.

We’d spent the afternoon and evening cuddling both each other and the baby. Jax had tried feeding him mashed carrots; but the kid had literally spat him in the face – which had made me laugh out loud; and Jax smack my ass in jest, as a response.

He pulled a small blanket over his son; and took my hand – walking into the living room to sit down.  
“You’re right”, he said. “I don’t expect you to sit around here all day. I know you love that gig”.  
I smiled.  
“I do”, I said.  
“I’ll call Unser tomorrow morning. Get him to do that report”.  
“Won’t he want something in return?”, I asked.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Wayne’s not like that”, he smiled. “He’s one of the good cops”.  
I frowned.  
“He’s on your payroll…”.  
Jax shrugged.  
“Ok, so he’s one of the good bad cops”, he chuckled. “You’ll be fine. We’ll fix this. Just take this week off. You’ve been in a car accident, remember?”.

I groaned.  
“Shit, yeah. The car…”.  
“I am sorry about that, you know”, he said earnestly.  
I sighed; and leaned against him on the couch.  
“I know… it was a classic”, I pouted.

He slid his arm around me.  
“Speaking of which. How’re the bruises? Did I hurt you… before?”. He looked worried.  
I lifted the him of the shirt; and looked down at my ribs. They were sore and purplish.  
“I think I’m ok”, I said.  
“Chibs checked them while you we’re out cold. He doesn’t think anything is broken”.

I laughed.  
“You had the whole club taking turns staring at me in my sleep. And now you’re telling me Chibs took my top off?”.  
“I held the top up for him”, Jax grumbled. He groped my right breast. “These puppies are mine”, he sneered; drawing back his lips in a mock snarl.  
I giggled; and tried to push his hand away; but he held on to me. His hand slid under the hem of the flannel; and he began tickling the skin of my mounds. I laughed uncontrollably.  
“Quiet, doll. You’ll wake up the baby”, Jax said softly; continuing his attack.  
“Stop!”, I gasped.  
“Shh!”, he demanded; and moved his hands to attack my sides – leaning over me, and pushing me down on the couch.  
“Jax!”, I squealed; and he caught my lips in a kiss; quieting me up.

Suddenly his hand hit a sore spot; and I winced.  
He sat up with a startled expression.  
“Cat, I’m sorry!”. He helped me sit up.  
“I’m ok”, I tried.  
His face grew hard.  
“I should have…”.  
“No”, I said. “It’s not your fault”. I pulled his head towards me – a hand at the back of his neck. Kissing him gently; I smiled.

He sighed.  
“I’m seeing Darby tomorrow. Figuring out what the hell happened”.  
“You still think this is on the club?”, I muttered.  
“I don’t know”, he said. “Ollie said they didn’t know who you were; but that doesn’t mean Darby didn’t. He might have decided to kill the truce for some reason”.  
“You’ll figure it out”, I smiled.

His eyes warmed; and he kissed me.

\---

The next morning; Neeta showed up to take Abel for the day. It was almost painful to hand him over.  
“He needs some cream. Diaper rash”, I said.  
The kindly woman promised to take care of it for me.

Jax drove us to TM. He had church; and didn’t want me alone at the house.  
Driving in to the lot; I saw Tig – black eye and a sullen expression – standing by the garage.  
“I need to…”, I muttered to Jax. He nodded.

I walked over to Tig, and sighed.  
“I’m sorry for punching you”, I said. “I needed to go”.  
He nodded.  
“I get it, sweetheart”, he said, and put his hand on my shoulder. “Come on”.  
He banged the garage door; and it rolled up – revealing my chevy.  
Jax came over to join us.  
“Tig…”, he snarled.

“I couldn’t do it, man”, Tig said. “Both my girls were conceived in that back seat”.  
I stifled a smile.  
“We needed a crashed car for evidence”, Jax said.  
“I ran it into a wall. The fender’s dented; and we can write up some unseen repairs for Unser’s report. It’ll be fine”.

I put my arms around Tig; taking him by surprise.  
“Thank you, Tiggy”.  
He reciprocated the hug.  
“You’re welcome, pumpkin”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“This better work, man”, he said. Tig gestured for him to calm down; arms still around me. Jax raised his brow. “Tig. Let go of my woman”.  
Tig sighed, and released me. I chuckled.

Clay came up behind us.  
“How are you doing, teach’?”, he said.  
“I’m alive”, I smiled. The man stroked my cheek.  
“Good… good”. He looked at Jax. “Church in 10. Darby after. Let’s put this to bed”.

Jax nodded, and turned to me.  
“Hang out here for the day”, he said.  
“What am I supposed to do? Do oil-changes and practice my pole-dancing?”, I said.  
He smirked.  
“That works”.  
He kissed my cheek; and headed towards the clubhouse with Clay and Tig.  
“Jax!”, I called after him. “I need to get out of here. Move around. This lockdown shit is getting claustrophobic”.  
Jackson clenched his jaw.  
“Take Phil. Don’t leave town”.  
I smiled sweetly.  
“Yes, sir”.

He stifled a grin; and after a quick look towards his brothers, he walked back to me – sliding an arm around my waist; and pushing his open lips to mine. He teased my tongue with his own; before squeezing my ass cheek.  
“Hold that thought”, he breathed; and pecked my lips again – before letting go of me, and walking off.

The larger prospect met me by the chevy a moment later; a friendly smile plastered on his face.  
“Let’s go for breakfast, Phil”, I said. “I’m starving”.

\---

We went to the diner Jax had taken me to a few weeks before. The waffles were still delicious; and when I couldn’t finish, Phil took over my plate with a thankful grin.

After breakfast; I wanted to go to the library. I needed to look up potential books and projects for arts classes… if I had a job to go back to.  
The small library was quiet; and smelled like my tiny apartment in Chicago used to do. Of books and coffee. And just a little perfume.  
“Phil?”, I said quietly. “What happened to my stuff? It was in the chevy”.  
The big guy was looking through a comic book.  
“We put it in storage at the clubhouse.  
“Good. I’d like to get it. Bring it to the house”.

Phil smiled.  
“You’re really moving in with Jax?”, he said.  
“Yeah”. I blushed.  
“That’s cool”, he grinned.  
“Yeah, it’s kind of cool”, I chuckled.  
The librarian shushed us; and I grabbed my little stack of volumes, to check them out.  
“Let’s go”, I whispered.

We went by the grocery store to pick up some diapers and things for dinner. I was planning on making the one of the few things I knew how to do well. Carbonara.  
Carrying my groceries to the car; Phil was distracted for a second – and I dropped my keys – putting a few paces between us.

A bald, menacing looking man – with a swastika tattoo just below the apex of his collarbone – stepped out in front of me.  
“Hello, Catherine”, he said. My breath hitched.

Phil looked up from the trunk; and rushed towards us – hand going for his gun.  
“Relax, Moby Dick. I’m unarmed”, the man growled. He looked back at me. “Wouldn’t want to start something up in front of this nice establishment; with all these people around”.  
“You’re Darby…” I said.  
He smiled.  
“You’ve heard of me”.

Phil grabbed his phone; and I slowly stepped towards him and my car – getting behind the wheel.  
“I have to go”, I said; trying desperately to control my shivering.  
“I’m just here for a conversation, ma’am”, Darby smirked.  
“You can talk to Jax”, I muttered.  
“Right. Your old man”. He clenched his jaw. “Thing could have been very different, if I’d been told”.  
I looked up in shock.  
“What?”.  
Darby started walking around the corner from the store.  
“See you around. I have a meeting to catch”.

Phil stepped up to the car door; trying to close it for me – but I held it open.  
“Cat, get out of here. We’ll handle it”, he said.  
I stepped out of the car again; and followed Darby down the empty alley – grabbing the gun in my purse. I pulled it out, and pointed it at him.  
“Why did you go after me?”. Darby stepped backwards; hands raised in the air.  
“Just… relax”.  
Phil grabbed for me; but I shrugged him off.

I heard bikes arriving; and soon after, Jax came running up next to me – followed by Juice and Chibs.  
“Cat! Put down the gun, baby…”.  
I lowered the gun, and handed it to him.

“You’re seriously crossing a line here, Darby!”, Jax growled, and pushed me to stand behind him. My whole body was shaking – not calmed in any way by Jackson’s tense form.  
“I just wanted to see the damage, before our rendezvous”, Darby said. “Looks all right”.  
Jax took a step towards him.  
“You crammed an eightball up my old ladys arm!”, he roared.  
“It wasn’t a full eightball. I wasn’t trying to kill her, man”, Darby scoffed.  
Jax lifted my gun – which he was still holding – and Chib’s sprang forward; putting a calming hand on his arm.  
“Full daylight, Jackie”, he muttered.

I stepped out from behind my old man. Darby looked impressed.  
“Why? Why attack me?”, I demanded. Jax grabbed my arm from getting any closer to the man.  
“Babe…”, he muttered.  
“Tell me; you white trash asshole”.  
Darby frowned.  
“Language, lady!”.  
I went for my gun in Jax’s hand; and he pulled his arm back, so I couldn’t reach it.  
“Relax, Cat…”.  
“Listen to your man”, Darby chuckled.  
Jax snapped.  
“I will hold you down myself; and let her cleave your chest with an axe!”.

Chibs stepped between us.  
“Darby!”, he growled. “She asked you a question. Why?”.

Darby clenched his jaw.  
“I got a phone call about a week ago. Some guy wanted to talk about a business dealing I had going on up north”, he said. “Said the feds where on to me, but he could make it go away, if I did him a favor”.  
“You meet him?”, Jax asked.  
“Friday. Stockton”.  
“Who was he?”, Chibs said.  
Darby shrugged.  
“Late 30’s. Greying. Suit. Real fed-type”.

I could taste bile in my mouth. Jax sensed my body tensing up; and took my hand – squeezing it gently.  
“That’s sweet”, Darby smirked.  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed in this alley?”, Juice chuckled, and stepped towards the bald man.  
“Juice…”, Jax halted him – visibly trying to restrain himself from running over and slitting Darby’s throat.  
“What else? What exactly did he ask you to do?”.  
Darby shrugged.  
“He told me he’d pay me 2000 bucks to track down some woman; who needed to get the message that Charming wasn’t a place for her”, he said, and looked at me. “He told me you needed to have a close encounter with some drugs… I had other things to do; but I got Ollie and the others on it. Gave them a share…”.  
“500 dollars”, I croaked.  
He nodded.

“Look, lady”, Darby said meaningfully. “If I’d known who you were…”.  
“Why does that matter?”, I snarled. “You decide to have a random woman attacked – almost killed. You’re sick!”.  
“It’s just business”, he muttered.  
Jax pulled me behind him again; and took a slow step towards Darby.  
“Yeah… just business”, he smirked – the mad-man from two nights before showing his face in his expression. “Like the cook-shop up near Dogtown?”.

Darby tensed up.  
“We had agreement. No cooking within Samcro territory…”, he began.  
“We expanded our territory”, Jax snarled.  
“Since when?”, Darby growled in response.  
Jax got close to him.  
“Since you had my old lady attacked, drugged; and almost raped”.  
He slammed Darby in the face; the man fell over – covering his face.

Jax was seething; but didn’t hit Darby again.

“You already punished him for that!”, Darby yelled.  
“Yeah, and if you get near my woman again; I’ll feed your dick to some rottweilers, too!”  
I swallowed hard. Now I knew. Good.

Jax handed me my gun back.  
“The safety’s still on”, he chided. “Come on”.

We walked back to the bikes. I was shaking.  
“It was him. He’s here. He never gave up”. I was beginning to hyperventilate.  
“Juice”, Jax said. “Find out exactly where Darby met that asshole; and track him down. This ends now”.  
Juice ran back into the alley; and I heard Darby yelp from pain.  
Jax led me to my car.  
“Let’s go”.


	7. Chapter 7

We went back to TM. Phil drove my car there for me, with me in the passenger seat. I was too shaky to ride with Jax.

We were met in the lot by an angry looking Clay.  
“What happened, Jax?”, he growled.  
I went to sit by a picnic-table, outside the clubhouse. Jax lit a cigarette; and looked Clay straight in the eyes.  
“Truce with The Nords is over”, he declared.  
Clay snarled.  
“Goddammit, Jax!”.

Jax didn’t flinch.  
“If it was mom…”, he said. “This peace was bullshit, Clay. You know it”.  
“You had your revenge on Darby’s guy”, Clay snarled.  
“We only took half of Ollie’s dick”, Chibs said. “He’s still got an angry inch flopping around down there”.

Clay wasn’t appeased.  
“I already got that ATF bitch up my ass; I don’t need you complicating our situation more – starting some blood feud with the skinhead army!”.  
“Stahl has nothing on us, man”, Jax said. “We’re clear of that shit… Did you call Unser?”.  
Clay looked towards me.  
“Yeah. He’s taking care of it”.  
Jax nodded.  
“Thanks…”.

He stepped over to me, and took my hand; leading me into the clubhouse. “Lockdown is back on again. You don’t leave the compound for anything, except extreme emergencies; and someone always has an eye on you”.  
I frowned.  
“Can I pee in private?”, I grumbled.  
He sighed.  
“This isn’t something to joke about”, he grumbled. “Clay’s right. Going at Darcy like that – threatening his business… I might have kicked a hornet’s nest. Put that on top of your psycho ex…”.

I let out a deep breath. Jax stroked my cheek.  
“You’ll be fine, darlin’”, he said.  
“Will you though?”, I said.  
He smirked.  
“I always am”, he said. “I have to run. I have a meth-lab to burn down”.  
I groaned.  
“Ok. I’ll just wait here… with the armed bikers, and the alcohol”.  
“You’ll have a blast”, he smiled; and kissed me softly.

He walked towards the door.  
“Jax…”, I called after him.  
“Yeah?”.  
“If you die, I’ll kick your ass”.  
“Yes ma’am”, he smiled; and left.

\---

Bobby was babysitting me; looking like the father of a teenager who’s threatened to run away.  
I went to look through my stuff in one of the back rooms; and he followed me – standing in the doorway as I rummaged through a box.  
“The window is too small for me to get through; Bobby”. I gestured at the tiny window under the ceiling.  
“Just due diligence, sweetheart”.  
“Jax thinks I’ll make a run for it?”, I chuckled.  
“Will you?”, Bobby muttered.

I turned around and looked at him incredulously.  
“You don’t like me…”, I said.  
He shook his head.  
“I have nothing against you, Cat”, he said. “I’m just worried about Jax”.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“You think I’ll hurt him?”.  
“Not on purpose; you don’t have it in you”, he said. “But when you realize this life isn’t as sweet as it looks – when you break – so will he. He doesn’t want to see you hurt”.  
I sighed.  
“I won’t break. Shit, I’ve been here 3 weeks; and I’ve never felt more at home anywhere in my life”.  
Bobby nodded.  
“And that violence you saw the other night?”.  
I looked him square in the face.  
“You want to know what happened, after I saw Jax torture a man for me?”, I sneered. “I went home. I had sex with my old man; and spent the next day caring for his son… I didn’t run”.

Bobby let out a breath.  
“All right. I’m sorry”.  
I swallowed.  
“I get it. You’re protective of your friend. You love him… but so do I”.  
The biker smiled.  
“That’s all I wanted to hear”, he said. “Come on. I made banana-bread”.

I stepped towards the door to join him.  
He put a hand on my shoulder.  
“For what it’s worth; I do like you, puddin’. You’re might be just what this club needs”.  
“What’s that?”, I asked.  
“A good person; and a hell of a gogo-dancer”, he smiled.  
“Burlesque…”, I frowned.  
“Burlesque. Whatever”, he muttered. “Let’s go. Banana-bread”.

A little while later we were chewing on the baked deliciousness Bobby had created.  
“How come you’re all such good cooks; and you still want your old ladies to do all the housework?”, I asked, wiping my face with a napkin.  
“We’re not all tied down in domesticated bliss”, he chuckled. “We gotta live on something”.  
“Baked goods and whiskey?”, I smirked.  
“Covers most of our nutritional needs”, he said; and pulled out a joint from his cut-pocket. “This takes care of the vegetables”. He lit the blunt.  
“I believe you”, I laughed.

“Shit; I forgot…”, Bobby said. “Rat dropped off your purse this morning”.  
He got my bag from behind the bar, and gave it to me.  
I got my phone from inside it. Lyla had dropped a few messages; and there were four unanswered calls.  
I checked my voicemail.

Sunday, 11 am.  
“Miss Rose; this is special agent June Stahl from the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives. I’d like to talk to you about your association with Jackson Teller. I believe you might have some important information; that’s critical to an ongoing investigation. Please give me a call back”.  
Stahl… The ATF agent. This wasn’t good.

Thuesday, 1.15 pm.  
“Miss Rose. This is agent Stahl again. Please give me a call back. It’s critical that we speak. I’m worried you might be in danger. I can help you.  
Bobby looked at my frowning face.  
“What’s wrong?”, he asked.  
I shook my head, and listened to the next message.

Wednesday, 3.30 pm.  
“Catherine; it’s June Stahl. I’m worried you’re ignoring my calls at this point. You are with a group of very bad men. You have to get out of there. I have received information you’ll want to hear; from one of your old friends. He’s worried about you; Cathy. The Sons of Anarchy are going down. Get out; leave town. Joshua Kohn has promised me he’ll make sure you make it back to Chicago safe. We know about you attack. It’s only going to get worse from here on out. Jackson is going to jail. Don’t be there when that happens. They’ll put it on you…”.   
I felt sick. Bobby frowned at me.  
“Cat; talk to me”.  
“Where is Jax?”, I said with a choked voice.  
“On his way up to Darby’s cookery”, Bobby said. “Why?”.  
I breathed shakily.  
“Something’s wrong”.

I listened to the last message.

Thursday, 1.46 pm. A little over an hour ago.  
“Kitty. It’s me. I’m very sorry it had to come to this for you. I understand you had a visit at your motel. I didn’t want to do that, my love… but I had to. (sigh) Honey; I’m coming to get you. I know where you are. Be outside the compound at 3 pm. We’ll get out of this town together… Look; I know we have issues, kitty-girl; but we’ll work through them. I forgive you… I do… Be outside when I said. Don’t tell anyone where you are going. I don’t want to do this to you; but if you’re not there… I know where the Teller is. I’ll call Stahl and give her the address. They have SWAT standing by. Teller’s is either ending up in an orange suit, or a body-bag. You can stop that. I love you, my Catherine. See you soon”.  
I put my phone into my purse. The gun Jax had given me; was still in there. I picked up the small bag.  
“I have to go to the bathroom”, I muttered.  
“Sweetheart?”, Bobby said.  
“Just… to much banana-bread”. I tried to smile.

I stood up; and walked down the hall. My body was shaking.  
I love you Jax. I’m sorry…  
I closed the door to the bathroom, and locked it.  
I had to go. Jax would never go down without a fight. He’d die today, if I didn’t leave with Joshua.  
I would never see Jackson again. I would never see Abel – but if I didn’t leave; he’d never see his father again, either.  
Jax became someone else for me; turned of his humanity to protect me. It was my turn to repay the favor.

Bobby knocked at the door.  
“Cat?”, he called. “Are you ok? ‘You gluten allergic?”.  
“I’m fine?”, I squeaked. “Just need a minute”.  
“You sure?”.  
I thought fast.  
“Shark week”, I said.  
There was a pause.  
“Ok… I’m gonna go away now…”. I heard him walk off.

I looked up at the small window above the toilet. I could make it. I just needed to be quiet.

Carefully opening the window, I climbed through it; and landed on a dumpster by the side of the clubhouse. The loud bump from my landing made me gasp; and I looked towards the auto shop; worried someone would have heard me.  
My cheeks where burning, but otherwise I felt cold all over.

Rat was standing by the tow-truck; parked just a few yards away.  
“What are you doing?”, he asked.  
“Dance practice”, I said. “I have to go”.  
“Why did you climb out of the window?”, he frowned.  
“Cardio”, I muttered. I needed to deescalate the situation. “Do you… have a cigarette?”, I asked smilingly.  
“Shit, yeah”, Rat smiled, and handed me a smoke; lighting it for me.  
“Look, could you tell Jax… tell him I’m sorry…”, I said. “For running off”.  
“For dance class?”, Rat said.  
“Yeah”, I smiled. “Tell him I love him”.

Calmly as I could; I walked towards the large opened gate – leaving behind my second home; my love – and the life I had thought was mine. All I had to remind me; was the blue, plaid flannel shirt I was wearing.

\---

The street outside was quiet. People we’re going home to prepare dinner for their families; live their lives.  
I walked down the street, my breath hitching; and tears welling up in my eyes.

A dark escalade pulled up next to me; and the window by the passenger-seat opened.  
I looked inside.

“Hello, kitty…”. Josh was smiling warmly at me. “Get in, honey. We have quite a drive”.

He opened the door for me; and I got into the seat.  
“Buckle up, my love. And put out that cigarette. I hate it when you smoke; you know that”, Josh said brightly. “I brought road snacks!”. He handed me a bag of peanuts. “There’s water in the back seat”.  
I looked behind me; and saw a cooler standing next to a shotgun.  
“Josh…”, I croaked.  
“Don’t worry, honey. It’s just for our protection. Are you armed?”  
“My purse”, I said. “Gun”.  
“Thank you for your honesty. Throw it into the back”. I did as I was told. “See; we’re already building trust”.  
“Yes”, I croaked.

We drove for a while; passing the sign at the town border. The name says it all.  
“Not so charming, huh?”, Joshua chuckled. I took a gasping breath; and he grabbed my shaking hand. “Hey… You’re ok now. I’m taking you away from here. You don’t ever have to come back”.  
“Where are you taking me?”, I asked.  
“Home”, Josh smiled; returning his hand to the wheel. “Our future”.  
“You… came all the way here for me”, I said.  
He nodded.  
“Arrived shortly after you”, he said. His jaw clenched. “I would have come for you sooner; but I knew you needed some space. Kept my distance”.  
I looked at the passing road-signs. We were going east.  
“So… you called my job. Sent those papers…”, I muttered.  
“That wasn’t the right place for you. You know it”, he said. “You were getting in too deep – too fast”.

I let out a deep breath.  
“You’ve been watching”.  
His face twitched.  
“I had to make sure you were safe”, he almost growled. “I understand that you needed to let loose for a bit… sow your wild oats; before you finally settled down… but him…”.  
I swallowed bile.  
“He’s not… you don’t have to worry about him”.

Josh slammed his hands into the wheel; and the car swerved; making me yelp.  
“I saw you two that night! His hands all over you. Where’s your sense of respect for what we have?”.  
“I’m sorry, Josh”, I whimpered.  
He looked at me with wide eyes, and sighed.  
“I know, Catherine… but you can’t do that anymore. I’m not going to let you destroy my love for you; it won’t work”.  
“I understand”, I whispered.  
“Do you? Really?”, he asked.  
“Yes…”, I said. “But… I need to know. Did you tell that agent…”.  
“Where biker boy is?”, he snarled. “No. I don’t like what he does; who he is… but it’s not his fault that you made some bad decisions”.

Jax was safe. I couldn’t help but smile through my tears.  
“Does that make you happy?”, Josh said; almost daring me. “I can still call her”.  
“I’m… just happy that I didn’t ruin anymore lives”, I said.  
Joshua’s face softened.  
“You are a good person, honey. Deep down. You just needed to be reminded where you belong. And with whom”.  
“With you”, I muttered.  
He took my hand again.  
“With me”.

His hand was clammy. It made me sick to my stomach to have him touch me; but I didn’t pull my hand away.  
I have to save you, Jax.

We drove for about an hour. Josh kept talking to me; telling me about how he’d redecorated his apartment so it would fit us both.  
“I had them put new wallpaper in the bedroom. Pink roses. Your favorite”.  
“I’m… happy”, I smiled as genuinely as I could. I hated pink roses. I would always hate pink roses. “Josh; I have to pee… can we pull over?”.  
He shook his head.  
“I rented a motel room about 30 minutes away”, he said. “Hold it”.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“Stop asking questions”, he snarled.  
“I-I’m sorry, Josh”, I stammered. “I was just wondering why you got us a room… I didn’t mean to question you”.  
He paused for a second before answering.  
“We need a fresh start, honey”, he said. “A romantic night together is just what we the doctor prescribed”.  
I swallowed bile again.

Josh pulled up at a small roadside motel. The rooms were individual cabins.  
“Privacy”, he smirked at me.  
I tried to smile back; hiding my tears.  
“Perfect”, I whispered.  
“No, you’re perfect”, Josh breathed; and leant towards me.  
I closed my eyes; and he put his lips on mine. They were cold and clammy; like his hand.

He got out of the car; opened my door; and led me to the door of one of the small cabins.  
He locked the it behind us.

The inside of the room was faux rustic – from the plastic antlers on the wall, to the Walmart patchwork on the bed.  
Josh was smiling gleefully.  
“Oh yeah. Look at this!”, he said; and popped a quarter into a slot on the wall by the bed. “Lay down”.  
I hesitated. “Honey, don’t worry. We’ll take it slow”, he said, and put his hands on my waist, backing me against the bed. His lips were on mine again; and I exhaled through my nose. “Lay down”.

I sat myself on the bed; before laying my head against the pillow. Josh pushed a button next to my bed.  
It began vibrating.  
“A nice massage, for my kitty”, Josh smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”.

He began crawling over my body.  
“I missed you so much”, he breathed against my neck; and put his lips to my skin.  
“Please, Josh…”, I whimpered. “I can’t…”.  
He looked at me with scrunched eyebrows.  
“Honey… I just love you so much. I want you to feel good…”.  
He put his hand on my breast.  
“Don’t…”. I began sobbing; and tried pushing him away.

Josh sat up; straddling me. I tried to sit up myself; pulling myself backwards to create distance between us.  
“This isn’t our first time. Just relax and let me love you again”.  
I shook my head.  
“We didn’t… make love”, I said; anger in my voice.  
Joshua’s face became enraged.  
“We made love!”, he yelled at me.  
“We had sex. That’s it”, I said.  
“That’s all it was to you?”, he growled. “You whore!”.  
He backhanded me across the face; and I felt my ears pop from the blow.

“And him? Teller? You made love to him?”, he growled. “I gave you a year and a half of my life. He’s known you – what – a month?”.  
“We weren’t together that long, Josh. You just never accepted that”.  
Josh smirked at me.  
“Once we’re done here; I’m going to go back to Charming, and burn down that clubhouse… kill that homewrecker”.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I pushed him off me as hard as I could; and sprang for the door.  
Josh was on me; and grabbed the back of my head; slamming it against the wall. I fell to the floor; feeling blood coming from my nose.  
“Why do you have to make this so hard?”, he roared.  
“Please”, I whimpered. “I want to go home…”.  
Josh grabbed my arm; and pulled me up.  
“We’re going home tomorrow”, he snarled. “Tonight; you show me that you still love me!”.

He tore at the buttons on the flannel I was wearing – struggling me for dominance. I grabbed at his face; dipping my nails into the skin; and leaving marks down his cheek.  
“Bitch!”, he yelped; and kneed me in the gut.  
His arms went around me; and I grabbed his hair – pulling it hard; and biting into his neck. Josh roared, and let me go.

I ran towards the door; and unlocked it; running outside – screaming for help. I saw an elderly man in the cabin next door, look at me through the blinds, and close them quickly.  
I ran to the car; and ripped the door open; grabbing my purse.

Josh had followed me outside; and kicked my leg; making me fall to the ground. I managed to keep a tight hold of my bag; when Joshua grabbed the shotgun and cocked it – aiming at me.  
“Get back inside, Catherine”. I stood back up slowly, tears running down my cheeks. “Inside”, he repeated.

I limped back into the cabin. Josh closed the door.  
“Put down the purse”. I obliged; his shotgun poking my back. “Turn around. Slowly”.  
I turned around and met his face. It was calm – and cold.  
“Good. Now take of your clothes”.  
I sobbed, and shook my head.  
“No… please”, I cried.  
“Take of the goddamn shirt, you dirty whore!”.  
I shrugged off the shirt; making it land on the floor.  
Jax…  
“Now the top… slowly. Make it worth it”.  
I took a deep breath, and pulled the hem of my t-shirt over my head.

Josh looked me over.  
“Still so beautiful”, he breathed. “Now the pants…”.  
He began removing his own shirt with one hand. I had a metallic, bitter taste in my mouth.  
“Do it!”, he screamed.  
With shaking hands; I unbuttoned my jeans.

I looked down at the floor, where my purse was laying; slightly open.  
“M-my boots”, I stammered.  
Josh nodded.  
“Take them off”, he said.

I bent down; and removed one boot; making it look like I was about to take of the other.  
With a quick glance up at Josh; I then threw myself at my bag; grabbing the gun inside.  
Josh’s shotgun went off; and I felt a soaring pain on my arm. He’d missed me; but a few buckshot’s had grazed my upper arm.

I hear a roar of engines outside. Josh turned around; and I ran at him; pushing him in the back. He toppled over, and the shotgun slid under the bed.  
I pointed my gun at Josh.  
“The safety’s on”, he snarled.  
I flicked my thumb.  
“No it’s not”, I growled; and pulled the hammer.

Josh threw himself at me; making me fall to the floor. My gun went off; shooting a hole in the ceiling.

“Cat!”. It was Jax’s voice; coming from outside.  
“Jax!”, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Josh punched me in the face; and put his hands around my neck; beginning to choke me.

The door was kicked open; and Jackson was in the room.  
With a roar; he dragged Joshua off me; throwing him against the wall; and slamming his fist into the monster’s face.  
Opie and Chibs ran through the door; and grabbed Josh – pinning him to the floor. Chibs locked Joshuas arms behind his back; and Opie put his foot on his neck – making it impossible for him to move.

Jax rushed over to me; and lifted me into a seated position.  
“Baby!”, he croaked; his face anguished.  
“He…”, I couldn’t finish my sentence, but began sobbing. He put his hand on my cheek; looking at the bruising Josh’s beating had caused.  
I tugged at his cut; and wept into his chest; leaving a bloody trail on his white t-shirt.  
Jackson held me close, and stroked my hair.  
“I’m here, baby. It’s over”.

“You slut!”, Josh growled. “You’ve probably spread your legs for all of these scumbags!”.  
Opie moved his foot from Josh’s neck; and kicked him in the gut; making him let out a croaking sound.

Jax tensed up. He took the flannel from the floor; and draped it over me; before standing up and walking over to repeat Opie’s action.

“Let him go”, he snarled. Chibs stepped back; and Josh stumbled onto his legs.  
“You’re gonna die”, Jax growled; and attacked Joshua; throwing him at the wall; and punching his chest and face.  
Joshua fought back best he could; but he was no match for the beast that was a rageful Jackson.  
My old man was a wild animal; slamming his fists into Josh’s body, every opening he could find. In the end; Joshua was on the floor again; gagging for breath.

Opie went over to me; and helped me put on the shirt.  
“Come on”, he muttered; and got me on my feet.  
“He has to die…”, I hiccupped through my tears. “He’ll come back”.

Jax turned to look at me. I held out my gun to him; and he furrowed his brow. I limped over to him; putting the gun in his hand.  
“Kitty…”, Josh croaked. “You worthless cunt…”. I spat in his face.  
“Get her out of here”, Jax muttered.  
Opie supported my weight; and we went outside; leaving Jax and Chibs with my assailant.

I heard a loud pop; and my legs gave in. Opie held me upright; and I sobbed against his shoulder.  
“Shh, Cat. It’s over”, he whispered; and stroked my hair.

Suddenly; we heard sirens in the distance.  
“Shit. ATF”, Opie muttered.

No! No, no, no… You can’t take him.  
I tore myself from Opie; and stumbled back into the cabin. Jax was standing over Josh’s limp corpse.  
“Go…”, I whispered.  
He looked at me incredulously.  
“What?”, he breathed. I walked over to him; and looked down at the corpse at his feet.  
“ATF is coming. You just committed murder. You have to go”, I said.  
“I’m not leaving you!”, he said.

I put my hand on his cheek; and kissed him softly.  
“I love you”, I said; and took the gun from his hand. He tried to hold on to it; but Chibs pulled at his arm.  
“Come on; Jax”.  
“I can’t leave her”, Jackson yelled, and looked into my eyes. “Come with me!”.

I sighed; and looked down.  
“I have a ride…”, I said; and looked towards the blinking lights coming closer.  
I pried his fingers from the gun; and stepped away from him.

“Jax, come on!”, Opie yelled from the door.  
Chibs dragged him towards the exit.  
“I love you, Cat!”, Jax whimpered.  
“I love you Jackson. Go”, I said; voice calm.

They sprang on their bikes; and drove fast as they could; down a dirt road behind the cabins.

I sat down on the bed and waited.

\---

A few minutes later, two SWAT-officers sprang through the door – guns aimed at me.

“Put down the gun! Hands behind your head”.  
I dropped the gun on the floor; and kicked it towards the officers; before putting my hands behind my head.  
“Get on your knees!”.  
I shook my head.  
“I can’t”.

I heard a woman’s voice.  
“Are they in there?”, she called out.  
“No, ma’am”, one of the officers answered. “She’s alone. With a dead body”.  
A woman in a grey suit stepped in behind them.  
“Shit! We needed him red handed”. She looked pissed.

“Get on your knees!”, the first officer repeated.  
“I can’t! My leg’s busted”, I sneered.  
The woman shook her head.  
“Let it go”, she muttered. “You’re Catherine Rose, I take it”.  
“Cat…”, I said.  
“Cat”, she smiled. “Meow… well, this is a shitty ass situation for you. You’re alone in a room with a dead FBI agent”.

I looked at her with cold eyes.  
“Where’s Jackson Teller?”, she asked.  
“Not here”, I said.  
“So who killed agent Kohn?”.  
I looked away.  
“I did”, I said.  
“You did…”, she repeated with a chuckle. “And I take it you gave him that beating as well”, she continued; walking over to examine the body on the floor.  
“He attacked me. Beat me. Tried to rape me”.  
Her smile disappeared.  
“Huh”, she scoffed. “So you kicked his ass; and shot him in the head”.  
“Adrenaline”, I said.

She sighed.  
“Cuff her. Take her in”.

One of the officers pulled me up into a standing position; and pulled my arms down; zip-tying my wrists together.  
“Catherine Rose. You are under arrest for the murder of Joshua Kohn. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say; can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…”.  
The rest of his words disappeared into a blur; as the two officers supported my weight out of the door.

I looked back towards Joshua’s body one last time.

I hope you burn in hell…  
\---

I was driven to St. Thomas; and given a once over by a doctor. Once they had taken skin samples from under my nails; and I was cleared of any serious injury – beyond the almost torn over tendon in my knee; and the bent ribs on my right side – I was driven to the police station, and put in a cell for the rest of the night.  
I didn’t sleep.

The next morning, I was brought to an interview room; where a kind looking lawyer was waiting for me.  
“Catherine; I’m Abby Lowen”, she said.  
“Cat”, I said. “Are you a public defender?”.  
She shook her head.  
“Jackson Teller hired me”. She let out a deep breath. “He filled me in”.  
“So you know I killed Jo… agent Kohn”, I said.

She narrowed her eyes.  
“He gave me a slightly different story”, she said.  
“Then he’s lying. I killed him”.  
She shook her head.  
“I want to help you, Cat”, she said quietly. “But I can only do that, if you tell me the truth”.  
I stared her square in the face.  
“I’m not sending Jax to jail”, I said.  
She leant back in her chair.  
“Ok”, she sighed. “So tell me what you think happened”.

I swallowed.  
“Joshua has been stalking me for over a year. I tried getting a restraining order; but he used his pull to make it go away”, I said. “I came to Charming to start over… but he followed me here. He kidnapped me; beat me – and tried to rape me. So, I killed him”.

Lowen let out a deep breath.  
“I know part of that is true. And I am very sorry that happened to you”, she said sincerely. “I managed to pull out a record from six months ago; citing an attack on you, at your old job”.  
“Yeah. Kohn”, I said.  
She shook her head.  
“The report says the attacker was never found. That you didn’t name him”.  
“I did!”, I frowned.  
She opened a file in front of her.  
“I also have another record, stating that you were under the influence of cocaine while at work as a middle school teacher”.  
“Kohn”, I repeated.

She sighed again.  
“If we can prove that agent Kohn attacked you; you’ll probably be cleared of charges – citing self defense”, she said. “But if would be easier for you if you just…”.  
I slammed my hand into the table.  
“I am not giving them Jax”.  
She nodded.  
“I get it. Ok. Let’s move forward with your story”.  
“I’m sorry”, I muttered. “I know you’re trying to help…”.  
She smiled crookedly.  
“Let’s fix this, Cat”, she said quietly.

I swallowed.  
“Am I going to jail?”, I asked.  
“We’ll try to avoid that. For now, agent Stahl wants you here, for some reason”.  
“She wants to use me against the club”, I said.  
She nodded.  
“I think so…”.

The door opened, and agent Stahl came in.  
“You’re free to go”, she said.  
“What?”, I said.  
“We found the shotgun under the bed; with Kohn’s fingerprints on it. And you, my dear; had buckshot’s in your arm when we found you. It doesn’t make him look good”.

Lowen shook her head.  
“What’s going on, Stahl? You arrested her. She confessed”.  
The agent chuckled.  
“Are you trying to keep you client in custody?”, she said. She looked at me. Her botoxed face gave me the shivers. “It looks like you were telling the truth, kitty”.  
I wanted to smack the filler out of her lips.

“So, what now?”, Lowen asked.  
“You’re not in the clear”, Stahl said. “If it turns out what happened was in fact murder; you’re back in here”.  
Lowen shook her head.  
“Double jeopardy. You can’t do that…”.  
Stahl looked at her seriously.  
“Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you can’t do something. We, as women, have to believe in ourselves!”.  
“You can’t arrest her twice for the same crime”, Lowen said.  
Stahl shook her head.  
“There was never any arrest”, she said.  
I scoffed.  
“Your guy literally arrested and read me my rights last night”.  
She smiled brightly.  
“Turns out he was hitting the hooch”, she said. “He’s suspended; and the arrest was deemed null and void”.  
Lowen looked at her incredulously.  
“So, if you change your mind; you can pull her back in and charge her again”.  
“Exactly!”, Stahl grinned. “Now, get your belongings, and skedaddle”.

I was flabbergasted; and began limping towards the open door.  
“Oh!”, Stahl called after me. “The gun used to kill agent Kohn… it didn’t have a serial number. Did he bring that as well?”. She narrowed her eyes at me  
Lowen took a hold of my arm.  
“You don’t have to say anything”, she muttered; and helped me out the door.

“Your boyfriend is waiting outside the station”, Stahl called after us. “Have a nice day!”.

I said goodbye to Lowen – promised to call if I needed her – and limped out into the daylight.

Jax was leaning against his bike; and when he saw me; he walked over, and helped me down the stairs.  
He wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“Can you ride?”, he muttered.  
“Yeah…”, I whispered.  
He gave me his helmet; and got on his bike; letting me get on behind him.  
Without a word; he started up the bike, and drove us away from the station.

\---

He took us home; and helped me through the door; transporting me to the couch; and putting a pillow under my leg, to lift my knee.  
“Need ice?”, he said.  
“I’m good. Thanks”, I said.

He nodded; and hesitated for a second; before leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. He walked in to the kitchen; and grabbed me a bag of peas from the freezer – coming back to put it on my knee.  
“I said I was good”, I muttered.  
“It’s swollen”, he said. “Keep it on there”.  
“Ok”, I whispered.

Jax moved towards the front door.  
“Jax?”, I croaked.  
“You’re safe now”, he said; back turned to me.  
“Look at me…”, I pleaded.

He met my gaze. His eyes were indifferent.  
“I have to go take care of some stuff”, he said. “Gemma’s got the kid for a few days”.  
“I can take him…”.  
“No, you need to heal… It’ll be a late one. Don’t wait up”.

He left without looking back. When I heard him start up his bike; I instantly began sobbing.

After a while; I managed to get myself into the bathroom; and take a shower – leaning against the wall for support.  
I stumbled into the bedroom; and fell onto the bed – tears returning to my eyes.

Lyla came by; letting herself in. She’d brought a casserole; and a thermos of her special brew.  
“How are you feeling?”, she asked, after she’d helped me into the kitchen.  
I shook my head.  
“He… he’s dead. It’s over”, I said.  
She nodded.  
“I’m so sorry. You’ve been through so much”.

I looked at my friend’s face. She was so kind, and – porn-star or not – almost angelic in her demeanor.  
“What happens next?”, she said.  
I sighed.  
“I have no idea…”, I said quietly. “I might get charged again… might not. It’s all just up in the air”.  
“Jax’ll make sure you’ll be fine”, she smiled.  
“Yeah…”, I whispered.

She frowned.  
“What’s wrong?”.  
I shook my head.  
“He wouldn’t talk to me…”, I said. “He just left for… I don’t know what”.  
She squeezed my hand.  
“Must have been something important”, she said. “He loves you, Cat. It’ll be fine…”.  
I tried to smile, and nodded.  
“I want to get some sleep”.  
“Of course!”, she said. “I have to pick up Piper from soccer anyway”.

I limped after her to the door, and she kissed my cheek.  
“Everything will be ok. You just have to heal. And so does he”.  
She left; and I stumbled back into the bedroom.

I fell asleep; and woke at 3 am; from the sound of Jax moving around in the bedroom.  
“Are you ok?”, I whispered.  
“Yeah”, he said; and kissed my chin quickly; laying down next to me. “Go back to sleep”.  
He turned his back to me; and pulled the covers over his body.  
“Goodnight”.

He didn’t touch me all night.

\---

I woke up late the next morning; and limped into the kitchen; to find Jax smoking a cigarette; and drinking a cup of coffee. He’d found a set of crutches somewhere; and put them against the counter.  
“Thanks”, I said.  
He nodded at me; and went to grab me a mug.  
“Did you eat yesterday?”, he said.  
“I wasn’t hungry”.  
“Lyla brought food…”, he muttered.  
“Like I said…”.  
He shook his head, and got up – getting a bowl; cereal and milk – setting it all down in front of me.  
“Eat”.

I sighed.  
“Would you please talk to me?”, I said.  
He sat down again; and took a draw from his smoke.  
“What do you want me to say?”.  
“You killed a man, Jax!”, I sneered.  
He blew out smoke.  
“Yeah, I do that”, he muttered. “I talked to Lowen. She told me what happened. That was stupid of you…”.

I frowned.  
“I wasn’t going to send you to jail!”.  
“I’ve been inside before. I’d manage”.  
“This was murder! You wouldn’t have come back”.  
“Cat…”.  
“No! Why are you mad at me?”.

He met my eyes.  
“I’m not”, he said softly. “I’m just… what happened. It shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t have left the clubhouse”.  
“I had to”, I muttered. “Kohn knew where you were. He would have sent Stahl after you”.  
Jackson bit his lip.  
“You shouldn’t have left”.  
I fought tears.  
“I wanted to protect you”.  
“I know…”.

We sat in silence for a while.  
“I have to go”, Jax said.  
“Why”, I whimpered.  
“I have a deal to tie up”, he said; and stood up – putting on his cut. I gave in, and let the tears fall. “Don’t… Cat; I’ll be back later, ok? Call Gemma, if you don’t want to be alone. You shouldn’t drive until your knee is better”.

“What Josh did to me… I just wanted you to come and take me away”, I sniveled.  
“I did come; but you didn’t come with me when I asked”, he answered.  
“And now… you can’t even touch me or look at me”, I said  
He sighed, and took my hand.  
“I love you Cat. But I don’t know what you want from me”, he said. “He’s dead. It’s over. You don’t have to be afraid anymore”.

He leant over me; and kissed my lips gently.  
“We’ll get through this shit with Stahl”, he said. “Just… heal up. I’ll see you later”.

He walked out the door; and I was alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

My heart felt like it literally broke in my chest. I fell onto the couch, and heaved for breath.  
Was this even my home anymore? Was Jax mine?  
What am I doing here?  
My car was parked outside. I could just get in; drive far away from here. But I had nowhere to go anymore. All my things where at the clubhouse. All I had was one suitcase with a few clothes.  
My job, my belongings, dancing – all that had made me, me… none of it was in my hands anymore.

Joshua had done his best to rip away from me all that was mine; and now that I was supposed to be free of him – free to build the life I wanted – it seemed like there was nothing to build on.

Jax texted me around noon.

\- Held up. Back tomorrow morning.  
\- Ok. Breakfast then?  
\- No thanks. See you.  
\- When can we talk?  
\- We talked. Get some rest.  
I sat and looked at the tv for a while before I realized I hadn’t turned it on.  
I laughed quietly to myself.  
You’re going stir crazy, Cat.  
I decided to ignore what Jax had said about not driving; and left the house. I just needed to get out.

I made my way to the diner, and ordered waffles; but changed my mind last minute.  
“Mac’n’cheese”, I smiled at the waitress. That always made me feel better.  
I was enjoying my meal, when Chibs and Tig came in, ordering lunch for an army. Tig noticed me in my booth.  
“Hey, pumpkin. I thought you were on lockdown at home”, he said.  
“No lockdown”, I smiled. “At least I haven’t seen any prospects around”.  
He smiled back at me.  
“I’m sorry about what happened to you”, he muttered.  
“Thanks. I’m ok. I got my faithful crutches with me”, I said. “And the chevy is purring like a cat. Thanks for fixing her up”.  
He grinned.  
“No problem. But you’re driving?”.  
Chibs came over.  
“You should be resting that knee, luv’”.  
“It’s fine, Chibs”, I said.  
“If you say so”, he muttered.

I shrugged of their worried expressions.  
“Lunch for church?”.  
“No church today”, Tig said. “Just business later on. Gotta fuel up”, he grinned, and patted his belly.  
“Remember extra chocolate syrup for Jax”, I said, trying to smile.  
“Will do”, Chibs said.  
Their order came out; and Tig went over to get it.  
“Go home, Cat”, Chibs said meaningfully.  
“I will. Just gotta hit the library first. Return a book I don’t need”.  
He nodded, and smiled.

They left soon after.

I drove myself to the library, and returned my book. When I came outside again, Jax was leaning against my car.  
I sighed; and hobbled over to him on my crutches.  
“Hi”, I muttered.  
His face was cold.  
“Get in the car”, he muttered. I rolled my eyes; and went for the driver’s seat. “No. Other side. I’m driving”.  
“Jackson…”.  
He walk up close to me; suddenly towering over me much further than his height should make possible. Ha grabbed my arm; and held me still in front of him.  
“Get in the goddamn car, Cat”, he snarled.

I hobbled over to the other side; and he took my crutches from me; throwing them into the back seat.  
I opened the door, and got in the car; and Jax closed the door after me with a bang.  
He drove me home; not speaking a word the whole way there.

Once inside the house; he slammed the door shut behind us – making me jump from the sound.

“I thought I told you to stay here”, he yelled. “When are you going to learn to do as you’re told?”  
I was flabbergasted.  
“What the hell, Jax?”, I said.  
“You were just beat to shit – and now you’re running around town like nothing happened”.  
“I needed some air. I can’t stay cooped up in here”, I tried.

He stepped towards me with a menacing look on his face – pointing a finger at me.  
“You need to learn…”.  
“What?”, I snarled. “To be a good old lady? To do as you say; clean your house; wash your clothes and spread my legs whenever you want?”. He huffed; and shook his head. “Right… we don’t do that these days”, I hissed.

He spread out his arms with a resigned expression.  
“What do you want from me, Cat?”, he said. “Your ex is dead. You have a nice house to live in; food on your plate; and I’m paying for a lawyer to keep you out of jail”.  
I threw one of my crutches at him.  
“I want you, you asshole!”, I yelled.  
He shook his head.  
“I can’t do this right now…”, he said; and began to move for the door.  
“Don’t walk away from me. Talk to me!”.  
“Not now. I have shit to take care of”, he sneered.  
“I’m your shit, Jackson!”, I said. “Take care of me!”.  
“I am”, he snarled. “I’m making sure you’re staying here, and healing up. Now, go sit down”.  
I shook my head.  
“I won’t”, I croaked.

He walked up to me, picked me up; and carried me to the couch – planting me there.  
“You keep your ass on this couch!”, he roared.  
“You can’t control me like this, Jax!”, I yelled.  
“Watch me”, he said.

He took my crutches, and left the house, with a slam of the door. I heard him start up my car and drive away.

I screamed out in rage; before calling him up on the phone

“What?”, he answered.  
“Bring back my car”, I said.  
“No”.  
“Bring back my car, Jackson. I swear to God…”. I was grinding my teeth in rage.  
“You’ll get the car, when you start behaving like you’re supposed to”, he said.  
“I’m not a child!”, I yelled.  
“Then stop behaving like one. Stop running away; and stop getting hurt, and putting yourself in danger”.  
“Jax…”.  
“I have business at Cara Cara. I’ll see you tomorrow. Either you’re on that couch or in bed when I get there; or I’m crashing this piece of shit chevy into a tree; and making sure you never drive it again”.  
“Jackson…!”.  
He’d hung up.

He didn’t call or text the rest of the day. I tried reaching out.  
\- Please come home. Talk to me.  
No answer. An hour later I tried again.  
\- I’m sorry I pissed you off. I just needed air.  
Nothing.

At 10 pm; I tried one last time.  
\- I’m naked in bed. I miss you, and I want you here. Either come yourself, or send Juice. Someone should be getting some action.  
I thought the joke would lighten the mood.  
A message popped up.  
\- Go to sleep. Will come by tomorrow.  
I smiled.  
\- Should I be naked then?  
The answer came quickly.  
\- Don’t have time for this. Go to sleep.  
It was like a slap to the face.

I went to bed; quietly sobbing.

\---

After a night of restless sleeping; I woke to my phone ringing.  
“Jax?”, I said.  
“Nah, it’s Opie”.  
I sighed.  
“Hey… what’s up?”.  
“Jax wanted me to check in on you”, he muttered.  
“I’m… fine. Why isn’t he calling me himself”, I asked.  
“He had to take care of something”.  
“You at the clubhouse?”.  
“No… We’re still at Cara Cara”, he said.  
They’d spent the whole night there.  
“Opie?”, I croaked.  
“Yeah?”.  
“Is he… ok?”, I asked.  
“He’s better”, Opie said. “I’m sorry; I gotta run. We’re going back to the clubhouse now. Do you want Lyla to come by?”.  
“She’s… No. It’s ok. Tell her I said hi”.  
“I will”, he muttered. “Bye”.  
“Bye”.  
I hung up.

Jax had spent the whole night at Cara Cara. I felt sick. I had to see him. Now.

I threw on a button up dress; and called a cab.  
The driver smelled like old sweat, and I rushed out of the car as fast as my knee would allow – paying him while holding my breath.

The TM lot was almost empty. It was only 10; so I figured the rush hadn’t started yet.  
There was only one bike parked – not Jax’s. I’d made it to the lot before he had.  
Limping towards Gemma’s office; she met me in the door; holding Abel on her arm. His little face made me smile.  
“Hey, sweetheart”, Gemma grinned. “Jax said you were on bedrest”.  
“Yeah, I wish”, I muttered.  
“That bad, huh?”, Gemma said.  
I shook my head.  
“It’s nothing”.

Abel grabbed for me; and I sat down in Gemma’s chair; putting my foot up on the couch. She handed me the baby; and I held him to my chest; kissing the top of his head.  
“I missed you, baby boy”, I whispered.  
“He missed you too”, Gemma said. “Coffee?”.  
“No thanks”, I said. “I’m too amped already”.  
She nodded.

There was a roar of engines on the lot; and I got to my feet gingerly – Abel still in my arms.  
I limped towards the door; and saw Jax drive up with Opie, Chibs, Juice and Tig. Lyla was riding with Opie; leaning against her old man with pure love in her eyes.

I noticed a set of arms around Jax’s torso as well. It was Ima. I limped out the door; and towards the group. Jackson gestured for Ima to get off; and parked his bike – getting off it himself. She stepped over to him again; and kissed his cheek. He seemed indifferent; but smiled at her.  
Ima got back on his bike; putting her hands on the gas tank; as if she was straddling his own body; and smirked at him. She said something I couldn’t hear.  
“Not today, Ima”, he smiled back at her.

Juice patted Jax’s shoulder, and gestured towards me. When he saw me; Jackson’s face dropped.  
I turned to Gemma.  
“Can you take the baby? I don’t want him to see this”. She nodded; and brought Abel into the office; putting him in his car seat.

I limped closer to Jax.  
“I was just giving her a ride”, he muttered.  
“Yeah, I can see that. Seems like she enjoyed it”, I said.  
“Cat…”, he tried.  
“Not now”.

I stepped up in front of Jax’s bike; and looked Ima square in her smirking face.  
“Get your rancid pussy off my old man’s bike”, I said calmly.  
She looked at me in mock surprise.  
“Excuse me?”, she said.

Opie stepped towards us; but Lyla held him back.  
“Don’t, Ope”, she muttered.  
He stood down.

“I said; get of the bike, before I drag you off it”, I snarled.  
Ima slowly slid of the bike; and stepped towards me.  
“Jax, you better tell your babysitter to back off. I don’t want to break my nails on her face”.  
I smiled, and shook my head.

I could feel Jax’s eyes on my back. He didn’t come closer.

I didn’t move. Ima looked at me incredulously, before pouting.  
“What? Nothing to say?... Why don’t you run along, now, hmm?”.

Before she knew what had happened; I raised my fist; and punched her hard in the chest.  
She bent over; and held a hand to her left breast – screaming in pain.  
I looked at her calmly; as she heaved for breath  
“He is mine”, I said. “If you so much as look in his direction again; I’ll go Jack the Ripper on your diseased cunt”.

Jax came running over.  
“Cat!”, he yelled. “What the hell?”.  
I turned to face him.  
“You better wipe that seat with a gallon of disinfectant; before you so much as think I’ll ride with you again”.

I limped away from the crying porn-star. Passing Lyla; I looked at her, and mouthed an I’m sorry. She shrugged uncomfortably; and walked over to Ima; to help her upright.

Jax followed me in to the clubhouse. It was mostly empty; save for Rat – who’d been watching the exchange on the CCTV.  
“Get Ima to the hospital”, Jax muttered. The prospect nodded, and scurried of quickly.

I walked down the hall to the room with my boxes. Jax followed me.  
“Babe”, he tried.  
“Kiss my ass”, I snarled.  
His chin dropped.  
“Woah, what the hell, Cat?”.  
I looked at him; rage streaming through my body.  
“You haven’t touched me since they let me out of that police station”, I growled. “Now I see her grinding all over you?”  
He shook his head.  
“I’ve been trying to give you space…”.  
“Bullshit, Jax. You’ve been avoiding me”.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”

I was grinding my teeth in anger.  
“You hardly look at me… It’s like the thought of being in a room with me makes you sick to your stomach”.  
He stepped towards me; reaching out for me.  
“I was gonna come home when I could…”, he said; and put a hand on my shoulder.  
I slapped it away.  
“You left me in that house; alone! I wanted you there; practically begged you to come home – and you ignored me. Why?”.

He sighed.  
“I didn’t know how to face you, after what happened – what I said…”.  
“So you just decided not to?”, I said.  
“You were safe. That was all I cared about”.

I nodded; and scoffed a laugh.  
“Yeah. Safe… that’s the key word; isn’t it?”, I said. “You got rid of the competition; and realized you were bored with me”.  
“Cat…”, he said warningly.  
“I’m a necessary evil at this point”, I chuckled. “You need me in that house, to keep up the façade of the strong guy who has his shit together, and his family in order”.  
“That’s not what you are to me; you know that Cat!”, he yelled.  
“Why do you treat me like that, then?”  
“I don’t!”.  
“Yes you do. It’s like I somehow became less to you the second I took that gun from your hand!”.

He shook his head.  
“You weren’t supposed to take that fall. That was on me”.  
“Why?”.  
“Because you’re my responsibility!”.  
I nodded.  
“Right. The toxic masculine bro code. Touch my girl; and I kill you”, I smirked. “Did it make you feel like less of a man, to have your old lady go down for something you did?”.

Jax clenched his jaw.  
“You’re stepping on thin ice, darlin’”, he growled.  
I spread my arms; inviting him in.  
“Why don’t you smack me around a little. Might make you feel better”.  
His lips furled back in a snarl.  
“Like he did? Look where that got you!”. He gestured to my knee. “I’m trying to protect you”.  
“From what? The amount of porn-stars on your dick?”

He stepped towards me slowly; his body tense.  
“Now you’re just spewing venom”.  
“Yeah? Why don’t you put my mouth to better use, then?”.  
I pushed him towards the wall; and slammed the door closed.  
It took him by surprise; and for a second, he didn’t seem to know what to do. I took advantage of it; and dropped down on my good knee; letting my other knee touch the floor more gingerly.

I pulled his belt open; and pulled down his pants a little – giving me access to his dick.  
“Cat…”, he hissed.  
“Shut up”, snarled; and grabbed his member; sliding it into my mouth.  
I sucked at it; feeling it harden in my mouth. With one hand, I stroked the inches I couldn’t take – and with the other; I cradled his balls – massaging them.  
I heard Jax groan above me; and his hands went to my head.  
I released his testicles; and slapped his hands away. This was my project.

I massaged the underside of his penis with my tongue – sucking him to a full erection.  
I pulled back.  
“You like this?”, I purred.  
“Yeah…”, he breathed.  
I returned my lips to his cock.

I licked over the tip; tasting the precum coming from it. I slid my tongue down the side of his hardness – and then put him back in my mouth; bobbing my head up and down; drawing him closer to his end.  
Jax’s breath became erratic; and I could feel him tensing up.  
“Baby, I’m…”, he panted.

I released him from my mouth and grasp; and stood up – wiping my mouth.  
I stepped backwards.  
“What are you…?”, he croaked.  
I smiled.  
“Don’t like being left hanging?”  
He shook his head; and gestured towards his penis.  
“Could you maybe…”.  
“What? Finish the job?”. I narrowed my eyes. “Why don’t you make me?... Tell me you want me, Jax. Show me!”.

Jax growled; and grabbed my arm; pulling me towards him. Within a second; I was locked in his arms; and his mouth was on me – kissing me with a fervor.

I pulled down my panties; getting one foot out of them; but didn’t get any further, before Jackson lifted me up to straddle his waist.  
With a hand sliding under my bottom; he felt for my wetness; and held his member to my entrance – sliding me down over it. We moaned simultaneously. Jackson grabbed a firm hold of my left ass cheek; squeezing it hard, and making me yelp in pleasure.  
“I want you”, he growled into my ear; sending shivers down my back.

He pressed me against the wall and began thrusting into me hard; without mercy.  
Jax wasn’t making love to me; he was screwing me – letting out his frustration – and I was in that same boat with him.

I put my hand in his hair; pulling his head back hard; and attacked his lips and tongue with my own. He groaned almost angrily; and slammed into me harder – bottoming out.  
Jax put his hand around my throat; squeezing gently – but when he noticed the bruising from Josh’s attack to it – he frowned; and moved his hand back down under my bottom.

It wasn’t long before I began unfurling; clenching my muscles around him – and drawing him with me into extasy.  
My orgasm came like and explosion; and I screamed out – feeling Jax bottoming out in me one last time.  
With a raspy groan; he came inside me – and held me against the wall for a few seconds more, before pulling himself out of me; and lowering me to the floor.

I stumbled for a second; and Jackson held me upright.  
“Your knee…?”, he muttered.  
“It’s fine”, I breathed – still panting.

Jax adjusted himself; and put his pants back on properly – before leaving the room for a minute – coming back with a wet paper towel; for me to clean myself up.  
I was suddenly embarrassed, and couldn’t meet his eyes. I put my panties back on without a word.

“Cat…”, Jackson said quietly.  
“I’ll go home… let you finish up”, I whispered.

He walked over to me; and wrapped me in his arms – holding me impossibly close.  
“I love you”, he said into my hair; and kissed the top of my head. “When Bobby called and said you’d split… it was like you ripped my heart from my chest”.  
“I had to…”, I said quietly. “I had to protect you. I was afraid…”.  
He sighed.  
“I know, baby”, he breathed. “I know”.

I pulled back. His face was pained.  
“I can’t be a…”, I tried. “I have to be my own person. Make my own decisions”.  
He blinked and let out a short breath.  
“You want to leave…”, he whispered.  
I shook my head.  
“No! No, Jax… Never”.  
“Then what?”, he croaked.  
“I want us… But I’m not going to fit in to your idea of the perfect old lady”, I said. “I have to have a life that’s not just… this. But I want you in it”.

He sighed.  
“So what do we do?”, he said.  
I shrugged.  
“I think… we move on”, I said. “Together… without you controlling my every move”.  
He nodded.  
“I want that”, he said. “But… you asked me not to make decisions that involved you with out us discussing them first… You need to make me that promise as well. Leaving like that…”.  
I shook my head.  
“I made a call”, I said.  
“A shitty one”, he smiled softly.  
I stifled a smile.  
“I know you think that… but I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t see a way out that wouldn’t hurt you. Either prison or death”.

He sighed.  
“Leaving me hurt more than either of those…”, he breathed.  
I pulled him towards me again; putting my cheek to his.  
“I’m sorry…”, I croaked; beginning to weep silently.  
“Me too”, he said. I felt tears – his and mine – running down my cheek “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there”.  
“I didn’t tell you I was going…”, I tried.  
“No… after”, he said. “You needed me. You needed to heal more than just your body – and I just split… I should have been there for you”.

I began sobbing.  
“He hurt me… I thought it was over…”, I wept. “Everything I… we were; and had… gone”. Jackson was rubbing soothing circles on my back. “First; he ripped it away… then you…”.  
“I’m sorry”, he sniveled.  
“Now… I’m going to prison, Jax!... She’s sending me away… I can’t…”. I began heaving for breath.

Jax pulled my head back so he could look at me.  
“That’s not happening, Cat”, he said pointedly. “I’m not gonna let that happen!”.  
“But I don’t want you to go away!”, I heaved.  
He shook his head.  
“We will fix this. Together”, he said; and kissed my forehead. “Breathe, baby…”.

I tried to control myself. I took a deep breath.  
“Ok”, I said.  
He smiled softly at me; and wiped the tears away – first from my face; then his own.  
“This storage room smells like old socks. Can we get out of here?”, he said.  
I chuckled; and nodded.

Jax supported my weight; and we walked into the main area of the clubhouse. I winced from the pain in my knee and ribs.  
“You need to go to the hospital”, he muttered.  
“Nah, that’s not a good idea”, I said. “Putting me within reach of Ima; might end in another murder. Hers”, I snarled.  
He chuckled.  
“I was just giving her a ride”, he said.  
“She could have ridden with one of the others”, I grumbled.  
“Yeah…”, he muttered. “She just climbed on… I won’t let it happen again”.  
“Good”, I said.

We stepped outside. Chibs came over to us.  
“We all good here?”, he asked.  
“Yeah”, Jax said.  
“Good”, Chibs said. He looked at me. “You’ve got a fine lass here; Jackie. You mess this up; I’ll kick your ass myself”.  
I blushed.

Lyla and Ima were gone from the lot; along with the tow-truck.  
“They’re up at St. Thomas… Ima needed to get her tit checked out”, Juice said.  
Chibs chuckled.  
“That gash should be used to that by now…”, he snorted.

Jax transported me gently onto the picnic-table; and offered me a cigarette – which I gratefully accepted.  
He sat down next to me; and slipped his arm behind me – squeezing my hip for a second; and sending me his trademark Teller smirk.

Opie was on his phone; talking quietly into it.  
“… yeah, baby. I’ll call you back”. He hung up and came over to us. “Ima has a burst implant”, he muttered.  
Juice stifled a laugh. I shook my head.  
“Great…”, I said. “I’ve already got potential murder charges hanging over my head – and now I’ve committed assault”.  
Jax bit his lip.  
“Call Lyla”, he said to Opie. “Tell her, if Ima so much as thinks about pressing charges; I’ll come over there and burst the other one myself”.  
Opie sighed.  
“Yeah… I’m not doing that”, he chuckled. “Not exactly the conversation I want to have with my fiancée, the day after I just proposed…”.

All of our faces dropped.  
“What?”, Jax gasped. He sprang at his friend; and embraced him. “You son of a bitch! Congrats, man!”.  
All the guys embraced Opie; before I gave him a tight hug.  
“Congratulations, Opie. Lyla’s amazing”.  
“Yeah, I know”, he muttered.  
“Drinks!”, Chibs called out.

A roar of bikes entered the lot; and soon all of the members of Samcro where gathered around us.  
“What’s with the gang-hug?”, Tig said.  
We all looked at Opie.  
“I’m… getting married”, he muttered.  
A roar of congratulations began again.

Celebrations soon commenced; with all that involved. I found myself carried to one of the couches in the clubhouse; with my leg raised on the table; and an ice-pack on my knee.  
Jax was like glue to me; only getting up to get me fresh drinks; and helping me to the toilet – waiting outside the bathroom for me to finish.  
“I’m not running”, I smirked at him.  
“I know”, he smiled embarrassedly.  
“Just give me back my crutches”, I said.  
He looked down.  
“I, uhm… kind of threw them in to an incinerator with a dead Nord…”, he muttered.  
I gasped.  
“Jax!”, I breathed.  
“It wasn’t Ollie!”, he said. “We had a situation… it’s unrelated to you”.  
I nodded solemnly.

He stroked my cheek.  
“Do you want to know?”, he asked.  
“Later… let’s just go back out there and celebrate Opie”.  
He nodded; and turned around.  
“Come on, peg-leg. Piggy-back time”.  
I laughed; and climbed onto his back.

Juice passed us in the hallway; and looked at my dress - which was riding up.  
“I see London; I see France. I see Cat’s…”.  
“Finish that sentence; and I’ll kill you, brother”, Jax snarled.  
Juice chuckled; and went into the bathroom.

“Don’t ever joke about screwing Juice again…”, he said over his shoulder to me.  
I laughed.  
“Ok… can I screw Tig? I hear he’s hung”, I joked.  
“Careful, darlin’”, Jax chuckled.

He got me back on the couch; and took Abel from Gemma – handing the baby to me.  
We sat there together – like a little family. We were a family.

Lyla arrived with Rat about an hour later. The tiny woman was lifted into the air to a roar of applause.  
She looked flabbergasted; as she was carried over to Opie; who received her in his arms; and whispered something in her ear.  
Lyla instantly flushed red; and kissed him deeply.  
The pair were attacked with hugs and well wishes.  
I was grinning from ear to ear; and pulled Abel tighter to my chest. Jax stepped over to greet Lyla.

Bobbie came and sat by me.  
“You ran”, he said.  
“I had to”, I muttered.  
He sighed.  
“I know…”, he said; and smiled at me earnestly. “Thank you, sweetheart”.  
He kissed my cheek; and joined Tig and Piney at the bar.

Gemma and Clay sat down in the couch next to mine.  
Clay took my hand.  
“What you did for our son… our club”, he said. “We owe you. You were family before, but this… If you ever need anything, sweetheart…”.  
“Thanks”, I smiled. “For now, I just need to get over this… Kohn situation”.  
Clay nodded.  
“We’ll take care of Stahl”, he said.

Opie, Lyla and Jax came to join us. Jax took Abel from me; and put him to his chest. The baby was yawning.  
Gemma looked at me solemnly.  
“How’s the knee?”, she asked.  
“Numb”, I said; gesturing at the icepack. “My ribs are hurting though”.  
“And your hand?”, she said.  
I looked down at the bruising on my knuckles, from my incident with Ima.  
“I washed the silicone off”, I smirked; and looked towards Lyla. “Sorry…”  
“Ima’s a bitch”, she said. “I only eat her out; because it pays well”.  
Opie winced.

Jax chuckled.  
“All right. I don’t think this is baby-friendly talk”, he smiled. “I need to get my boy, and my girl home and into bed”.  
“No, Jax”, Lyla said. “Stay… celebrate with us”.  
Gemma smiled.  
“I said I’d take him for a few days. One more night won’t hurt”.  
“You sure, ma’?”, Jax said.

Gemma stepped over to him; and took Abel.  
“I got him, baby”, she smiled.  
Clay looked at her.  
“I’m gonna stick around for a while. Pour one out for Ope”, he said.  
Gemma smirked at him.  
“Don’t be to late. I’ve got something cooking…”, she said.  
Jax winced.  
“I didn’t need to hear that”, he muttered. I squeezed his hand.

Gemma left the clubhouse with Abel; and we spent the next few hours enjoying the perfect bliss on Lyla’s and Opie’s faces; as they cuddled up next to each other.  
Jax pulled me close.  
“I love you”, he breathed into my ear.  
“Yeah?”, I whispered. “Enough to get me a new air freshener for my car?”.  
He put his hand on my thigh; and stroked it gently with his fingertips.  
“I’ll get you two”, he smiled.  
I put my hand around his neck; and kissed him deeply. His hand travelled up my thigh; and under my dress.

“Do you wanna…?”, he breathed.  
“Yes, sir”, I smirked.  
He frowned slightly.  
“You don’t have to do that… I don’t want you to feel like I’m controlling you”, he said softly.  
“I don’t mind it if you’re a bit bossy”, I smirked. “It’s kind of hot…”.  
Jax raised a brow at me; and grinned.  
“Then get your ass into that dorm”, he snarled in mock menace.  
I pouted.  
“I’m hurt… I can’t walk; and a very mean man burnt my crutches”.  
He chuckled; and stood up.  
“Come on, doll-face”, he said; and pulled me up – letting me climb onto his back again.

He carried me down the hall; leaving behind the partying crowd.  
I had him back.


	9. Chapter 9

After a while of struggling to find a position that wouldn’t hurt my ribs or knee; we were finally back at what we did best.  
I was on my side; Jackson behind me – gently thrusting into me; as his fingers ghosted my side – taking care not to hold on to hard to me.

I was moaning into the pillow; feeling his warm, firm chest against my back.  
I grabbed his hand; and pulled it down to the apex of my thighs.  
“Touch…”.  
Jax kissed my neck; and found my nub – stroking it softly – and continuously moving in and out of me; in almost torturously slow thrusts.  
“Harder…”, I pleaded.  
“Have to be careful”, he breathed.

I let out a frustrated whimper.  
“I want to ride you”, I croaked.  
I felt him shake his head.  
“Babe, no… you can’t”.  
I cried out; and clenched my muscles around him – making him groan.  
“Please!”, I mewled  
Jackson growled.  
“Shit!”.

He pulled out of me; and got off the bed – leaving me looking bewilderedly at him.  
“What…?”, I said.  
Jax pulled the chair from the desk; and lifted me from the bed, to stand up on one leg. He sat himself down on the chair; and pulled me down on his lap – making me slide onto him again; straddling him.  
He lifted my thigh; so I wouldn’t put weight on my knee.  
“Ride”, he groaned.

I grinned; and with my arms around his neck; I grinded against him. He held me flush against him; following my movements.  
“Shit, baby…”, he groaned. “Don’t stop”.  
I clenched my muscles again; knowing it was what he wanted. He let out a choking sound; and smacked my bottom.  
“Again!”, he demanded. I repeated the action; and his fingers dug into my skin – most likely leaving marks I’d wear with pride for the next few days.  
“Told you, I like it when you’re bossy”, I smirked; and leant backwards – rolling my hips.  
“Shit; if I could have you on my lap like this all the time – I’ll go 50 shades on you whenever you want, darlin’”, he chuckled.

He slid a finger down my chest; letting it find my right nipple, and pulling at it.  
“Now, do it again…!”. He squeezed my nipple hard; and I yelped in pleasure – this time involuntarily clenching around him. “Good girl”, he groaned. “Now keep riding. And look at me…”.

I was panting hard; and grinded against him. The fire from my core was beginning to spread out my legs and torso. I threw my head back; and closed my eyes.  
Jax grabbed my hair, and pulled my head back up.  
“Look at me!”, he demanded.  
I opened my eyes again, and met his – mewling in extasy. His face was contorted in pleasure – looking almost furious in lust.  
“Jax…!”, I began; when suddenly I exploded into an orgasm. I couldn’t control the rhythm of my movement; almost sobbing from the warm feeling spreading though my body.  
Jackson grabbed my hips; and moved them in circles for me.  
“Keep going…!”, he growled.  
It was getting almost too much. I tried to keep my face on Jax’s, but found it difficult to hold my head up.  
“Too much…!”, I croaked.  
“Just… almost”, he groaned; before letting go himself – and spilling himself into me.

I fell against him – shaking. He rubbed my back.  
My body was spasming in aftershocks; and Jax chuckled against my neck.  
“That much, huh?”, he rasped. I laughed weakly. “Me too… shit, baby. You really know how to take it out of me… can you stand?”.  
“No…”, I breathed.

Jax chuckled, and lifted me off him – holding me upright.  
“Do you want to take a shower? Wash the biker off?”, he smirked.  
“I couldn’t wash you off, if I tried”, I smiled.  
“Still…”, he said. “Come on”.

He helped me into the small bathroom attached to the dorm; and we cleaned each other off.  
“Do you need to stay here tonight?”, I asked, as we were drying off.  
He let out a deep breath.  
“I’m not sure… we need to stay together right now”, he said. “There was a situation at Cara Cara last night…”.  
“Nords?”, I asked.  
He frowned.  
“Someone dropped off a dead body on the parking lot. Trying to stoke the fire burning between us and them – maybe put us into more shit with the ATF – we don’t know”.  
“Shit…”, I whispered. “Lockdown?”  
Jax shook his head  
“Not yet. We don’t want to seem worried”. He handed me my dress. “You’ll be fine, babe”.  
“But will you?”, I asked.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“It’s not good…”, he said earnestly.

I sighed deeply.  
“And you’ve got my shit hanging over your head, as well”, I muttered; buttoning up.  
He took my hand; and kissed my knuckles.  
“You are my shit, remember?”, he smiled.  
I smiled crookedly.  
“If you stay; can I stay with you?”, I asked.  
His eyes lit up.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way”, he said.

There was a pounding at the door.  
“VP! Emergency church. Pull out!”, Bobby called. Jax opened the door; and Bobby covered his eyes. “Everyone decent?”.  
“Never”, Jax smirked; and patted his friend’s shoulder.

I followed the men into the hallway. Jax supported my weight into the main room; and set me down on a chair.  
“It’s 10 pm., man”, he said to Bobby. “What’s up?”. Bobby looked at me for a second. “It’s good, brother”, Jax muttered.  
Bobby nodded.  
“Rogue River lost two guys on a gun-run”, Bobby said. “Joe and Darien”.  
Jax frowned.  
“Shit… our guns…”, he said.  
“Our brothers, man”.  
Jax nodded.

They steeped into the meeting room, and closed the doors behind them.

I was restless; bouncing my healthy knee up and down. Rat came over to me with a mug.  
“No thanks, Rat”, I said. “No caffeine right now”.  
“It’s Chib’s cocoa”, the scrawny prospect said.  
I smiled, and took the mug gratefully.  
“I’m sorry for lying to you, that day”, I said.  
“It’s ok”, Rat smiled, and scuttered off.  
Lyla had gone home, so I was alone.

I checked my phone. One voicemail.  
Sunday, 8.55 pm.  
“Hi Catherine. This is Agent Stahl. Just wanted to check in on you; hear how you were fairing. Passed by the house; but no one was there. I was told there’s a party at the Samcro clubhouse. I guess Jackson’s happy to have you back! I’m still worried about you. Us girls have to stick together, you know. Anyway, just to let you know; we’re still looking in to your case. Nothing new; just a witness saying something about hearing gun shots from your cabin; and seeing you outside with someone looking like Opie Winston while it was happening… strange. I’ll get back to you. Ttyl, kitty!”.  
I swallowed hard. Looking towards the window into the meeting-room, I saw Clay gesturing enthusiastically about something. He didn’t look happy.  
Jax’s eyes went up; and he met my gaze. I tried to smile; but he narrowed his eyes, questioningly.  
Someone closed the drapes.

About 30 minutes later; the guys came back out. Clay had a hand on Jax’s shoulder.  
“We need to do this, son…”, he muttered.  
“I know, man”, Jax said.

He came over to me.  
“Who was that on your phone?”, he asked. I sighed and shook my head. “Cat… tell me”.  
I re-dialed my voicemail; and let him listen to the message from Stahl. He frowned deeply.  
“They got nothing on either of us”, he said. “She wouldn’t be calling you otherwise. Just trying to rile you up”.  
I shrugged.  
“I don’t know”, I said quietly.  
The guys were beginning to leave the clubhouse.  
“Let’s go home”, Jax said. “We’ll talk there”.  
“I thought we were staying…”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“I need to pack up – head north a few days”, he muttered. “I’ll fill you in back at the house”.

\---

Jax drove us home on his bike. He’d made a show of wiping off the seat with a handkerchief; trying to get me to laugh. I’d smiled, and kissed him.

Once back at the house, we went straight to bed – tired from the long day we’d had. We didn’t have sex; just curled up in each other’s arms.

“I have to go up to Rogue River… I leave tomorrow”, Jax said. “There’s a wake… and we need to see what we can do about the lost guns”.  
I sighed.  
“I get it”, I said.  
“I’m sorry”, he muttered.  
I stroked his cheek; and cuddled up closer to him.  
“You have to, right?”, I said. “Business…”.  
He let out a deep breath.  
“I have to say goodbye to my brothers”, he said. “Samcro got them into this deal. It’s our responsibility. And the blood is on our hands”.  
“I’m sorry, baby”, I whispered. “Let me know if I can do anything”.

He smiled, and kissed me softly.  
“How are you feeling?”, he asked.  
“My knee feels better; but my ribs…”, I began.  
“Not what I meant… after all that. What he did...”.  
Anger ghosted his face.  
“I’m… happy he’s gone. I just wish… none of it had ever happened”.  
He stroked my temple.  
“You still afraid?”.  
I pondered his question for a bit.  
“I think it’s gonna stick with me for a while…he’s still in here”, I said; and pointed at my head. “What he did, and said… I can’t help but feel he’s gonna come jumping around every corner… take me away again”.  
Jax held on to me tightly.  
“I get it”, he said. “I wish I could make that go away for you”.  
I smiled at him.  
“You do… by being here now”.

We laid in silence for a little while, before I remembered something.  
“How did you know where to find me?”, I asked. “With Kohn…”.  
Jax’s face became serious.  
“Darby”, he muttered. “He’d made it to the cookery before us. He tried to exchange the info in return for us leaving the lab alone”.  
“How did he know, I was gone?”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“I dunno”, he answered. “Bobby called just as we’d arrived; so I’d only just found out myself… Darby came running out of nowhere, just after I got of the phone; and said he knew where you were. Ope, Chibs and I split as soon as we could”.

I chewed my lip.  
“And the meth-lab?”, I said.  
Jax smirked a little.  
“Happy got there 30 minutes later. Burnt that shit down”.  
I laughed; then winced from the pain in my ribs.

Jax looked at me with concern.  
“You ok?”.  
I nodded.  
“Yeah… just a little too much action today”.  
“Sorry…”, he smirked.  
“No, you’re not…”, I smiled.  
He grimaced.  
“A little…”.

\---

We slept well that night. The next morning; Jax packed a bag; to go north for the wake.

“Juice and Chibs are staying behind to take care of the shop”, Jax said, as I watched him folding up his blue flannel to bring it. “I’ll have them and the prospects bring your stuff here. Help you set up”.  
“Thanks”, I muttered; from my perch on the bed.  
Jax smiled warmly at me; and unpacked his flannel – putting it in my hands.  
“I love you”, I smiled.  
“I love you too”, I answered; and pulled him down for a soft kiss.  
He groaned against my lips.  
“If I could stay…”.  
“I know”, I said. “I promise not to get kidnapped while you’re gone”.  
He frowned at me.  
“Too soon?”, I chuckled.  
He narrowed his eyes; and pecked at my lips again.

There was a knock at the front door; and Gemma came in; with Abel in his car seat.  
“Hey, my babies!”, she called out.  
Jax picked up his son; and kissed the top of his head.  
“You leaving soon?”, Gemma said.  
Jax nodded; bouncing Abel on his arm gently.  
“We move out at 10”, he said. “Clay?”.  
“At TM. Had some paperwork before you take off”.

Jax handed me Abel; after I’d sat down on a kitchen chair. I cuddled the baby; and made faces at him. Jax smiled at us lovingly.  
“You sure you can take him on your own?”, he said. “I don’t want you hurting yourself”.  
“I’ll be fine”, I smiled.  
“I’ll come by later”, Gemma said. “We got Neeta on call”.  
Jax nodded.

He walked over to me; and kissed me warmly.  
“I love you. Stay safe”.  
“You too”, I smiled.

Jax kissed Gemma’s cheek; and left the house. Hearing him drive away, stung in my heart; but I understood this was part of the deal.

Gemma sat down; and poured herself some coffee.  
“You two seem better”, she smiled.  
“Yeah”, I said. “It’s… good”.  
Gemma sighed.  
“You know, what Clay said yesterday… it’s true”, she said earnestly. “You sacrificed yourself for my son. I’ll never forget that, Cat”.  
I looked down at Abel.  
“It wasn’t just for him”, I said.  
She squeezed my hand.  
“Thank you”.

Gemma and I finished our coffees together; before she had to get back to TM – leaving me with Abel.  
“Well, baby boy”, I said. “It’s just you and me”.

I managed to care for Abel on my own that day; only having a minor crisis when I lost his pacifier; and had to find a new one.  
Jax had left one in the pocket of one of his dirty jeans. I washed and steamed it – not wanting Abel to choke on old tobacco scraps.

Gemma showed up at 7 pm; cooked us dinner – and watched me put Abel down for the night.  
“You’re good at that, sweetheart”, she smiled.  
“Thanks”, I said, and blushed.  
We said goodbye; and I went to bed early myself – sleeping in the nursery with the baby.

I woke up at 11 pm, to a phone-call from Jax; checking in on me.  
“I love you”, he said.  
“I love you too”, I answered.  
“I mean it”.  
“I mean it too, Jackson”.  
“You’re beautiful”, he chuckled.  
“You have a nice ass”, I smirked.  
“Yours is even better”.  
“Is this gonna be a you hang up, no you hang up; kind of situation?”, I laughed quietly.  
“Probably…”, I heard him smile.  
“Goodnight, Jackson. Your son tired me out”.  
“Goodnight. I’ll hang up, when I hear you snoring”, he said.  
“I don’t snore!”.  
“You do… I love you”.  
I yawned.  
“Goodnight”.

\---

The next morning, Abel woke me up – hungry. I fed him a bottle; and went to get something to eat myself.

My phone rang. I recognized the number this time.  
“Agent Stahl”, I said. “We have nothing to talk about”.  
“Wait, Catherine. Don’t hang up”.  
I sighed.  
“What?”.  
“Are you doing ok?”, she asked.  
“Don’t pretend like you care”, I sneered.  
“I do care, Catherine”, she said. “I need you safe and sound for what’s coming”.  
“What’s that?”.  
“You know what. Your trial; or Tellers”, she said.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“That’s not happening”.  
“Are you at his house right now?”.  
“I’m at our house”, I said.  
“You know, sweetie; playing house with a criminal… it’s not a good idea”.  
“Go screw yourself”.  
She sighed.  
“I have people for that”.  
“I’m hanging up”.  
“Catherine!”, she said. “Listen to me. What happened at that motel… it’s only the beginning. Jackson Teller is a murderer”.  
“I thought you said I was a murderer”, I said. “Unless you have a warrant for my arrest; you can talk to my lawyer”.  
“The one on Tellers payroll…”, she muttered.  
“Ok, look. I have a baby that needs a change; and a life that needs living. Don’t call me again”.  
“Is your job part of that equation?”, she said. “I’ve been told you’ve been let off”.  
My breath hitched – and I tried desperately to control myself.  
“I… haven’t gotten any word on that”.  
“You will… Take care, kitty”.  
She hung up.

I called the school – frantic. The secretary put me through to Ray.  
“I’m sorry, Catherine. You’ll have to talk to your union rep. I hope this blows over for you soon. If… if everything goes right; maybe we’ll see you back here someday. For now, I have to let you go”.

I sank into the chair; completely numb.

Jax called a few hours later. I relayed what had happened.  
He let out a long breath.  
“I’m so sorry, Cat”, he said. “I promise, we’ll get through this”.  
“When are you coming back?”, I said quietly.  
“Day after tomorrow; around noon. I’ll leave as early as I can”.  
“Ok…”.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too; Jax”.  
Someone was calling his name. It was a woman’s voice. I tried not to let it get to me.  
“I have to go, babe. The caskets are coming in”, he said.  
“Yeah… just… I love you”.  
“Keep that flannel on”, he said; and hung up.

I put on his flannel the second I’d put down the phone.

\---

In the afternoon; Chibs, Juice, and the prospects showed up with my things from the clubhouse.  
“Hello, my love!”, Chibs greeted me, with a kiss to the cheek.  
The guys carried my stuff from my car to the house. They’d brought the chevy for me as well; which made me smile.  
“Don’t drive”, the scot said. “Not Jax’s orders. Mine”.  
I grinned at him.  
“Ok, mom”.

Juice was struggling with one of the heavier boxes.  
“Man… Rogue River’s got some fine ass hangarounds…”, he complained. “Can’t believe I’m missing out on that sweet sea of pussy”.  
“Dude, it’s a wake”, Phil said.  
“So? Sad pussy is easy pussy”, Juice grinned. Chibs knocked him over the head, and gestured at me. “Sorry”, Juice said; and went back to the car.  
I tried to smile.  
“Do you need us to help you unpack?”, Rat asked.  
“No… just leave it in the living room”, I said.  
Juice returned from the car.  
“And this?”, he said – pulling out the folding chair the club had gifted me.  
“Take it back to the clubhouse. I’ll give you some classes – maybe even a show”, I grinned.  
Juice looked overjoyed.

Chibs picked up Abel from the playpen.  
“Hello, little man!”, he cooed. “You look healthy!”.  
“You worried I don’t know how to take care of the crown prince of Charming?”, I chuckled.  
Chibs smiled.  
“Never a doubt in my mind”, he said. “But he’s not the crown prince yet. That’d be your old man”. He looked at me meaningfully. “Which makes you…”.  
I shuddered.  
“Yikes… that’s a title I’m not sure I deserve”.  
Chibs kissed the baby’s head; and handed him to me.  
“You do, my love”.

They left soon after; having been fed coffee and the pizza I’d ordered for them as they arrived.

I managed to unpack a few boxes, after I’d put down Abel for the night. My books were splayed over the table; and after finding that Jax had cleared out some closet space, and drawers for me while he packed – bless him – I hung up some of my clothes next to his; and filled the drawers with the rest.

I went to bed; in the nursery again – sending Jax a good night message; which he replied to minutes later.  
\- I love you too. Be back soon. Have you “yes sir-ing” in no time.  
The Crown Princess of Charming. Shit; if it meant I got to be with this guy – I’d take it.

\---

Wednesday was achingly long. Abel woke up with a scream; and I tumbled out of bed – running to find that he was perfectly fine; he’d just spat out his pacifier.  
“You miss daddy, buddy?”, I muttered; as I rocked him soothingly against my shoulder. “Me too…”.

My knee felt better; though I realized I’d been a bit too eager to walk around – and the swelling hadn’t subsided as much as I’d hoped it would.  
This meant that moving the baby around the house, was a bit more difficult than I’d imagined it would be.  
When Gemma showed up for lunch; I was almost crying in relief – finally able to sit down and go through my boxes.  
I gratefully accepted the ibuprofen she’d brought me; and she fed Abel as I went to my task.

I missed my job like crazy. I went through all my books; spreading them all over the living room – sulking about how I wouldn’t be sharing them, with the kids at the school.  
I wanted to read Alice in Wonderland with them; walk them through some of the easier Shakespearian sonnets – hell, I’d even take on Catcher in the Rye… I just wanted to go back.

My notes and ideas for future art projects were spread over one of the kitchen counters.  
“This is pretty…”, Gemma said; picking up an old watercolor I’d made of a medieval castle – complete with princesses, knights and unicorns.  
“It was for a project I was planning to do in Chicago, before…”.  
“Him…”, she muttered.  
“Yeah”, I said; taking the piece of paper from her. “I thought I could maybe do something like it; here, with the kids”.

She looked at me warmly.  
“Ever done a mural?”, she said. “You could fix up the nursery a bit”.  
I smiled.  
“Maybe… probably needs less unicorns, and more motorcycles and strippers, though”, I chuckled.  
“Skip the strippers”, Gemma smiled. “But the bikes could work”.

Once Gemma had gone back to TM – having put down Abel for a nap for me – I went through my dancing gear in the bedroom.  
Riffling through garter belts, fishnets, gloves, corsages and glitter bras; I stumbled upon a minidress I’d bought at a vintage store – and had planned to use in a show I’d had to cancel, when my former boss had stumbled upon my Instagram.  
“We can’t have our teachers doing striptease… what kind of message is that to send to the kids?”.  
At this point I wished I’d just done the show.

The dress was a rainbow of sequins. Thin straps; and just short enough to let some things be left to the imagination.  
I hung it up next to a boilersuit with mysterious dark stains.  
I do not want to know, I thought to myself; and closed the closet door.

I went to bed in the nursery early that night. Jax never called, but texted me to let me know he was alive and loved me.

\---

The next morning; Neeta showed up at 9 to take Abel. I had a coffee date with Lyla in town; and needed a little me time, before Jax returned.

I took a cab – thankfully, I different driver this time – to the coffee shop I’d been at a few weeks before.  
Gary was behind the counter.  
“Miss… welcome back”, he said friendlily.  
“Thank you. How’s your mom?”, I smiled.  
“Up and complaining like her old self”, he grinned. “Look, miss… what I said that day…”.  
“I get it”, I said. “We’re good”.  
Gary smiled, and handed me my order.

Lyla called me up. Piper had fallen off a jungle-gym, and she needed to go to the hospital.  
“Do you want me to come?”.  
“That’s sweet, but we’re fine. Raincheck?”.  
“Absolutely, Mrs. Winston”, I grinned.  
We hung up.

I drank my coffee in peace, at one of the small tables outside; enjoying the sunshine, and the fact that I’d get to see my love soon.  
A few of the crow-eaters walked by; sending me friendly and reverent smiles. It was a little weird to be seen as someone special; but I shrugged it off, and packed up my book – getting ready to leave.

I was about to call a cab; when a dark escalade pulled up near me – giving me a slight jolt from the flashback to my ordeal with Joshua.  
Agent Stahl stepped out of the passenger seat.  
“Catherine!”, she smiled brightly. “Imagine seeing you here”.  
“Yes, well; I was just about to leave”, I muttered.  
“Aw, too bad. I wanted to buy you another cup of coffee. Black, no sugar; right?”.  
“How’d you know?”, I said.  
“Joshua…”, she said.  
My breath hitched.  
“I’m good. Thanks”, I said; and stood up. “Got that warrant?”.  
She shook her head.  
“Not yet”, she said. “I have two written up; yours and Jackon’s. Have you decided which one I should get filed?”.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“You won’t be able to file either one. I killed Kohn. In self-defense”.  
“That’s what you keep saying… It just doesn’t add up”.

I began to limp away from her; stumbling slightly.  
She grabbed my arm; keeping me upright.  
“Let go of me”, I snarled.

Two motorcycles pulled up. Chibs and Juice were staring the agent down.  
“Is there a problem here?”, Juice said.  
I exhaled in relief. Chibs looked at me with caring eyes.  
“You need a lift, luv’?”, he said – unwrapping a piece of gum.  
I nodded.  
“Yes. Please”, I said; and tore myself from Stahls grasp.

Chibs gave me his helmet; and I got on his bike behind him.  
“Driving a motorcycle without a helmet, is illegal; Mr. Telford”, Stahl snarled.  
“I have a doctor’s note”, Chibs said; and threw the gum wrapper at her feet – before driving us away.

\---

We pulled in to the TM lot; arriving just as Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Jax where getting off their bikes.  
Chibs let me get off; and parked in his spot.  
“Thank you”, I said quietly.  
“No problem, my love”, he muttered.  
“Cat!”, Jax called out smilingly. “What are you doing here?”.

I limped over, and almost threw myself in his arms.  
“What’s wrong?”, he said; and looked at me worriedly.  
“Stahl was at her, down at Gary’s”, Juice said.  
“Shit”, Jax said. “Are you ok?”.  
“Yeah… just… no”, I said.  
He hugged me tightly.  
“That absolute cunt was grabbing on to her”, Chibs snarled.  
“Was she taking you in?”, Jax said.  
I shook my head.  
“No, she was just trying to get to me, I think”.  
A police car drove up to the gate; parking just outside.  
Jax frowned.  
“Let’s get you inside”, he muttered.

He let Juice take his bag, and supported my weight into the clubhouse. The guys followed close behind.  
“What did she say?”, he asked; after parking me on a stool by the bar.  
“She has warrants written up. One for each of us”, I said. “She asked me which one she should file – yours or mine”.  
He drew his lips back in a snarl.  
“What did you answer?”.  
“What do you think?”, I said. “I’m not putting you away…”.  
Bobby handed me a lit cigarette.  
“You held on to the self-defense story…”, he muttered.  
I nodded.

Jackson ran a hand down his face.  
“Bitch!”, he yelled.  
“She still has nothing, Jax. She wouldn’t go after Cat like that, if she did”, Clay said.  
“She knows so much about me”, I said. “She even has my goddamn coffee order!”.  
“It’s what they do, teach’”, the club president said.  
“I’m not… a teacher anymore”, I sneered. “They fired me”.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, kid”. Clay patted my shoulder.

Jax took my cigarette from me; and took a draw from it.  
“We need to do something. End this”, he said.  
“What?”, Chibs said.  
“I could feed her to my pet snake”, Happy said smilingly.  
“You have a pet snake?”, Tig said.  
Happy frowned.  
“Of course I do”.  
“Of course you do”, Juice muttered.

“We can’t kill her”, Jax said. “Someone else like her will just come along. This case needs to disappear”.  
“This goes beyond just what happened at that motel room”, Clay snarled. “This is about Samcro”.  
Jax frowned.  
“You think she’s using Cat’s case to bring down the club?”.  
Clay shrugged.  
“She’s been on us since before your old lady came to town”. Jax nodded. Clay stood up. “Church tomorrow morning at 8. Juice…”.  
“I’ll bring donuts”, the young biker said.

“I’ll take you home”, Jax said to me. “Where’s Abel?”.  
“Neeta’s got him until 4 o’clock”, I said.  
Jax nodded.  
“Let’s go”.

\---

I clung on to Jax the whole way back to the house.  
Jax’s face dropped when he walked in and saw my things strewn all over the house.  
“Wow… You really moved in, huh”, he chuckled.  
“Sorry”, I said quietly; and limped over to tidy up.

Jax took my arm; and led me to the couch instead.  
He picked up my copy of The Handmaid’s Tale.  
“Not exactly middle school material”, he grinned.  
“You read it?”, I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“Opie did. High school. He wrote my book report for me”.  
I smiled.

Jax out the book down and took my hands.  
“You’re getting your life back, Cat”, he said earnestly.  
I shrugged.  
“We’ll see…”.

He kissed me softly; and went to unpack in the bedroom. I sat back on the couch, and sighed.  
I heard a bump from where Jax dropped his bag on the floor.  
“Holy shit… Babe; get in here!”  
I got up; and hobbled into the bedroom to join him.

Jax was standing over the bed; with a flabbergasted expression. My dancing gear and costumes where spread all over the mattress.  
“Baby… what the hell is this?”, he asked; holding up a harness made out of straps and tassels.  
“It’s a… costume”, I muttered.  
He lifted it up in front of him; seemingly trying to figure out what was up and down on it.  
“You… wear this?”, he grinned.  
“I did”, I said.  
Jax shook his head.  
“That’s… hot!”, he chuckled. “And this?”. He put down the harness, and picked up a couple of glittery patches.  
“Nipple tassels” I said; cheeks reddening. “Never used them. Didn’t have the guts”.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“You’re gonna wear them…”, he smiled.  
I laughed.  
“You planning a show for me at the clubhouse? My chair is still there”.

He let out a long breath.  
“Miss Rose… you are far from the good girl, you let people think you are”.  
I grinned.  
“I don’t think anyone in Charming mistake me for a good girl anymore”, I said.  
“I sure as hell don’t”, Jackson smirked.

I laughed; and turned to go sort my books.  
“Where do you think you’re going, darlin’?”, Jax said; and grabbed my waist – pulling my back against his chest. “You don’t think you can leave stuff like this around the bedroom; and not let me see it on…”.  
He moved my hair from my neck; and kissed the spot he’d found made me weak to my knees.  
“Jax…”, I breathed.  
“I missed you”, he said – his warm breath against my skin sending tingles down my back.  
“Neeta will be with the baby soon”, I croaked.  
His hand travelled to my breast.  
“We got a few hours”, he chuckled. “I’ve had blue balls for three days”.

I turned around in his grasp.  
“What about all the fine ass pussy in Rogue River?”, I muttered.  
Jax frowned.  
“That’s never gonna be an issue”, he said.  
“Isn’t there some kind of out of state travel clause; when it comes to sex?”, I said.  
He shook his head.  
“Not for me. Not anymore”, he said.

I looked down.  
“Sorry… it’s been a hard, few days”.  
“I get it”, he said. “I know this life is different than what you’re used to. But when it comes to other women… I’m done”.  
“Since when?”, I croaked.  
He raised his brows at me.  
“Since an mouthy ass schoolteacher killed her car just outside town – and climbed on to my bike with me”.  
I grimaced.  
“Was I really that bad?”.  
He grinned.  
“Cat, you gave lip to three armed bikers”, he said. “You were cold!”.  
“I didn’t know you where armed!”, I scoffed.  
“That bump just above where your hands was when we rode… you thought I was just happy to see you?”, he laughed.  
I shrugged.  
“Maybe”.

“I love you…”, he smiled lovingly. “Now put on the tassels”.  
I gasped.  
“No!”.  
“Yes”, he nodded.  
“You put them on!”, I sneered.  
Jackson shrugged.  
“Ok…”.

He stepped back, and began unwrapping the backside of the patches.  
I grabbed his arm.  
“Jax. Those where expensive!”.  
“I’ll buy you new ones”, he said.  
I ripped the tassels from his hands.  
“What, are you a millionaire now?”.  
Jax smiled.  
“Not exactly. But…”. He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket. There must have been at least 3000 dollars. My mouth dropped. “We got the guns back. Finished the drop”.  
I shook my head, flabbergasted.  
“Aren’t you supposed to share that with the club?”.  
He smiled.  
“This is just my share… our share, Cat”.

I sat down on the bed.  
“Jax…”.  
He crouched down in front of me.  
“Babe, this is what I do”, he said. “It’s how I make a living. You’re gonna have to accept that”.  
“I have… it’s just… That’s a shitload of cash, Jax!”.  
“We have more coming”, he said. “We’re doubling up our loads from now on”.  
I frowned.  
“Is that a good idea right now? With Stahl on your ass…”.  
Jax stroked my cheek.  
“I know you’re worried”, he said. “But we’ll be fine”. He chewed his lips. “It was a club vote”.  
I sighed, and nodded.  
“Sorry…”.  
Jax kissed me gently.  
“Everything will be ok. I promise, baby”.  
I nodded again.  
“Ok”.

He smiled.  
“Good”, he said. “Now… Let’s get these balls from blue to pink again”.  
I yelped; as he threw himself over me; attacking my mouth and neck with kisses. Within seconds; his flannel was torn from my body; and he latched on to my nipple through the lace of my bra.

Jax’s fingers ghosted my ribs. The bruising had faded; and he looked at me with a smile.  
“You feeling better?”, he said.  
“Good enough for a quickie before your son gets home”, I smirked.  
He narrowed his eyes; and attacked my mouth again.  
“The thought of you wearing those tassels might make it quicker than you want, doll”; he breathed against my lips; and pushed his hardness against my groin.  
I gasped in response.  
“Just get naked; Jackson!”, I groaned.  
“Yes ma’am!”, he grinned; and quickly discarded his cut and t-shirt.

I took off my bra and pants; leaving me in my panties. Jax took of his own jeans and boxers in one go – and the view of his delicious looking hardness; made me let out a satisfied gasp.  
He tore my panties off; and placed himself between my legs – using one arm to lift me further onto the bed.  
Something was poking my back; and I pulled out a bra set with rhinestones. He took it from my hands; and threw it over his shoulder.  
“Foreplay?”, he smiled.  
“Skip it”, I grinned.

He pushed into me with a grunt; and began thrusting in a steady pace. I ran my nails down his back, as he licked and kissed my neck.  
“Welcome home, baby”, I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

We spent the next few days trying to figure out how to be a family. I was well aware – probably even more so than Jax – that this wasn’t just going to be as easy, as me moving my stuff into the house.   
Jackson was constantly trying to make me take up more space on the shelves. He even cleared out more space in the closet; throwing out old shirts – and the stained boilersuit. “You’re right. You don’t want to know”, he’d chuckled.

Monday afternoon, he found me on the living room floor; sorting papers and old art projects.  
“You know; I could get you a desk”, he said.  
“I don’t know if I’ll need one again”, I muttered.  
He sat down next to me; and took a drawing pad from my hands; going through the sketches on the pages of it.  
“You will. If it’s not for the school, it’ll be something else”.  
I shook my head.  
“I don’t want anything else…”, I said quietly.

He squeezed my healing knee gently.  
“What about dance?”, he tried.  
I sputtered a laugh.  
“You want me back on stage, in front of other men – and women; for that matter?”.  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
“You never told me about any women…”, he muttered.  
I shrugged.  
“Like I said… I have a past”, I smirked. He looked down. “Is… that a problem?”, I said.  
He seemed to have to think about it.  
“I mean… no?”, he said.  
I frowned.  
“It’s a problem”, I whispered.  
He put an arm around my shoulder.  
“Just another thing I’m learning about you”, he smiled softly. ”Besides, I’ve produced enough porn to know that two women together is not a bad thing”. His smile became a smirk.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“No threesomes”, I said pointedly.  
He laughed.  
“Wouldn’t want to share you either way”, he grinned. I leant against his shoulder. “I don’t care who you’ve been with. You’re here now”.

I chewed my lip.  
“Am I, though?”, I said. “Who am I in this? Am I just your old lady?... I need more”.  
“I know”, he said. “But seriously, though. Why not take up dancing again?”.  
I sighed.  
“Old lady, step mom, and gogo-dancer?”.  
“Burlesque”, he grinned.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“I’d be in my underwear in front of whoever paid an entry-fee”, I said. “You’d be good with that?”.  
Jax shrugged.  
“Opie deals with it”, he said.   
“Yeah. I’ve seen the way he winces every time Lyla talks about work”, I said.  
Jax frowned.  
“You wouldn’t be taking dildos up your ass”. I grimaced. “Sorry…”, he chuckled. “Look, I just want you to be happy”.

I kissed his cheek.  
“I know… I’m sorry. I’m not exactly being the bubbly girlfriend you’d expect me to be – having just moved in, and all…”.  
Jackson sighed.  
“Come here…”, he said; and pulled me into his arms. “These last few weeks have been crazy. You’ve been beat; drugged; arrested; and almost…”. Anger ghosted his face, and he couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“I don’t… I can’t let that ruin everything”, I said quietly.  
“You’re not ruining anything, Cat”, he said. “You’re dealing with it. Just let me help you”.  
“You are”, I said. “You’re paying Lowen for me… which I hate”.  
He frowned.  
“Why?”.  
“Because I don’t like not making my own money, and paying my own dues!”, I said. “I’ve always been able to handle myself”.  
He smiled.  
“We’re a team, darlin’”, he said. “There ain’t no I in team”.  
I put two fingers into my mouth, and made a gagging noise.

Jackson laughed, and took my hand.  
“Look, we’re a family. Ok?”, he said earnestly. “I take care of you; you take care of me”.  
“And how do I take care of you?”, I said – immediately regretting the question; when I saw his playful grin.  
“You took care of me twice, this morning…”, he leered.  
I looked at him incredulously.  
“You realize that makes me sound like your own personal call-girl, right?”.  
“I don’t mind a bit of role-play”, he smiled.

I tried to smile; but Jax saw through it.  
“I’m sorry”, he muttered.  
I shook my head.  
“I want me back”, I said. “My work, my sense of security in who I am… Joshua took it all away”.  
He nodded.  
“What can I do?”, he said.  
I thought about it for a moment.  
“I do want to dance again… are you sure you’d be ok with that?”  
It was his turn to ponder my question.  
“I love you; and I want you happy”, he said. “Dancing makes you happy”.  
“It does”, I nodded.  
“No nipple tassels?”, he said warily.  
“I’ll save those for you”, I smirked. “I know how you like to wear them…”.  
He looked at me warningly.  
“Hey! That stays between us”, he said.  
I giggled.  
“I promise”, I said.

He kissed me gently.  
“I’ll look up safe clubs for you”.  
“What do you mean; safe?”, I asked.  
He frowned.  
“It’s got to be somewhere unconnected to club enemies”, he said. “And somewhere out of range of Juice”.

His phone rang.  
“Speak of the devil”, he muttered; and picked up the call. “Juice! What’s up?”.  
I got up from the floor; and went to feed Abel – who’d been chewing on a teddy bear in his playpen.  
Jax followed me into the kitchen; his phone to his ear.  
“Shit!... Yeah. We’re on our way”. He hung up. “Pack up. We gotta get to the clubhouse”.  
I held Abel to my chest.  
“What’s wrong?”, I said.  
“Lockdown”, he grumbled; and walked to the nursery; beginning to pack up a bag for Abel.

I followed him with bated breath.  
“Jax… what’s happening?”.  
He looked at me – jaw clenched.  
“Someone burnt down one of our warehouses”, he said. “Phil got shot”.  
I felt cold all over.  
“Is he…”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“He’s in the hospital. Gut wound”, he muttered. “Babe; pack your things. We leave in five”.  
I nodded; and put Abel in the crib, to go collect my things.  
Jax followed me into the bedroom.  
“How much… what do I need?”, I said.  
“Pack for a couple of days”.

I nodded; and grabbed some clothes and toiletries. I was shaking.  
“Cat…”. Jax pulled me in to a tight hug. “It’ll be ok. You’ll be safe… It’s just a precaution”.  
“For what?”, I whimpered.   
He stepped away from me; and opened the bottom drawer – pulling out a .38; checking the chambers to see it was full.  
“We’re at peace with brown and black. So we don’t know who did it”.  
“Nords?”, I said.  
He shook his head.  
“They don’t mess with our business”, he said. “Too much heat for their numbers”.

I let out a nervous breath. Jax handed me the gun.  
“This one’s easier. No safety – just pull the hammer; aim, and shoot”.  
I nodded; and put the gun in my purse.

We drove to TM – I had Abel in the car with me; and Jax followed close on his bike.  
Once inside the lot; the large gate closed behind us.

The clubhouse was filled with women and children. Abel was fussing from not having been feed when we were at the house; and Gemma took him from my shaking arms.  
“I’ll be ok, sweetheart”, she said warmly. “This happens”.  
I nodded; and went to sit down with Lyla. She and Opie had pulled the kids out of school; and the three of them were doing homework at a table.

Clay stepped into the middle of the room.  
“Listen up! Lockdown is in order. No one leaves without an escort – and all communications with outsiders is on hold”.  
I felt sick. Jax met my eyes, and stepped over to stand by me – back straight and VP-face on. He squeezed my shoulder for second; letting me know he knew I was afraid.  
“You’ll all be home as soon as we figure out what happened”, Clay said. “For now; you stay her. And stay safe”. He turned to Jax. “We gotta go”.  
Jax nodded; and turned to me; bending down for a quick kiss.  
“I love you. Stay here. We’ve got the dorm for Abel”.  
“Ok”, I said quietly. “Come back to me…”.  
“I will”, he whispered.

The guys left the clubhouse; and I heard their bikes starting up, and leaving the lot.

\---

I spent the next few hours scared out of my mind. No calls came in to let us know what was happening; and I was constantly looking at the door – wishing for Jax to step through it.  
Gemma was on her phone; and after she hung up, she joined me at a table; where I was trying to feed Abel his nighttime bottle.  
“That was Rat”, she said. “Phil is out of the woods; but he’ll need to stay in the hospital for a few days”.  
“And how long will we have to be here?”, I asked.  
“I don’t know, baby”, she said. “They’re just trying to keep us safe”.  
I frowned.  
“Then why am I still terrified?”, I said quietly.  
She smiled.  
“Because you’ve never done this before”. She squeezed my hand. “But you’re doing it just perfectly”. She looked at Abel. “Do you want me to put him down for the night?”.  
I shook my head.   
“No, I’ll do it. I’m gonna try to get some sleep as well”. I stood up; holding the baby against my shoulder to burp him. “Why do we get the dorm? There are other kids here…”.  
She shrugged.  
“It’s just the way it is”, she said. “No one has a problem with it”.  
“I do”, I muttered.  
She stroked my cheek.  
“There goes that heart of yours… Look, if it makes you uncomfortable; bring Lyla and her kids with you”.  
I nodded.

I got Lyla and the kids to follow me into the dorm – not really wanting to be alone.  
A little while later, Lyla was next to me on the bed; stroking Kenny’s hair. The boy had wet cheeks; and was whimpering in his sleep.

“Thanks for letting us stay in here with you”, she whispered.  
“Anything else would have been ridiculous”, I smiled.  
We we’re bundled up on the bed with Abel and Kenny – Ellie and Piper having been tucked in on the couch. Kenny had cried himself to sleep; worried about his dad.  
There’d been a travel cot for the baby set up in the room; but I’d insisted one of the women sleeping in the bar area, used it for her little girl. Besides; I preferred having Abel in my arms as it was.

“You think they’re ok?”, Lyla asked.  
“Yeah…”, I whispered – trying to convince myself as well as her. “They have each other’s backs”.  
Lyla nodded.

I pulled the covers off Abel; as the room was warm; and I didn’t want him to overheat.  
“You’re good with him… a natural”, Lyla said.  
I smiled softly.  
“He’s an easy kid… And Jax takes the main load when he’s home”.  
“Really?”, Lyla said incredulously.  
“Yeah”, I said. “He’s a regular mother hen around him”.  
“Wow…”, Lyla said; surprised.

I chewed my lip.  
“Did… do you know Abels mom? Wendy?”.  
Lyla shook her head.  
“No; that was before my time”, she said. “But Opie told me a bit about her… She has issues”.  
“I know”, I nodded. “But I still want him to know about her”.  
“Is Jax pushing for you to get guardianship?”, Lyla asked.  
“I think he’ll bring up at some point… Or Gemma will”.  
She frowned at me.  
“You don’t want that?”.  
I stroked Abel’s little arm.  
“I have no problem with the guardianship. I love him. So much”, I muttered. “But I’m not his mother. I don’t need him to call me mom”.  
“Then what?”, she said; letting the sleeping baby hold on to her pinky.  
“I want to be there for him… whatever happens. He is mine; you know?”. I sighed. “And I want what’s best for him”.  
“You think she’s part of that equation?”, she said.  
I thought about it.  
“She should be – on one way or another”. I kissed the baby’s head. “I want him to have a clear understanding of where he comes from”.

Lyla smiled softly at me.  
“You are too good for words, Cat”.  
I looked at the sleeping child in her arms.  
“You’re not half bad yourself… taking on two of Opie’s, on top of your own”.  
She stroked Kenny’s cheek.  
“I guess I feel like you do. They are mine – but they weren’t mine first”, she said. “Though Donna’s a hard act to follow”.

I took her hand; and squeezed it.  
“Stepmom’s for the win, huh?”.  
She grinned.  
“Go team Stepmom”.

Soon after; Lyla dozed off.  
I spent the night in and out of sleep. Every sound made me jolt. I was worried, and wanting nothing more than to see Jackson safe and sound, as soon as possible.  
Abel woke up at 6 am; needing a change and a bottle. I slipped out of the dorm quietly; trying not to stir my sleeping friend and her kids.

Rat was in the main room; putting out breakfast items for the sleeping people in the clubhouse.  
He looked even scrawnier than usual – tired and sad.  
“Are you ok?”, I whispered.  
He looked worried for a second.  
“Yeah; I’m just fine, ma’am… Cat”. He tried to smile.  
“There’s an empty mattress in the storage room”, I said. “Go get some sleep. You look exhausted”.  
He shook his head.  
“I need to finish this”, he muttered.  
I put Abel in his car seat on a table; and took a loaf of bread from Rat’s hands.  
“That’s an order”, I smiled.  
Rat smiled; and scuttered off.

I’d had Jax buy a baby carrier; so we’d be able to carry Abel with us, hands free.  
I strapped the baby to my body, and got to work, preparing breakfast. While I worked; Ellie came out to join me.  
“Couldn’t sleep?”, I said.  
“No”, the girl muttered.  
I stroked her cheek.  
“Your dad will come back as soon as he can”, I smiled.  
She nodded.  
“I miss you at school… Miss Bloom is back. She made us read The Hobbit”.  
“That’s a good book”, I said.  
Ellie shrugged.  
“Yeah, but I already read it”.

I narrowed my eyes; and told Ellie to wait; while I slipped into the dorm – going through my bag; and returning with The Graveyard Book.  
“Here. It’s the same author that wrote Coraline”, I said; handing her the book. “You’ll like it”.  
Her eyes lit up.  
“Can I go read it now?”.  
I nodded smilingly; and Ellie ran off to find a quiet corner.

Gemma had appeared from somewhere; and watched our exchange.  
“Do you always bring a library with you wherever you go?”, she grinned.  
I shrugged.  
“Only when I’m locked up in a bikerclub; and don’t know when I’ll be able to get out again”, I said. “Nice to have some diversion”.  
Gemma chuckled.  
“Where’s Rat?”, she asked.  
“I told him to get some rest. He was sleeping standing up”.

She walked over to me; and kissed my cheek.  
“Where the hell did you come from, Cat? And why didn’t you get here sooner?”, she smiled.  
I blushed, and went back to my task of carving up rolls.

People began stirring – attacking the buffet I’d set up for breakfast. I stuck to coffee myself – feeling too anxious to eat.  
Abel began fussing from all the sounds of women and children around him; and I decided to go outside to get some air.

I walked back and forth on the lot; bouncing my body to settle the whimpering baby against my chest. An armed leather clad Son with a batch from Tacoma kept his eyes on me.  
Suddenly the gates opened; and fleet of bikes entered the lot. The sound of the engines instantly made Abel calm down; and I chuckled at the irony.

Chibs got off his bike – looking tired and worn. I walked over to him.  
“Guests?”, I muttered; looking at the unknown bikers parking near the shop.   
“Nomads”, the scot answered. “We need backup”.  
I shuddered.  
“What happened?”.  
Chibs put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, my love”, he smiled. “We’re all whole”.  
I nodded.  
“There’s still food inside”, I muttered.  
Chibs put his hand on my back; and led me towards the door of the clubhouse.  
“You two should be inside”.  
“What’s happening?”, I asked.

Chibs opened the door for me, and led me to a quiet corner; gesturing for Gemma to follow.  
“Retaliation”, he said quietly. “Nords called in some white power friends”.  
My breath hitched.  
“O-ollie?”, I whispered.  
Chibs shook his head.  
“No. This has nothing to do with you… this is something else”.  
Gemma met the scots eyes.  
“The other thing”, she muttered.  
“What?”, I asked.  
Chibs smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it, luv’”.

His phone rang; and he picked it up.  
“Yes?... I just got in with the Nomads. I’m going to have Quinn head security until you or Clay comes back… Yes. She’s here”.  
Chibs handed me the phone. I took it, and headed down the hall to find some quiet.

“Hello?”.  
“Cat…”. Jax sounded tired.  
“Baby…”, I almost whimpered. “Are you ok?”.  
“I’m fine… I’m at one of the warehouses; keeping it safe”, he said. “Are you safe?”.  
“I’m freaking out…”, I admitted.  
“I know, babe”, he breathed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can”.  
“When?”.  
He paused.  
“We’re expecting some company…”.  
“Jax…?”, I croaked. “What’s happening? Are you in danger?”.  
“It might get bloody”, he said honestly. “Listen; you and Abel are safe as long as you stay inside the compound”.  
“I can’t do this alone…”, I croaked. “I can’t lose you…”.  
“I’m going to do whatever it takes to get back to you safe and sound. I promise”. He let out a deep breath. “I love you, Cat”.  
“I love you”, I said.  
He paused.  
“There’s something else…”.  
“What?”.  
“We don’t have enough people to cover the studio. The Cara Cara girls will have to hold up with you all, at the clubhouse, until this blows over”.  
Ima.  
“Great”, I grumbled.  
“Just… make sure you hold on to that .38 for the real enemies, ok?”, he said. I didn’t answer. “Cat?”.  
“I promise not to burst anymore implants…”.  
“I love you. Thank you for… everything. How’s my boy?”.  
I looked down at the baby strapped to my chest.  
“Loved…”, I said.  
I could almost hear Jackson’s smile through the phone.  
“Come back whole”, I squeaked.

\---

A few hours later; a van full of scantily clad women arrived at TM. Lyla greeted her friends; and said a curtly hello to Ima – who did her best to avoid me; and Gemma. She was wearing a gauze around her chest.

The kids were getting rowdy – reacting to the close quarters and the lack of entertainment.  
With a sleeping Abel to my chest; I thought fast, and grabbed every sheet and blanket I could find – helping them build a fort under the table in the meeting room.  
This gave the adults some well needed peace to mingle, and talk about what was going on.

Chibs was out cold in the dorm; and I let him have one of the blankets – lovingly tucking in the snoring scot.  
Happy and Juice arrived at noon – having traded shifts with two of the Nomads. They passed out on a couch each; some Cara Cara girls fussing over them. Happy had his head in one girls lap; while another let Juice use her voluptuous chest as a pillow.  
I grinned at the scene; and went back to my fort project.

Gemma came and took Abel from me; and I crawled under the reaper-table with a flashlight from the shop – making shadow animals with the kids.   
“That’s not a dragon!”, Piper called out; after I’d tried my best at making one with my hands.  
“Sure it is!”, I said. “I met one once, you know?”.  
“Really?”, a little girl said.  
“Yeah!”, I enthused. “She was ugly; and had bad breath… her name was June”.  
The kids let out an audible gasp in unison.

The time flew more quickly for me; as I was occupied with the kids.  
After a while; I went outside for some fresh air, and a cigarette in peace. A few of the nomads were on the roofs; overlooking the compound and the area surrounding it.  
Their large guns should have made me feel uncomfortable – but I was beginning to feel more at ease with being surrounded by armed men.  
This is for our protection, I thought. I just wished Jax was there.

Juice and Chibs headed out to trade places with Clay, Bobby and Tig. Rat followed them in a dark van.  
As the gates closed; I suddenly saw two of the Cara Cara girls stumbling outside – head to head in a catfight. They didn’t seem to be able to agree on which one of them would be taking care of Tig when he got back.  
One of the girls punched the other in the face; breaking her nose.  
Lyla and Gemma had followed them outside; and was yelling at them to stop. Ellie and Piper where at their heels; looking at the exchange.  
The kid’s faces were terrified.

I ran over to the squabbling girls; and pulled away the one who had thrown the punch. She scratched for me; but missed – and I slapped her hard across the face.  
“Hey! You leave that shit for when this is over”, I snarled. “We have kids here!”.  
The angry porn-star walked away with a putrid glare at me; and I helped the bleeding woman to her feet.  
“Lyla; get the first aid kit!”, I called to my friend; who ran back inside; ushering the kids with her.  
We managed to get the bleeding to stop on the poor girls nose; and I promised to tell Tig, how she’d defended his honor.

Some of the women prepared dinner with Gemma. People were getting restless; so the food came at just the right time, to distract us all.   
Ima nabbed a plate of potato salad; sticking up her nose at Gemma’s recipe. She searched for a place to sit down; and noticed my folding chair leaning against the wall.  
I took it before she could touch it.  
“Rules still apply”, I said coldly.  
She smirked at me.  
“Did Jax ever tell you how he likes his dick sucked?”, she said. “I had plenty of practice with him. Could give you some pointers…”.  
“Or I could point you in the direction of the street”, I said. “See how long that new tit survives without club protection.  
“What’s your problem?”, she hissed. “Who do you think you are?”  
Happy came from out of nowhere; lifting his t-shirt to expose the gun resting in the waistband of his jeans.  
“That’s who she is, bitch. Sit down, and shut up”.  
Ima jumped a little; and slipped away quietly.  
I sent Happy a slight smile.  
“Thanks”.  
“No worries, princess”, he said hoarsely.

I noticed Gemma smiling at the exchange; and stepped over to join her at her table. Abel was making sputtering sounds at the apple sauce she was feeding him.  
“You’re doing good, sweetheart”, Gemma said.  
“Yeah well… you don’t come in to someone’s house, and behave like that”, I said.  
Gemma’s smile widened; and she went back to feeding the baby.

After dinner; the kids dragged me back into the fort.  
We started a game of who’s dad has the stinkiest farts. Kenny insisted Opie’s were so bad they’d once made Ellie cry.  
“Did not!”, Ellie raged.  
Opie ducked his head under one of the sheets.  
“They’re not that bad”, he grinned.

Kenny, Ellie and Piper jumped at their father; attacking him with hugs. Opie pulled his kids out of the fort; and I stuck my head out to send him a smile.  
In the doorway of the meeting room stood Jax; trademark smirk spread across his face.  
I jumped at him; throwing myself into his embrace.

“I’m ok”, he whispered into my ear. He pulled back; and kissed my forehead. “What the hell did you do to our table?”.  
I shrugged, and grinned at him.  
“Well the clubhouse is no longer Samcro property”, I said. “Welcome to The Fortress of Awesomeness and Cheese-dip. Home of the Dragons… or Unicorns. We couldn’t agree on a name”.  
“Shit”, Jax chuckled. “Who’s the president?”.  
“We’re a Marxist community”, I said. “But I’m the spokesperson/treasurer”.  
“You got ‘em to hand over their allowances?”, he laughed.  
I shook my head with mock menace.  
“Still working on it”.

Jax hugged me tightly; and kissed my lips.  
“You’re amazing”, he said. “Can I come in?”.  
“You’ll have to ask the board”, I said.  
He frowned.  
“Who’s the board?”.  
“Rina…?”, I called out. The little girl who’d asked about the dragon, crawled out from under the table; taking with her a beaten-up skateboard. “Ask the board”, I said; looking seriously at Jax.  
He narrowed his eyes at the girl; who held up the skateboard at him.  
“Can I come in to the fort?”.  
Rina bit her lip; and nodded in glee.

Jax ducked under the sheets; and crawled in to join the party.  
“Oh, shit. You got Wi-Fi in here?".

\---

A few hours later – after having fed my old man enough potato salad for an army – I was about to get Abel ready for bed.  
“I’ll take him”; Jax smiled; and took the baby into his arms. “Dorm?”.  
“I’ve been sharing it with Lyla and the kids”, I said. Jackson grinned. “There goes the privacy”.  
I shrugged.  
“Not used to sleeping alone anymore”, I muttered.  
He kissed me gently; and walked down the hall; followed by Gemma.

I realized he’d forgotten the diaper bag; and grabbed it – walking down the hall to the dorm.  
Voices made me stop outside the cracked door.

“She did good, baby”, Gemma said quietly.  
“I know”, Jax replied.  
“You better get her stamped, or someone will try to snatch her up”.  
“She don’t want the ink, ma’”.  
“Why?”, Gemma asked.  
“She’s more than just my old lady”, Jax said.  
There was a pause before Gemma replied.  
“I get it”.

I opened the door, and walked into the room.  
“Hey, you forgot the diaper bag”, I smiled; and handed it to Jax.  
He smiled; and began changing Abel. Gemma squeezed my shoulder; and left us to it.  
Jax leaned over his son, and grimaced.  
“Shit, son. What did momma Cat feed you?”.  
Momma Cat.

I sat down in the chair we’d used for our riding session some days before. Jax looked up at me, and smirked in remembrance.  
“I’m… not sure you should call me that”, I said quietly.  
Jax frowned.  
“What do you mean?”, he said; and finished closing the clean diaper on his son. He picked up the baby; and sat down on the bed across from me.  
“I’m not his mom”, I said.  
“You’re the closest thing he has…”, Jax retorted.  
“What about Wendy?”, I whispered.

Jax visibly tensed up.  
“I told you…”, he said.  
“Yeah, but…”. I sighed. “I love him like my own, Jackson. I do… but at some point, he’s going to have to know where he came from”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“I don’t want her screwing up his life”, he said pointedly.

I went over and sat next to him – stroking Abel’s cheek softly.  
“We won’t let that happen… but if she turns up; and wants back in to his life – clean and sober – I don’t think you should turn her away”. Jax clenched his jaw; but seemed to ponder my words in earnest. “Whatever she is… if it hadn’t been for her; you wouldn’t have him”.

Jax blew out a long breath.  
“I’ll think about it…”, he said. I went to stand up; but he grabbed my arm; pulling me back down. “There’s more to being a mom, than giving birth. What you just said… that’s sacrifice”.  
I smiled.  
“I love him…”.  
“I know”, Jax said. “Like a mother”.  
I nodded.

“Momma Cat?”, I whispered.  
Jax smirked.  
“Yeah…”, he said quietly. “Better start working on that California Dreaming”.  
I grimaced.  
“That’s Mama Cass”.  
He grinned.  
“Right”.

Abel had fallen asleep against his father’s chest; and my heart was warm and full of love.  
Lyla stuck her head in.  
“Hey, Laura said there’s enough room for the both Abel and her little girl in the crib”.  
Jax nodded.  
“You, Ope and the kids take the dorm. We’ll sleep in to The Fortress of Awesomeness and Cheese-dip”.  
I laughed; and followed Jackson out the door.

We tucked Abel in next to the little girl; and crawled under the reaper-table; collapsing on top of some pillows and blankets.  
Jax managed to shrug off his cut; before closing his eyes – and falling asleep, almost instantly.  
I pulled his head against my chest; and put my legs over his – embracing him protectively.

\---

“What the hell happened to the table?”, Clays voice boomed; waking me and Jax from our slumber.

Jackson kissed my forehead; and crawled out of my embrace; leaving our haven to face his president.  
“We took a vote”, he said. “It’s a fort, now”.  
“I can see that”, Clay muttered.

I crawled out to join them. Clay looked at me, and shook his head; before laughing.  
“You did good, teach’”, he leered. I blushed. “We do need our table back, though”, Clay said. “Church in 30”.  
Jax frowned.  
“We only got half a table, man”, he said.  
“Piney and Juice are on their way in. I sent Rat out to join Chibs. I have his proxy”, Clay said. “I set up the meeting for this afternoon... We can end this today. But we need a vote”.  
Jackson shook his head.  
“We talked about this…”, he began.  
“You talked. I listened. Now we put it to the table”, Clay said pointedly.  
Jax sighed.  
“Ok…”.

I began stripping the table of sheets and blankets – my heart breaking slightly for the kids.  
Jax seemed deep in thought. After a moment, he took my hand.  
“Let someone else do that. I need to talk to you…”.

I followed him out of the clubhouse; and into Gemma’s office. Jax closed the door behind us.  
“I need to tell you something”, he said; gesturing for me to sit down.  
I suddenly felt anxious.  
“What’s wrong?”, I said.  
He sat down next to me. His brow was furrowed.  
“I told you about the guns we mule”, he said. “But that’s not all we haul”. I waited with bated breath. “We transport dope”.

I instantly felt sick.  
“Oh… God”, I heaved. Jax put a hand on my back; trying to calm me. I shrugged him off; and stood up. “Heroin, Jax?”.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“I know…”, he said. “It’s not good”.  
“Not good?”, I hissed. “Your son was born with his guts hanging out because of drugs! And I was drugged; and almost…”.  
“I know!”, he barked. “You think I want to do this?”.  
I shook my head, and laughed sarcastically.  
“Of course. Club vote”, I sneered. “Yay, democracy, right?”.

Jax got up; and tried to take my hand.  
“Don’t”, I snarled. “That is a big goddamn line to cross, Jax!”.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”, he tried.  
“Has it been in the house?”, I asked. “Has it been around Abel?”.  
“No!”. His voice was hard. “Never”.  
“And you never…”.  
“Tested the wares?”, he sneered. “How stupid do you think I am, Cat?”.  
I scoffed.  
“You are transporting hard drugs across state lines”, I said. “Ask that question again…”.  
He sat back down, and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Yeah… you’ve got a point”.

I sighed.  
“So what happens now?”.  
Jackson looked down. His voice was distant.  
“You get out…”.  
I went cold.  
“What?”, I croaked.  
“You run, and you don’t look back”.  
Tears welled up in my eyes.  
“You want me gone, because I don’t…”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“No… I don’t want you gone. But you should want to go…”, he said quietly. “Please… don’t let my shit rub off on you. Have a life that’s not… this”.

A tear ran down my cheek.  
“This is my life”, I whispered. “This… is it. There’s nothing else”.  
Jax leant back – not touching me.  
“I’ll get you some cash”, he said. “You can start up somewhere else. Just go. No one will stop you”.

I felt every inch of my body fill up with rage.  
Walking over to Jackson; I smacked him hard across the face.  
“Don’t!”, I growled. “You don’t get to push me away, when things get hard!”.

Jax’s face dropped. I’d left a scratch on his cheek; and a small trickle of blood ran from his cheekbone.

Jax got up. His body was tense; and his face was unreadable.  
“You want this? Me?”, he hissed. “I’m not a good man. Why do you want this to be your life?”.  
I pushed him hard in the chest.  
“Because you’re mine, Jackson!”, I yelled. “Guns; drugs; psycho porn-star exes… with all that, you’re still mine. A part of what makes me, me!”.

“All of it?”, he said. “This isn’t going to end. I’m never going to be your every day Joe; who come’s home at the end of the night with a bouquet of flowers and a steady paycheck”.  
I looked at him pointedly.  
“Do you love me?”, I said.  
“What?”, he breathed.  
“Do you love me!”, I almost screamed.  
He parted his lips, and relaxed his stance.  
“Of course. Yes”, he breathed. “You and that kid in there, are the only two things I’ve done right in my life”.

I sighed.   
“I’m not a virginal princess in a high tower, that needs to be protected and kept clean of your shit”, I said. “I’m in this with you”.  
Jax swallowed hard.  
“You are so good”, he said. “I don’t want to break you”.  
I let out a short breath.  
“I’m not broken, Jax”, I said. “Kohn didn’t break me; and you aren’t going to break me. I’m not going anywhere… Not because I can’t take care of myself; or need you to pay for my lawyer, or my future… Because this is it, for me!”.

He nodded.  
“I love you, Cat”, he said quietly.   
I stepped closer to him; and put my hands on his chest – meeting his eyes.  
“If you ever say something like that again – ever tell me to leave…”.  
“I won’t. I’m so sorry”. He pulled me against him; putting his arms around me.

“I don’t want you hauling drugs”, I said.  
“I can’t get out of it”, he muttered. “Not yet… I’m trying, baby; I really am… I hate myself every time I pack up and go on one of those runs”.  
“Then end it… safely”, I said.  
He hesitantly took my hand.  
“I will… but this shit with The Nords”. He sighed. “It’s about to get worse before it gets better”.  
“What do you mean?”.

Jackson furrowed his brows.  
“The Nords brought in friends from the alt-right… they were the ones who burnt down our warehouse”.  
“What does that have to do with the drugs?”  
“We had a meeting with their lieutenant… they’re well connected, Cat”. He looked worried. “They threatened to kill our drug-transports, by attacking every haul we sent – and going after our other businesses… Clay made an agreement with them – we transport double the dope; handing half of it to their guys up north”.  
“They’re strong-arming you?”, I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“They’ll pay; and this war can end before it starts”.  
I had to lean against the desk for support.  
“Double?”, I croaked.  
“It’s the same jail-time of we get caught”, Jax said.

The mention of jail; made my ears ring, and bile rise in my throat.  
“How do you get out?”, I muttered.  
He shook his head.  
“I don’t know… not yet”, he said. “But I swear; I will end this shit, Cat – I will!... But for now; to keep everyone safe, we need to do this”.

I let out a deep breath.  
“I don’t know which I hate more - the drugs, or the fact that you’re dealing with white power...”, I whispered; before meeting his eyes. “Go… do what you need to do to get us out of this mess. I trust you”.  
Jax pulled me into his arms.  
“I will never let any of this touch you”, he said. “Are you going to hit me again?”.  
I frowned.  
“Maybe…”, I muttered. “No more lies… we’ve been through this before. I’m all in”.  
He nodded; and kissed the corner of my mouth.  
“Ok… whatever happens, we get through it together”.


	11. Chapter 11

We went back into the clubhouse shortly after – having spent a while holding each other; and calming ourselves down.   
Clay saw the scratch on Jax’s face; and looked at me, before turning to my old man.  
“We good here?”, he grumbled.  
Jax sneered at him.  
“What do you think?”, he said. “Let’s just finish this”.

They disappeared into the meeting room; joined by the rest of their brothers. The door was closed behind them; and the drapes blocked my view of the room.  
I let out a deep breath; and went to gather my thoughts in a corner.  
Guns. Heroin. Prison. Death…  
Gemma came over to hand me Abel.  
“Cat…”, she began.  
“Not now, Gem’”, I said quietly. She nodded, and walked away.  
The broken-nosed porn-star came over and handed me a mug of coffee. I drank it in silence.

Church was short. The door opened; and the guys came out of the room; somber expressions on their faces.   
Jax sent me a knowing look.  
The vote passed.  
I didn’t know how to react. I repeated be strong, in my mind – like a mantra – but I couldn’t help but feel like I would begin screaming at any point.

I handed Abel to Lyla; and walked outside. Sitting down by a picnic-table; I put my head between my knees; breathing deeply.  
My heart was pounding so hard; I didn’t notice Clay sitting down next to me.  
“Gemma said you did good in there”, he muttered. “You’ll be a great queen someday”.  
“Not for a while; I’m sure”, I said; trying to keep my voice calm.  
Clay sighed.  
“Jax fill you in?”. I nodded. “We need this”, he said.  
I scoffed.  
“You care what I think?”, I said. “You already took the vote”.  
He shrugged.  
“Jax does”, he said. “You are the tipping point of most of his decisions these days… I want to make sure we’re on the same page”.

His cold voice sent chills down my back; but I couldn’t bend over and take it from this man.  
“You don’t know me, Clay. Not really. And I don’t know you”. I clenched my jaw in suppressed anger. “But what I’ve seen so far… You – your decisions – they scare the shit out of me. I’m worried about Jax; and I’m worried about our boy”.  
“You have nothing to worry about”, he said; trying for earnest.

I turned and looked hard into his eyes.  
“You’re the president of this club… and I’m sure you could snap me like a twig if you wanted to”, I said. “But if you hurt Jackson – or Abel – in any way… I’ll kill you myself”.  
He nodded.  
“Fair enough”.

Jax and Tig joined us; and Jax frowned at Clay, before looking at me.  
“Everything all right here?”, he said.  
“Your old lady just threatened my life”, Clay smiled. “I’m liking her better and better every minute”.  
“Time to go”, Tig said.  
Clay nodded; and he and Tig went to their bikes.

Jax got up close to me; and lifted my chin with his index finger.  
“Together…”, he whispered.  
“Together”, I nodded.  
He kissed my lips softly; and went to join the others.

“Tig!”, I called after the black-haired biker. “When you come back… there’s a chick with a broken nose in there. I promised her your dick for the night”.  
Tig grinned.  
“My penis is at your disposal, my lady!”.

They drove out of the lot; and I closed my eyes – letting out a deep sigh.

\---

The next few hours passed in a haze. I was constantly checking my phone for any word from Jax – fighting the urge to take Abel; and run away.

Gemma hovered over me; having crow-eaters and porn-stars – some of them one and the same – bringing me food and trying to cheer me up.  
I politely turned them away; not able to eat or drink before I saw Jax again.

Opie joined me at my table; lighting a cigarette for me.  
“I haven’t told Lyla”, he muttered. “Can I ask you to do the same?”.  
I chewed my lip.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“She’s not as strong as you”, he said. “I have to… protect her. She has a past with coke”.  
I nodded.  
“It’s not my place, Opie. But you need to figure out, if you want to start a marriage on a lie”.  
Opie frowned.  
“Yeah… I know”.

We sat in silence for a bit.  
“You hear from the hospital? Phil?”, I asked.  
“He’s conscious. The fat took most of the blow”, Opie chuckled. “We owe him a patch…”.  
“You do”, I agreed. “Ope…?”.  
“Yeah?”.  
“Chibs talked about retaliation… What did you do, to get you into this?”.

Opie looked around for people listening. He swallowed.  
“We’ve been laying it pretty hard on The Nords”, he muttered. “Trying to keep drugs out of Charming… That body that was dumped at Cara Cara; it wasn’t our kill – but whoever left it; wanted to make it seem that way”.  
I frowned.  
“Do you have any idea who might have done it?”.  
Opie shook his head.  
“Let’s just say, there is more than one reason for Jax to dislike this deal with those alt-right guys”, he said. “And I agree”.

At nightfall, there was a rumbling of bikes outside; and soon after Tig, Clay and Jackson where walking through the doors. Jax came in last; and made a beeline for me – pulling me into his arms.  
“It’s over, Cat”, he whispered into my ear. “It’s done. We can go home”.  
I exhaled; not truly in relief – more like exhaustion.  
“Is it, though?”, I muttered.  
Jax shook his head slightly.  
“I hate this shit… hate what we’re doing”, he said. “But we’re safe. For now”.  
I kissed his lips.  
“Let’s try to stay that way”.

Clay stepped into the middle of the room.  
“Everybody! We’ve dealt with the situation. Lockdown is over. You’re all free to go home”. There was a mumble of relief among the people in the room. “If you feel unsafe at any point; if you hear word of something off – you let us know. For now… go home. Especially if you have kids. This place is going to be an adults only party in a few minutes”.  
He grinned; and croweaters and porn-stars alike, began throwing their arms around the necks of bikers everywhere.  
I noticed Tig dragging miss broken-nose into a corner; and attacking her with deep kisses and sweet words.

Mothers began gathering up their children; and I waved goodbye at Rina – who was still carrying the skateboard around.  
“Unicorns forever!”, she called out to me; and I grinned; pumping my fist into the air.

I began gathering up my belongings; and walked to the dorm to grab the diaper bag. Jax followed me.  
“Gemma says she can take the kid; if you want to stay”.  
I shook my head.  
“Don’t really feel like celebrating… I need to go home’”, I said quietly. “To clear my head… You can stay”.  
He took my hand; and pulled me against his chest.  
“I go where you go. I need to be with you right now”. He looked sad.

I stroked his cheek.  
“Talk to me”.  
He frowned.  
“I feel like shit, Cat”, he said quietly. “I hate what I just agreed to do”. His hands gathered around my back, as if praying. ”We’re not… this. Samcro does some bad shit; but drugs…”. He grimaced. “It makes me sick”.  
“You can’t end it?”, I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“We’re in too deep at this point”, he said. “I gotta pull us out smart”.  
“You will”, I said; and kissed the corner of his lips.

\---

We got our stuff, and headed out to get Abel; and bring him home.  
The clubhouse had turned from kindergarten to strip club within seconds of the kids leaving. Opie and Lyla had slipped off as well; and Jax gave his mother a kiss goodbye. I smiled at Gemma; and she winked at me.  
Jax picked up Abel; and we headed outside; leaving behind the music and cheers from the partying crowd.

Outside; Chibs and Bobby were sharing a joint; and muttering silently amongst each other.  
“We’re going home”, Jax said.  
“You all right after that, Jackie?”, Chibs said.  
“It is what it is”, Jax muttered; and hugged his brother – letting the scot stroke Abels cheek. “We’ll talk later”.  
“This isn’t good, VP”, Bobby said.  
Jax sighed.  
“You know how I feel, Bobby”, he said. “Let’s just get through this”.

A dark escalade drove in to the lot – Stahl getting out of the passenger seat to greet us.  
“Mr. Teller!”, she smiled. “I came in to get my car checked out yesterday. Was told you were shut down”.  
“Come back tomorrow”, Jackson said tiredly.  
Stahl grinned.  
“Well, seeing as I’m already here; I might as well take care of some business”.

The bubble of rage and frustration in my chest burst; and I couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Get your skinny ass back in that car; and drive away. Now!”, I demanded.  
Stahl looked at me with surprise.  
“Well, that was rude, Catherine!”, she said. “I’m just having a conversation with your old man”.  
“Bullshit. You’re trying to cause trouble; because you want to push him into doing something, you can bring him in on… What is your obsession with Jackson?”, I said. “Are you jealous? You want him?”.  
She scoffed; and looked towards Jax.  
“Please…”.  
I smirked.  
“Maybe it’s me you want. Is that it?”. I bit my lip. “Sweetheart, believe me; I swing every which way – but I do prefer my ladies with a little less Botox”.  
I heard Jax stifle a laugh behind me.  
“Let’s go, babe”, he said; and began moving towards my car.

Stahl’s smile disappeared.  
“No, kitty-girl is coming with us”, she said. “We’re bringing her in for questioning regarding the murder of Joshua Kohn”.  
Jax’s face dropped; and I froze in place.  
“You’re what?”, he croaked. “You’re arresting her?”.  
Stahl shook her head.  
“No, not yet… we’re still unclear on which one of you, to charge”.

I tried to collect myself.  
“I’m not talking to you without my lawyer”, I snarled. Chibs was on his phone behind me; trying to get a hold of Lowen.  
“Well, we’ll make sure you’re safe and sound until she arrives. Come along”. A suited agent stepped out of the car; and walked over to me; grabbing my arm.  
Jax tried to step between us – Abel beginning to whimper in his arms.  
“Don’t touch her. You can’t do this!”.  
“Oh, but I can”, Stahl smiled.

“Lowen is in San Fran’”, Chibs said. “Can’t be here until tomorrow afternoon”.  
Bobby took Jax’s place between me and the agent; letting Jax cuddle a crying Abel.   
“Step away from her; before someone gets hurt”, Chibs said.  
“Assaulting a federal agent is illegal as well; Scottie”, Stahl said. “I don’t think doctors give notes for that”.

I collected myself.  
“I’ll come down to the police station tomorrow. With my lawyer”.  
Stahl shook her head.  
“No can do, honey”, she said. “You might make a run for it”.  
I ripped my arm from the agents grasp; and stepped over to Jax – taking Abel from his arms.  
“I don’t think you understand the meaning of family, agent Stahl”, I said calmly.

I walked away from her; and went to my car; strapping in my stepson in his car seat. Jax sent me a knowing look; and walked to his bike.  
“I’ll have someone watching the house tonight”, Stahl called after me. “Make sure you’re safe until our meeting tomorrow… there are criminals around, you know”.

Jax turned to face her again.  
“I’d ask you to blow me; but I’m like my old lady”, he smiled sarcastically. “The Botox hasn’t done you any favors, sweetheart”.  
He got on his bike; and followed my car out of the lot.

\---

“Are they still out there?”, I asked Jax – after having tucked Abel in, in his nursery about an hour later.  
Jackson was by the kitchen window; looking outside.  
“Two cars… down the road”. He gestured towards a pair of expensive looking suburbans parked a little way off.  
I sighed frustratedly. Jax stroked my cheek.  
“You’re ok, baby”, he said. “They can’t touch you without Lowen present. You’ll sleep in your own bed tonight”.

“My own bed”, I smiled. “Still sounds weird”.  
“Weird good, or bad?”, Jax asked.  
I bit my lip.  
“As long as I’m sharing it with you; it’s very good”.

Jax grinned; and leaned in to mold his lips to mine. His hand traveled down my side; and he tugged at the hem of my tank-top.   
I opened my lips; letting his tongue find mine for a second; before I pulled back.  
“They’re watching…”, I whispered; and looked out the corner of my eye towards the cars outside.  
Jax smirked.  
“Let’s give them a show”, he whispered; and grabbed my bottom; lifting me up to sit on the kitchen counter; with my back to the window.

Blood rushed to my core; and I gasped. Jax pressed his growing erection towards my warmth; and I realized it had been days since I’d had him inside me.  
“Jax…”, I rasped; and jumped a little; when his lips traveled to the secret spot on my neck. He ran his teeth over it gently; and I heard him chuckle at my responsiveness to his touch.  
“I’m here, darlin’”, he breathed. His lips moved down to my left breast; nibbling gently at the fabric of my top; tweaking my nipple through it and my bra. “And I’m here too…”.  
I gasped hard; when he unbuttoned my jeans; sliding two fingers down the waistline of my panties; tugging at my pubic hair.  
“And here”, he whispered; and pulled me of the counter.  
He pulled down my jeans and panties; leaving them hanging around my ankles, so I couldn’t walk.

He set me back up on the countertop; and slid his fingers between my warm, wet folds. I was shaking from excitement and lust; and I grabbed on to Jax’s neck – pulling him in for a heated kiss.  
My lower body was hidden from the agents outside, by the low hanging curtain in front of the window; exposing my nakedness only to Jax. All they could see, was my back; and how it arched against his touch.  
Even as I was sitting elevated on the counter; Jackson still managed to tower over me somehow. His stance was tall and proud; and he looked at me like I was a precious work of art.   
His index finger flicked my clit; sending a jolt through my body; from the delicious sensation.  
He bit his lip; and sent me a devilish grin.  
“Showtime”, he breathed; and dove two fingers into me; before sinking to his knees; and burying his face in my warmth.

I cried out. Jackson’s tongue slid all over my folds; lapping me up – before sucking hard at my clit; and crooking his fingers, rubbing my g-spot with just the perfect amount of pressure.  
I threw my head back; and moaned.  
Jax let go of my nub.  
“They still watching?”, he grinned up at me.  
“Why?”, I croaked. “Are you considering putting on the nipple tassels?”.  
He growled slightly; and attacked my clit again.

My legs began shaking, as Jackson pushed hard against my front wall; and before long, I saw the sun, moon, and the stars all at once. My walls clenched around Jax’s fingers; and I made a sound somewhere between a mewl and a scream.  
Jackson was relentless; insistent on drawing out my pleasure; and I pulled his hair hard to get him to let go of my nub.

Jax stood up, and wiped his face.  
“Living room. Christening. Now!”.  
He yanked my jeans and panties all the way off; and I got off the counter.  
Jax pulled me in for a deep kiss; and looked behind me; at the agents in the cars outside. He sent them the middle finger; and walked towards the living room – pulling me with him.

I pulled off my top and bra; and suddenly had a very insistent biker latched on to my nipple.  
Jax turned me around; and smacked my ass cheek.  
“Couch. All fours”, he snarled; and removed his t-shirt. His heaving chest let me know he was not messing about.  
“Yes, sir”, I smiled sweetly; and got into position.

I heard Jax’s belt unbuckle, and a silent thud; when his pants hit the floor. I looked back at him; and bit my lip; as he removed his boxers – exposing his throbbing erection.  
“Hard or soft?”, he asked.  
“Any way you want it”, I smiled. He smirked for a second; before hardening his expression.  
“Eyes front, baby”.  
I looked forwards; and waited.

It seemed like an eternity, before he made a move. It was so quiet; and for a second I was afraid he’d left the room – when suddenly his blunt tip probed my entrance; and he slammed into me with a groan.  
His hands grabbed my hips; and he began thrusting hard into me.  
“I think I got bigger”, he moaned.  
“No, I just got tighter”, I retorted.  
He laughed, and smacked my ass again.

“I’m gonna marry you some day”, he chuckled.  
I looked over my shoulder at him, and smiled.  
“I might let you”.

\---

Just after noon the next day; Jax and I were seated at the kitchen table with Lowen.  
“Good news”, Lowen said. “They found Kohns bag in a motel room”.  
I frowned.  
“My motel?”.  
“He’d been staying two doors down from you”.  
I shuddered at the thought.  
“What was in the bag?”, Jax asked.  
Lowen opened a file-folder.  
“GPS-locators; addresses and files in relation to your old job, and your new one”. She handed me prints of pictures. “These are images of you from both Chicago and Charming. Apparently, he had a camera set up in the air conditioner”.  
I riffled through the photos, letting Jackson look at them with me.  
“Shit”, I muttered.

Lowen nodded.  
“I decided to forego looking at them. I’ve been told some of them shows you and Jackson… well, you can see for yourself”.  
Jax took one of the pictures from my hand.  
“At least he got my good angle”, he said. The picture he was holding, showed me straddling Jackson; head thrown back in the throes of passion; and Jax’s face grimacing in extasy, as he held on to my breasts. I took the piece of paper back from him, and put it down on the table – backside up.

“Everything points towards your story of him stalking him, being true”, Lowen said.  
“So, self-defense holds up?”, I muttered.  
Lowen let out a breath.  
“There was a witness that saw you and Opie outside the cabin; when the shot was fired”, she said.  
I scoffed.  
“Great… so what’s the good news?”.  
“The witness was drunk on moonshine. His testimony won’t hold up well in court”.

I grimaced.  
“Can’t we avoid a trial all together?”, I asked. “If it’s only hanging on one witness…”.  
Lowen looked at me earnestly.  
“I’m quite sure we can keep you out of jail. But Jackson…”, she sighed. “This ATF-business isn’t going to go away. They’re going to keep dragging Cat’s case, to push her to flip on you”.  
“Not happening”, I said; shaking my head. “They need Jax at the scene, because they don’t have anything else on him. They need Kohn’s death to take him down – and I killed Joshua”.  
“They don’t have enough on you, yet; Jackson”, Lowen said. “I heard about your lockdown at the club; and you were spotted meeting with members of the alt-right movement… Stahl is gunning for you”.  
Jax leant back in his chair; and squeezed my thigh.  
“I’ve always been popular”, he smirked.

Lowen suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
“There’s something else…”, she said. “Before Stahl springs it on you… It wasn’t just peanuts and shotguns in that escalade with you, Cat. There were also drugs – Rohypnols. And he’d brought some toys”.  
“Not the fun kind, I gather”, I muttered.  
“Let’s just say, he had a lot planned for you”, Lowen said.

Jax’s hand slammed into the table.  
“I should dig that asshole up; and kill him again”, he snarled.  
“I didn’t hear that”, Lowen said. “Look, I know this is hard to hear; but it all points to you being a victim of kidnapping and attempted rape. You reacted by defending yourself; and killing Kohn in self-defense”.

I chewed my lip.  
“The witness… is he the one who called it in?”.  
“No”, Lowen said. “Apparently they were already looking for you”.  
I furrowed my brow.  
“Why? No one knew I was gone, but the club”.  
“My guess; Stahl was in contact with Kohn. He let her know his plans for taking you back to Chicago”.  
“She knew?”, I croaked. “She knew what he was going to do to me…”.  
Lowen shook her head.  
“We can’t prove that”, she said. “For all she knew; Kohn would have simply brought you back east; and let you go”.

I closed my eyes, suddenly dizzy.  
“She set you up, Jax”, I said quietly.   
“What do you mean?”, Jackson asked.  
“She’s the only one, other than you, who knew I was gone”, I said. “She knew you’d kill him; and she needed that to take you in… end club business”.

Lowen began packing up her bag.  
“You’re going to have to take this sit-down with Stahl”, she said. “Anything else will seem like obstruction of justice”.  
I nodded solemnly.  
“Ok”, I whispered. “But I’m sticking to my story”.  
Lowen shrugged.  
“That’s up to you, Cat”, she said. “I’ll do what I can to keep you protected legally”.   
Jax sighed.  
“Just… keep her out of jail. Whatever it takes”.

“Do you think they’ll keep me? Lock me up?”, I asked.  
“They can’t”, my lawyer answered. “Not unless they arrest you; or claim it would be a danger to you, to let you go”. She sent Jax a look.  
“This isn’t going to be Donna all over again”, he snarled. “I’m not letting that happen”.  
I frowned.  
“What are you talking about?”, I said.  
Jax clenched his jaw; and looked at me hesitantly.  
“Lowen”, he said. “Could you give us a minute?”.  
“I have a few calls to make, anyway”, Lowen smiled.  
She got up; and left the kitchen.

I took a deep breath; and looked at Jax.  
“What happened?”.  
“This ain’t the first time Stahl has caused trouble for us”, he said. “She set up Opie – made it look like he snitched… that’s how he lost Donna”. I felt cold all over. Jax read my expression; and took my hand. “Cat… that’s not an issue here. After what you did for me – for us – with Kohn… no one doubts your loyalty”.  
I was not soothed by his words.  
“You’re telling me, the club had Donna killed?”.  
Jax looked pained.  
“It’s not… it’s over. We’ve moved beyond it”.  
I frowned.  
“You’ve moved beyond it?”, I sneered. “Opie? That was the mother of his children!”.  
“I know”, Jax said quietly. “And he’ll get his retaliation on Stahl. Somehow”.  
I scoffed.  
“She didn’t pull the trigger…”.  
“She might as well have”, Jax scowled. He stood up; and pulled me to my feet. “That woman… plunged a knife into the heart of my club. She had my best friends wife killed… and it looks like she’s doing an encore on you”.  
I shuddered.  
“Am I… will that happen to me?”.  
Jax shook his head; and pulled me into his arms; leaning his face into the crook of my neck.  
“I will never let that happen”, he whispered.

Lowen appeared in the doorway.  
“Cat? I’m sorry; but we need to go”.  
My hands were shaking; but I nodded.  
“Ok”, I whispered. “Let’s do this”.

\---

An hour later I was seated in an interview-room; Lowen at my side – and Stahl seated in front of me; with a smug smile on her face.  
“Thank you for coming, Catherine”, the agent said. “I had hoped we could have this meeting sooner; but I had a Botox-appointment”.

“Can you get to the case?”, Lowen said. “Why are we here?”.  
Stahl shrugged.  
“Well, I don’t know why you are here”, she said. “Your client is not under arrest… yet. I just want to have a conversation with her”.  
Lowen smiled.  
“Then; we’ll just be on our way”, she said. “My client has already given her statement; and you can’t hold her”.  
“I can, and I will; if I deem it necessary for her safety”, Stahl sneered; before looking towards me. “And I think it might be… Cat; do you know what Jackson Teller does for a living?”.  
I shrugged.  
“Mechanic… small business owner”, I said.

Stahl opened a file.  
“That business you’re talking about… are you aware it involves gun- and drug-trafficking?”.  
I raised my brows in an exasperated expression.  
“I’m an old lady. I don’t know anything”.  
“Hmm…”, Stahl sighed. “That house he has you kept in… you think auto-parts payed for that?”.  
“I’m not kept”, I snarled.  
“No?... Who pays the bills right now? It’s not your teachers-salary”.  
I leant back in my chair.  
“No, Kohn saw to that”, I said. “Did you help him?”.  
Lowen put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Cat… not now”.  
Stahl grinned.  
“No; I want to hear this… Are you suggesting I somehow helped agent Kohn in his actions towards you?”.

Lowen smiled.  
“So you agree… Kohns actions towards my client were severe; and bad enough for her to have to act in self-defense, and kill him”.  
Stahl sighed.  
“It is beginning to seem like that”, she said. “But if you think for a second that you’re safer with Teller; you are mistaken”.  
I scoffed.  
“Stop beating around the bush”, I said. “Am I being charged with murder?”.

Stahl stuck out her chin.  
“I can’t prove that you killed him in cold blood… in fact, we can’t find evidence, that you killed him at all”. Her face darkened. “You weren’t even in the room when he died”.  
I clenched my jaw. Lowen cleared her throat.  
“Get to the point, Stahl”.  
The agent looked at me seriously.  
“You’re bedding a murderer, Catherine”, she said. “Jax came in to that cabin, and killed Kohn; for taking you away from him… you’re a popular girl, kitty”.

I swallowed bile at her use of the nickname.  
“Let’s say he was… how would he know where to find me?”, I said. “I didn’t leave any clue as to where I was going…”.  
Stahl narrowed her eyes.  
“Someone must have told him”, she answered coldly.  
“Huh…”, I said. “And how did you know where I was? How did you even know that I was gone?”.

The agent didn’t answer – she hadn’t expected me to be able to put the dots together.  
“Agent?”, I said. “You say I’m in danger… help me understand how I ended up here”.  
“I can help you”, Stahl said. “Get you out of this clean… I just need your cooperation”.  
I leant in and looked at her menacingly.  
“Is that what you told Donna?”, I hissed.  
Stahl looked taken aback for a second.  
“Donna… was a good woman”, she said. “What happened to her… it shouldn’t have”.  
“No… that, we can agree on”, I responded. “Putting someone in a situation, that ends in a person’s death…”.  
Stahl pulled a face.  
“We talking about Donna, or Jax?”, she challenged.  
I tilted my head.  
“You tell me…”.

Stahl realized she’d over-spoke.  
“We’re done. This is your last chance. Tell me what really happened; Catherine – you can go home… re-start your life”.  
I smiled.  
“Oh, I’m going home. To my man and my step-son”. I stood up, and walked towards the door; Lowen at my heels. “This is our last meeting”, I said. “Anything else you have to say; can go through my lawyer”.  
“You’re playing with a dangerous man, Catherine!”, Stahl called after me.

I turned to look at her; smirking.  
“We play many games, agent”, I said. “The agents you had watching the house last night, can probably attest to that”.

We left the police station; and I took a deep breath.  
Bitch… you’re going down.

\---

Lowen dropped me off at TM.  
I went straight into the clubhouse; and up to the bar.  
“Rat… drink”, I demanded.  
“What kind?”, the prospect asked.  
“Top shelf. Strong”.

Jax came out of the meeting room with Clay. He almost sprang over to me.  
“What happened?”, he asked.  
“She messed up… that’s what happened”, I growled.  
“What are you talking about, teach’?”, Clay asked.  
“She pretty much straight up admitted that she put Jax on the scene with me and Kohn”, I said.  
“You think she’s the one who contacted Darby? Told him?”, the president said.  
I shrugged.  
“I don’t know… but it’s pretty clear she’s used to setting people up”.

Jax ran a hand down his face.  
“That bitch…”, he snarled.  
I shook my head.  
“This is my fault”, I muttered. “I should have stayed. If I hadn’t left with Kohn… you’d have never had to come get me”.  
He took my hand.  
“No… Catching me at that meth-lab would have put me in almost as deep”, he grumbled. “It wasn’t exactly deserted when we got there… we left a few bodies in our wake… One of the reasons Happy had to burn it down”.

Clay let out a deep breath.  
“All right”, he proclaimed. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Give my best to Laroy”.  
Jax nodded; and Clay left the clubhouse.

I chewed my lip for a second; resolving to ask Jax something that had been on my mind, since he got back from his meeting the day before.  
“Baby, can I ask you something?”.  
He looked at me earnestly.  
“Anything…”, he said. “Rat, get lost”. The prospect ran off. “What’s up, darlin’?”.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Chibs mentioned the lockdown being due to retaliation…”, I began. “I asked Opie about it. He mentioned the dead body at Cara Cara”.  
Jax frowned.  
“Yeah… It was Darby’s cousin… our cousin-brother. I don’t know what that white trash group gets in to when they’re not dealing”.  
I smiled slightly at his joke.  
“You think that alt-right group did it?”, I said. “Pushing you to work with them; by creating a reason to attack you?”.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“I can’t prove it…”.

“Shit…”, I sighed. “It feels like my head is about to explode”.  
He pulled me into his arms.  
“Let me take you home”, he breathed. “Neeta’s dropping off Abel in an hour”.  
I frowned.  
“You have to come back here?”.  
He stroked my cheek.  
“Yeah… we have a drop in Oaktown tonight. It’ll be a late one”.  
I couldn’t help but pout.  
“Ok…”, I muttered.  
“I can have Rat with you; if you’re uncomfortable alone…”, he said.  
I shook my head.  
“Not the company I’d hoped for tonight”, I said – looking at him through my lashes.  
Jax grinned in surprise.  
“I thought you’d be tuckered out from your meeting”, he said.  
I slid a hand under the hem of his shirt; slightly touching the skin of his lower back. He let out a soft breath from my touch.  
“Just a little… I have a few rounds left in me”, I smiled.

Jax put his lips to mine; sliding his tongue between my lips to meet mine – and pushing his groin towards me.  
“I’ll be home to take care of you as soon as I can”, he whispered. “I’ll make it a soft one this time…”.  
“Not too soft”, I smirked.  
He pushed against me harder, sending a jolt through my loins.  
“That’s impossible, babe”, he grinned.

\---

I spent the rest of the day caring for Abel. He was teething; and being especially fussy.  
I calmed him down with a teething ring I’d been keeping in the freezer; and the baby was finally fell asleep around midnight.

I was exhausted; but at the same time giddy to spend some quality-time with my man. The house was hot as hell; and I reminded myself to talk to Jax about getting an air-conditioner.  
I took a shower, and put on some perfume and a robe. I tried putting on some makeup; but almost stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara; giving up. A bit of lipstick would have to do.

At 1 am; my eyes were drooping. Jax hadn’t checked in; and I decided to just go to bed – a little disappointed, and very sexually frustrated. I fell asleep almost instantly, on top of the covers; only wearing my robe.

Something slid up my inner thigh; and I jolted.  
“Shh, baby. It’s me”, Jax whispered. “Just lay still…”.  
I blinked; and met his eyes in the darkness.  
“Jax…”, I breathed.  
He opened the belt of my robe; and ran his hand down my chest and belly.  
“You want to go back to sleep?”, he whispered; and kissed me just above my bellybutton.  
I bit my lips; and shook my head. Jax grinned.

“Just lay back and relax”, he breathed.  
He pulled of his shirt and t-shirt; before leaning down to gently blow at my left, then right nipple. They both responded by perking instantly; from the cold air hitting them. Jax’s warm mouth enveloped the left one; as his fingers worked the right one.  
I was already breathing shakily.

Jax removed his pants and boxers; and laid down next to me. I felt his hardness against my thigh; as he put his leg over my right one – pulling at it to spread me open for him. I turned my head to face him; sighing in contentment.  
“You’re tired… maybe we should wait until tomorrow”, he smirked.  
I pouted.  
“No… wake me up…”, I begged.  
Jax grinned; and ran his hand down my torso again; ending up running his fingertips through my pubes.  
I yawned.  
“Really?”, Jackson scoffed. He slid his index finger over my clit. I jolted. “That’s better…”.

His lips found the sweet spot on my neck; and I bit my lip.  
Without entering me with his fingers; he continued working on my nub; making my whole body tingle deliciously.  
Jax warm breath against my skin made me shiver. He put his arm behind my head; holding me to him. I began panting – letting out little squeaks from delight.  
“My favorite sound”, Jax snickered.  
Suddenly it felt like my vagina went poof; and I came from his touch.  
“There we go”, he grinned; and moved his finger from my clit to his mouth – tasting me.  
I put my hand behind his neck; and kissed him passionately.

Jackson; crawled over me; placing himself between my legs. He slid into me with a quiet moan.  
“Talk to me, baby”, he whispered. “This good?”.  
“Mmhmm”, I breathed. “It’s good…”  
Jax chuckled.  
“You’re half way asleep”, he smiled.  
“Don’t stop”, I said.

Jax thrusted in to me a bit harder. I gasped.  
I slid my arms around his; feeling the movements of his muscles under his skin. I panted softly; and let out small mewls into the crook of his neck.   
Jax kissed me again; before speeding up his movements.  
“Give me one… just one”, he panted.  
I smiled; and clenched my muscles around him; making him groan.  
He came inside me; his sounds of release pulling me with him; and I clenched again – involuntarily.

Rolling on to his back; Jax pulled me with him, so I was laying on top of him.  
“I love you, sleepyhead”, he whispered.

I fell asleep with him inside me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days passed in relative peace and quiet – if you count carrying a .38 in your purse, peace.  
Jackson spent as much time as he could at home; and every chance he had, he was between my legs.  
“Careful it, Jax… I don’t want you to get bored with me”, I breathed; as he was once again sliding his hands up my thigh and under my robe; while I was brushing my hair Thuesday morning.  
“Never gonna happen, darlin’”, he sniggered; pressing himself against me.  
I turned around and caught his mouth in a warm kiss.  
“Still taste like pancakes?”, I smiled.  
He licked his lips.  
“Today it’s minty”, he said.  
“Well, I did just brush my teeth”, I grinned, squeezed his ass-cheek through his boxers; and slid under his arm to go get dressed.

The front door knocked; and I went to open it.  
“Girlscout-cookies!”, Chibs grinned; handing me a box of donuts.  
I lifted an eyebrow at him; as he, Opie, Tig and Juice stepped inside.  
“What? My homecooked breakfast not good enough for you”, I muttered.  
“You can’t cook”, Juice said.  
I tilted my head to let him kiss my cheek.  
“Lucky for you, I wasn’t going to, anyway”, I smiled.

The bikers placed themselves around the kitchen; and I leaned against the counter with Opie – grabbing a mug of coffee.  
Jax – now wearing jeans – stepped in to the kitchen shirtless; carrying Abel on one arm; and a t-shirt in his free hand. He gave Opie the baby – Abel immediately grabbing for the tall man’s beard – and kissed my forehead.  
He slipped the t-shirt over his head; and looked at the donuts.  
“Thank God”, he muttered; and I sent him a putrid smile.  
“You can eat my ass from now on; if you have a problem with my skills in the kitchen”.  
Tig choked on his coffee.  
“I love you; so much, Cat!”, he laughed.  
I shook my head.  
“I’m gonna go put on a bra”, I muttered; and left the room – grabbing a banana from the fruitbowl on the counter, as I passed it.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it!”, I heard him call after me – followed by an Ow!, from where Jax had smacked him over the head.

I took my time getting dressed; needing a moment to finding my most comfortable summer-dress to wear in the heat. I heard the guys talking in the kitchen; but couldn’t make out the words.  
I went over to open the bedroom window; letting in some well needed fresh air.  
“Babe…”. Jax was standing in the doorway.  
I turned to face him with a smile.  
“A/C, Jax”, I said. “We talked about this…”.

He smiled nervously.  
“What?”, I frowned.  
“I have to go for a few days”, he muttered.  
“Again?”, I said; exasperated.  
“I know, I’m sorry”, he said; coming over to embrace me. “I have to meet up with this guy – Nichols. He’s the white-power lieutenant, we negotiated with during lockdown”.  
I sighed.  
“What’s the job”, I whispered; and stepped over to the dresser to find a hairclip.  
“I don’t think… It’s not something you’d want to know”.  
I clenched my jaw; and grabbed the banana from where I had laid it.  
“I swear to God, Jax – I will go in to that kitchen; peel this banana, and eat it in front of your brothers… slowly”.  
Jax narrowed his eyes at me.  
“You wouldn’t…”.  
“I’ll even moan…”, I threatened.

He let out a soft chuckle.  
“It’s about Ollie”, he said. “He’s apparently been talking to the state prosecutor… selling them secrets in return for reduced time”. I looked at him questioningly. “He raped his girls teenaged daughter”.  
“Linda’s daughter”, I sighed. “But didn’t you… take his means to do so?”.  
“This was before…”. His lips furled back into a sneer. “I should have killed him”, he growled.  
“You didn’t know, baby”, I whispered, and stroked his cheek. “So; what do you need to do?”.

Jax sighed.  
“Nichols wants Ollie out of the picture”, he muttered. “He’s held up in Tahoe. Nichols wants his hands clean of it. They’re paying us to do it”.  
I swallowed hard.  
“So… you’re killing him”, I said quietly.  
Jax chewed his lips, and nodded.  
“We can’t afford to go against white power right now”, he said. ”They have some serious people on speed-dial… I have to protect you”.

I put my arms around him.  
“I understand… but I hate it”, I said. “I hate that you’re working with people like that. I don’t want Abel growing up thinking that we’re not all equal; in spite of race and gender… It makes me sick”.  
Jax smiled.  
“I promised you I’d get us out of this, and I will”, he said; kissing my cheek. “That’s not the world I want for my son, either… But I think I can get some good out of this deal”.  
“What?”, I asked.  
“If Ollie is selling info to the state prosecutor; he might know something about Darby’s info on you and Kohn”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“You… you think he’ll be able to tell you about Stahl setting you up?”.  
Jax nodded.  
“I think so”.

“Jackie! Pull out, we have a long ride north!”, Chib’s voice sounded down the hall.  
“Give me a minute”, Jax called back.  
“Poor Cat”, I heard Juice mutter.

Jax attacked my lips with a fervor; taking my breath away, when his tongue searched my lips for an opening. I opened my mouth, and returned his passion.  
Jax’s hand slid between my legs; and his finger slid behind the fabric of my panties – flicking over my nub. I instantly jolted and gasped.  
“Keep it warm for me, darlin’”, Jax breathed into my ear; and removed his hand from my warmth. He left the room; with a smirk over his shoulder at me.  
“Tease”, I snarled.

Flushed; I went into the hallway to join the men.  
Opie was still holding Abel; and he handed the baby to me; kissing my cheek.  
“You take care of Lyla; I’ll take care of your old man”, he said.  
I smiled warmly at him.  
“I will”, I said.

Jax kissed the top of Abel’s head; and sent me a knowing smirk.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too”, I whispered. “Be careful”. He winked at me; and followed his brothers out the door.

\---

I had coffee with Lyla after the kids got out of school. Ellie needed help on a book report; and I loved sitting down with the girl, using some of my teaching skills again.  
Gemma called; and invited us all for dinner.  
“I wanna see my grandson”, she demanded with what I could hear was a smile.  
“We’ll be there”, I grinned; after clearing it with Lyla.  
“Saves me from cooking”, she smiled.

Piney was taking the boys to a highschool football game; so it was a girls only night – complete with a viewing of Disney movies; Shirley Temples for Ellie, and Long Island Ice Tea’s for the adults.  
As Rapunzel was tying up Flynn Rider with her hair; Gemma, Lyla and I were giggling at stories of Opie and Jackson growing up.  
“I’m serious!”, Gemma said. “Jax couldn’t find any playing cards to use for motorsounds – so he stole my credit card; taped it to his bike; and he and Ope went up and down the street, pretending to drive his dads Harley”.  
“What happened then?”, I said.  
“The card snapped in half; and he tried to sneak it back into my wallet”, she chuckled. “I caught him; and let him have it. Didn’t say a word to Opie – but guess which one of them began crying”.  
Lyla laughed.  
“Aw, poor Opie”.

Abel was yawning in his high chair.  
“I should get him home”, I sighed.  
“You had three ice teas. You’re not driving”, Gemma chuckled. “Take Jax’s old room. There’s a travel cot for the baby in there. Lyla, you want to stay?”.  
Lyla shook her head.  
“No thanks. I hardly touched my drink, and the kids have school in the morning”.  
She hugged us both; and went home with Ellie.

Gemma led me into what looked like a teenaged boy’s room. There were Harley posters on the wall; and a couple of comics strewn across a desk.  
We set up the cot; and Abel fell asleep almost instantly.  
“It’s good to have family under the roof”, Gemma smiled; and squeezed my hand. “Sleep tight, baby”.  
She left the room; and I got undressed, finding an old SOA t-shirt Jax had probably worn as a teen – and crawled under the sheets.  
Laying on my back; I looked up, and instantly grinned. A topless Carmen Electra was staring down at me from a poster over the bed.

My phone rang; and I picked up.  
“Hey, baby”, I said.  
“Hey, darlin’”, Jax answered. “What are you doing?”.  
“I’m staring at a Playboy poster in the ceiling of your old room”, I smiled.  
“You’re sleeping at Gemma’s?”, Jax asked.  
“Yup… Your bed is comfy”.  
He chuckled.  
“Yeah, Carmen kept me company in there many times”.  
“Sounds hot”, I grinned. “You in Tahoe?”.  
“Yeah we just got here”, he said; sounding a bit tense. “We got word of where Ollie’s hiding out… we move in tonight”.  
I swallowed hard.  
“Ok… be safe, Jax”, I pleaded.  
“I promise…”, he said. “What are you wearing?”.  
I gasped.  
“Jax…!”.  
“Come on… I’m surrounded by sweaty ass bikers… give me something better to think about”.  
I sighed.  
“One of your old t-shirt… panties”, I whispered. “And Abel’s in the room, so that’s all you get”.  
“Isn’t he asleep?”, Jackson breathed.  
“Yeah…”, I said.  
“I miss you”, he said. “Do you miss me?”.  
I felt a rush of heat spreading over my body.  
“You know I do”.  
“I wish I was there with you… hands on those perfect tits… buried inside you”. His voice was ragged.  
“Jax… don’t start what you can’t finish in person”.  
“You could pretend I was there… let me hear you touch yourself”.  
“No!”, I gasped. “You get your ass back to Charming as soon as you can, and finish this yourself”.  
He laughed.  
“I will…”.  
I heard someone calling for him.  
“I gotta go… sweet dreams, baby”.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too, Cat”.

I went to put my phone on the bedside table; hot and bothered. My hands were shaking; and I accidentally knocked the phone to the floor – the screen splintering.  
“Shit!”, I hissed. I’d have to get it fixed.

I went to sleep – waking a few hours later from the sound of Clay returning home, and joining Gemma in the master bedroom. Their muffled voices soon died out; and I dozed off again.

\---

The next morning, I found some Advil and a glass of water by the bed. Gemma had already taken Abel from the cot – so I took the pills; and got dressed.

Clay was seated reading a paper in the dining room.  
“Mornin’”, he muttered; looking up at me.  
“Good morning”, I muttered.  
“You still wanna kill me?”, the president asked.  
I shrugged slightly.  
“Only if you drank all the coffee”, I said.

Clay got up; and grabbed me a mug; pouring some fresh coffee from the pot into it for me. He handed me the mug.  
“Thanks”, I smiled crookedly. “You hear from Jax?”.  
He looked at me hesitantly.  
“He tells you everything, huh?”, he grumbled.  
“Is that a problem? Don’t you tell Gemma?”.  
Clay sat back down, and I joined him at the table; nipping at some grapes from the bowl in front of us.  
“Gemma is… a special old lady”, he said; love coming through in his voice.  
“I’ve noticed”, I smiled.

Clay leant back in his chair; lighting a cigar. The smell was sharp; but oddly comforting.  
“Are you ok with what Jax does for a living?”, he asked.  
“Are you worried I’ll snitch?”.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“That’s not what I asked”.

“I’m learning…”, I said. “This life… it’s different from what I know. But for some weird reason, I feel at home in it”.  
Clay let out a soft chuckle, and nodded.  
“Good. You’ll have to, if you’re going to take over from Gemma one day”.  
I laughed.  
“I don’t think anyone can fill her shoes!”.

The woman in question walked in, with Abel on her arm.  
“Good morning!”, she smiled. “Did Jax check in?”.  
Clay nodded.  
“Teach’ just asked the same”, he said. They’re finishing the job; and taking a meeting, before driving home tonight”.  
I was relieved.  
“He didn’t call you?”, Gemma asked me.  
“I busted up my phone last night. Need to get it fixed”. I pulled out my android.  
“Smartphone piece of shit”, Gemma said. She went over to a drawer, and pulled out a flip-phone. “Here. It’s a burner. Throw it out when you run out of minutes”.  
I took the phone from her.  
“Thanks. I’ll go into town; get my own fixed up”.  
“Use cash”, Clay muttered. “Avoid using cards for a while”.  
I scrunched my brows.  
“Why?”.  
“ATF…”, he said. “Keep them off our ass”.  
I nodded.

\---

After a warm breakfast – and a strangely comfortable morning with both Gemma and Clay – I took Abel into town, to an electronics store.  
The guy behind the counter said he’d have my phone ready for me, in a couple of days.

I texted Jax to let him know I’d be on a different number.  
\- I busted my phone  
\- Keep this phone. Use this number when texting and calling me in the future. Safer.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- Nothing. Precaution. Carmen treat you ok last night?  
\- She was a perfect naked roommate. Love you.  
\- Love you. Be back tonight.  
Lyla had a girl-on-girl scene to shoot; so I picked up her kids for her, to take them for dinner at the house. I parked on the street; feeling a bit uncomfortable going on school grounds since being fired. After Ellie; I picked up Piper and Kenny; and we drove home.

I put down Abel for a nap; and let the kids watch cartoons on the tv. Ellie declined the offer; and joined me in the kitchen – nose deep in The Graveyard Book.  
I was working on an idea for the mural in Abel’s room. It was a Harley; spewing fire from the tailpipe, and with a landscape with cartoony animals behind it.

Opie called my phone to talk to the kids; and seeing Ellies face light up at the sound of her dad’s voice, made my heart warm.  
This life is crazy… and so full of love.  
After having talked to his dad after Ellie – Piper too caught up the his viewing of the Power Rangers – Kenny handed me the phone.  
“It’s uncle Jax”, he muttered; and scuttered back into the living room.

I lifted my phone to my ear.  
“Hey, baby”, I smiled.  
“Hey… you got all the kids there?”, he asked.  
“Yeah. They’re hanging with me for the afternoon”.  
“Good… good”, he muttered. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning”.  
I frowned.  
“Something’s wrong…”, I said; not a question, but a statement.  
“It looks like you were right. About Stahl”.  
“Shit…”, I whispered.  
“You’re telling me”, Jax grumbled. “She’s trying to kill the club; through me”.  
“I’m sorry, Jackson”.  
He sighed.  
“Ollie was with Darby when he got the phone call, letting him know about you”.  
“Who made the call?”, I asked.  
“He didn’t say”, Jax said. “But Darby mentioned ATF”.  
I sighed.  
“Come home…” I whispered.  
“I’ll be there soon, darlin’. I love you”.  
“Love you…”.  
We hung up.

Lyla showed up around six; bringing burgers for dinner. I hardly ate anything; feeling anxious.  
He’s going to have to do something about this… Please don’t let it end badly.  
The kids ate with a gusto; and Lyla thanked me; and drove them home.

After putting down Abel, I showered; and got ready for bed – turning in on the couch in the nursery.  
I lay awake for hours. I wanted to help Jax… the club. They’d protected me and saved me more than once. I needed to return that favor. But how?

I fell into a restless sleep – waking hours later, from a kiss to my temple.  
“Hey”, Jax breathed into my ear. I sat up to hug him. He looked exhausted. “Why are you sleeping in here?”, he asked.  
“The bed feels empty without you”, I muttered.  
He gave me a tired smile.  
“I feel the same. Come on”. He took my hand; and pulled me towards the door.  
“What time is it?”, I asked. “Abel…”.  
“It’s only 4 am. Let him sleep. I want to hold you”.

I smiled warmly at him; and followed him into the bedroom; watching him undress, and fall into bed.  
I crawled over his warm, tense body; and laid my leg over him – pulling him into my embrace.  
“This is nice…”, he whispered.  
I kissed his forehead.  
“Sleep, baby”, I said. “I’ve got you”.  
Jax’s body relaxed against me, and he dozed off.

We slept in each other’s arms for a few hours; before I heard Abel whimpering on the monitor. Sliding out of Jacksons arms – making him mutter protests in his sleep – I put on the blue flannel; and went into the nursery, to tend to my stepson.  
I changed his diaper, went into the kitchen; and prepared a bottle. Abel was making sputtering sounds in his high chair; while playing with a set of plastic keys.

Outside, a teenaged boy threw a paper in the driveway; and raced away on his bike. I looked to see that Abel was safe in the high chair; and stepped outside to grab the paper. Jax’s bike was parked next to my car; a nasty scratch on the gash tank.  
I swallowed hard. It looked like a bullet had grazed it.

Once inside; Jax had gotten out of bed; and was feeding Abel.  
“Your bike… what happened?”.  
“Warning shot”, he muttered.  
“Some warning”, I said quietly. “Looks like it got pretty close… you ok?”.  
He lifted his wifebeater; showing me a bruise on his ribs.  
“Took a spill. Just a few bumps”, he said with a half-smile. “I’m ok”.  
“Who was it?”, I asked.  
“Linda…”, he chuckled.  
My jaw dropped.  
“Seriously? Well, I just stopped feeling sorry for her”, I snarled. “She’s protecting the man who raped her daughter?”.  
“She’s out of her mind on meth”, Jax said.

He put Abel back in his high chair; and patted his thigh.  
“Come here…”.  
I sat down on his lap; wrapping my arms around him.  
“You have to go out today?”, I muttered.  
He shook his head.  
“I don’t think so… why?”.  
I sighed.  
“I think you should focus on being a dad today. Abel misses you”.  
He smiled softly at me.  
“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me and my boy in a long time”.  
I kissed his forehead.  
“Well, when you put him down for a nap later; you can finish what you started on the phone the other night… show me how much you appreciate me”.  
He grinned.  
“That’s a promise”.

Abel began coughing.  
“He sick?”, Jax asked worriedly.  
“He’s been fine…”.  
I stood up, and Jax picked up his son.  
“If he keeps it up; I’ll make a doctors appointment”, he muttered. “Can you take him tomorrow?”.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“You have to do that. I’m not his guardian”.  
Jackson frowned.  
“We should change that”, he said; and looked at the baby in his arms. “Make Momma Cat able to take care of you when I can’t, huh, buddy?”.  
My cheeks reddened.  
“You sure?”, I whispered.  
He looked at me with loving eyes.  
“Yes, Cat!”, he smiled. “I want you to be a part of this family, with all that entails. I’ll call Lowen. Have her get the paperwork set up”.  
I smiled slightly, and nodded.

Jax kissed me gently.  
“We’ll stay in today. I’ll be Abel’s dad until we put him down for his nap”. He leant in whisper in my ear. “And your daddy, once he’s asleep”.  
I laughed nervously.  
“Roleplaying as Tig? No thanks”, I smiled.  
He sighed.  
“Fine, sir, whatever… I’m still planning to have you naked at some point during the day”.  
He squeezed my bottom; and kissed my cheek.  
He went to walk into the living room; when he turned to face me again.  
“Shit, I forgot… there’s a party at the clubhouse tonight”, he said. “Visiting charter from Chicago. I gotta show my face… will you come with me?”.

I bit my lip. Chicago. I didn’t know how I felt about being reminded of that city.  
“Babe… if you’re not comfortable with it…”, Jax began.  
“No… it’s fine. I’ll come”.  
He smiled at me warmly.  
“Thanks, Cat… I really want you with me”.  
I nodded, and tried to smile.  
“But the baby?”, I said.  
“I’ll call Gemma”, he said. “She’d love to have him”.  
“She’s not going?”.  
“I’ll ask, but I’m sure she’s fine with it”.

\---

Jax had been right. Gemma jumped at the chance to avoid the party; and spend time with Abel.

After lunch – Jax made grilled cheese – he put down Abel for his nap.  
I was going through choices for and outfit to wear at the party; when he snuck up behind me.

“I want you…”, he growled, and pressed himself against my back.  
I considered playing coy for a moment; before realizing I wanted him just as much as he did me.  
I turned around; and put my arms around his neck.  
“Then take me”, I breathed.

Jax closed the bedroom door; and turned on the baby monitor; before shedding his top; and yanking his flannel down my shoulders; attacking my neck with greedy kisses.  
I opened the buttons myself; sliding the shirt all the way off.  
Jax’s hands went to my braless breasts; pushing them together; and smirking at the sight.  
“These puppies… shit… the things I’d like to do to them”, he groaned.  
“Do it…”, I whispered.  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
“Really?”, he breathed.  
I nodded, and smiled sweetly. Jax let out a deep breath.  
“Lay down”.

I went to lay down on the bed; Jax’s hand meeting my ass in a hard smack – making me yelp.  
Jax shed his pants and boxers. He got onto the bed, and looked at me warily.  
“You sure?”, he muttered.  
“Have a field day”, I grinned.  
“God, I love you”, Jax breathed; and kissed me quickly, before straddling my torso.

His hard penis landed between my breasts; and I pushed them around him.  
Without putting weight on me; Jackson began thrusting his member back and forth between my mounds. His face was strained.  
“Holy shit, Cat”, he gasped. “You’re perfect”.  
I grinned up at him.  
“Keep talking”, I said. “I’m loving the compliments”.  
Jax panted hard; and kept moving.  
“I would… but I’m trying to focus on not blowing my load in your eyes”.  
I laughed.  
“So eloquent”, I said; making Jax chuckle. “I’ll talk, then… I missed you while you were away. Wanted you inside me… clenching around you”.  
Jax groaned.  
“More!”, he demanded.  
“No one’s made me come like you do. Wearing your shirt; smelling you… It makes me wet”.  
“Cat…”, he panted; stopping his movements to keep himself from coming too soon.  
“What, baby?”, I breathed. “You can feel me if you want to…”.

He put his hand behind him; searching for and finding my wet warmth, behind my panties. I mewled at his touch.  
“I do this to you?”, he rasped.  
“Yeah”, I said. “I can’t even do it better on my own…”.  
Jax thrusted a few more times; before getting off me with a snarl.  
“Then let me do it”, he said; and went to pull down my underwear.  
After licking over my folds one time; he met my mouth in a kiss – and pushed into me with a loud moan. “Like this?”, he asked; lifting my leg around him. My hips tilted upwards; and he hit my sweet spot inside.  
“Yes…”, I whimpered.

Jax pushed into me hard – relentlessly and continuously.  
He lifted himself up on one elbow; putting his hand between us, so he could stroke my nub.  
I grinded against his touch; already feeling my end near.  
“Jax, I’m gonna…”. I cried out; and came around him; pulling him with me into my orgasm.  
He thrust hard a few more times; and came.

He lowered himself down; letting our chests meet. We kissed each other softly; and fell into total bliss for a moment.  
Jax laid down beside me; pulling me into his embrace.  
“That was…”, he whispered; still panting.  
“Yeah”, I agreed.  
Jackson kissed me deeply; when we suddenly heard Abel fussing over the monitor.  
“Perfect timing”, Jackson groaned.

He pulled his boxers back on; and ran to take care of his son. I got out of bed; and put on my robe. I went to join my boys in the nursery.  
“Is he ok?”.  
“Yeah. Just needs a clean diaper”, Jax smiled. “He stopped coughing”, he said; clearly relieved.  
“Good”, I smiled. “Still, you should get him checked out. Just in case”.  
“We’ll go together, momma”, he said.

My heart was full.

\---

Gemma showed up a few hours later, to take Abel.  
I showered, and began to get ready for the party. Pulling out some tops from a drawer; Jax joined me in the bedroom – freshly showered himself.

“You should wear this…”, he said; and pulled out my rainbow sequined mini-dress from the closet.  
“Jax, that’s a showpiece!”, I said.  
“You’ll be a show-stopper, baby”, he smirked.  
“I’ll stick out like a sore thumb…”, I muttered.  
He held the dress against my body; and bit his lip.  
“Maybe… but the thought of you in this; makes something else stick out on me…”.  
I groaned.  
“Really?”.  
“Babe, the girls tonight will be wearing even smaller and cheaper outfits”.  
I frowned.  
“You calling me cheap?”, I challenged.  
“That’s not what I meant… just please, put it on”.  
I yanked the dress from him.  
“Fine… but you better help me make sure no one sees my panties”.  
He frowned.  
“You’re wearing panties?”.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“You want my privates in full view of two charters?”.  
He sighed.  
“You got a point. Wear the ugliest granny-panties you got”.  
I smirked.  
“Hell no. You want show-stopper; you got it”.

I got a pair of black lacy panties; and a bra to match. Jax bit his lip.  
“I’m beginning to regret this…”, he muttered.  
“It’ll give you a reason to stay close to me… keep me out of trouble”.  
He laughed sarcastically.  
“I’ll keep you safe, darlin’. Don’t you worry…”.  
I let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Fine!”. I grabbed a pair of barely-there booty shorts, I’d worn in shows. Should my dress ride up; my privates would be safe from view.  
Jax chuckled.  
“Speaking of safe, I got you something. Had Gemma get it for me”.  
He went down the hall to grab something from the kitchen.

I put on the underwear and the dress.  
“What is it?”, I called after him. “A chastity belt?”.  
He reappeared in the doorway; and looked me over. He lifted a brow at my outfit.  
“Should have…”, he grinned. “But no. Here”.  
He handed me a cardboard box. Inside was a black helmet; much like his own.  
I took it out; and began sobbing jokingly.  
“Oh, Jackson!”, I whimpered. “I do! I will wear this helmet!”.  
“Funny”, he growled; and pulled me in for a hug. “I wasn’t kidding that night… Someday, baby…”.  
“Let’s just try to stay out of jail for now. I think I’d prefer our own bed, to conjugal visits”.  
Jax kissed me; and smiled.  
“Finish up. I wanna show you off”.

\---

The TM lot was full of bikes; some of which I recognized, others I didn’t. The Nomads had hung around; and Jax officially introduced me to their president.  
“Quinn; this is my girl. Cat”, he smiled.  
The tall man shook my hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Cat”, his gravely voice answered.  
“You too”, I smiled.

We went inside; and Jax was immediately jumped by a group of bikers; with a Chicago tag sown onto their cuts. Jax hugged his friends; and I left him to go join Lyla by the bar.  
Shedding my leather jacket, my dress was on full display; and Lyla’s eyes widened.  
“Wow!”, she smiled. “I need to borrow that at some point”.  
“It’s a dance outfit… Jax wanted me to wear it”, I blushed; and began to put my jacket back on again. Lyla stopped me.  
“Don’t you dare… You look hot!”.  
We had a few shots, and hung out for a bit; before Opie came over to pull Lyla away.  
“I need you”, he muttered. “For… things…”.  
Lyla giggled; and they disappeared into a dark corner.

Being left alone at the bar felt much different than the first time I’d been at the clubhouse. I felt completely at ease with the people around me; and wasn’t afraid to send smiles in the direction of faces I recognized.  
Broken nosed porn-star was in the arms of a bearded Chicago Son – which didn’t seem to bother Tig all that much; as he had two girls seated on either thigh.  
I grabbed a beer; when suddenly a roar of applause and cheers erupted.  
Through the front door of the clubhouse, came Phil; looking happy to be surrounded by friends.

I walked up to him; and gingerly hugged him.  
“Welcome home, Phil”.  
“Thanks, ma’am”, he muttered.  
“Cat”, I chided him.  
“Cat”, he smiled.

Juice and Chibs pulled him over to sit down on a chair; and Tig felt charitable enough, to send one of his girls over to him; and grace the big guy’s lap.  
“To Fat Phil!”, Chibs called out; and everyone saluted the prospect; who already had lipstick on his face, from the kisses of the girl tending to him.

Lyla reappeared with Opie – her old man looking very satisfied.  
“That was quick…”, I grinned.  
“I have my ways”, Lyla smiled. “Speaking of which! Would you teach me some dance-moves? Like the burlesque stuff you used to do?”.  
“You want to dance?”, I asked.  
“I used to strip; but I’m thinking what you do is a bit classier than just tearing off your underwear”.  
“It’s the art of keeping them waiting”, I smiled. I put down my beer. “You know what? Why the hell not!”.

I went over to grab my folding chair behind the bar; and set it up near the pool table.  
Jax was deep in conversation with a Nomad; and sent me a questioning look. I winked at him. He smiled and shook his head.

“Ok, so this is a chair”, I said to Lyla.  
“I can tell”, she laughed.  
“But… what if it wasn’t?”.  
She narrowed her eyes at me.  
“What do you mean?”.  
I slid my finger across the backrest of the chair.  
“What if it was Opie? Or at least him sitting in it…”.  
“Like I was about to give him a lap-dance?”, Lyla asked. A few people had begun to gather around us.  
“No… see, you want to make the audience want to sit in the chair… but also to know that they can’t. Because you’re way too expensive for them”.  
Lyla grinned.  
“I think I get it”, she said.

“So”, I said. “We don’t touch the audience; and they don’t touch us”. I sent a wink towards Chibs; who was nursing a beer; with a ginger girl on his lap. “But they want to”.  
I went behind the chair, and ran my fingers down the side of it; leaning over, and pushing my bottom into the air. Someone turned down the music slightly; making it so I didn’t have to strain my voice. I looked up; and noticed Tig at the amplifier; going through an ipod. Suddenly I heard The Divinyls I Touch Myself.  
Not what I would have chosen, but ok.  
Out of the corner of my eye; I saw Jax coming closer; leaning against the wall – looking at me intently.

“Now; I made contact with a fine gentleman”, I said; and sent Chibs another smile. He blew me a kiss. “But I’m not sure he has what it takes”.  
I kicked my leg into the air; putting my foot down hard on the seat of the chair. My other foot joined it; and I stood on the chair; slowly lowering myself down to sit on the backrest; running my hands down my sides.  
“Besides; I like to play the field”. I sent a demure wave of my fingers at Juice. The young biker had the biggest grin I had ever seen, strewn across his face.  
“I make sure everyone in the room feels like they got a shot...”. I winked at Happy. “... before taking it away again”.

I quickly stood up on the seat. The chair jolted a bit; and the people around me jumped. I saw Jax’s face go white. I spread my arms out to the sides; and jumped down; a leg on either side of the chair; and seated myself. One hand running down my torso, and the other running up my thigh; I slowly closed my legs.  
I saw a Chicago biker standing near me; with a glass of whiskey in his hand. I waved him towards me with a finger.  
“There was this dancer in the Moulin Rouge in Paris”, I said, sliding my folded legs to the side; so I was leaning on my hip; legs to the side, without touching the floor; and one hand holding on to the seat, to keep me steady.  
“They called her La Goulue – The Glutton – because she’d walk up to patrons…”. I dipped my finger in the biker’s drink; and put it in my mouth. “… and steal their drinks from them”. I took the glass; and drank the entire content in one go. The biker grinned at me; and I let my face grow bored – waving him away with my hand.

Jax was chewing his lip; and I couldn’t read his expression. Screw him. He wanted me dancing; I’m dancing.

I began moving my legs upwards; and laid down on my side on the chair – hand going to the floor.  
“She could kick her leg so high in a cancan; that she was able to flip men’s hats of their heads”.  
I bended my arm; so I was lowering my torso onto the floor; my hip still resting on the seat.  
“I can’t do that… but I try my best to be flexible”.  
Once I’d finished my sentence; my head, arm and shoulder were resting on the floor; my hip was leaning against the chair; and my legs were raised in the air.  
I bent one knee; and twirled my foot around a bit.

I pulled myself back up on the chair; and stood up; legs crossed – and threw my hands theatrically in to the air.  
The song ended; and there was a roar of applause.  
Lyla let out a squealing Whoop!; and I curtsied demurely.

The music went back to rock’n’roll; and Tig walked over to me – almost in tears.  
“You never have to get me a Christmas present; a birthday present; or anything else, as long as I live”, he said. “That… was the best thing I could have ever asked for”.  
I laughed; and patted his cheek, sending him back to his crow-eater for the night.

I looked towards Jax. His face was still unreadable – but I sensed a hint of fire in his eyes.  
I shrugged. What?, I mouthed. He just shook his head; and went to get a refill.

I sighed. The dancing had made the alcohol begin to work in my system. I didn’t feel especially drunk – just relaxed and happy.  
Whatever. He can be pissed all he wants.  
I decided to step outside for some air, and a smoke.

Once outside; I leaned against the wall by the door; and realized I’d forgotten a lighter for my cigarette.  
“Here”, a muscly biker from Chicago said; and stepped out of the darkness to give me a light.  
“Thanks”, I smiled; and took a draw from my smoke.  
He looked me over.  
“I liked the dance”, he said.  
“Thanks”, I smiled. “Used to make good money on that”.  
“I can imagine… I’m Irv”, he said.  
“Short for Irvin?”, I chuckled.  
“Short for Nirvana… where I’m taking you”.

He put his hand on my shoulder; and began leaning in.  
“No thanks, Irv. I’m taken”.  
“Come on”, Irv smirked. “I don’t see a crow inked anywhere… unless you’re hiding it”.  
His hand travelled down my side; and pulled at the bottom of my dress.  
“You should step back”, I said.  
“Why?”, he breathed.

The door sprang open, and Jax came outside; looking ready to throw a punch.  
“That’s why”, I muttered.  
“Irv!”, Jackson snarled. “Hands of my old lady”.  
Irv immediately stepped back from me.  
“She with you, Jax? Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know”.  
“Now you know”, Jax said coldly. “Go get a fresh beer… somewhere far from my woman”.  
Irv slipped away quietly.

Jax got really close to me; one hand against the wall behind me.  
“That was some performance in there”, he said.  
I smirked.  
“What? You didn’t like it?”.  
He scoffed a laugh.  
“Oh, I liked it… so did everyone else”.  
I sighed.  
“You told me to dance again…”. Jax narrowed his eyes at me. “Are you jealous?”, I asked.  
“I’m always jealous”, he growled. “Now, more than ever”.

I let out a deep breath.  
“What I did in there… It’s what I do. I like it”.  
Jax slid his knee between my legs; lifting it slightly, so I was seated on his thigh.  
“Who was in that chair with you?”, he breathed.  
I bit my lip.  
“You know who”, I whispered.  
He grabbed my hips; and pulled me towards him – making my clothed folds grind against his hard muscles.  
“Who?”, he demanded.  
“You…”, I whimpered.  
He leant in and whispered in my ear.  
“Good girl”.

He began moving my hips back and forth on his leg; drawing slight whimpers and moans from my mouth.  
“You can dance like that any time you want…”, he growled. “But you remember who makes you feel like this”.  
“Is this your way of saying you think I should perform again?”, I whispered.  
He pushed me down harder against his thigh.  
“As long as you know when you’re performing; and when it’s the real deal”.  
I put my arms around his neck.  
“Show me the real deal, Jax”.

Jackson put his open lips against mine; kissing me lustfully. Our tongues battled for dominance; and Jax kept moving my hips back and forth on his leg – soon making me shiver, and lose my footing. I had to hold on to him, to keep myself upright.  
“I got you, babe’”, he whispered. “Let go…”.  
His words sent me over the edge; and I came – whimpering through my release, into the crook of his neck.

Jax slowly set me down; making sure I didn’t topple over from my shaking legs.  
“Bet you’re glad I didn’t wear the lacy panties I’d planned on”, I grinned.  
“I think you gave plenty away on that chair as it is”, he chuckled.

We slipped back inside quietly; Jax’s hand on my bottom – making it very clear who I belonged to.


	13. Chapter 13

“I know you from somewhere…”, the bearded biker, who’s whiskey I’d stolen during my performance, said. I now noticed, he had a V. President patch on his cut.  
We were seated at a table in the clubhouse. Jax had placed me on his lap; hiding his erection from our tryst against the wall outside.  
“Yeah?”, I asked. “From where? Debonair?”. I’d danced at the club a few times; before quitting to teach full time.  
“Nah, my old lady would kill me”, the biker answered. “You a teacher?”.  
I cleared my throat.  
“Used to be”, I said; and took a swig of my beer.  
Jax rubbed my back; knowing it was a hard topic for me.  
“Still are… will be”, he said. “Where do your kids go to school, Mike?”.  
“Richardson”, Mike answered. “7’th and 8’th grade”.

I narrowed my eyes at my new acquaintance.  
“You’re… Harry’s dad”, I smiled.  
Mike nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s my boy. And you’re miss Rose”.  
“Cat”, I grinned. “Good to see you again”.  
We shook hands.  
“Small world”, the bearded biker smiled. “His grades have gone to shit, since you left”.  
“Well… I’m surprised he even maintained a B+ while I was there… he spent most his time looking up my skirt”.  
Mike laughed loudly.  
“Like father, like son”.  
“Tell him I said hi”, I smiled.  
“Will do”, Mike said. “Hey, why’d you leave?”.

I grimaced slightly.  
“Needed a fresh start… away from Chicago”.  
Mike looked from Jax to me, and smiled.  
“Seems you found it… though I never took you for the type, to end up an old lady for the Samcro VP”.  
I leaned back into Jax’s arms.  
“He’s not so bad”, I smiled; feeling Jacksons nose nuzzle my neck. “Except for the occasional road-rash I gotta patch up”.  
Mike took a swig of his beer.  
“Yeah, I heard you took a tilt, man. You good?”.  
“I’m fine”, Jax said. “Just a meth-head with a rifle. It’s good”.  
I frowned at the thought.

“You, uh… get that info you were after up north?”, Mike asked.  
Jax grimaced.  
“I got what I needed”, he muttered.  
“Good. Let me know if Chicago can do anything”, Mike said. “I gotta go call my old lady”.  
Mike left us for the door.

I chewed my lip.  
“Did you really get everything you needed?”, I said quietly.  
“I got enough”, Jax muttered. “Still need something to convince Clay”.  
“Like what?”.  
“I don’t know yet. But all this shit that’s been going on…”. He took a swig of my beer. “I got an ATF agent using my old lady to get to me; and Mayans moving in on our turf – angry that we’re moving drugs for white power”.  
“Mayans?”, I wondered.  
“Another club. Mexicans. The one’s we’ve been hauling for until now”.  
“Not anymore?”.  
He shook his head.  
“They’re pissed… don’t like our new racist partners…”.  
“I don’t blame them”, I muttered.

I sighed.  
“How do we end this?”, I asked.  
He stroked my cheek.  
“You don’t have to do anything”, he smiled. “I’m not putting you in harms way”.  
“Jax…”, I sighed. “Just, let me know if I can do anything. Please”.  
I kissed the corner of his mouth.  
“Right now, your job is making sure my boner isn’t on full display”, he grinned.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Professional boner-hider”, I muttered.  
“You could be a boner-ender”, he chuckled; and bounced his legs a bit; making me rub against his lap.  
“What does that even mean?”, I said.  
Jax bit his lip; and smirked at me.  
“Come on”.

He patted my butt to get me to stand up; and pulled me in front of him – leading me down the hall to the makeshift gym; and closing the door behind us.

I spent the next 10 minutes on my knees; mouth full of Jax. It wasn’t a bad place to be.

\---

For some reason; I wasn’t hungover the next morning; which worked out perfectly, as I needed to go in to town to pick up my phone.

Jax was splayed naked across the bed; and couldn’t help myself, but pinch his perfect ass-cheek.  
“I’m awake”, he groaned.  
“I’m gonna go pick up my phone”, I smiled. “There’s coffee on the pot; and your son will be home in an hour. We’re taking him to the doctor, remember?”.  
Jax let out a desperate sigh.  
“I feel like shit”, he said.  
“Advil on the counter. Toaster waffles in the freezer. Have at it”, I said; picking up my purse. “I love you”.  
“Love you”, Jax muttered into the pillow.  
I walked out into the hallway.  
“Don’t mix whiskey and tequila, next time”, I called after him.  
“Don’t offer body-shots, then!”, he croaked.  
I grinned, and left the house.

My phone was bright as new. They’d had to return to factory settings, so I spent a few minutes ion the car, setting it up to my liking.  
All former messages where gone. Joshua’s messages… I’d never have to deal with them again.

I picked up some groceries; smiling a hello at some hungover Chicago Sons hanging over their bikes outside the coffee shop – and was about to start my car; when my phone rang.  
“Hi, Cat. It’s Ally Lowen. Can I come by the house today?”.  
“Yeah, I guess… is there a problem?”, I asked.  
“No, I just have some paperwork for Jackson and you to sign. Guardianship over Jackson’s son”.  
My heart jumped.  
“Yeah… yeah, sure. Come by in an hour?”.  
“See you then”, Lowen said, and hung up.

I drove down the street with a wide smile; stopping at a red light.  
Suddenly someone knocked on my window; making me jump.  
Outside stood Darby; a menacing grin on his face. I pulled the .38 from my purse; and held it in my hand on my lap; as I rolled down the window.  
“What do you want?”, I snarled.  
“Relax, lady. I just need to get in touch with your old man”.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Come by the clubhouse…”, I smirked.  
“You know they’d kill me if I get within 100 yards of that place”, Darby sneered.  
“Like I said… come by the clubhouse”.  
Someone honked their horn behind me. The lights had turned to green.  
“Look, just have him call me”, Darby said; and threw a piece of paper at me.  
I revved the engine; and sped away.

Back at the house, Gemma was nursing a hungover Jax, by chiding him for mixing different kinds of drinks.  
“You know better, Jackson. I told you…”.  
“Yeah, I know, ma’”, Jax moaned. “Cat already had at me”.  
Gemma looked at me.  
“Good. Tell me how the doctor’s appointment goes”.  
“We will”, I smiled. “Jax, Lowen called. She’ll be by in 30 minutes. Papers to sign”.

Gemma frowned.  
“Trouble?”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Nah”, he said. “They’re guardianship papers”.  
Gemma smiled broadly.  
“For Cat?”, she said. “Shit; that’s the best news I’ve heard in weeks”.  
Jax smiled slightly.  
“Yeah. It’s the right move”.  
I blushed.

Gemma kissed my cheek.  
“I’m happy”, she said. “For you and Abel”. She picked up her purse, and went to leave. “The baby is in the playpen. Once his father sobers up; maybe he can drive you to that appointment… otherwise; you drive!”.  
I smiled, and said goodbye.

Jax leaned back; and downed his coffee.  
“Am I still drunk, or are you looking more beautiful than usual?”.  
“You’re not getting out of this, Jax”, I said. “You ripped apart my favorite bra last night”.  
He pouted.  
“I’m sorry… I’ll buy you a new one”.  
I rolled my eyes.

“I met Darby…”, I muttered.  
Jax instantly tensed up.  
”What did he do?”, he growled.  
“Nothing… he wanted to talk to you”. I handed him the piece of paper; which had a phone number written on it in a fast hand.  
Jax frowned.  
“I’ll call him… later”, he said quietly. “Make sure he doesn’t go near you again”.  
I smiled softly.

Jackson went into the living room; and picked up Abel.  
“Hey, my man. How you doing?”, he muttered. “Let me strew some wisdom on you. Don’t let a woman offer you body-shots, when you’re already neck deep in beer and whiskey”. He looked over his shoulder at me.  
“Sure, make it my fault”, I grinned. “Go get dressed. I’m not sure Lowen will be comfortable around you in just your boxers”.  
“I can put on my cut…”, Jax smirked.  
I frowned.  
“Pants, Teller!”.

He handed me Abel; and went to put on some clothes.

A little while later, we were once again seated at the kitchen table with Lowen.  
Jax was bouncing Abel on his shoulder.  
“These papers mean Cat can bring Abel to doctor’s appointments, right? Take care of him, if anything happens to me?”.  
I frowned at the thought.  
“Yes”, Lowen said. “She will have most of the same rights as a legal parent… Have you talked this over with your ex-wife?”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Does she need to sign anything?”, he asked.  
“You have custody of Abel, so no”, the lawyer answered. “But she’s still his parent… she has legal rights”.  
Jax frowned.  
“If she sobers up; we’ll consider letting her have visitations”.  
I smiled slightly at him. He met my gaze and returned the gesture.

I ran a hand through my hair.  
“I know this isn’t why you’re here… but do you have any news of my case?”.  
“Nothing yet”, Lowen sighed. “They’re still stalling. But you should consider yourself a free woman. There’s no warrant for your arrest; and you’re not officially a suspect of murder”.  
“But Jax is?”, I asked.  
“Again, not officially”, she said. “For now, it seems all they have to go on is your self-defense story”.  
“Good”, I muttered.

Jax squeezed my hand.  
“We’ll be fine, babe”. Abel let out a slight cough again. “Sorry, we gotta take him to the doctor’s”.  
“Of course”, Lowen smiled. “If you’ll just sign these. I’ll get them filed right away”. She handed Jax a document and a pen; and he scribbled his signature on it. “You sign here”, Lowen said; and pushed the papers towards me. I wrote my name on the dotted line.  
Lowen packed up.  
“I’ll get going. Take care, and call me if anything comes up”.  
She let herself out.

Jax smiled at me warmly.  
“Thank you, Cat”, he said. “Thanks for taking on my boy like this”.  
I leaned over and kissed him.  
“Together, right?”.  
Jax laughed quietly, and nodded.  
“Let’s go get him checked out.

\---

The doctor’s appointment was quick. Abel had nothing wrong with him but a small cold. He needed a little extra tlc, and to be kept warm; without moving into a fever.  
Jax seemed relaxed and happy on our drive home.  
“Let’s get coffee”, he said.  
“What?”, I said.  
“Like a family… let’s go get coffee; and hang out with our kid”.  
“Abel needs to rest”, I said.  
“He’ll rest, while we hang out at Gary’s”.  
“Ok”, I smiled.

The coffee-shop was mostly deserted, save for a few elderly patrons. It was the middle of the day; and most people were at work.  
Jax went up to the man behind the counter.  
“Hey, Gary!”, he smiled. “How’s your…”.  
“My mom’s fine”, Gary grinned. “Thanks… how’s your boy?”.  
“My mom’s been in here, huh?”, Jax chuckled.  
“She told me about his cough. Seemed worried”.  
“He’s good”, I said; Abel in my arms. “Just a cold”.

We sat down at a table. Jax texted Gemma to let her know Abel was all right; and we spent a few minutes enjoying our coffee; and holding hands. Jax took Abel from my arms; and held him against his chest.  
“You gonna call Wendy?”, I said quietly.  
“She’s at a rehab down south”, he muttered. “I’ll call her… promise”.  
I smiled and stroked his cheek.  
“Thank you…”, I said.  
“Why are you thanking me?”.  
I sighed.  
“Because you listened to me about her… and, I guess, for giving Abel a chance to know his mother”.  
Jax smiled slightly.  
“I love you”. Abel let out a cooing sound. “He agrees”.  
We laughed quietly together.

There was a rumbling of engines down the street; and Jax looked up.  
“Chicago leaving?”, I said.  
“No”, he said; looking at the bikers driving by. “We need to get home”.  
He stood up; and pulled my hand for me to follow.

Jax drove through two red lights to get us home.  
“What’s going on?”, I asked. Abel was fussing in the back seat, and I was worried.  
“Mayans”, Jackson muttered. “Once we get home, you get inside and lock the door. Don’t let anyone in, unless they’re club, Lyla or my mom. I’ll have Rat come over. He’ll stay until I get back. Keep your gun on your body”.  
“Jax…?”, I said.  
“It’ll be fine. Just do as I say”.

He pulled in to the driveway; and jumped out to get Abel from his seat. Handing me the baby; he kissed me deeply; and jumped on his bike.  
“Inside!”, he bellowed, and started up the engine. “Go!”.  
I ran inside with Abel; and locked the door behind me.

\---

Rat came over 20 minutes later; looking over his shoulder. I let him in, and locked the door behind him.  
“What’s happening?”, I demanded.  
“I don’t know”, he answered. “Jax told me to stay put. Keep an eye on you”.

Abel was crying, and I paced the floor of the living room.  
“Can I get you anything?”, Rat asked.  
I felt Abel’s head. He was warm, but I didn’t think he had a fever.  
“Teething ring. Freezer”.  
Rat returned seconds later with the ring; and I put it to Abel’s mouth, to sooth the teething-pain. He began to settle down.

My smartphone rang.  
“Hello?”, I said.  
“Catherine… it’s agent Stahl”.  
“Ok, bye”, I snarled; about to hang up.  
“Catherine! Listen… Charming is full of Mexican bikers; can you tell me anything about that?”.  
“I don’t know; why don’t you ask them?”.  
“They don’t seem to want to talk…”.  
I hung up.

I paced the floor a few more seconds, before handing Rat the baby.  
“Can you put him down for a nap?”.  
Rat nodded,  
“Yeah… I have a little sister”, he muttered.  
“Good. Go”, I said.

Rat went into the nursery; and I called Jax up on my phone.  
“Cat?”. He sounded occupied.  
“Stahl called me. Asking about Mexicans”.  
“Shit… Look, it’s… not good”.  
“Lockdown again?”, I asked.  
“No… not yet. Just stay put”.  
“I will”.  
“I’ll be back when I can. Stay safe. Love you”.  
“Love you”.  
He hung up; and I sank into the couch.

Rat came back from the nursery.  
“He’s sleeping”.  
“Thanks”, I muttered. “If you’re hungry, grab something from the fridge”.  
Rat disappeared into the kitchen; and I sat down on the couch.

The burner phone was ringing in my purse.  
“Hello?”  
“Babe, it’s me”.  
“Jax; what’s happening?”.  
“Don’t use your phone when calling me”, Jackson said. “Cover it in towels and a trash-bag. Have Rat put it in your car”.  
“Why? What’s going on?”.  
“Just… please. Do it. Don’t talk”.  
My breath hitched in fear. I grabbed my android; and went into the kitchen – covering it in a kitchen towel; and throwing it into a bag. I handed it to Rat; mouthing the word car. He grabbed my keys from the counter; and went outside.

“It’s gone”, I said into the burner. “What’s going on?”  
“We think it’s been bugged”.  
“What?”, I said. “I just picked it up this morning!”.  
“The electronics store called TM yesterday. They didn’t know where else to reach you”, he said. “The guy said your phone looked weird inside; but that they’d put it together the way it was”.  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”.  
“Some crow-eater picked up the call”, he snarled. “She wrote it down; but was to drunk to tell you when we came to the clubhouse last night”.  
“Shit… Stahl… what did she hear?”.  
“Depends on where it’s been up until you broke it”.  
“I… always kept it with me”. I swallowed hard. “Jax… everything we talked about…”  
“I know, Cat”, he said. “Did you have it on you after Kohn…?”.  
“Yeah… in my purse mostly. Up until it broke. When would they have had a chance to mic it?”.  
“Maybe Kohn did it. Before you left Chicago. To keep an ear on you”.  
I felt sick… Josh had access to me for weeks… months.  
“I broke it once before. Had it fixed in a shop near my apartment”.  
“What store?”  
“Can’t remember. It was in Karlov Avenue…”.  
“I’ll have Mike make some calls. Stay put, babe”  
“I will…”.  
He hung up.

Bile rose in my throat; and I ran to the bathroom; throwing up violently into the toilet.  
Rat came to my rescue with a hairclip and a glass of water. He tied up my hair.  
“My mom would drink…”, he muttered.  
I was about to say something; before I had to lean over the toilet again – letting out another stream of bile.  
Once I’d finally stopped retching; I took the glass of water; and drank it all.  
“Thanks, Rat”, I muttered. “Can you… I need to brush my teeth”.  
He nodded; and left me alone.

I stood up; and grabbed my toothbrush – furiously brushing my teeth to remove the taste of sick in my mouth.  
I looked in the mirror.  
You’re never leaving me… You’ll always be here… screwing up my life.  
I let Rat know I was going to try to get some rest; and went into the bedroom – closing the door behind me; and turning on the baby-monitor.  
The burner-phone was in my hand; and I crawled into bed, staring at it.  
After a while of hyperventilating; I more or less passed out, into a fitful sleep. I only woke some hours later; to crying sounds from the monitor.

I sprang into the nursery; to find Opie soothing Abel. Chibs was with him.  
“Where’s Jax?”, I whimpered. “What’s wrong? Why isn’t he here?”.  
I began sobbing. Chibs went over to put his arms around me.  
“It’s ok, my love. Jackson is fine”, he said soothingly; as I hiccupped against his shoulder. “He’s meeting up with Darby”.  
“What about the Mayans?”, I rasped. “What’s going on?”.

Chibs made me sit on the couch; arm around my shoulder.  
“Just a show of force, sweetheart. Nothing else”, he said.  
“We’re taking you to the cabin”, Opie said.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“Clay and Jax wants you out of the reach of Stahl”, he answered. “She don’t know about that place”.  
I tried to calm my breathing.  
Opie continued bouncing Abel up and down gently; making the baby calm down.  
“Get your things. Enough for a few days”, Chibs said.  
I looked at Opie.  
“I got the baby”, he said.

I went back into the bedroom; Chibs following me with a backpack for my things. Throwing clothes and essentials into the bag – among those, the blue flannel – I pulled on my sneakers; and followed the scot outside.  
“My car?”, I said; reaching for the keys.  
“Leave it”, Opie said. “Rat’s taking your phone to the clubhouse to get checked out”.  
I nodded; and followed him into a van. Opie set Abel’s car-seat between us; and started the van; driving down the street. Chibs followed on his bike; and Tig and Happy came down the road to join our caravan.

\---

We arrived at the cabin a few hours later. Opie carried Abel inside for me; and the others checked the perimeters for unwanted company.  
Opie grabbed a cooler from the van; and produced a sandwich and a thermos of coffee for me.  
“Lyla…”, he muttered. “You need to eat. Rat said you threw up”.  
“Yeah”, I whispered.  
“Cat… are you…”.  
“No, I’m still not pregnant”, I sneered. He looked down. “Sorry… I’m just…”.  
“I know”, he said. “I get it… Jax will be here as soon as he can”.

He went to check up with the others.  
“Opie?”, I called after him. He turned to face me. “Thank you…”.  
“Welcome”, he muttered; and a smile ghosted his face.

There wasn’t a cot for Abel in the cottage; so I made a makeshift border on the bed in one of the bedrooms – making sure he didn’t roll off it and hurt himself. He fell asleep quickly – tuckered out from the drive.  
I went back into the main room. It was too quiet; so I turned on the tv – needing any kind of sound to block out the silence.  
I put on The Goonies which was laying under the cover of Karate Kid; and sat down on the couch – staring into space.

A while later; Chibs came inside.  
“I sent Opie home to his kids. How are you holding up?”.  
I tried sending him a smile; but instantly fell into tears.  
The scot came over; and took me into his arms again.  
“Hey, hey… you’ll be fine… everything is fine”. He kissed the top of my head.  
“What’s happening?”, I croaked. “Did I get you all into trouble?”.  
“No, luv’”, he said. “No more than we already were”.  
“I’m so sorry”, I whimpered.

Chibs sighed; and pulled me to lean against him.  
“You know, I used to run with the IRA…”.  
“You?”, I sniveled.  
“Yup. Those people will slit you from neck to dick; if you so much as look in the direction of a cop”, he said. “This… you did nothing wrong. Even the army would be able to see that, if it was them you were hold up with”.  
I sighed.  
“I’ve been carrying a live mic with me on club grounds… having conversations about murders… I’m killing your club”.  
“The Sons never say die!”, Chibs smiled; and looked towards the screen, as a young Sean Astin was uttering the same words to his friends in the movie.  
I chuckled at his joke; feeling a little better.

Chibs sat with me for a while; before taking a call in the kitchen.  
“Jackie’s done with his meeting. He’s driving out now”.  
I exhaled in relief. Chibs sat back down, and lit me a cigarette.  
I took a deep draw from the smoke; and put my head on his shoulder.  
“You’re a good man, scottie”, I smiled.  
“Tell it to my ex”, he grinned.

\---

I fell asleep against Chibs’ shoulder; waking up to the sound of Jax’s voice.  
“Hands of the goods, Chibby”, he grinned. I sprang of the couch, and into his arms. “You thought I wouldn’t come back? Trade me in for a brit?”.  
“Oy!”, Chibs barked. “I’m a free Scotsman!”.  
Jax chuckled.  
“I got her, man… thanks”.  
Chibs stepped over, and patted his shoulder.  
“You’re welcome, brother”.  
He went outside.

“Are you ok?”, Jax said; stroking a lock of hair out of my face.  
“I’m… what happened?”.  
Jax walked us over to the couch; sitting down. He took my hands.  
“Juice checked your phone. It was bugged”.  
I scrunched my face up in anger.  
“When?”.  
“Mike made some calls. The electronics store pulled up an old receipt. Someone payed extra to have it installed. They didn’t remember who; just that it was paid in cash. Looks like Kohn”.  
“He had me tapped for months… probably heard everything”, I said. “That’s how he knew about you. He listened to our calls”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“It’s more than that”, he said. “The bug picked up everything it heard. Not just calls”.  
“Shit… if Stahl has access to the receiver…”.  
Jackson clenched his jaw.  
“She does”, he muttered. “Lowen called while I was with Darby. Stahl sent her transcripts of the recordings from the motel. Warning us that she’s coming for us”.  
It was all coming to a head.

I stood up and began pacing the floor.  
“Oh my god… Jax, she knows everything!”.  
“She can’t prove it…”, he said.  
“She has recordings of everything we’ve ever said when my phone was in the room… She heard my fight with Kohn. Heard me telling you, he needed to die. The gunshot… Jax, she even heard us have sex a few days later!”.  
Jax sighed.  
“The recordings were made illegally. They won’t hold up in court, and she can’t arrest me yet”.  
“She can twist and turn it in her favor”, I said. “If she takes me in again… what if I can’t say the right thing? What if she gets something out of me, by making me say something she already knows?”.

He got up; and took a hold of my shoulders.  
“That’s why you’re here. We’re not letting her get to you”.  
“Clay…”, I whispered.  
“He’s on the same page. Knows it wasn’t your fault”. He pulled me into his arms. “Look… you’re safe here. And we’re safe as long as you stay here… away from her”.  
“How are you going to explain my disappearing?”, I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“You got scared. Split”, he said.  
“Abel… We just signed those papers”.  
“It got too intense for you. You couldn’t deal with it; and took off”. I let out a shaky breath, and buried my face in his chest. “I’m taking him back to Charming tomorrow morning. Leaving him with Gemma”.  
“And after?”, I asked.  
“I’ll be… searching for you up north. Stay in state, so they don’t put out an APB on me”.  
“You’re not staying here”, I whispered.  
“I’ll come back when I can, Cat”, he said; and kissed my forehead.  
“How long? We can’t do this forever”.

He smiled encouragingly at me.  
“Darby gave us the name of the prosecutor Ollie’s been working with”, he said. ”I think I know how to get us out of this”.  
I shook my head in wonder.  
“How?”, I asked.  
“I’m gonna see if I can make a deal”, he said. “Get us out of business with Nichols… the state prosecutor wants him; and we’re gonna give him to them”.  
“What does that have to do with Stahl?”, I frowned.

He sighed.  
“Sit down, babe. This is gonna be a long one”. He pulled out a chair for me; and I sat down across from him. “Stahl wants to kill the club, through me. She get’s me on murder; she can pull RICO on us; pull out all old charges; and run them again”.  
“She did set you up”, I said.  
Jax nodded.  
“ATF has been hounding Darby’s business as well – but they’re lower grade than us. Stahl contacted him… let him know he could avoid being charged, if he agreed to lending a hand to a federal agent; with his case”.  
“His case…”, I said quetly.  
“Stahl put Kohn in contact with Darby”, Jackson confirmed. “I can’t say for sure that she knew, Kohn was going to use Darby to drug you, but I wouldn’t put it past her”.  
I scoffed.  
“So that bullshit about Kohn calling him on his own accord…”.  
“Just that… bullshit”.  
“And the motel? Stahl told Darby where I was, so you’d go after us… Kill Joshua”.  
“Darby was pissed she hadn’t told him he’d be going after a Samcro old lady”, Jax snarled.  
I smiled sarcastically.  
“And she apologized by giving him the address of the motel”, I sneered. Jax nodded. “That thundercunt was using all of us…”.

Jax swallowed.  
“With Darby’s info; we have proof that she set me up for murder… but it doesn’t change the fact that I did it”. He bit his lips. “If I can make a deal with the prosecutor; go away on something else…”.  
My breath hitched.  
“What are you talking about; going away?”, I said.  
He looked down.  
“Clay wants to keep moving drugs… but he’s more concerned about reputation than money – and the way Nichols went behind our backs; got that Nord killed, and dumped him on us, to start shit…”.  
“He believes that?”, I asked  
“Darby more or less confirmed it. Said Nichols had been looking for a reason to move in on us… he gave white-power green light to go for his cousin. Said he screwed his ex”.

I was confused.  
“So… Darby agreed to have his cousin-brother killed… dumped him on you… to have a reason for the alt-right to move in on you? Why?”.  
“He wanted free range to deal. Nichols promised to help… broke that promise, when he decided to use us as mules”.  
“And the Mayans?”, I said.  
“They’re just pissed. They still wanna deal with us; but not before we get Nichols out of the picture”.

“So Clay gets to keep the drugs…”, I muttered.  
“For now…”, Jax said. “Look, the club runs for them for a few years… keep it safe. I’ll work on getting us out, when I come back”.  
“From where?”, I whispered.  
Jax looked down.  
“I’m gonna have to give the prosecutor something, besides Nichols… I need to go inside”.  
“Prison?”, I whimpered.  
“I’ll make a good deal, Cat… It won’t be long”.  
My chin began trembling.  
“No… you can’t do that, Jax!”, I said; tears running down my cheeks. “Please…”.  
He took my hands.  
“It will be fine… I’ll be fine”.  
“They’re taking you away for murder!”, I yelled.  
“No, they’re not”, he said. “The evidence against me won’t hold; Stahl knows that. Anything I give the state prosecutor will override what she thinks she has, and be seperate from her RICO-case… I’ll make sure you are kept out of it. You don’t get charged due to self-defense; and I go in on some other charges… muling; possession… something. In return; we hand the prosecutor Nichols”.

I closed my eyes.  
“How long?”, I asked; tears still staining my cheeks.  
“I don’t know, yet”, Jax muttered. “I’m meeting with Lowen tomorrow… Cat… this is the only way”.  
I opened my eyes again.  
“Ok…”, I whispered.  
He squeezed my hands.  
“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I love you; and I will do anything to keep you and our boy safe”. He smiled. “This is it, for me. You are…”. He kissed my knuckles. “I’m going to make sure Stahl never touches you again. The alt-right will disappear from Charming, once Nichols is gone. He’s the one with the pull there… We can move on with our lives”.

I took a deep breath.  
“I’ll take care of Abel… however long until you come back… he’ll know…”. I began sobbing again.  
Jax stood up; and walked around the table to pull me into his arms.  
“I know… I love you”.  
“Say it again”, I muttered.  
“I love you, Cat… Marry me”.

I pulled back.  
“What?”.  
“Marry me”, he repeated.  
I shook my head.  
“You’re doing this now? While I’m on the run, and you’re getting ready to go to prison?”.  
“No better time”, he smiled. “You’re the one…”.  
I sniveled.  
“You gonna pull out a violin orchestra, and a thousand red roses, prince Charming?”, I chuckled.  
He grinned.  
“Smartass”, he laughed. “Just give me an answer”.

“Sure…”, I muttered.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“Sure…?”, he said.  
“Yes!”, I smiled. “When you’re back… I’ll marry you”.  
Jax face lit up; and he let out a relieved laugh.  
“Cat…”. He pulled flush against him; and kissed me deeply – only coming up for air; when Happy, Tig and Chibs came into the cabin.

“What’s happening?”, Chibs said.  
“We’re getting married”, Jax grinned.  
“To each other?”, Tig asked.  
“Idiot…”, Happy muttered; and stepped over to grab the both of us in a bearhug.

Chibs and Tig joined in on the hugging.  
“When?”, Chibs asked.  
Jax grimaced; and looked at me.  
“After… we have something to finish first”.

Jax spent the night over; under; and – most importantly – inside me.  
After everything we’d discussed, it was a bittersweet union. At one point; I even shed a few tears – Jackson kissing them away for me.  
“I love you”, he whispered; as he thrusted into me; making me shatter beneath him.  
“I love you”, I replied; once I could speak again. “Always”.

\---

The next morning, Jax kissed me goodbye. Opie arrived with the van; letting Jax drive his son back to Charming in it – he himself riding on Jax’s bike.  
Happy was babysitting me – again – and Tig and Chibs joined their brothers on their trek back home.

“Karate Kid?”, Happy asked.  
“I was watching The Goonies last night… fell asleep before it finished”.  
Happy’s face lit up.  
“Yes! Jerk alert!”.  
I grinned; and sat down to watch the movie with him.  
“Don’t fall asleep on my shoulder”, Happy muttered. “Jax said he’d break my arm".

I spent the morning nervously checking the burner-phone every chance I got. At around noon; Happy took it from me.  
“He’ll call when he can”. He put it in his pocket. “I’ll let you know. You need to chill”.  
He realized before I did, that my constant looking at the phone, was stressing me out.  
“Sorry…”, I muttered.  
“Wanna play Uno?”, he asked.  
I frowned.  
“I hate Uno…”  
“Me too”, Happy grinned.

He served me eggs and bacon for lunch – this time with a salad on the side.  
“Why don’t you have an old lady?”, I asked him, as we ate.  
“I did… she died”.  
“I’m sorry”, I said.  
“Don’t be. She was a bitch. Stole my tarantula”.  
That was that conversation.

In the afternoon, I was going stir crazy. I stepped outside to get some air. Happy followed; and began throwing rocks at the birds in the trees.  
“Got one!”, he smiled; as one of the birds fell to the ground.  
“Happy… birds are our friends”, I said.  
He frowned.  
“They’re spies for the government”, he declared.

My burner rang in his pocket. He picked it up.  
“Yeah…?”, He looked at me. “Still alive, in spite of the birds… yeah, ok. I’ll tell her”. He snapped the phone shut. “Clay… they’re coming up here tomorrow. All of them”.  
“Jax?”, I said.  
“Still at his meeting. Be here with the others”.  
I nodded.

We watched Gremlins – 1 and 2 – before I finally gave in to boredom; and decided to turn to alcohol.  
Playing Never have I ever… with Happy, turned out to be a terrifying ordeal; and I went to bed early; cuddling up in Jax’s blue flannel.  
For some reason; his scent never left it. Sharp mint; and musky leather – with a side of indescribable Jax.

I fell asleep to the sound of Happy laughing at Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure.

\---

I woke up at dawn; Happy still deep in his 80’s marathon.  
“Do you ever sleep?”, I asked with a raspy voice, as I sipped at my coffee.  
“About twice a week”, he answered. “I don’t like it. Nightmares”.  
“Birds?”, I said.  
“Everywhere…”, he said; voice gravelly.

I chowed down on some cereal; and went to have a smoke outside. Happy once again followed – refraining from rock-throwing this time.  
“You’re a good old lady”, Happy muttered. “Whatever happens these next few days, we got your back”.  
“Thanks”, I smiled.

There was a rumbling of engines from down the gravel road. Happy sprang up; and got in front of me – gun at the ready. Recognizing his brothers; he stood down.  
Clay, Bobby, Piney and Tig got off their bikes; and joined us in front of the cabin.  
Piney gave me a short hug.  
“How’s my old place treating you this time?”, he smiled.  
“You’ve got a pretty bad-ass movie library”, I said.  
“Yeah… I bring the kids up. Show them the classics”.

We went inside. Someone made a fresh pot of coffee; and soon we were gathered around the table.  
Clay lit a cigar.  
“Jax has a meeting with Lowen this morning”, he grumbled. He didn’t look happy.  
“Wasn’t he with her yesterday?”, Bobby asked.  
“They’re meeting with the state prosecutor…”. He looked towards me. “We have something coming up, brothers. You won’t like it”.  
Tig frowned.  
“What’s going on, man?”.  
Clay sighed.  
“I’ll let Jax fill you in. All you need to know right now, is that we’re working on a plan to get ATF off our asses completely… We set up chapel here when everyone arrives”. His eyes met mine. “You’re invited”.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy finally went to get some sleep. Jax had forgotten one of Abel’s teddy-bears; and I saw the big guy sneak it with him into the bedroom.

The day passed quietly. I spent most of it curled up on the couch; or pacing back and forth. Honestly, I was surprised I hadn’t made indentations on the floor, from where I walked.  
Jax was late, and I was worried. Around 3 pm he still hadn’t checked in.

I felt like I constantly had a set of eyes on me. You could say a lot about Happy; but he didn’t follow me to the bathroom, when I went. I literally had to stomp Tig on his foot; to keep him from holding the door open.  
Once I’d washed my hands; I stormed into the main room; and looked Clay hard in the eyes.  
“I’m not running, Clay. Stop riding my ass!”.  
He chuckled.  
“I only ride one ass. She’d cut off my balls if I took a trip anywhere else”.

I sighed.  
“Just… lay off me”, I said. “I’m in just as deep as you at this point”.  
The president stuck out his massive chin at me; and narrowed his eyes.  
“Why are you still here? Why didn’t you run when you could?”.  
I grinned at him sarcastically.  
“When do you mean? After I was drugged? Beat up? Almost raped?”, I scoffed. “Because I love Jax. And I’m the stepmother of your grandson”.  
Clay seemed taken aback.  
“Fair enough…”, he said. “Ok. We’ll let you powder your nose in peace from now on”.

I scoffed; and went outside for a smoke. I knew no one would have a problem with me smoking inside – the amount of cigars Clay went through attested to that – but I needed some peace.  
Bobby followed me.  
“Really, Bobby?”, I sneered.  
“You shouldn’t be alone right now”, he said. “I know you don’t see it yourself; but you’re limiting on an anxiety-attack”.  
“I’m fine…”, I whispered; and tried to light my cigarette. My hands where shaking too much, and Bobby put me out of my misery, by lighting it for me. “Thanks… sorry”.  
“We all know you’re on our side, sweetheart”, Bobby muttered.  
“Then why are you treating me like a prisoner?”.  
“That’s just Clay… being Clay. He’s a hardass”. He lit a joint for himself. “I hear you’re getting married…”.

I smiled for a second.  
“Yeah… we are”.  
“When?”, Bobby asked; taking a hit from the blunt.  
“After… all this is over”, I said. “And after Opie and Lyla. I don’t want to steal their thunder”.  
Bobby looked at me questioningly.  
“You’re very… nice”.  
“Thanks?”, I said with a chuckle.  
“I just mean, you think about others a lot. Want them to be happy…”.

I shrugged.  
“Good people deserve good things… right?”.  
Bobby smiled.  
“We’re the good guys?”.  
“I think so… you’ve all been kinder to me than anyone I’ve ever met before”, I said.  
“What about your family back home? Friends?”.  
I shook my head.  
“My so-called friends all seemed to disappear once Kohn came in to my life… And I have no family to speak of”. I took a draw from my smoke. “Except all of you…”.  
Bobby put an arm around me.  
“Well… I’m too old to be your brother; but I’ll be your fat, jolly uncle. How about that”.  
“That works”, I grinned.

A rumbling of engines sounded; and Opie, Juice, Chibs and Jax came up the gravel road – followed by Mike and Quinn; in the van I’d arrived in myself.  
Jax got of his bike.  
“Why is it every time I turn my back, one of my brothers has his hands all over my old lady?”, he grinned. He walked up to us; and pulled me into his arms – instantly making me feel safe. “Hey, darlin’. They treating you good?”.  
“I was just having a smoke with my fat, jolly uncle”, I smiled.  
Jax furrowed his brows; then shook his head, and kissed my lips.  
“Let’s go inside. We have some things to talk about”.

\---

Moments later we were all gathered in the cabin. Mike and Quinn took the couch; leaving Samcro and me to sit at the table.  
Jax was seated beside me; not having let go of my hand for a second since we were reunited.

Juice and Bobby had played rock-paper-scissors to figure out who would wake up Happy. The younger biker had lost; and held a bag of frozen peas to his chin – from where Happy had punched him.

Clay struck the gavel; to let it be known church was in session.  
“I just want to start this meeting, by thanking our visiting friends from the Nomads and Chicago, for being here with us today”.  
“You know I’ll always have Redwood’s back”, Quinn said.  
“I’m here for miss Rose”, Mike smiled. “And… Samcro”, he added with a playful smirk.  
Clay nodded.  
“Your loyalty to us won’t be forgotten… and we’ll need it”. He looked towards Jax.

“You all know the shit that’s been going on with Cat, and that sack of shit who took her…”.  
“You killed that asshole”, Piney said.  
“It was beautiful”, Chibs growled.  
Jax clenched his jaw.  
“Yeah… well now I have murder charges pending”, he said. “Stahl is going to use those charges to pull a RICO on the club. Everything we’ve been doing… They can bring us all down. Kill Samcro; and in the exhaust of that, The Sons of Anarchy all over the states”.

There was a murmur of anger in the room.  
“All of us?”, Mike said.  
“Yeah”, Clay said.  
“We can stop that…”, Jax said “I had a meeting with the state prosecutor”. He looked out the corner of his eyes at me. “They’re willing to kill Stahl’s case – if we hand them Nichols”.  
“Kill the drugs?”, Tig asked. “We voted that in just a minute ago…”.  
“I know!”, Jax said. “But either we kill the drugs, or we kill the club”.

Clay cleared his throat.  
“The Mayans are willing to return to our old agreement, if we get rid of our white power business”, he said. “It’s less money… but the way those assholes forced our hand – made us their bitches… They need to go”.  
Jax sent me a look, and a smile ghosted his face.  
Reputation over money.  
“Is handing them Nichols going to be enough?”, Bobby asked.  
Jax shook his head.  
“No… the prosecutor needs something more in return”, he said. “I need to go away on drug-charges; so they have something to override Stahls case against me. Her evidence is weak enough as it is. They promise make the murder-charges disappear”.  
“Just you, though? Man, you won’t survive alone on the inside…”, Juice said.  
Clay raised his brow.  
“That’s the part you all won’t like… tell ‘em, son”.

Jax sighed.  
“As a show of good will, the prosecutor wants three sons – on top of me – to go away. I negotiated her down from the whole charter – to keep the table alive”. He paused for a second. “We get 3 years for possession… out in one, on good behavior”.  
I sawllowed hard. One year - it would feel like 100. Jax squeezed my hand under the table.  
“Shit…”, Tig snarled.  
“Clay stays outside… Chibs as well – we don’t want his sorry ass deported back to Scotland”, Jackson said. “And Piney can’t go – sorry man, you’re too old to have our backs”.  
“No complaints from me”, the old man chuckled.  
“We’ll give Phil his patch while you’re away… his year is up; and he took one for the club with that gunshot to his gut”, Clay said.  
The men all muttered in agreement.

There was a quiet suspense. Opie, Juice, Happy, Bobby and Tig all looked at each other.  
“Look, I’m not telling you who goes inside… it has to be voluntarily”, Jackson muttered.  
“I’ll go… It’s my turn”, Happy said.  
“And me… It’s one year”, Juice muttered.  
Tig frowned.  
“Shit…”, he said. “I got out of it last time. I’m in”.  
Bobby grimaced.  
“Now I feel like an asshole…”.  
Clay shook his head.  
“Bob; you and Opie have underage kids… Just let your brothers take this one”.  
Happy patted Bobby’s shoulder.  
“It’s good, man”.

“And Cat?”, Chibs said. Through the whole conversation, I’d been quiet – trying my best to keep calm, as they discussed which of my new family members would go to jail, with the man I loved. “What about her case?”  
Jax looked at me.  
“Stahl wants you in for questioning. She’s planning to use the recordings from your phone, to make you flip on me”.  
“But I won’t”, I said.  
He sighed.  
“We’re gonna let her think she can get us both at once. Me as a murderer and drug mule – which will bolster her case – and you as a witness”, he said. “In stead, I hand the drugs to the prosecutor… but I need your help”.  
“What do you want me to do?”, I asked.

Jackson turned to face me; taking both my hands in his.  
“You’re going to lead Stahl of my track; while I deliver Nichols to the prosecutor”, he said. “I’ve had agents following me around ever since I left you in the house; to go deal with the Mayan situation”.  
Opie nodded.  
“We had to turn back three times to get here… it’s why we were late”.  
“I’m gonna meet up with Nichols in one of our warehouses; where I’ll tell him we’ll be storing the drugs”, Jax said. “It’s already set up for the day after tomorrow… but if I have agents tailing me; he’s gonna make a run for it”.

Clay leant back in his chair, and lit his cigar.  
“What’s the plan, VP?”.  
Jax smirked – his facial expression sending warm tingles through my body. I told myself to focus.  
“We’re gonna do a bate-and-switch”, he said. “Stahl knows you’re too important to me, to just leave you behind. When I go to meet Nichols; she’s going to think we’re making a run for it”.  
“How so?”, I asked.  
“We’re gonna tell her”, he said. “The bug in your phone. We’re going to get her riled up; and have her send her agents after us”.  
“So we just… talk about running away?”, I asked.

Jax nodded.  
“Yeah. Three drivers; one passenger. Stahl will follow us to the warehouse; where we’ll pick up a dummy bag, that’ll look like drugs – and you ride away with Tig; who’ll be waiting in the building for us. We’ll make it seem like you’re still with me. I’ll disappear somehow; until Nichols shows up… you’ll be leading the agents away”.  
“That’s… some action movie shit”, Opie said. “How can you be sure she won’t know, you’re not the one continuing on with Cat?”.

Jax looked at the blue flannel I was still wearing. He grinned.  
“I wouldn’t let anyone else ride around with my girl normally. My old lady is going to be a bright, blue flag for them to chase”, he said. “The rest of us will be wearing hoodies and masks”.  
“And pants, right?”, Tig said.  
“Man, you think I’m gonna let you ride with my old lady, without your pants on?”.  
Tig’s face faded into a sulk.

“We’ll nail down two more locations after the warehouse. Cat stays on my bike with Tig; then jumps on with Juice; and lastly Happy”, Jax explained. “At each stop the driver with Cat creates some kind of chaos, for her to jump on to the next one. You spread out, and continue on. In the end, they won’t know which driver to chase. They’ll be too distracted; and use too many ressources to chase you - giving me a chance to focus on the deal with Nichols. Quinn; you and the Nomads will be in the warehouse as well; having my back”.  
Quinn nodded.  
“Of course, brother”.

Chibs sighed.  
“What do you need the rest of us to do?”, he said.  
“Be pissed… make it seem like Cat and I stole from the club, and are really running”, Jax said. “Happy and Juice were in on the plan – and we were all going north to sell the drugs… I was afraid of getting charged with murder; and asked my brothers to help me and Cat get away”. He lit a cigarette. “Clay; you Bobby, Chibs and Opie end the chase; before the agents get to them”, Jax said. “Cat hands over the bag to Clay…”.  
“Why?”, Bobby asked.  
Jax smiled.  
“Because once the agents realize it’s a dummy, they’ll know for sure you had your hands out of the drugs all together”.  
Clay nodded.  
“That way, club business will stay under the radar from the ATF. It’ll be like Jax planned it all on his own… which he did”. He sent his stepson a look. “He takes the fall. Samcro is kept out of it”.

“It’ll give us a bit of breathing room to rebuild our relationship with the Mayans”, Bobby muttered.  
Jax’s jaw clenched for a second. Muling for the Mayans still made him uncomfortable.

I swallowed hard.  
“What happens then?”, I said quietly. “After I give Clay the bag…”.  
He chewed his lip for a second.  
“You get caught…”.  
“What?”, I cried out.  
“Yeah. You give Stahl what she wants, saying you’ll testify in a trial against me. Lowen will write up a document for her to sign; stating she won’t charge you in return for your cooperation. She won’t be able to send you away for anything”.  
“You want me to snitch?”, I gasped.  
Jax shook his head.  
“I’ll already be in the state prosecutor’s custody. There won’t be a trial; so it won’t matter. Tig, Juice and Happy will be joining me, once you’re all back in Charming”.

Juice raised his hand carefully.  
“You think she’s just gonna let Cat go?”.  
“She’ll work fast to get you out of town; into protective custody. Cops will stop you at the county border. She’ll have to hand you over to them. Her case will be dead”.

There was a low murmur of chuckling and cursing around the room.  
“This is crazy, brother… you think we can pull it off?”, Juice.  
“I know we can… Look, I trust you all with my life. And I trust you with Cats life”. He squeezed my hands.

“You really have it in for this Stahl woman”, Quinn said.  
“She set Jax up…”, I muttered. All eyes where on me. “She used Kohn’s sick obsession with me… knew he’d go after me; and made sure Jax would try to get me back at any cost. Even murder”.  
Mike frowned.  
“Bitch… you’re telling me that fed-asshole kidnapped you; and she knew about it?”.  
I shrugged.  
“Can’t prove it… but yeah”, I said. “Before that, she put Kohn in contact with some Nords, who he paid to drug and beat me… she knew what would happen”.  
Rage ghosted Jax’s face.  
“We took care of it… she’s the last piece of the puzzle”.

“She’s mine”, Opie said. Everyone in the room looked at him. “You’re not the only one here, that has a score to settle”.  
Donna, I thought.  
“Unser…”, Clay muttered. “He’ll be the one to pick up Cat. We only need one cop in a police-car to pull her over”.  
Jax nodded.  
“It’s his time… he’s been a good friend to the club; but it’s time to retire”. He looked at Opie. “He’ll look the other way, while you get retaliation for your family”.  
Piney patted his sons back.  
“It’s time, boy”.

Clay cleared his throat.  
“Mike… can you have Chicago hold down the fort in Charming, while we pull this off?”.  
Mike nodded.  
“Yeah”, he said. “We got your back. You thinking lockdown?”.  
Clay nodded.  
“Just in case white power decides to make a show of force”.  
“It’s good, man”, Mike said. “But I wanna be there when Opie takes down that agent bitch. She almost had my kid’s favorite teacher killed”.  
I sent the bearded guy a smile. He winked at me.

Clay sat up straight; looking around the table.  
“This is a big pill to swallow… for all of us. Take a few hours; think it over. Then we’ll vote”.  
Chibs shook his head.  
“I don’t need to think. We do this… for our club; our brother – and our little sister”. He sent me a crooked smile. I blushed.  
“Ok”, Clay said. “All in favor of going through with Jax’s plan, say aye”. There was a resounding aye from all the men in the room. “All opposed?”. Quiet. “All right”, Clay said, and was about to pound the gavel.

“Wait”, Jax said. “Cat, we can’t do this without you. We need to hear you say it…”.  
I looked around the table. Every man in the room had just agreed to exact vengeance for what I had been through – some of them would even go to jail for it. Yes; they were also trying to protect their club – their brotherhood – but they had vowed to make sure Stahl could never touch me again.  
“I’m in”, I said.  
Jax put his forehead to mine.  
“Thank you”, he whispered.

“Then we’re good to go”, Clay said. “The day after tomorrow. Clubhouse, at 8 am… Let’s do this”.  
He struck the gavel; and church was over.

\---

Jax and the rest of the club spent the evening planning out logistics surrounding switch-points.  
To be taken in on possession; the men going to jail had to have some kind of drug on them. I was hauling the dummy backpack.  
“I got it”, Opie muttered; and went to plant the bag at the warehouse – before going home to Lyla. Piney, Mike and Quinn followed him; to set up the clubhouse for another lockdown.

Tig called a Mayan rep; and managed to talk them in to giving the club half a kg. of heroin to be split between him, Happy, Juice and Jax. They’d be carrying it on their bodies; and get taken in for possession that way.  
They left soon after his call ended.

Clay left with Bobby, Quinn and Mike – leaving me and Jax alone in the cabin.  
“Are you ok?”, Jackson muttered; as I was packing up my things.  
“No”, I whispered. “You’re going to prison for me…”.  
He was sitting in the recliner in the bedroom. I zipped up my bag.  
“One year, Cat”, he said. “I’ll be back”.  
“Why is this so easy for you?”, I asked.  
“It’s not… I don’t want to leave you… Abel…”. He sighed. “If Stahl manages to pull of RICO… that’s hard time, babe. I won’t see my son – or you – before he’s a grown man… if ever”.

I grimaced.  
“I’m sorry…”, I muttered. “I’m sorry I came into your life and messed everything up”.  
Jax stood up; and rushed over to pull me into his arms.  
“You did nothing wrong, Cat”, he said.  
“If I hadn’t come… hadn’t given Stahl what she needed to get to you – you wouldn’t be here… you’d be living your life, raising Abel… you could have any of those women hanging around the clubhouse. I’ve been more trouble than good for you”.  
“Yeah”, Jax said. “I’d spend my days muling guns and drugs; and my nights getting my dick sucked by girls; whose names I’d be too wasted to remember the next day”. He sighed. “And I’d be hating myself… every second of it”.  
“You shouldn’t”, I muttered. “You’re a good man”.  
“That’s what you say… And you being who you are – that means something to me”. He put his hands on either side of my face; and looked deeply into my eyes. “I’m starting to believe I can make a difference in my club… be a good father. Because you believe in me”.

“I love you, Jackson”, I said quietly.  
“I love you”, he smiled. “When I get back outside; I’m gonna marry you”.  
I grinned.  
“After Opie and Lyla get hitched. Let’s give them that”.  
He bit his lip.  
“Ok… we’ll steal their officiant; and you can grab a centerpiece for a bouquet”.  
I laughed.  
“Not what I had planned”, I said.

He looked surprised.  
“You got plans already?”, he asked. “What; TM? Vows under a lift in the garage?”.  
“Your mom would kill us…”, I chuckled. “Nah… the clubhouse. Leave the prospects with the dishes”.

Jax grinned.  
“Deal”, he said; and kissed me deeply. “After that, let’s see if we can get you knocked up. We’ll make some beautiful babies”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“Wow… Ok; I hadn’t thought that far”.  
He frowned.  
“You don’t want more kids?”, he asked.  
“Yes! Of course I do…”.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“Mine, right?”, he smirked.  
“No, Juice’s”, I leered.  
He sent me a menacing grin.  
“Told you not to joke about that”, he said.  
“Yes, sir”, I pouted playfully.  
He let out a deep exhale.  
“I should throw you down on this bed, and begin the babymaking right away… show you who the daddy is”.  
I grimaced.  
“See, now you’re bringing Tig into it again…”.

Jax laughed; and kissed me again.  
“Come on; finish up. We gotta get home”. He patted my bottom; and went in to the main room. I grabbed my bag, and followed him.  
“I still don’t understand why you want us to go home”, I said. “I thought you wanted me out of Stahls hands as long as possible”.  
He opened the door for me, so we could leave the cabin together.  
“We need to make everything seem as normal as possible”. He’d brought my new helmet and handed it for me to put on.  
“She doesn’t think I’m running?”.  
He grimaced.  
“Didn’t seem to catch on… She’s been asking Gary down at the coffeeshop about you. Which is good for us. Makes everything seem normal”.  
I shook my head.  
“So, where did I go for the last few days?”, I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“We’ll figure it out”.

We got on his bike, and began our ride home.

\---

About 30 miles away form the cabin, we we’re suddenly followed closely by a dark car. Every turn we took; it was right behind us.  
Jax squeezed my hand gently; when he felt me tense up. I tried to relax; and held on to him a bit tighter.

The house was warm and quiet when we arrived. Our late-night ride through the forest and down the highway; had me feeling cold through and through – so it was a welcome surprise to see Gemma ready with a pot of coffee.  
Abel was in his crib; sleeping.

“Clay came home an hour ago”, Gemma said. “Explained the situation”. She looked at her son with sad eyes. “Baby… you really need to do this? What about the baby?”.  
Jax hugged his mother.  
“This is for him as well… I can’t go away for murder. And the club would die”.  
Gemma held on to him for a long time.  
“One year? That’s walking… maybe even his first words”.  
Jax frowned.  
“I know. But if I don’t… I might not see his first anything. Ever”. He sighed. “I need you, ma’. Cat needs you, for what’s coming”.  
Gemma looked towards me.  
“She’s got me. They both do”. She looked back at her boy again. “Shit… my son’s getting married”, she smiled.  
“Clay told you?”, Jax muttered.  
“You should have told me”, she chided.  
“It’s been a crazy, few days”, I said quietly.

Gemma waved me over; and dragged me in to her hug with Jax. She kissed both our faces.  
“I swear, Jackson… I will teach your old lady to cook!”.  
We all laughed.  
“Thank you”, Jax said; pulling himself out of her grasp. “Did you bring it?”.  
Gemma nodded.  
“It’s in my car. I’ll get it”.

Jax went to the window to look for possible agents staking out the house.  
“Ok, go. Leave it on the doorstep; and go home. I’ll call you tomorrow”.  
Gemma kissed his cheek; and left the house.

Jax went over, and took my hand.  
“You ready for this?”, he asked. I swallowed hard, and nodded. He let out a deep breath; and walked towards the door. “What was that thing, that guy Shakespeare said? All the worlds a stage…”.  
“And the men and women merely players”, I muttered, and tried to smile.

Jax opened the door; and picked up the bag containing the kitchen towel and my android.  
He handed the package to me.  
“Open it”, he whispered.  
I took a deep breath; and unwrapped my phone. We looked at each other intently.

“Cat, are you sure about this?”, Jax said. “Sure there’s nothing different about the phone?”. He raised a brow at me.  
I paused for a second; not sure what to say – before coming to my senses  
“No, baby. It’s fine…”, I said. I knew the conversation couldn’t end like that. “I need it… if Ray calls”.  
Jax nodded, and smiled.  
“The principal…”.  
“Yeah…”, I said. “You really thought it was bugged? Is that why you had Gemma take it?”.  
“It was probably nothing”, he smiled. “I just don’t want anyone to know what we’re planning… that would be bad”.  
I smirked.  
“I’m sorry I questioned you”, I playfully pouted.  
Jax looked at me in surprise. Good one!, he mouthed; before frowning in jest.  
“Just don’t let it happen again!”.  
“What, you’ll bend me over, and spank me?”, I grinned.  
Jax raised a brow at me.  
“That’s a promise, darlin’”, he grinned.

He walked into the living room, and I followed him; leaving the phone in the kitchen.  
“Did you have fun on your girl’s trip?”, he asked. “Sorry I couldn’t pick you up sooner. I had some preparations to make”.  
I thought about it.  
“It’s fine. We had fun…”.  
“Hmm…”, he muttered. He was writing something down on a pad.  
Lyla’s been shooting for 2 days. Out of sight.  
I looked at him and nodded. I was getting exhausted; trying to think of things to say; playful or not. Jax noticed my expression; and scribbled another few lines down.  
Relax. Doing good. Just any other night at the house. He smiled warmly at me.

I swallowed.  
“We talked about flower-arrangements for the wedding. She’s really excited”.  
Jax smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m sure she and Ope will have a perfect day… Too bad we’re missing it, huh?”.  
I chewed my lip.  
“Opie’s not in?”, I said.

Jax walked back into the kitchen; closer to the phone.  
“Nah, he wouldn’t understand…”.  
He sent me a look. Who, he mouthed.  
“Who’d you get?”, I said.  
Jackson smiled.  
“Juice. Talking to Happy tomorrow”. He put a finger to his mouth; mouthing Tig, to let me know not to mention him.

I heard Abel crying in the nursery; and ran down the hall to get to him – and away from the phone.  
I picked up the baby; and held him tight.  
Jackson had followed me into the room; and wrapped me and our boy in his arms.  
“You’re doing good, baby”, he whispered. “Just keep it up”.  
“It’s hard”, I answered.  
“I know…”. He looked down at Abel. He was quickly settling down from being held to my chest. “Shit…”.

He walked into the hallway.  
“Could you get the kid to shut up?”.  
I frowned. What are you doing, Jax?  
“Cat! He’s giving me a headache!”.  
Abel was letting out little squeaks; and yawning. I put him down in the crib; and followed Jax back to the kitchen.  
I shook my head at him. What? He frowned.  
“Have Neeta take him tomorrow”, Jax said.  
“Ok…”, I said. He sent me a painful look.

I finally understood.  
“What’s gonna happen to him when we leave?”, I said.  
Jax swallowed hard. I stroked his hair, and grabbed a beer from the fridge – handing it to him.  
“I dunno… I guess my mom will take him. Maybe Wendy will want him”.  
“We can’t bring him?”.  
He clenched his jaw.  
“What, on the bike?”, he snarled. “He’ll be fine… I don’t care”.

I went over to where he was sitting – taking his hand.  
“Ok”, I said; and kissed his knuckles.  
He took a swig of the beer; and stood up.  
“I gotta take a piss…”.  
He stormed down the hall. I followed him back into the nursery; and closed the door behind us.

Jackson was cradling his son in his arms, on the couch. I sat down next to him.  
“That sucked…”, he frowned. I stroked his cheek. He had tears in his eyes.  
“I know, baby…”, I whispered. “We know it’s an act…”.  
“Yeah, but saying the words…”.  
I kissed his forehead.  
“Abel knows you love him”.  
Jax looked at me, and smiled slightly.  
“He’s my little man, you know?”.  
I nodded.  
“Remember why we’re doing this. He’ll thank you some day”.  
Jax kissed Abel’s head; and went to put him back in the crib.

“It’s late”, I said. “We should get some sleep”.  
Jax nodded, and took my hand, leading me out of the room.  
“Do we need to bring it?”, I whispered; and nodded my head towards the kitchen.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Not tonight”, he answered. “I’m all acted out”.

We closed the bedroom door behind us, and turned on the baby-monitor. After undressing; we curled up on the bed.  
Jax wrapped his body around me; holding me close.

“I love you”, he whispered into my ear; his warm breath sending delightful shivers down my spine.  
“You trying to get some, Teller?”, I smiled.  
“Always”, he grinned; and pulled me closer. “But honestly; I think the little biker is tuckered out from all the driving I’ve been doing the last few days”.  
I chuckled.  
“Sure it’s not all the girls sucking your dick, whose name you’re too wasted to remember?”  
“Nah, babe. I’m all done with that”, he said. “Besides; you give the best blowjobs I’ve ever had”.  
I smiled at him.  
“That’s sweet”, I said. I sighed. “A year…That’s still a long time”.  
“You could get a vibrator”, Jackson smiled.  
“What? Wrap it in your cut; and have it lying next to me in bed?”  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“I don’t know whether the thought of that makes me horny or uncomfortable”.

I felt his penis stir against my thigh.  
“I think the little biker just answered that question for you…”, I said.  
He looked down.  
“You know, I think you’re right”, he chuckled. He rolled over to lay on top of me. “But let’s not call him little again… that was a poor choice of words”.  
He grinded against my warmth.  
“I agree”, I smirked.

Jax put his lips to mine; and we spent the next good while tending to both the bikers, and their old lady’s needs.

\---

I woke up naked in Jacksons arms. His hand was holding on to my breast; and he was muttering in his sleep – smiling.  
For a second, I forgot all about the last few days; and what we had coming up. My stomach was rumbling.

“Jax”, I whispered; stroking his hair to wake him up. “You promised me pancakes”.  
“What?”, he mumbled.  
“In return for that thing I did… Baby… wake up”.  
He blinked his beautiful eyes for a few seconds.  
“Shit… I did. Didn’t I”.  
I nodded.  
“I’m hungry…”.

Jackson stretched; and gave my breast a final squeeze, before sitting up.  
“You make the coffee”, he smiled. He put on some boxers; and went to check on Abel.  
I pulled on my robe; and walked into the kitchen.  
My phone was still laying on the table; and all joy left my body.

Jax came up behind me.  
“He’s still asleep”, he smiled.  
I looked at him; then gestured to the phone.  
“He’ll sleep through anything”, I muttered.  
Jax’s face dropped, just as mine had. The stage was once again set.

“You just about packed up? We leave tomorrow morning”, he said coldly.  
I closed my eyes, and sighed.  
“Yeah, just gotta wrap up a few things”.  
“Good”.

I put on a pot of coffee.  
“Pancakes?”, Jax muttered; trying for a slight smile.  
“Not hungry…”, I said.  
“You gotta eat, babe”, he said.  
I shook my head.  
“Can we go out? Once Neeta picks up the kid?”.  
“No. I gotta finish up at TM”.

I went to the fridge, and grabbed a cup of yogurt; then a spoon.  
“Ok. I’ll… hang out. See Lyla, maybe”.  
Jax shook his head.  
“Lay low. We can’t let anything slip”. He sat down, and pulled me down on his lap. “Look, we’ll talk later, ok? I’ll let you know what the plan is”.  
I opened the cup, and put a spoonful in my mouth.  
“I understand”, I said quietly.  
Jax stroked my cheek; and smiled.  
“Give me a taste of that”, he said; and grabbed the spoon from me; taking a large mouthful of my yogurt.  
“You want your own?”, I smirked.  
“Nah, I’ll eat yours”, he grinned; and took another mouthful.  
“Hey!”, I laughed. He licked his lips, but missed a smidge of the yogurt on the side of his mouth. “You got something right… there”. I licked it away, and smiled.

Jax kissed my lips gently.  
“We’ll be ok, baby”.  
“Yeah”, I breathed.

\---

Jax had to leave the house a few hours later, to figure out the last details of the plan. We made it seem like he was meeting up with Juice and Happy; which in reality he was. Tig would just be with them as well.

Neeta would be handing the baby over to Gemma later on; so before he left; Jackson disappeared into the nursery with Abel for a good hour. I decided to give him space to say goodbye; merely dropping in to hand Jax a bottle.

He was sitting in the recliner, cradling his son – tears in his eyes.  
“Hey…”, I whispered. “I got his bottle”.  
“Thanks”, Jax muttered; blinking away a tear. I smiled; and left my boys to it.  
Behind me I heard Jax whispering to the baby.  
“Momma Cat’s gonna take care of you, son. We both love you so much…”.  
Once I’d closed the door behind me; I had to take a minute to collect myself in the bedroom

After Jax left, Abel kept me busy. I could pretend to play house when I had him with me. I bathed him; fed him – and sang him old classic rock songs. The chance that our plan might fail, made me very aware that I might never see him again; so I kissed his precious face every chance I got.  
Neeta picked up the baby at noon; and I was alone in the house.

Act normal, I kept telling myself.  
I began doing laundry. Dishes. I washed the kitchen floor. Anything I could do to keep myself occupied.  
My android rang around 7 pm. I was unsure whether to pick it up or not; but when I recognized the number; I decided to answer the call.

“Agent Stahl…”.  
“Did you save my number?... That’s a compliment!”.  
I sighed.  
“What do you want?”, I sneered.  
“You’ve been out of town for a few days, it seems…”.  
Yeah, you haven’t been able to hear me through my phone, bitch.  
“Girls trip. My friend’s getting married”.  
“Lyla Dvorak?”, Stahl said.  
“How’d you know?”.  
How many conversations have you been listening to?  
“Small town…”, she said. “Look, I have some questions for you, on some evidence I’ve just received… so I’m going to have to ask you, not to leave town for the next few days”.

Jax came through the door with Happy and Juice. I gestured for them to keep quiet.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere”, I said into the phone.  
“Really…”, Stahl said. “Ok… tomorrow morning good for you?”.  
I looked at Jax.  
“I have plans tomorrow morning”, I said.  
“I expected as much… When can we talk, then?”.  
“Just give up, agent. You got shit on me or Jackson”.  
“Oh, but I do… I’ll catch up with you sometime tomorrow; don’t worry. See you then!”.  
She hung up. I threw the phone on the counter.

Jax narrowed his eyes at me; and closed the front door with a slam.  
“Hey babe!”, he said. “Who was on the phone?”  
“Stahl”. I chewed my lip. “She’s on to us”. I sent him a slight smile. He returned the gesture; and came over to kiss my cheek.  
“Shit”, he smirked. “That’s bad”.  
“You sure that phone’s not bugged?”, Happy said; stifling a smile himself.  
Juice stepped closer to my android.  
“It shouldn’t be!”, he said loudly. “I sure checked it!”

Jax smacked his brother’s head; and put his finger to his lips. Act normal!, he mouthed. Juice mouthed a sorry in return.

“Don’t worry about that now. Clay might be on to us”, Jackson said. “We need to go over the plan. Sit down… Cat, get us some beers”.  
“Ok, baby”, I tweeted; acting every bit the obedient old lady. I opened three beers, and put them on the table.  
Jax grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket, and scribbled down some words.  
Plan is set. Tig is up to speed. Just listen, and agree. I nodded.  
“You guys want dinner?”, I smiled.  
“What… You’re cooking?”, Happy said. “No thanks”.  
I sent him a putrid glare. He grinned at me.

“I called my mom. She’s taking the kid tonight… and forever after that. She just doesn’t know yet”.  
“Good”, Happy said. “We can get out clean”.  
“Yes!”, Juice said loudly.  
Jax rolled his eyes at him.  
“Cat, go fix yourself up. You look a mess”.  
My jaw dropped. Jax scribbled quickly.  
Sorry. Just pretend to leave. “Let the men talk”.  
“Ok, Jax”, I said – sending him a deathly stare.  
I walked to the doorway; leaning against the wall to hear what he had to say.

“She gone?”, he said, looking at me.  
“Yeah”, Happy muttered.  
“Good”, Jax said. “I love her, but she talks too much… You both clear on the plan?”.  
“Yup”, Juice said – having finally caught on to the fact that he didn’t have to yell. “Tomorrow morning. We leave TM together”.  
“Who’s your girl riding with?”, Happy said.  
“Who do you think, asshole?”, Jax answered. “Bitch rides with me”.  
I furrowed my brow; and walked into the living room; knocking over a squeaky toy, to get his attention.

I stomped down the hallway.  
“I gotta check on something”, I heard Jax say; and he followed me into the bedroom – closing the door.

“What the hell, Jax?”, I snarled. “Why are you talking about me like that?”.  
He took my hand.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered earnestly. “I have to give her something she can use, to try to convince you to flip on me”.  
I shook my head.  
“I hate this, so much”.  
He pulled me into his arms; and kissed my forehead.  
“Believe me; I feel no better about using those words, than how I felt yesterday; when I said those things about our boy… Just, please. Let’s finish this”  
I closed my eyes.  
“Ok… You owe me a shitload of orgasms, Jackson!”.  
He smiled softly.  
“I’ll deliver. I swear”.  
I kissed him deeply; and then smacked him across the face. He looked flabbergasted.  
“I needed to do that”.  
“Y-yeah”, he muttered. “Can you kiss me again, so I know you’re not mad?”.  
I chuckled; and gave him a peck on the lips.

He went back into the kitchen; and I followed quietly behind – once again, standing in the doorway.  
Happy looked at me protectively.  
“All good?”, he muttered.  
“Yeah. Just needed to help her find her g-spot”, Jax leered. “For a teacher, she’s not too bright”.  
I smirked menacingly at him.

“So, we go to the warehouse; pick up the drugs – and haul ass north”, he continued. “I got a buyer set up. We’ll get a good 500 grand. Evenly split, three ways”.  
“Sounds good”, Juice said.  
“What was that about Clay?”, Happy asked.  
“We’ve been going head to head about all sorts of shit. He overheard me talk to my old lady, I think”.  
“Shit”, Juice said. “What about the drugs?”.  
“He doesn’t know I’ve already made negotiations. He want’s us far away from heroin”.  
He sent me a meaningful look.  
Right. Clay wants nothing to do with drugs.  
“We should have won that vote”, Juice said.  
“Yeah, well… we’re on our own”, Jax responded.  
Keep the club out of it.

“Meet up at the clubhouse; move out – never look back”, Happy said.  
“That’s right”, Jax said. He made a gesture for the conversation to wrap up. The others didn’t seem to know what to say.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Jax… Baby?... I lost it again”, I said playfully.  
All three men looked at me with wide eyes. Jackson bit his hand to stop from laughing.  
“Right boys. Get out”, he said. “I’m laying pipe”.

Happy and Juice left the house quietly; both still still staring at me in wonder all the way out the door.

Jax walked over to me; and we held each other for a moment.  
I was painfully aware that this would be our last night together for a good while. And I planned to make the most of it.


	15. Chapter 15

I wrapped up my phone in the kitchen towel and the bag again; and went into the yard; leaving it in the small shed there.  
Walking back inside; I looked meaningfully at Jax.  
“She has what she needs…”, I said. He nodded, and pulled me into his arms again. “Last night…”, I muttered into the crook of his neck.  
He shook his head.  
“Not the last. I’ll be back”.  
I sighed.  
“A year, Jax…”.  
“Just keep my side of the bed cold”, he smiled.  
I put my lips to his; looking deep into his eyes.  
“Not tonight”, I whispered.

Jax put his hands under my bottom; and lifted me to straddle him. Smiling all the way; he carried me to the bedroom – lowering me onto the bed; hovering over me.  
“I love you”, he smiled.  
I put my hand behind his neck; and pulled him closer to me.  
“I love you too”, I said, and our lips met.

For the longest time, we just kissed. Our lips perfectly molded, and our tongues gently brushed against each other.  
When our lips weren’t connected; we where whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

“The first time you got behind me on my bike; I had to shift in my seat to keep anyone from seeing my hardon”, Jax grinned.  
“Really?”, I smiled.  
“Yeah. Gemma was gonna send Rat over with those papers for you to sign. I snatched them up, to take them to you myself. Just wanted to see your face again”.  
I chuckled.  
“Well, I gave you more than you bargained for, huh?”.  
“Darlin’; seeing you in nothing but that towel…”. His hand travelled under my top, to brush his fingers across my belly. “Sent some very impure thoughts through my mind”. He kissed the secret spot on my neck.  
I shivered under his touch.  
“I kept telling myself; you can’t have sex with the biker!”, I grinned.  
“I’m happy you decided to break that vow”, Jackson breathed; and sat up to remove his t-shirt.

I sat up myself; and began kissing Jax across his chest; letting my tongue flicker over his nipple. He let out a small gasp; and tugged at the hem of my top; to remove it. With my arms in the air, he pulled it over my head.  
He smirked softly.  
“You wore this bra the first time we slept together”.  
“I forgot”, I smiled. “I think I was more focused on you taking it off”.  
He raised a brow and tilted his head.  
“Well, I was happy to”, he leered. “Let me get at them…”.

He grinned, and expertly snapped open my bra; pulling it off me. He pushed me down on the mattress; and pushed my breasts together; nibbling slightly at my right nipple. He ran his teeth over it; and I whimpered from the signals it sent to my core.  
“Righty is happy… let’s check lefty”, he snickered; and repeated the action on my left nipple. “She’s perking up…”.  
“Mmhmm”, I moaned. I ran my nails across the reaper on his back; and he let out a slight groan.

“How many orgasms did I promise you?”, he breathed.  
“A shitload”, I panted.  
He chuckled; and lowered himself to the waistline of my shorts; kissing across my skin just above it.  
“Let’s get these off”.  
He unbuttoned the shorts; and tugged them down my hips and bottom; having me raise it, so he could remove them and my panties all at once.

I was stretched out naked under him; and he sat on his knees; straddling my legs.  
He looked me over – his eyes soft and admiring.  
“Your body… baby…”.  
Jax lowered himself onto me; and kissed me deeply. Moving his lips down; he ran his hands over my mounds, my ribs and hips – all while letting his mouth explore my chest, belly; and finally ending up just over my warmth.

“I’m gonna be thinking about this every time I eat prison-jello…”, he smirked; and slid his tongue over my nub.  
“You telling me I taste like jello?”, I whimpered – body twitching under his touch.  
“No, I hate jello”, he grinned up at me. “I’m gonna be thinking of this, to block out the taste of it”. He slicked a trace from my clit to my entrance, and back again. “You taste like… sunshine… ice cream… and tasty, tasty pussy”.  
I laughed; before a flick of his tongue made me cry out in extasy. I grabbed on to his hair; and panted heavily; as he buried his face in my folds.

Jax grabbed my knees; and put them over his shoulders, to give him better access to me. He slid his thumb into me for a second; before trailing it down my taint – finally probing the ring of muscle behind my genitals. The action made me jolt; and squeal. It felt so good to have him stimulating all of my privates like that.  
His thumb entered my ring just slightly.  
“Someday, baby”, he breathed against me.  
“Keep dreaming, Teller…”, I moaned. “That’s not… Oh my god!”. I cried out; as his thumb entered my hole down to the knuckle.  
He chuckled against me.  
“You want me to stop?”.  
“You… oh, no. Keep going… don’t…”.  
Jax sucked hard on my clit. His free hand found my main entrance; and two fingers began pushing at my front wall.

The intense sensation of his fingers working on me; and his tongue playing with my nub, as he sucked it into his mouth – sent me over the edge; and I literally screamed out his name; as I came with violent shocks streaming through my body.

Jackson carefully withdrew his fingers, and ran his hand up my body; as he came up to lay next to me. My body was still convulsing.  
“Are you ok?”, he whispered; with a wide smile on his handsome face.  
“I… can’t talk…”, I croaked.  
Jax laughed; and kissed me gently.  
”Can I get you anything?”, he smiled. I managed to relax my breathing; and smirked at him. “Already?”. He grinned in surprise.  
“Just take your pants of, Jackson!”, I chuckled.

Jackson looked like a giddy teenager; and jumped out of bed – wrestling his pants and boxers off.  
He threw himself on the bed; and sat himself with his back to the headboard.  
I looked down at his wanting hardness; and bit my lip. Straddling him; I lowered myself down on it.  
Jax’s face contorted.  
“Holy sh… baby…”, he gasped.  
I put my hand against the headboard, and began riding him. His hands found my breasts, and he hold on to me for dear life; as I grinded against his groin.

I clenched my walls around him; drawing loud groans from his mouth.  
“How do you do that?”, he asked. “It’s like sex and a handjob all at… woah!”. I’d clenched my muscles again.  
“Wouldn’t want you to forget me”, I smiled.  
He leant forwards; and met my lips.  
“Never gonna happen”, he growled.

He wrapped his arms around my back; and threw me down to lay on my back. I lifted my leg, to let him put my knee over his shoulder.  
Jackson began thrusting into me with force. He was hitting my g-spot perfectly.  
“You found it again”, I whimpered with a laugh. “Oh god…”.  
I put my hands on Jax’s bottom; digging my fingers into its firmness – desperately trying to force him harder into me.  
“More?”, he breathed.  
I closed my eyes, and nodded.  
With a grunt; Jackson pounded into me fiercely – almost making me sob from the amazing sensation.  
He looked at me worriedly.  
“Too much? Are you ok?”.  
“Keep going”, I pleaded.  
He brushed my lips with his own; and pounded into me again.

Jax put his hand to my throat, and squeezed gently. Every inch of my body was on fire; and I let out a guttural sound, that then turned in to another scream.  
My body tensed; and I came again. Jackson thrusted hard into me; riding out my orgasm; to reach his own – finally finishing with a growl of relief, and coming inside me.

Kissing my lips gently; he laid down next to me.  
The air was heavy with sex, love – and sadness.  
“Why does it feel like forever?”, Jackson muttered.  
“Because it might as well be…”, I croaked.  
He turned his body; and pulled me close; kissing my temple.  
“Did… did anyone ever tell you about a prison-clause?”, he muttered.  
“No…”, I said.  
“Thank god!”, he smiled.  
I chuckled.  
“I think I know what it means, from the name…”, I whispered. “And that’s not going to be an issue. Juice will be on the inside with you”.

My joke instantly made Jackson laugh; and he attacked my mouth with rough kisses.  
“I told you!”, he grinned. “Don’t joke about that!”. He squeezed my ass cheek and growled into the crook of my neck.  
“Yes, sir”, I giggled.

Lust took us over again; and Jax delivered on his promise. I spent the night having a shitload of orgasms.

\---

When we woke up; we didn’t speak. We merely got dressed, and ready to leave. There wasn’t anything to say, after all.  
The plan was set; and now was the time to strike.  
Jax kissed me deeply; and we got on his bike, to drive to TM.  
A black escalade followed us closely; parking a little way down the street from the lot.

The parking spots were mostly empty, save for Clay’s, Happy’s and Juice’s bikes. The door to the garage was closed; and I guessed more motorcycles where hold up in there.  
Inside the clubhouse, all of Samcro – except Tig, who had already said goodbye, and was waiting in the warehouse with Quinn and the Nomads – where waiting.  
Chicago – including VP Mike – where gathered in a corner – solemnly looking at us, as we stepped into the room.  
Unser was leaning against the bar. The badge usually adorning his uniform, was gone. He looked content.

“It’s time”, Jax said. He, Happy and Juice were all wearing blue jeans and black hoodies; dark scarves hanging around their necks. “Nichols will be at the warehouse in an hour and a half; giving us time to get there, switch, and start the chase”.  
“They won’t try to take us in, before we reach it?”, Happy asked.  
“No. Stahl will want me and the drugs. We’ll be safe until we get there”, Jackson answered. “Just don’t make too much of a ruckus on the lot”.

“We got your back, son”, Clay said. “You mother told me to say she loves you… Abel’s in safe hands”.  
Jax looked at me.  
“I know he is”.  
They embraced; and Clay stroked my cheek.  
“See you on the other side, teach’”, he smiled. I returned the gesture.  
“Will do”.

Unser shook Jax’s hand.  
“The phone is in the shed in our yard”, Jax said.  
“I got it, kid”, the old man said.  
“How does retirement smell?”, Jax smiled.  
“Like stale beer and motor oil”, Unser grinned.

Opie came over, and hugged Jax.  
“Lyla send her love to both of you”. He turned and hugged me.  
“Thanks, man”, Jackson muttered. He began embracing all his brothers in turn; Happy and Juice doing the same.  
“Have a cold one ready for me when I get back”, Juice said to Chibs; who had tears running down his cheeks. He patted his brother’s cheek.  
“Two of them”, he said. “And the ginger from the gas-station”. Juice grinned in glee.

Jax pulled the scot in for another hug.  
“Take care of my family for me, brother”.  
“We will”, Chibs said, and wiped his eyes.  
“We got ‘em”, Opie agreed. Jax sent a loving smile to his best friend.  
“Thanks”.

Piney grabbed me into a warm embrace.  
“Stay safe, sweetheart”, he muttered; before patting Jax’s shoulder.

Bobby came over with what looked like a black vest. He kissed my cheek, and handed it to me.  
“Put this on, sweetheart… just in case”. He pulled it over my head; and Jax strapped the velcro straps across my chest.  
“Bulletproof”, he muttered – looking grave.  
“I’ll be ok”, I whispered. 

He stroked my cheek, and kissed my forehead.  
“You ride with them, just like you do with me”, he said seriously. “Hold on tight, and keep your head down”.  
“We got her, man”, Happy said. Juice nodded.  
Jackson stepped back.  
“Ok… let’s do this”. He pulled the blue flannel out of the bag we’d brought; and I put it on, closing the buttons over the Kevlar vest, to hide it from view.

The three future felons each grabbed a brown package from a table; and strapped it to their torsos with duct tape – making sure they wouldn’t drop the drugs needed to take them in.

“Make it look real, boys”, Clay exclaimed with a smile.  
Jax nodded and grabbed my hand – taking a deep breath.  
“Go!”.

Happy, Juice, Jax and I ran out the door. Jax pulled me with him to his bike; looking towards the street, where the agents were waiting.  
He pulled me flush against his body; kissing me with passion, before handing me my helmet. I put it on.  
Seconds later, Clay, Opie, Chibs and Bobby came running after us.  
“Jax!”, Clay roared after us; and pulled his gun. The three others pulled their own weapons, and aimed them at our group.  
Happy pulled his own gun; and shot in their direction – missing on purpose. The men chasing us fell to the ground, covering their heads.

We jumped on the bikes – my arms firmly locked around Jacksons torso – and we sped out of the lot, and down the street.  
We were going to fast for me to look back, but I noticed Juice looking back, from where he was riding next to us - and he nodded at Jax; before trailing in behind us.  
They’re following us. Stahl is coming.  
We drove past the sign at the beginning of town – and left Charming behind.

\---

Speeding through stop-signs and down the highway, the wind was blowing in my ears. I had made myself leave fear behind. This wasn’t the time to go into anxiety-mode – and I had full trust in the man I was currently holding on to.

After about 30 minutes, we neared a cluster of trees, marking the edge of forestland.  
“Hold on!”, Jax yelled; and made a sharp turn.  
We continued down smaller roads; Happy and Juice constantly zigzagging behind us, to cover my back from the agents trailing us.

I saw a small sign telling me we where nearing somewhere called Oswald’s Pond. We made another sharp turn, down a gravelly road – small bumps sending jolts through the bike. I held on harder to Jax.  
“You’re doing great, baby!”, he yelled back at me.  
Happy came up next to us.  
“We lost them”, he yelled.  
Jax nodded.

Another turn, down an even smaller road; led us to a small building – the warehouse. A double door opened, and we got inside on the bikes – the door closing behind us again.  
Tig was waiting for us, with the Nomads; wearing the same outfit as his brothers.  
Jax jumped off the bike; and turned to face me.  
“I love you!”, he said, his eyes fierce – and he kissed me deeply one last time, before turning to Tig. “Take care of her, man”.  
“I will, brother”, Tig nodded – all jest gone from his usually cheery face.

Quinn handed me a backpack. I recognized it as Ellies. It was filled with something – giving it some weight and fill.

Happy, Juice and Tig pulled up their hoods, put on sunglasses; and lifted their scarves to cover their faces.  
“Go!”, Jax yelled; and Tig jumped on his bike in front of me.  
“Hold on, puddin’!”, he said; and I put my arms around him.

Jax smiled encouragingly at me; and went to open the doors at the other end of the building.  
I looked back at him a final time before he closed the door behind us, as we sped out.

I love you, Jackson.  
\---

We sped back down the road we’d arrived on, suddenly hearing sirens in the distance. Tig was a good driver; but I couldn’t help but feel my heart in my throat. I grabbed on to his hoodie - digging my fingers into the fabric.  
“Doing good, Cat!”, he yelled.

Happy and Juice followed closely behind us, until we made the sharp turn back onto the larger gravel road.  
The sirens where growing louder, and I could hear them multiply. There was more than one car trailing us.  
The two other bikes began zigzagging behind me again; before we took one more turn, leading us onto asphalt.  
Tig made a hand gesture to tell the others to speed up.

“ATF! Pull over!”, someone was yelling from a loudspeaker on one of the cars.  
Happy – or Juice; I couldn’t tell from the speed and their masks – trailed up next to me and Tig; before making a hand-gesture himself. This one was a middle finger to our pursuers.  
I heard Tig let out a loud laugh; and I joined in myself.

Suddenly, we split up. Tig and I went down a smaller road, with one of the others; and the last rider continued forward. We met up minutes later at larger road.  
The single rider had made some distance to one of the cars; which was struggling to keep up.

We hit a speedbump; making me jump in my seat.  
Just like with Jax… Just like with Jax…  
Tig turned down another small road. This one led us into an industrial area, filled with small buildings.  
Stopping the bike; Tig pulled his gun.  
“Switch!”, he yelled.  
He shot at the following cars; and I jumped off the bike, running towards Juice, who was waving me over. He would be the second Jax.

Climbing on behind him, I held on to his torso; and he sped behind a building – before doubling back; and driving in between two of the cars following; forcing them to swerve.  
Juice drove us back onto the road, before taking a turn down towards a junction.  
Tig and Happy had disappeared behind some of the other buildings, and came from two different roads to join us. We drove together, taking turns every chance we got.

I had no idea where in the county we were – merely held on to Juice for dear life.  
“It’s gonna get bumpy!”, Juice yelled, and took a turn down another gravel road.  
No shit!, I thought. The road we were on was more an animal path than anything else – surrounded by trees. Mud splayed up my leg, when we hit a puddle.  
“Sorry”, Juice yelled.

I saw one of the other riders a through the trees a good 30 paces from us. He had a car right on his ass; and turned back to shoot for the tires of it.  
The car swerved; and hit a tree.  
“Woo!”, I heard the rider yell.

Once through the trees, the path ended; and we were back on asphalt. Two cars where blocking our way; and Juice had to make a hard brake; putting his foot to the ground, to turn us around fast.  
“Stop!”, we heard from the loudspeaker. I heard a loud pop; and Juice flinched in front of me.  
One of the other riders almost took a spill; but managed to get up in time to follow us.  
We split up again.

The two other drivers headed in separate directions, and Juice once again took us off road – heading over a grassy field, towards what looked like an abandoned farm. Happy was already waiting for us by the main house.  
“Come on!”, he roared, and Juice halted. He doubled over for a second, holding his hand over his thigh. Blood was running from a hole in his jeans. I put my hand on his arm, looking at him in fear.  
“I’m ok. Go!”, he yelled at me – and I tore myself from my bleeding friend – running towards Happy, and getting on behind him.  
“Let’s go, princess”, Happy growled, and we once again sped off.

I looked back towards Juice. He’d managed to start driving again; but his body-language was strained. He was in real pain from the gunshot.  
Happy drove us straight through an old barn, shooting back towards the following cars. This man had no mercy when it came to his friends getting hurt.  
“Assholes”, he roared.

Tig met us on the other side of the barn, trailing up next to us.  
“Last stretch!”, he yelled.  
He and Juice returned to zigzagging behind us, before once again taking a turn in separate directions.  
At this point, the agents following us seemed to have no idea which rider was Jax, and focused on getting all three of them.

We needed to create some distance to be able to hand over the backpack to Clay safely; without getting shot at.  
Happy gave made his bike give it all; and for a second it felt like I was going down a rollercoaster. We hit a bump, and took air for a second.  
My strained squeal was blocked out by Happy’s cheerful Whooo!.

He suddenly made a drifting turn; and we were head on with our pursuer.  
“What are you doing?”, I yelled.  
“Chicken”, he laughed.  
Oh, shit!  
Happy sped up, and leant forward; revving the engine.  
With a squeal of the back tire, we suddenly flew down the road – head to head with the car.  
“Come get me, shithead!”, Happy growled.  
I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

The sirens came closer, and the wind was blowing around my head. I held on to Happy harder than I had ever held on to anything in my life.  
“Jerk alert!”, Happy yelled; and I opened my eyes, just in time to see the car swerve off the road, and off the road, hitting a large boulder.  
“Yeah!”, happy whooped, and we left behind the totaled vehicle.

Turning down a larger road, Tig and Juice met up with us again. All three bikers where laughing loudly.  
“Lost ‘em a mile back!”, I heard Juice yell.  
“It’s time!”, Happy answered.  
Tig sped up, and drove in front of us, and led us to an exit, down a hill.  
At the bottom of it, a group of bikes where blocking our path.

Clay, Chibs, Bobby and Opie where waiting for us. They were all aiming their guns at us.  
We made a halt; and with sirens nearing, we slowly got off the bikes; hands in the air.  
Out the corner of my eye, I saw one of the cars stopping; and people getting out. I’d recognize the bony ass on one of them anywhere. Stahl.

“It’s over, assholes”, Clay smirked. “Hand over the bag…”.  
I saw Stahl put up her hands to stop her underlings from shooting. She wanted the handoff to happen.  
I could practically smell her gleeful sweating, over catching the president of Samcro with drugs in his hands.

I slowly walked towards Clay, and took off the backpack – handing it to him.  
“That’s it, sweetheart”, he said. “We got it”, he muttered below his breath.

Stahl came running forward, three agents at her heels.  
“Hands in the air!”, she yelled. We all raised our hands. “Guns down”, she demanded.  
The men in front of us all slowly dropped their weapons on the ground; kicking them away.  
Clay glared at Stahl, as she walked up to him.  
“Well, Mr. Morrow”, she grinned. “Seems we caught you with something you shouldn’t have. Give me the bag”.  
Clay handed her the backpack; and a smile ghosted his face.

Stahl set the bag on the ground, and while her men aimed their guns at us; she opened it.  
Her jaw dropped.  
“What the hell is this?”, she said; holding up a book. “Where are the drugs?”.  
“No drugs…”, Clay said. “Samcro doesn’t deal in drugs”.  
“Then why were you chasing them?”, she hissed.  
“She stole my kids favorite book…”, Opie said. Stahl threw the volume on the ground. It was the copy of Pippi Longstocking I’d given Ellie.  
I looked up at Opie; and the corner of his lips twitched.

“Shit!”, Stahl said. “Fine… We still got murder”.  
She turned to face the three masked bikers.  
“Jackson Teller, you are under arrest for the murder of Joshua Kohn. Anything you say, can and will…”.  
The three men began laughing.  
“What?”, she sneered. “Take those masks of them”.

The three agents removed the bikers glasses and masks; revealing Juice, Happy and Tig; all grinning and laughing at Stahl’s guffawed face.  
“Where is he?”, she yelled. She grabbed my arm. “Catherine, where is Jackson Teller?”.  
“I don’t know…”, I said – truthfully.  
“Search them”, she sneered. Within seconds, the agents had found the drugs strapped to the three men. They were all cuffed; and read their rights.

Clay shook his head in mock sadness.  
“Really, guys… I’m so disappointed in you all”.  
“Take the rest of them in for illegal gun possession”, Stahl growled.  
“All our guns are registered and legal; ma’am”, Bobby said.  
“Shit!”, Stahl screamed.

It was my time.  
“Agent Stahl?”, I said. “I’m willing to testify…”. I swallowed hard. “Against Jackson”.  
Her lips turned upwards in a terrifying smile.  
“Really?”.  
I nodded.  
“Yes… please, just get me out of here. I’m afraid!”.  
Stahl narrowed her eyes at me.  
“Take Huey, Dewey, and Louie back to Charming. I got miss Rose… The rest can go”.

I sent a look towards my three protectors. They all nodded at me knowingly.  
See you in a year.  
A smile ghosted my lips. I’d never be able to thank them enough.

I followed Stahl back to the car; and got in the backseat – letting her drive me back to Charming.

\---

An hour later, I was back in the interview room at Charming PD – a cup of coffee and a pack of smokes in front of me.  
At this point, I was alone.  
I’m not going to jail. I’m going to take care of Abel for Jax. Be Momma Cat. I can do this.

Agent Stahl walked into the room with a file folder; and sat down in front of me. She tried for an encouraging look.  
“I’m happy you’ve finally decided to talk to me”, she said softly. “It’s just too bad it had to take such a chase to get us together… Did Jackson make you do that, to let him slip away?”.  
“Something like that”, I muttered.  
She nodded.  
“It’s hard, when you love someone that much… but he left you behind, kitty”.  
“Don’t call me that”, I snarled.  
She sighed.  
“Sorry… Catherine”. She smiled gently. “My agents are still looking for Mr. Teller. We will catch him; and once we do, he’s going to do hard time”.  
I looked up at her.  
“Yeah?”.  
Stahl nodded.  
“Yes. And you’re going to help me with that”.

I shrugged.  
“You already know everything… I know my phone was bugged”.  
She tilted her head.  
“If you did; why did you keep it around?”, she asked. “To set up Jackson?”.  
To set up you…  
“I… love him”, I said.  
“But you were also afraid”, she muttered.  
I nodded.

“Can I smoke?”, I asked.  
“Go ahead”, Stahl smiled. “I quit myself; but a little second-hand smoke once in a while, helps with the withdrawals”.  
Keep trying to be my friend, bitch.  
I lit my cigarette; and took a draw from it.  
“I don’t want to go to jail”, I said.  
“That doesn’t have to happen”, she smiled. “We both know Jackson killed Kohn… I have the recordings”.  
I nodded.  
“But you can’t use them”.  
She grimaced.  
“They weren’t exactly procured legally”.

I sighed.  
“So your case rests on me… and that guy who saw me”.  
“He’s out of the picture”, she grumbled. “I need your help”.  
I nodded.  
“If I help you; you’ll let me go, right?”.  
She smiled widely.  
“Ally Lowen already set up the papers. I have them right here”. She opened the folder, and took out a pen. “When I sign these, you’re free, as long as you agree to testify in court against Teller”.  
“Ok”, I whispered.

She reached for my hand; and I jolted in my seat.  
“I’m sorry… did he hurt you?”.  
I tried to stiffle my smirk.  
“He… gets a bit rough”. In bed… it’s heaven.  
“I understand”, she smiled. “Now, tell me everything, that happened that night”.  
Nope, can’t let you get it that easy.  
“I don’t… I still love him. It’s hard”.  
“He doesn’t care about you”, she said earnestly. “Do you know, how he talks about you when you’re not there?”  
I let my lip quiver.  
“You heard him?”, I whispered.  
She nodded, with a sad look in her eyes.  
“He calls you names. Calls you stupid…”.  
I looked down.  
“You heard everything… even when we…”.  
“Had sex… yeah”, she admitted – trying for a solemn look.  
Bet that got you off…  
She leant back in her chair.  
“There was a long break, when I couldn’t hear anything… why was that?”.  
“Jax figured it was bugged… made me hide it. I told him it was fine; that I needed it in case my old job needed to get a hold of me”.  
“Right… I forgot”. She sighed. “I could help you with that… get your job back”.  
“Really?”.  
“Yeah… though, are you sure you want to stay in Charming? Samcro isn’t gone. You might not be safe”.

I sighed.  
“You’re right… ok”. I chewed my lip. “Can you get me out of here? Somewhere safe?”.  
She nodded.  
“I’ll get you into protective custody as soon as I’ve signed these papers”, she said, and gestured to the document in front of her. “But I need you to tell me what happened first. I need to know what you’ll say in court”.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.  
“Ok”, I said. “Joshua Stahl had been stalking me for over a year. He convinced me to go with him; when he threatened to put the ATF on Jax and the club”. I looked at her; trying to hide my disgust. “I went with him to that motel where you found me”. Where you knew I’d be. “Joshua was about to… rape me… when Jax arrived”.  
“Who was with him?”, she interrupted.  
Shit!  
“I don’t know…”, I said. “I was beat up and terrified. I only had eyes on Jax”.  
She nodded.  
“Then what?”.  
“Jackson pulled a gun, and shot Joshua. Killing him”.

She stared at me intently.  
“Where did he get the gun from?”.  
I handed it to him.  
“It was just there”, I muttered.  
“It was just there…”, she repeated.  
“Yes”, I whispered.

Stahl picked up the pen, and tapped it against the table for a moment – stalling.  
Keep calm.  
I took a deep draw from my smoke; waiting.  
“Will you repeat this in court, Catherine?”, she asked earnestly.  
No… no, no, no…  
“Yes”, I whispered.

She looked at me a moment longer; lifted the pen – and signed the documents, setting me free.  
I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath.  
“You’re a free woman”, Stahl said. “Now let’s get you somewhere safe, ok?”.  
“Thank you”, I croaked.  
“No”, she said, taking my hand again. It was as clammy and cold as Joshua’s had been. “Thank you”.

An officer opened the door, and peaked inside.  
“Agent Stahl; all your men are still looking for Teller”, he said. “Do you need an escort for transport?”.  
She smiled, and shook her head.  
“No, us girls will be fine”.

We both stood up; and I was about to follow her out of the room; when I halted.  
“Agent Stahl?”.  
“Yes, Catherine?”, she asked.  
“How did you know where to find me?... with Kohn”.  
Her eyes flickered for a moment.  
“I was aware… that Kohn might not have had the best intentions for you. Made sure to know where he’d go”.  
I swallowed bile.  
“Why didn’t you stop him before he got to me?”, I asked. “Where you hoping Jax would show up?”  
Did you set him up, you rancid piece of shit?  
She narrowed her eyes at me.  
“I had every intention of getting to you in time… but I made sure that if I couldn’t, you’d still be saved”, she said. “Jax would want you back”.

I tried to control my breath.  
You did… you were going to let me get hurt, to get to Jax… you deserve everything you have coming your way.  
\---

We left the police station through the front door. Stahl didn’t seem very worried we’d be stopped by the club, or anyone else for that matter.  
I got in the back seat of the car we’d arrived in; and prepared mentally for the last stretch of the journey.  
Stahl seemed ecstatic, strumming her fingers on the wheel.  
It took everything I had, not reach in front of me; and slam her face into the windshield.

Once on the highway, tears began streaming down my face. Stahl caught my eyes in the mirror, and handed me a tissue.  
“It’s ok. He can’t get you anymore”.

Jax. At this point I had no idea where he was. I didn’t even know if his part of the plan had worked. The next time I saw him; I could be looking at him across a courtroom; forced to testify against him. I could be sending him to jail for the rest of both our lives.  
I wanted to scream.

Suddenly, I heard sirens. A police car was racing to catch up to us.  
“What the hell…?”, Stahl muttered. “What does he want?”.  
Unser pulled up next to us; gesturing for Stahl to pull over.  
At the next exit; she drove off – letting Unser pull up behind us. He exited his car; and walked up to her window.

“Agent Stahl!”, he smiled. “I’m gonna need you to let me take miss Rose back to Charming”.  
I exhaled in stutters.  
“What are you talking about?”, Stahl sneered. “I’m taking her into protective custody, up until Jackson Tellers trial…”.  
“There won’t be a trial”, Unser said.

Stahl got out of the car to join him on the side of the road.  
“I think dementia is getting to you, Unser”, she chuckled. “Just get back in your car…”.  
“Teller turned himself over to the state prosecutor on drug charges, just over an hour ago”, Unser said. “He’s in custody right now”.  
“Drug charges”, Stahl snarled.  
“Look; you don’t believe me – call this number…”. Unser pulled out my android from his pocket. “Use my phone…”. He dialed a number; and handed her the phone.

Unser looked at me meaningfully, and nodded. It’s done.

The agent snatched the phone from his hands, and put it to her ear.  
“This is agent Stahl… yes… You’re shitting me… No! My case is… That can’t override murder! My evidence… Put him on!... You listen here, you biker piece of shit, you can’t do this. You’re killing my career!”.  
She let out a roar; and threw the phone on the ground.

A group of bikes came driving down the road towards us. I opened the car door, and stepped out on the road.  
“Stay in the goddamn car, Catherine!”, Stahl growled.  
I walked over to my phone; and picked it up.  
“Jax…?”. My voice was quivering.  
“Cat… it’s me”, he breathed. “It’s over, baby… It’s over…”.

The bikes made a halt a few yards away; and suddenly we were surrounded by Clay, Mike, Chibs, Bobby and Opie.  
I looked at Stahl.  
“It’s over”, I whispered.  
“Baby, put me on speaker”, Jax said quietly. I pressed the screen, letting everyone around me hear what he had to say. “Agent Stahl?”.  
I looked at the wide-eyed woman who was shaking in her heels, at the sight of the angry men surrounding her.  
“She’s here”, I said.  
“Listen, agent. I’m sorry your case didn’t hold up. Like you heard; I’ve turned myself in, to the prosecutor. I’m about to be taken to state pen… I wish I could be there to see what happens next”. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Stahl looked at the phone with wild eyes.  
“You can’t do this”, she hissed. “Jackson… do you know what your brothers will do to Catherine, after what you did?”. She looked at me. A smile ghosted my face.  
“Cat?”, Jax said. His voice was now low – pained, but loving. “I got you something… I wanted to give it to you myself; but there wasn’t time”.

Clay stepped over to me; and reached out his hand to me.  
He dropped a white gold ring in my hand. It was shaped like a crow’s head, turned to the side; with its wing stretched backwards. The eye of the crow was a black sapphire.  
“It’s your crow”, Jax said. I chuckled. “When I come back; I’ll give you one to match. We’ll walk up the aisle together”.  
“Together”, I smiled; tears running down my cheeks. “I love you”.  
“I love you, Cat. Always will”. He sighed. “I have to go… Tell ‘em all... I’m happy it went down this way”.  
The men around me nodded solemnly.  
“They know”, I said.  
“Goodbye”.  
“Goodbye, Jackson”.

I hung up the phone, and wiped the tears from my face. I was calm. It was over – and everything was going to be ok.  
I put on the ring.

Stahl looked from my face; to the ring now resting on my left hand.  
“Are you crazy, Catherine?”, she hissed. “Do you know what these men will do to you? You flipped on a club member!”.  
Chibs walked over to me; and wrapped me in his arms; making Stahl’s jaw drop.  
“Are you all right, my love?”, he asked softly.  
“I will be”, I said quietly. He kissed my forehead.

Unser sauntered over to us.  
“Do you need a ride home, sweetie?”, he asked.  
“She’s got one, old man”, Clay grumbled. “You can go… thanks”.  
Unser nodded; and went back to his car, to drive away.

Stahl was reaching for her gun, but Bobby quickly aimed his own at her.  
“You can’t do this…”, she whimpered.  
“I’m not doing it”, he said. “He is”. He nodded his head towards Opie.

Opie’s face was unreadable. He looked at Stahl with indifferent eyes.  
“Opie…”, she whimpered. “You don’t have to do this…”.  
“You killed her…”, he said quietly.  
“I didn’t… It wasn’t me”, she said.  
“You… made it happen. Set her up to be killed. You would have done the same to Cat… my best friends future wife”. He shook his head softly. “Just to get what you wanted… No more”.

He looked towards me.  
“Do you want to see it?”, he muttered.  
“No… I don’t need to”, I said. I walked over to Stahl.  
Her eyes were wild.  
“Catherine… you can’t let this happen!”.  
I shook my head.  
“You let me get drugged – almost raped and killed… You just turned your back. So that’s what I will do”.  
“Go to hell!”, she snarled.  
“Right after you”.  
I turned my back; and walked away.

“Get in the car”, I heard Opie say.  
I went to stand and look down the road. Two car doors closed. There was a quiet muttering; and then a silent pop.  
I never turned around.

Clay came up to me.  
“Finish it, Cat”, he muttered.  
“What?”, I said.  
He handed me my .38 – the one Jax had given me – then looked down at the phone still in my hand.  
“Finish it”.

I took a deep breath; and put the phone on the ground in front of me.  
Cocking the hammer; I aimed at the last link between me; and the life I had left behind.  
“Goodbye, Josh”, I whispered – and pulled the trigger.


	16. Epilogue

A year is a long time, when you’re spending every second of every day, missing someone so bad your heart is in physical pain.

The first week after Jax turned himself in, Gemma took turns with Lyla – sleeping in the nursery with Abel – so I wouldn’t be alone in the house.  
I never cried in front of them – only when I was alone in our bed; holding on to Jacksons pillow.

The morning of the 8’th day; Gemma woke me up, and handed me her phone.  
“You’re gonna want to take this call, sweetheart”, she smiled; and left the room.

“Hello?”, I croaked.  
“Cat… it’s me”.  
“Jax?”, I whimpered. “How… are you ok?”.  
“I’m good, baby”. He sighed. “It’s so good to hear you voice… are you ok? Gemma said…”.  
“I’m sorry, Jackson… I promised I’d be ok… I miss you so much it hurts”.  
“I miss you too, darlin’”, he breathed. “Look, I only got a few minutes to talk… Are you wearing the ring?”.  
I looked down at my hand.  
“Never take it of”, I said.  
“Good… Cat, listen. I know it’s hard… But I need you to be strong for me, ok? Be strong for our boy… It burns a goddamn hole in my heart, that I can’t be there to hold you”.  
“I’m sorry…”.  
“Don’t be. It’s ok. I understand… I feel it too”.  
“Ok…”.  
“Ok?”.  
“Yes…”. I took a deep breath. “51 weeks left”.  
“I’ll be there. It’ll be like I never went away…”.  
“Can I come see you?”, I asked.  
“I can get visitation in a month. I’ll let you know”.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too”. I could hear his smile in his voice. “Get up, baby… Dance for me. Ok?”.  
“I will”, I smiled.  
Someone was calling out for him.  
“My minutes are up… I love you, Cat. I lov…”.  
The call ended.

I sat up in bed; and put my feet on the floor.  
Dance for me. I had to.

I went into the kitchen; and handed Gemma her phone. Abel was in his high chair; and I picked him up – kissing the top of his head.  
“I’m sorry, baby boy… Momma Cat’s back now”.  
Gemma smiled at me.  
“I was gonna take him with me for groceries…”.

I put the baby back in his chair; and walked over to her – hugging her tightly.  
“I’m sorry, Gemma…”, I said. “I’m back”.  
She kissed my forehead.  
“I knew you’d be”, she whispered.

\---

About a month later I was seated by a metal table; in a large cold room. All around me, men and women we’re talking quietly to each other – the men all in light blue pants and shirts.  
Spread throughout the room were uniformed men, with hard expressions on their faces.  
Every time the door opened, I jumped in my seat; hoping to see the man who’s absence had keft a gaping whole in my life.

The wait felt like forever – but suddenly the door opened – and a blonde, blue-eyed face grinned at me from the entrance.  
My breath hitched, and happy tears filled my eyes; when Jackson rushed over to pull me into his arms; planting his soft lips on mine.  
“Teller! No touching!”. A guard stepped towards us.  
“Yeah, I know. Just…”. He looked over his shoulder at the man, and let go of me.

We sat down next to each other – our fingers linking under the table.  
“God, I missed you!”, Jax grinned.  
“I missed you too”, I smiled. “Are you ok?”.  
He nodded.  
“I’m good. The guys are all good… Happy has to pretend to be Juice’s sugar daddy – but otherwise our asses are all in the clear”.  
I laughed.  
“Hey! Keep it down”, the guard growled.  
“Sorry”, Jax said, and looked into my eyes. “He’s a bit on edge… we better watch it”.  
“Have you had any trouble?... You sentence…”, I whispered.  
“No, we’re all on our best behavior”, Jax smiled. “We’re not risking doing all 3 years”.  
“Good”, I said.

“How’s our boy?”, Jax asked, furrowing his brow.  
I smiled brightly.  
“Growing… 7 teeth. He decided to let two grow at once”, I said.  
“Shit… you can’t have gotten much sleep”, Jax grinned.  
“I’m fine… we’re both fine”.

We stared at each other for a moment; both unsure what to say.  
“I wish I could kiss you…”, Jax whispered. I bit my lip. “No, darlin’. Please don’t do that. My hand is already callused, from thinking about those lips”.  
I had to stifle a laugh.  
“I’ll keep them nice and warm for you”.  
Jax grimaced, and groaned.  
“Shit, you’re so beautiful”.  
“And you still have a nice ass”, I smirked.

The guard came over.  
“Teller. 10 minutes are up. Let’s go”.  
Jax frowned.  
“Can I kiss my girl goodbye?”.  
The guard looked at me with hard eyes.  
“Hurry up”.  
Jax’s hands went to either side of my face; and he pressed his lips to mine again – for a second letting his tongue meet mine.  
“Ok, that’s enough. Wrap it up”, the guard said.

“I love you, Cat”, Jax breathed.  
“I love you, Jackson”, I replied.

The guard grabbed my old man’s arm; and led him out of the room.  
It would be another month before I could see him again.

\---

The next two months went by slowly. I’d only been able to see Jax once; because Clay needed to use his visitation rights for club business.  
Jackson called me once a week, for a few minutes – making it difficult to share more than a few sweet words, and keeping Jax up to date on how Abel was doing.

We celebrated the baby’s first birthday at Gemma and Clay’s house. That was also the day, Abel decided to take his first steps, without holding on to anything.  
It was a bittersweet moment; to see our boy walking three steps; and then falling to his butt with a happy squeak – knowing that his dad should have been there to share the experience with the rest of us.  
Gemma squeezed my hand gently, before walking over to pick up her grandson, and kiss his chubby cheeks.

That night, I broke my promise to be strong – and let my tears fall into Jacksons pillow again.

Ray called me shortly after the birthday party. He wanted me back at the school; and apologized profusely for not having called sooner.  
I agreed to take on the arts position; along with 7’th grade English – wanting to have time to be a parent to Abel.

After settling in at work, I began dancing again, as well. In one of our short phone-calls; I was ecstatic to tell Jax how I’d managed to rent a small space in town; where I taught women the art of keeping them waiting, two nights a week.  
One of my students was Lyla – who in turn taught me how to use a pole, and her secrets in the arts of caffeine.  
“It’s perfect, baby! Gemma takes Abel the night’s I’m teaching. The space needed a fresh coat of paint; but I had the guys help me out”.  
“It sounds good, darlin’. I can’t wait to see it”, he said happily. “How’s my boy?”.  
“Walking around the house faster than I can catch him… and refusing to wear pants”.  
“That’s my boy!”, Jax chuckled.

After a recommendation letter from Wendy’s rehab, Jax agreed to let her have monthly visitations with the toddler – as long as I or Gemma was there to supervise.  
Gemma couldn’t promise not to punch the bitch in her stupid face; so I took on the visitations with Abels birth-mother.  
Wendy was kind. She was trying to turn her life around – and though it was difficult for her, to see another woman taking on the role as parent to her son – we grew friendly. I even began to look forward to her visits.

\---

Six months and three visits, in to Jax’s sentencing; I was running down the hallway of the house – trying to catch Abel.  
“Pants, Teller!”, I yelled after the squealing toddler.  
Once I’d finally caught him; and wrestled him into a pair of blue pants – I placed him in his high chair, to get him some lunch.

The door knocked; and Chibs and Opie stepped inside. Their faces were both white.  
“Hey, guys”, I smiled. “Breakfast?”.  
Chibs swallowed hard.  
“You’re gonna want to sit down, luv’”, he said.  
I went cold.  
“What happened?”, I said.  
Abel began fussing in his chair; and Opie picked him up; kissing the top of his head.  
“Opie?”, I whimpered.

Chibs took my hand; and pulled me over to a kitchen chair – coaxing me to sit down. He pulled out another chair, and sat down to face me.  
“Cat… Jackson was stabbed”. I let out a desperate gasp; finding it hard to get air back into my lungs. “He’s alive, luv’… they’re working on him right now”.  
“No…”, I whimpered. “No, he’s not…”.  
I began sobbing. Chibs pulled me into his arms; and stroked my back.  
“Breathe, Cat. Don’t black out on me”, he muttered.  
“He has to come back… we said…”.  
My whole world crumbled.

Opie handed Abel to Chibs; and pulled me up to stand – a hand on each of my shoulders. He looked deep into my eyes.  
“Jax is strong, Cat. He’ll come back from this”, he said. “But he needs you now. Abel needs you”.  
I looked at the whimpering boy in Chibs’ arms. He was reaching for me, and I took him from the scot.  
“I’m here, baby… I’m here”. I looked at Opie. “Gemma?”.  
“She knows”, he said. “She’s at TM. We can take you right away”.

We drove to the clubhouse, where the rest of Samcro was waiting. Gemma’s eyes were full of tears; and we embraced – Abel between us.  
The whole day, we waited for a call from the state penitentiary, to let us know what was going on. Clay finally got Tig on a prepaid.  
Jax was alive, but in critical condition. Some pissed off Russians had – for some reason – decided that Samcro needed to learn a lesson on humility; and had tried to take out the VP. Tig couldn’t tell us much more, and had to give the phone back to the person he’d paid to borrow it.

We waited at the clubhouse the rest of the night. I slept restlessly in the dorm – Abel cradled in my arms.  
Calling in sick to work, the next day – Monday – I told the office I’d be out for a week.  
I decided not to fall apart. Our boy needed me. He didn’t understand why momma Cat was sad, and it wasn’t his fault.  
I did my best to smile every time he reached for me.

Around noon, state pen called. As I wasn’t married to Jax yet, Gemma was next of kin; so she was the one recieving the information we’d all hoped for.  
Jax was alive and kicking. Literally. After waking up from surgery; he’d kicked a doctor in the face, thinking he was under attack.  
The doc had been kind enough, not to report him officially – but was nursing a black eye.

The news made the whole room erupt into cheers – and Gemma and I held on to each other for a good two minutes afterwards – crying in joy.

Jax was well enough to call us himself the next morning. I’d slept Gemma and Clay’s, and the call went there.  
After a few minutes on the phone; Clay handed it to me.  
“Hey, darlin’”, Jackson croaked.  
“Jax? Are you ok? How do you feel?”, I whimpered.  
“Shanked”, he chuckled, before whispering an Ow. “I’m alive, baby. I’m ok”.  
“Thank god…”, I breathed.  
“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?”, he said.  
“Not funny… I was scared to death”.  
“Yeah, well; I was almost stabbed to death – so that should make us even”, he said. Once again, I could hear his smile in his voice. “I’ll be back in gen pop in a little over a week”.  
I frowned.  
“Is that safe? What if they go for you again?”.  
“I’ll be fine… Clay has something set up”, he muttered.

I looked at Clay, who was on his burner – talking to someone.

“Babe, I have to go. The doc is back”.  
“Ok. I love you”.  
“I love you, Cat. I’ll call when I can”.  
He hung up.

The russians decided not to make anymore attempts on any of the incarcerated Samcro-men. Apparently, someone named Otto - who had trouble seeing, due to his eyes being almost carved out - had tripped, and landed on one of their own; as he was holding a sharpened screwdriver.

\---

9 months in, I was getting frustrated. I’d only seen Jax once since he was stabbed – and honestly; being a single mom was taking a toll on me.  
Samcro was on a “blooddrive” up north – transporting whatever it was they were transporting these days. Only Rat and Piney where left in Charming.

One night; after I’d left dance class – which Lyla had not attended that night – I got a call from a number I didn’t recognize.  
Thinking there might be a chance Jax gotten a hold of a prepaid – I picked up.  
“Hello?”.  
“Hey, it’s Ima”.  
“Hi… why are you calling”, I said.  
“It’s nice to hear your voice too”, she sneered.  
“What do you want?”. If you say “your man”, I’m gonna track you down, and burst both of those implants.  
“Lyla needs your help. I can’t get a hold of Opie”, she muttered.  
“What happened?”, I asked.  
“Can you just get down to the studio? Please? She’s asking for you specifically”.  
“Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can”.  
I didn’t say goodbye – just hung up.

Gemma had Abel for the night; so I was free to go see what was wrong with my friend.  
Ima met me outside the large building that housed Cara Cara.  
“She’s inside… freaking out”, the blonde muttered, and showed me the way into the building.  
“What happened?”, I asked.  
“She took something…”, Ima said.

Ima walked me past a setup that resembled a doctor’s office; where all instruments where replaced with dildos and buttplugs. A pretty girl – who I recognized as broken nosed porn-star, from the lockdown months earlier – waved smilingly at me.  
It was then I realized, that the barely-there outfit she was wearing, was supposed to be a nurse’s uniform.  
“Hey Ima! Get your lazy ass back on set”, a bored looking man with a camera said.  
“Chill out, Dondo”, she said.  
“And get Lyla! She was supposed to be ready an hour ago”.

Ima led me to a door, adorned with a star.  
Inside, Lyla was curled up on the floor, sobbing and shaking. I fell to my knees in front of my friend.  
“Lyla! Sweetie, what happened?”, I said.  
“I’m sick…”, she cried.

There was an empty pill bottle on the floor next to her.  
“What did she take?”, I asked Ima.  
The porn-star shrugged.  
“Some uppers… I think”.  
I frowned at her; and began stroking Lyla’s hair.  
“Honey, come on. Sit up”. I pulled her up into a seated position. “How much did you take?”.  
“Two…”, Lyla croaked. Her pupils were blown.

“We need to get her to a hospital…”, I said, putting my friend’s arm over my shoulder – trying to get her to stand up.  
“No…!”, Lyla whimpered. “I’ve been clean so long… they’ll take away Piper”.  
“Shit…”, I muttered. “Where are the kids?”.  
“Piney… cabin”.  
I nodded.  
“Ok. Help me get her to my car”.  
Ima rolled her eyes, and put her arm around Lyla’s waist; and we walked her out of the room.

The guy with the camera saw us, and frowned.  
“What the shit, Lyla… What did you do? We got a movie to finish”.  
“She’s not shooting tonight”, I snarled, as we moved towards the exit.  
He walked towards us.  
“And who the hell are you?”, he growled.  
Miss nose-not-broken-anymore came over and grabbed his arm.  
“That’s Jax Tellers old lady”.  
The mans face went white.  
“I’m sorry, ma’am. Of course. Let me help”.  
He stepped over to us; and picked up Lyla in his arms.  
“Get her to my car”, I said.

Ima followed us outside.  
“She said she had a headache… I just thought she was faking it to get out of shooting”.  
I narrowed my eyes at her.  
“What did you do, Ima?”, I hissed.  
She rolled her eyes again.  
“Roll your eyes one more time, bitch…”, I warned. “What did you do?”.

Ima sighed.  
“I gave her a couple of pills. Told her they were advils, so she’d take them”.  
“You drugged her?”, I growled.  
Dondo managed to open the door to the back seat of my car; and deposited Lyla there.  
“They were just uppers… thought they would get her in a better mood”.  
I drew my lips back in a snarl.  
“Dondo. Movie’s dead. Pay the girl inside”.  
“What about my money?”, Ima asked.  
“Find a corner, skank!”, I roared at her; and got behind the wheel to drive away.

I took Lyla to my house; helping her into mine and Jackson’s bed. She was shaking and crying.  
I frantically called every number I had to the men on the blood drive – trying to get a hold of Opie. No luck.  
I spent the night stroking Lyla’s cheek, and holding her hair, when she threw up.  
In the morning, she finally fell asleep.  
I called Piney to let him know he needed to keep the kids for at least another day; and Gemma, to ask her to keep Abel.

Opie called me back around noon. Once I’d explained the situation, he promised to head back as soon as possible.  
Lyla was out cold for most of the day. In the afternoon, she woke up; and I helped her into the shower. Afterwards, I wrapped her up in my robe; and fed her toast and coffee.  
Opie arrived in the evening; and she fell crying into his arms. I left them alone in the living room, and went into the kitchen.

A little while later, Opie joined me.  
“She’s sleeping again”, he muttered. “Thanks…”.  
“Of course, Ope… you did the same for me”.  
A smile ghosted his face.  
“Ima did this?”, he asked.  
I frowned.  
“She’s a bitch… but she wasn’t trying to hurt her. At least I think she wasn’t”. I sighed. “Don’t hurt her, Ope… she’s just a sad, stupid woman, who doesn’t know better”.

Opie looked down.  
“Can Lyla stay here tonight again?”.  
“Sure. You both can”, I smiled. “Take the pullout in Abel’s room”.  
He hesitated for a second, before walking over to give me a slight hug.  
“I get it… why Jax loves you”, he said.  
I blushed.

After getting the couch in the nursery ready; Opie carried his fiancée into the room; and tucked her in.  
We shared a smoke; and both turned in for the night.  
The next day, Opie took Lyla home.

Jax called in the evening.  
“I heard about Lyla…”, he said.  
“How?”.  
“Opie called pen. Said she was my sister, and that I should be told about what happened”.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“Guess he wanted me to know how amazing my old lady is…”, Jackson muttered.  
“I’m pretty awesome”, I joked.  
“You really are”.

\---

A year. 12 months.

I’d lived. Danced. Been a momma. And I’d missed Jackson so fiercely, I felt it in my bones.  
This was the day.

Abel was seated with me on the tabletop of the picnic-table, where I’d first kissed his father.  
“Daddy”, he chuckled.  
“Yeah, daddy’s coming home, baby”, I smiled.  
“Bike”.  
“Yup, he’s coming in on his bike, in just a few minutes”.

A roar of engines sounded from the street, and our boy made sputtering sounds with his lips, to join in on the sound. Gemma walked out onto the middle of the lot; shielding her eyes from the sun.  
Bikes came driving in, Clay leading the group. He got off, and went to kiss his wife – before looking towards me and Abel with a big smile on his face.

I closed my eyes; and listened. I recognized the sound of Jax’s bike. For some reason, it was separate from the others. More cheerful.  
Opening my eyes again, I saw him driving into the lot, surrounded by the three men who’d been with him on the inside.

My heart skipped a beat; and I stood up on the seat of the table.

Jax drove all the way up to the front of the clubhouse; and halted – killing the engine. He got off his bike; and looked at me for a second; before running over – letting me falls into his arms.  
I straddled his waist; and held his face between my hands – looking into his bright blue eyes.  
His hair was cropped short, and his smile was brighter than the sun, but I had only a second to enjoy the beauty of the man I was looking at; before he put his lips to mine, in a passionate kiss.  
All around us, people were clapping and cheering for the returning heroes – but all I could focus on in the moment, was the man I loved; in my arms again.

“Hey, darlin’”, Jackson smiled against my lips.  
“Hi… you’re back”, I almost sobbed.  
“I am”, he said. “I’m here. It’s over”.  
I chuckled in glee.  
“I love you”, I said, and kissed his lips again.  
“I love you too, Cat”.  
“Are you going to put me down?”, I grinned.  
Jax shook his head, and squeezed my bottom.  
“Not in a million years”.  
“You mom might have a problem with that. She wants to hug you”.

Jax sighed, and set me down on the ground gently – pecking my lips one last time; before his mother attacked him with a hug.  
“I’m home, mom. I’m good”.  
I turned around, and helped Abel down from the table. Jax looked towards us.  
“I didn’t know you were bringing him”, he muttered, his eyes filling with tears.  
“Of course we did, baby”, Gemma smiled.

“Go say hi to daddy”, I whispered to our boy; and the toddler did a waddling run towards Jackson, who crouched down, and caught his son in a loving embrace.  
“Daddy!”, Abel squealed.  
“Yeah, I’m home, little man”, Jax croaked. “You’re so big!”. He kissed Abel’s cheek – who wiped it instantly – and picked him up from the ground; walking over to put his arm around me as well.  
“Thank you…”, he whispered into my ear. “Thank you, Cat”.  
I smiled, and kissed the top of Abel’s head.  
“No!”, Abel grimaced.  
“Ok, baby”, I sighed with a grin. I turned my head to kiss Jax instead.

“Yo, princess!”, Happy called out. “Don’t we get any hugs?”.  
I tore myself from Jacksons arms; and ran over to jump into his embrace. The big guy lifted me of the ground, and swung me around. I followed up with Juice and Tig – Tig flipping me backwards, and planting a wet one on my lips.  
“Tig! Hands of my girl, shitstain!”, Jax barked.  
“Sorry, brother”, Tig grinned. “Haven’t touched a woman in a year”.  
“We got some waiting inside for you, brother”, Chibs smiled, and pulled his friend into the clubhouse; where drinks, women and food were waiting.

Jax set down Abel, who went to climb into his grandmother’s arms.  
He walked over to me, and kissed me again.  
“Shit, I missed your face”, he grinned.  
“Just my face?”, I smiled.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“There are a few other parts of you I’m hoping to get my hands on, once we’re alone”, he smirked, and slid a hand down to grope my bottom.

He was home.

\---

We celebrated the homecoming in Samcro style – with alcohol a plenty, and a pair of pretty girls for each of the former inmates – save Jax, who had a hand on either my waist, my butt or my shoulder the whole time.  
The only times he wasn’t touching me, was when he was playing with Abel, or changing him.  
“Shit, kid… we need to get you potty trained!”, he laughed; after the toddler had delivered an especially putrid gift in his diaper.  
“Good luck, daddy. He’s terrified of toilets”, I grinned from the doorway to the dorm.  
Jax frowned.  
“Why?”.  
“He went into the bathroom here; after Piney had been there”, I sniggered.  
Jax took Abel into his arms.  
“Then, I don’t blame you, little man”. He kissed Abel’s cheek.

“No!”, the toddler squealed; and slapped his father over the nose.  
Jax was guffawed.  
“He’s at a no kissing stage”, I grinned.  
“Well, he doesn’t take after his old man”, Jax said, and winked at me.  
I came over to pack up the diaper bag for him.  
“Or me…”, I said – not sure whether to continue the conversation.

Jax cleared his throat.  
“How’s Wendy?”, he asked quietly.  
“She’s good”, I muttered. “She split up with her girlfriend”.  
Jackson’s expression darkened.  
“She stumble?”, he said, clenching his jaw.  
I smiled and shook my head.  
“No, she’s been doing really well, Jax”, I said. I looked down at the floor. “She… offered sit for us, for the wedding”.  
Abel was reaching for me; and Jackson handed him over.  
“Neeta can’t do it?”, Jax grumbled.  
“Yes, she can… she could be there as well”. I took his hand. “She’s not going to be alone with him… and I trust her”.

Jackson looked at me for a moment; before his eyes grew warm.  
“Call her. Tell her she can be there, if Neeta is”.  
I kissed the corner of his lips.  
“This is right, Jackson”, I whispered.  
He smiled slightly, and nodded.

Out in the bar area; the party was going into high gear.  
When Abel suddenly pointed at a redheaded girl in Juice’s lap, and exclaimed Boobies!, we decided to take our leave.  
Outside, Chibs, Opie and Lyla where standing – laughing at a story Chibs was telling them.  
“I’m telling you, Fiona refused to wear a ring. I’m not your property, Filip. Free Scotland – free Fiona!”, he chuckled. “God, I miss her sour face”.

“We’re taking off”, Jax said.  
Lyla ran over to hug us both; planting a lipstick mark on Jax’s cheek.  
“I’m so happy we waited. Opie really wanted you next to him tomorrow”.  
“Of course, sweetheart”, Jax smiled. “We’ll see you there”.  
He went over to hug Opie and Chibs; taking them both in his arms at once.  
“I’ll never forget what you did for my family this year”, I heard him mutter.  
“She’s a strong lass, Jackie”, Chibs said, and looked towards me. I smiled warmly at him.  
“Any time, man”, Opie said.

I went over to strap Abel in, in the back of my car, and Jax went to get on his bike.  
We drove home, Jackson constantly within view of my back mirror.

\---

Once in the house, Jax went to tuck in Abel in his room. I slipped into the bedroom, to make two minor alterations to my outfit.  
Closing the buttons of my summer dress again, I went into the kitchen, to start the dishwasher.

“The wall…”. Jax was standing in the doorway, with a soft smile on his lips. “It looks great”.  
“It was just something to keep me busy”, I blushed.  
I’d finished the mural of the nursery wall a few months before. The motorcycle on it was a copy of John Tellers – which was to this day displayed in the Samcro clubhouse.  
“Well, it’s beautiful, babe… thanks”.  
I smiled softly, feeling strangely embarrassed.

There was a strange silence in the room. It was the first time in just over a year, we’d been alone together.  
I cleared my throat.  
“I’m, uh… I have the rings for tomorrow. You just have to put them…”.

Jax stormed towards me; and threw his arms around me. His lips were on mine; greedily kissing me.  
“Jax…”, I panted; pulling my face away. “Air!”.  
He grinned at me; and suddenly I was over his shoulder – his hand meeting my bottom in a soft clap.  
I giggled, as he walked me into the bedroom, and put me down on the floor – once again attacking me with kisses.

I pushed his cut of his shoulders; and he went for the buttons on my dress – almost tearing them off.  
“Slow down Jackson”, I giggled. “I like this dress”.  
“A year, doll”, he grinned. “I’d like it better on the floor”.  
I shrugged the garment off, pulling it down my body – leaving me in a bra and panties – as Jax shed his shirt and t-shirt.

I stopped, and looked down his torso. On the right side of his torso were three white scars, I’d not seen before. I ran my fingers over them.  
Jackson grabbed my hand, and kissed my fingertips.  
“I’m ok, Cat”, he smiled.  
I swallowed hard.  
“I thought…”.  
He pulled me close to his naked chest.  
“I know… me too. But I’m here”. He kissed the top of my head.

I looked up, and met his lips again. Warmth spread from my core, all the way through my limbs.  
Hooking my fingers into his belt, I smirked.  
“Pants, Teller”.  
“Yes, ma’am”, he grinned; and opened his belt and jeans; pulling them down.  
I bit my lip in glee, looking at the straining fabric on his boxers. Jax looked down himself.  
“Yeah… he’s been a little lonely lately”, he smiled embarrassedly.  
I reached over, and gave his member a gentle squeeze through the fabric - making Jax gasp, and send me a menacing grin.

He ran a finger over the top of my breasts; meeting the lace of my bra.  
“Take it of”, he said.  
I tilted my head.  
“I thought you’d want to do that”.  
Jax’s eyes lit up, and I braced myself for what was coming up.

With shaky hands, my old man reached under my arms, and behind me – opening my bra, and pulling it off me.  
His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.  
“Holy shit!”, he gasped.  
I grinned, and looked down at the tassels adorning my nipples; before meeting his eyes again.  
“I thought I’d give you a welcome home present”.

Jax dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over his face; before holding it out, as if he was admiring a work of art.  
“This… darlin’, you are the most…”. A smile, wider than any one I’d ever seen from him; spread over his face. “Did… could you…?”.  
I rolled my eyes, and bounced my body up and down for a second. The movement made the tassels spin around slightly.  
“Happy?”, I smirked.  
Jac lifted a brow at me.  
“Panties; off! Foreplay is over”.

He ripped my underwear down my legs; and with an arm around my waist, he threw me on the bed. His boxers disappeared quickly; and he began kissing the area around my nipples with a fervor.  
Moving his lips north, he licked over the sweet spot on my neck.  
“I want you – on top – making those tassels twirl!”, he growled into my ear.  
“Yes, sir”, I whimpered.  
He slid his hand down my belly; finding my folds; and sliding a finger inside me. I closed my eyes, and mewled.  
“You ready?”, he asked.  
I nodded.

Jax laid back on the bed; and I sat up to straddle him. Looking down on his wanton hardness; I took a deep breath; and began lowering myself onto it.  
Every inch that entered me, was heaven. Jacksons hands were on my hips – his fingers digging in to my skin.  
A desperate look in his eyes; he groaned.  
“Tighter…”, he gasped.  
“Bigger”, I panted.  
He grinned; and I began moving.

I put my hands on my head – making my breasts perk – and Jackson laughed, as I moved my body to make the tassels twirl.  
For a while I danced on top of my old man – moving my hips so that his penis thrusted in and out of me.  
I clenched my walls, and bit my lips.  
“Cat… please”, Jax pleaded. I did it again. “Holy sh…”, he almost roared.  
“Better than that calloused hand?”, I panted.  
“You don’t even know…”, he whimpered.  
“Show me”, I said.

Jax twisted his body; so that I fell to the mattress – his penis still inside me.  
He began thrusting rhythmically; and kissed me. Our tongues met and battled for dominance.  
“Pancakes again”, Jax smiled, when he came up for air.  
I rolled my hips upwards, to get him to hit my sweet spot inside. Jax caught on, and linked his arm under my knee – pushing into me hard, with a desperate groan.  
Before long I was feeling the warm sensation of an approaching orgasm.  
“Take me with you, baby”, Jax almost whimpered – and his words sent me over the edge.

I cried out; and came – my violent orgasm pulling Jackson into his own.  
He thrusted into me a few more times; trying desperately to prolong the sensation for us both.  
I was almost sobbing from the extreme jolts moving through my body; and I scratched my nails across his back.  
Jax let out a last hoarse groan, before – with a final thrust – he let himself go, and collapsed on top of me.

I held him in my arms, and kissed his temple. We were both panting, and had large smiles on our faces.  
“I love you”, I said.  
“I love you so much…”, he replied, and softly kissed my lips; before pulling out of me, and laying down next to me.  
Pulling me into his grasp, it was as if he thought I would disappear if he let go of me.  
“I’m here, baby”, I whispered.  
He smiled.

I looked down at my breasts.  
“Can I take them off now?”, I smiled. Jax grinned, and tore the patches off my nipples for me. “Ow!”, I yelped, as the adhesive pulled at my tender skin.  
“Sorry”, Jackson grimaced; and sucked gently at each of my nipples – sending another jolt through my core. He let out a slight chuckle, and put his arm over my belly; holding on to me.

“Thank you…”, he muttered. “This year… I only made it, because I knew you were outside, waiting for me”.  
“You had Abel”, I blushed.  
He shook his head.  
“I wouldn’t be able to be the father he deserves, without you”.  
I smirked.  
“If I’m so great, why don’t you marry me?”, I said.

Jax took my left hand, and kissed the crow on my finger.  
“I plan to”.

\---

And he did.

Opie and Lyla got married the day after Jax had returned. He and I stood beside each of our best friends, as the two of them exchanged vows – all the while, sending each other knowing looks and smiles.

Six months later, Jax stepped in to the bedroom where I was getting dressed.  
“You know, we forgot about the part where the groom isn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding”, I smiled – struggling to close the zipper on the back of my knee-length, off-white dress, with a red lace overlay.  
“Well, we’ve already broken every rule in the book, doll”, Jax chuckled; and stepped behind me, to help.  
His finger brushed down my spine, before pulling up the zipper.  
“You’re telling me! Your mom is pissed, I’m not wearing white”, I muttered.  
“You still can…”.  
“It didn’t feel right”, I said. “And I like this dress”.  
“Me too”, Jax whispered; and ran his hands over my breasts. My neckline wasn’t plunging – but it was deep enough to reveal a good bit of my cleavage.  
“Jax, we’ll be late…”, I whispered.  
He kissed my neck, and pressed against me.  
“Come on, darlin’”, he said. “Gemma already picked up the kid… We got a few minutes”.  
I laughed.  
“Since when did you only take a few minutes?”.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment”, he smiled.

Jax sat down on the bed in front of me, and put his hands on my slightly swollen belly.  
“How are you doing, baby girl?”, he whispered at my tummy.  
“She’s good”, I smiled, and stroked his cheek.  
“Don’t kick your mom too much today. She already has to pee every 30 minutes…”, Jackson grinned.  
I yanked slightly at his beard, and scowled at him.  
“Go finish up, Teller”, I chided.  
He looked at me questioningly.  
“You sure about the flannel?”, he asked.  
“Absolutely”, I smiled, and bent down to kiss him.

Jax slipped away to get his blue flannel from the dryer, and I finished getting ready – putting on some red lipstick.  
I looked at my smiling face in the mirror.  
“Let’s do this”.

\---

A large group of motorcycles were parked on each side of the TM lot – making almost and aisle for us, as Jax and I came riding in.  
Cheers erupted all around, as suited and leather-clad people saw us arriving.

Jax stopped his bike, and I gingerly got off it – Jax holding my hand to support me. My center of gravity wasn’t the best these days.  
After he’d parked his bike, I took Jacksons hand, and we went over to greet Clay and Gemma – who was holding Abel’s hand.  
“Momma Cat’s pretty!”, our boy exclaimed.  
Gemma looked me over.  
“Ok, I surrender. You’re beautiful”, she smiled. I hugged her tightly, and let Clay kiss my cheek.  
“Looking good, teach’”, the president said.  
“Thank you”, I smiled.

Jax pulled at my hand.  
“We have out of town guests”, he smiled.  
I turned around, and saw the grinning face of Mike, and his guys from Chicago.  
I stepped over, and gave him a warm hug.  
“Hey there, miss Rose!”, he said.  
“Not much longer”, Jax said, and hugged his Chicago brother.  
“We talked about that”, I said with a chuckle.  
Jackson rolled his eyes.  
“Rose-Teller. Whatever”, he said. “Let’s just get married”.

We walked into the clubhouse; Gemma and Clay at our heels – and Abel sitting on his father’s hip.  
Inside stood friends and family, and all of our brothers from Samcro. They cheered and whooped, as Jax pulled me in for a slight kiss.  
“Hands off, Jackie! You’re not married yet”, Chibs barked.  
“Does that mean the rest of us still got a shot?”, Juice grinned.  
Jax smiled at him menacingly.  
“Funny, man. Keep it up”.

I stroked Jax’s cheek.  
“You know what…?”, I said. “Let me have at ‘em, while I’m still a free woman”.  
Jackson looked at me with narrowed his eyes. I patted his butt, and moved towards to the group of bikers.  
Behind me, Jax set Abel down on the floor.  
“Any of your uncles get to handsy with momma Cat, kick their asses”, Jackson muttered to his son.

Waving at people to move back, I smiled brightly.  
“Move back people. Pregnant lady coming through!”. People stepped away to give me space. “Line up, boys”, I grinned.

The entire crew of The Sons of Anarchy, Redwood originals; lined up in a row – and I went from biker to biker – planting a soft kiss on each of their lips.  
Opie grinned; Rat and Phil – who’d both finally patched in – blushed; Clay, Bobby and Piney smiled; Happy let out a silent oh yeah; Tig licked his lips, once I was finished with him – and once I got to Juice, he slipped an arm around me; holding on just a little longer than I had planned.  
A tiny foot kicked his shin.  
“No touching!”, Abel yelled; and Juice grinned – ending the kiss, and letting me go.

Lyla came over with a beautiful little bouquet of red roses; and a crown to match. She put the flower wreath on my head; and kissed my cheek.  
“You ready?”, she whispered.  
I nodded.

Someone opened the door to the chapel, where a flower arrangement with a reaper cutout was displayed on the table.  
“I charge by the hour, people!”, Lowen cried out, and stepped up to stand in the doorway. I was happy the club lawyer was also a registered officiant. It didn’t feel right to have anyone else wed us.  
Abel went over to hold Gemma’s hand; and Opie and Lyla stood on either side of the door, as best man, and matron of honor.

Jackson came over and took my hands.  
“Last chance to run, darlin’”, he said earnestly.  
“I wouldn’t get far before I had to stop to pee”, I smiled. “Besides… There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be, than here”.  
My old man gave me his trademark smirk.  
“Let’s get married”.

Hand in hand, we walked over to stand in front of our officiant.  
“Who gives this woman to be wed?”, Lowen said.  
A resounding We do!, came from the entire Samcro charter.  
“All right”, she smiled. “We’re gathered here today, to witness the union of Jackson Nathaniel Teller, and Catherine Rose. If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace”.  
Gemma looked menacingly across the room.  
“I’ll put a 5-inch heel so far up your ass, you’ll be able to taste the dogshit I stepped in outside”, she growled.  
A low murmuring chuckle sounded all around.

“Jackson”, Lowen said. “Do you take Catherine to be your lawful wedded wife?”.  
Jax grinned – his blue eyes sparkling with joy.  
“Hell yeah. I do”. My cheeks flushed red.  
“Catherine”, Lowen continued. “Do you take Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband?”.  
“I do”, I smiled.  
Jax looked at Lowen.  
“Can I kiss her now?”, he asked.  
Laughter erupted.  
“Not yet…”, Lowen smiled. “Rings first”.  
“Shit, yeah”, Jax chuckled.

He waved over Abel, and took two bands from the boy’s hand. They had been JT’s and Gemma’s wedding rings. I sent my almost-mother-in-law a loving look. She nodded, and wiped away a tear.  
“Thanks, son”, Jax whispered, and kissed his son’s head.  
Abel hugged my leg for a second, before running back to Gemma.

“Do you have vows?”, Lowen asked. Jax nodded, and handed me the larger ring.  
I took his left hand, and held the band in front of his ring finger.  
“Jackson; with this ring, I vow my love and affection. I promise to try to learn how to cook, to dance on folding chairs whenever you ask me to – and to protect and cherish you and our children, with all I have. I will always be a faithful, devoted, and – sometimes – obedient wife and old lady”.  
I slid the ring onto his finger, and sent him a warm smile.

Jackson blew out a deep breath; and took my hand, holding the smaller ring in front of the finger I was already wearing my crow on.  
“Ok”, he said. “Catherine; with this ring, I vow my love and affection. I promise to do the dishes more often, to let you wear this flannel whenever you want…”. He gestured to the blue flannel he was wearing under his cut. “And to protect and cherish you and our children, with all I have. I will always be a faithful, devoted and respectful husband, and old man. I’ll treat you as good as my leather”.

Opie patted his shoulder.  
“What else…?”, he muttered.  
Jax grinned.  
“Come on! I already ride her, more than my Harley”, he chuckled. The whole room erupted in laughter, and I scrunched up my face in embarrassment. “But I promise to continue doing so”, Jax finished; and slid on the ring – kissing my hand in the wake.

Lowen looked at us both meaningfully.  
“Then; by the power vested in me, by the state of California – I now pronounce you; husband and wife”.  
Jax looked at her questioningly.  
“Now?”, he asked.  
“Now”, Lowen nodded with a smile.

Jax yanked me into his embrace, put his hand my cheek – and we kissed as husband and wife.  
The room erupted in applause.  
Abel’s tiny foot met his father’s shin.  
“No touching!”, he yelled, to loud laughter.

Jax looked at me, and smiled.  
“Nah, kid. I’m holding on to this one. And I’m never letting go”.

THE END


End file.
